The Silver Strand
by Lady Manami
Summary: Realizing that she and Inuyasha will never be and with inner turmoil within the young miko's heart the Shikon no Tama shifts between light and darkness. With Kikyo's plot to seal her soul and with Naraku after the Tama Kagome's life is about to get harder
1. Chapter 1: Realization

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Chapter One

Realization

* * *

Tonight the stars in the sky were shining brighter than usual. Like any other time she was star gazing, she would tell herself the reason the stars shine more brightly is because pollution has yet to damage the ozone layer. She shook off the idea and continued to gaze from her position on the grass, and her small hands folded gently on her stomach. It was spring and the nights were beginning to warm up, from the harsh winter that graced them during the past couple of months.

Spring represented new life and new beginnings for everyone and everything. Kagome wondered when her new life would begin. She couldn't wait on Inuyasha forever. Three years have passed since she was brought to the feudal era, filled with magic and priestess with lands infested with demons. She was seventeen and was passing high school by the skin of her pearly white teeth. Graduation was two months away and final exams were next month.

Kagome didn't know how she was going to find the time to study, when she was busy searching for the shards of the Shikon no Tama. She hardly visited her family and friends in the future and didn't know if the college she wanted attend would accept her. Considering her low grades she didn't believe she would even qualify for college. She sighs, depressed. This wasn't the life she pictured for herself when she was younger.

Kagome had dreamed of finishing high school at top of her graduating class as valedictorian. She had then wanted to attend Tokyo University and study to become a doctor. Then after a few years she would get married and have a family of her own. She wasn't dumb, on the contrary, she was smart and loved school, but with Inuyasha and her obligations to the shards she didn't have much of a choice. It was either the future that belongs to her family and others or her dreams of her future. It was a selfless choice, but she couldn't allow the future to be destroyed on the account of her.

Right now the others believed she was at the hot springs and not contemplating on what she had wanted in the future for herself and how her life had not gone as she planned. Now all she desired for herself was a distant dream that could never be reached. She was not as naïve as she was three years ago and wished she had wise up earlier. Life wasn't always rainbow and butterflies or the hero always saving the damsel in distress. If that were true, then Inuyasha would have saved her, not from the demons, but the darkness in her heart that she has been battling for the past three years.

Inuyasha wasn't a bad guy, confused, but not bad. He could make better choices when it came to relationships and fill his dense head once and awhile. Kagome smiled and played with a lock of her dark hair, pulling it to her face for examination. Her smile was playful, why couldn't her hair be silky like Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's for that matter. She would kill to have hair like the elder brother.

She stiffens upon sensing the other portion of her soul and quickly sits up, casting her azure eyes behind her to the forest. They narrow in detest as she watched the flying serpents flow eerily through the trees, followed by a red and silver blur. Her heart tightens painfully as she fights back the tears that threatened to fall. "How dare he!" She gritted out her fist tightening as she bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold in the sob she felt in her throat. "Inuyasha!" She cried out painfully as she grasps the grass with her hands, digging her nails and tearing the soil from its place.

"_No more_._"_Her eyes widen as she quickly looked up and stopped crying._"Shed no more tears." _Kagome gently wiped her tears of anguish from her face with her sleeve and sat with her knees tucked in, with her chin resting between them. She didn't know who was comforting her and she didn't care, the woman's voice was soothing and it was working. She found herself calm and relaxed.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Kagome asked softly her throat sore. The pulsation of the half completed jewel caught her attention as she pulled the chain from underneath her shirt. The glass container was filled with illuminating shards that caused her to look at it from half closed eyes from its brightness.

"_It is I, Midoriko. Please young one, do not shed anymore tears over something that shall never be."_Kagome listened to her and wondered how the priestess, who created the jewel from her own soul, was able to communicate with her. If she was able to communicate now, why didn't she done it sooner?

"Midoriko? How are you able to speak to me now?" She asked curiously. "Why haven't you spoken to me before?" She added.

_"The reason is because your soul called out to me, in pain and I have come to soothe it."_She explained simply._"I have never heard such a painful cry from a soul throughout my life."_She commented with concern lace in every word along with sympathy.

Kagome's blue eyes widen at the explanation and slowly they sadden. "My soul you say. Aren't you mistaking it for Kikyo's soul?" She said bitterly her cheeks burning red from anger, causing her azure eyes to stand out. The jewel shards stood silent, pulsating to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

_"It is true, that your soul once belonged to Kikyo," _At this Kagome looked sharply at the jewel and began to think if someone were to see her right now, talking to shards would think she were crazy.

"_But now the soul belongs to you now and is in pain. It yearns to be free, Kagome, only you won't let it be."_The ancient priestess informed her as Kagome thought about it. Free. Her soul wanted to be free, but from what? She didn't understand. No one was controlling her but herself. Kagome thought about this for a moment, she wasn't placed under a spell nor was she restricted in any way. She made sure of that when Koga and Inuyasha fought over her in their stupid fights.

"Midoriko, free from what?" She asked unsure and confused.

_"You know the answer Kagome, just look deeper and you shall realize what it is you desire."_Kagome could feel the jewel weakening and with that said the jewel shards died down losing its glow, leaving her to stare at it in disbelief.

"She left." She told herself, as she placed the jewel back underneath her shirt. "Free." She said out loud hoping the answer would come to her if she said it.

"Kagome, where are you Kagome?" She stood up when she hear Sango's voice and headed towards camp. What did she wanted freedom from or from whom? Deep in thought she bumped into the demon slayer and said a low apology. Sango raised a concerned brow at Kagome's thoughtful look and the way her sleeves were stained with tears. She looked down to her hands and noticed that they were covered in soil. Her eyes narrow instantly. She must have seen Inuyasha run off to Kikyo.

'Inuyasha, damn you for this.' She thought angrily as she quickly hugged the raven-haired girl. "Oh, Kagome I'm sorry." She said sincerely all the while thinking of ways to exterminate the half demon with Kagome's consent. Kagome glance at her friend from the corner of her eyes and listened to her bittersweet words of how she was going to exterminate the half demon when he showed his face back at camp.

As she listened she began to realize something. Sango automatically thought that she was upset because of Inuyasha, which was true. Was she always upset with Inuyasha? Yes, especially when he runs off to Kikyo. It seemed she would always be upset with Inuyasha because he will never love her the way he loves Kikyo. Kagome had believed that Inuyasha would come around, seeing as how they've been traveling together for three years.

She thought that he would eventually love her after three years, but that wasn't the case. 'Inuyasha and I would never be together, no matter how much I love him. His heart will _always _belong to Kikyo.' Kagome's eyes were beginning to become clearer as was her mind, when thought about the situation, which caused her to understand what Midoriko meant. Shock, she was shock. She wanted to be free of Inuyasha, to be free of the pain he always causes her. "It's Inuyasha." She told herself sadly as Sango pulled back and watched her carefully with narrowed eyes at the mention of his name.

"What about him?" She asked through gritted teeth. "Do you want me to cause him pain when he returns, Kagome?" She asked grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her to camp.

The poor girl was beginning to become delusional, right now she was probably thinking only of Inuyasha. When she had said that Kagome had it bad for Inuyasha she didn't think it would have been this bad. Inuyasha was killing Kagome's heart and soul every time he went to see Kikyo and he didn't even realize it. If he did then Inuyasha didn't deserve to have Kagome as his _best friend_.

Kagome allowed Sango to take her to camp and lay her down in her sleeping bag besides Shippo. She needed to think about her new discovery. She wanted to be free of Inuyasha. It was so unexpected, seeing as she wanted nothing more than to have his love. When she realized this new desire she felt a sense of want rush within her. Was this what she truly desired and wanted? If she were to give up on Inuyasha, will she be free or will she be trapped. To be truly free of Inuyasha she would have to leave him, but she didn't want to lose him as a friend either. Then she remembered what she had promised him, and that promise was to stand by him always no matter what.

She wanted to smack herself for her being so naïve three years ago. She had meant that promise and has stood with him, searching for the shards for three years now. Then again didn't she deserve some type of happiness to call her own? There was still Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to think about as well and their happiness. She knew Sango and Miroku would be married once Naraku was destroyed and they had put Kohaku to rest. Then there was Shippo, who was going to stay with Kaede, if anything were to happen to her once the jewel was completed.

Then there was Kouga, who wanted to avenge his fallen brethren. There was also Sesshomaru, who wanted to disembowel Naraku and Kohaku for attempting to harm his ward. Kagome wondered why the tai-youkai, who claimed to hate humans with a passion, allowed a little girl to follow him. Kagome rubbed her temples with her hand and closed her eyes.

This was giving her nothing, but a headache. She turned over in her sleeping bag and stared at the fire. She cuddled closer to Shippo and inhaled his light scent that always calmed her on night like these. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and found this strange. Usually when Inuyasha was away she would always stay up till he returned in the early morning from his not so _secret meetings _with Kikyo.

She didn't feel the anxiety she often faced when he was away, not knowing what he was doing or when he will return back. She felt at peace. 'This is strange, but I like it.' She thought to herself. She wondered what it would feel like, if she was truly free from Inuyasha. Then she will be able to visit her family whenever she wanted and it will give her a chance to make her dreams come true and pass her exams with flying colors. Well maybe not flying colors, but good enough for her to get into a decent college.

As she thought about her non-existent future becoming a reality, the more she wanted to be free of Inuyasha. 'Yes, this is what I want. I want to be free of Inuyasha, to be free of loving him and clinging to what we never will be.' Kagome thought and besides she was young and she was sure they were other guys out there for her. She didn't deserve Inuyasha's treatment and she didn't deserve her heart to be broken over and over again.

Three years was enough time wasted on him. It was now time to move on to bigger and better things. Kagome slept the entire night not once thinking twice if Inuyasha was back from his meeting with Kikyo. She was set in freeing herself from him and the first thing she needed to do was set her priorities straight. If Inuyasha wanted to cling to the past then so be it, but he wasn't going to drag her along with it as well.

* * *

It was getting late, the moon was already in its peak and Kagome was not back from her bath. He began to fidget, like he often did when he was worried and decided to get Kagome himself. 'Stupid girl, always needing to bathe every night, but that's one of the reasons why she always smells so nice.' He blushed at the thought, where did that thought come from? He looked over to the direction to where the hot spring was and wondered if Kagome had fallen asleep again. He snorted at the thought, but then another thought enter his mind. 'What if she fell into a deep sleep and is drowning.' That was enough of a thought to make him stand up, from his spot on the branch and jump down. Sango looked over to him and was about to ask him what was wrong, when she felt a wandering hand along her backside.

"Hentai!" She screeches and with quick reflexes grabbed her Hiraikotsu and whacked him over the head with it, knocking him out cold. "You disgusting pervert! Keep your hands to yourself." She said in an angry voice and glaring at him before turning back to Inuyasha. The half demon had been very fidgety since Kagome wasn't back yet. She furrowed her brow over his over protectiveness of Kagome. Sango always thought Inuyasha treated Kagome as if she was his mate. The thought gave her slight hope for Kagome, knowing her best friend has loved the silvered haired hanyou since the beginning of their travels.

She looked over to the hanyou and hid her smile inwardly, "Inuyasha, why don't you go see if Kagome is done with her bath." She suggested catching the hanyou's piercing golden eyes in a gaze. To her he seemed as if he was contemplating, whether to go or not. After traveling three years with the hanyou, she learned he disliked other people involve in his personal affairs.

'What is she getting at? Sango knows I always get Kagome when she's late, so why is she telling me to do something I was already planning on doing?' He thought to himself as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Why?" He asked causing Sango to be taken aback slightly. "Why don't you go get her instead of me, after all Kagome would only sit me if I were there?" He said her while approaching the demon slayer. 'He's not as dense as he portrays himself to be.' Sango thought as she began to come up with a reply. He was right about Kagome sitting him if he were to be around the hot springs.

Then again this will give them time to themselves and work out their obvious hidden feelings for one another. Her eyes widen as a plan formed in her mind. "Your right Inuyasha, I'll go check on Kagome seeing as you can't." she told him as she went to stand up. To her surprise, Inuyasha was growling at her.

"What do you mean, _I can't, _of course I can!" He told the demon slayer, as he let out a Keh.

These women were beginning to work his nerve. "I'm going to get Kagome, whether she sits me or not." he declared causing Sango to smile secretly.

'Good my plan worked, men and their egos.' she thought when Inuyasha suddenly stiffen and raised his head to inhale the air. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked already grasping her Hiraikotsu.

The sudden change in his eyes told her what she needed to know, when she caught his distant gaze. "It's Kikyo, isn't it Inuyasha." She told him with a slight edge to her voice. She was on the border of blind fury, but this didn't involve her. It would involve her, if the hanyou went to the dead priestess.

There was an internal conflict going on in his head, as he looked to the direction where Kagome was and to the direction where Kikyo's scent was. His eyes narrowed as he tightens both his fists. What should he do? He wanted to go to Kagome, but what about Kikyo?

If she wanted to see him, it was probably important and possibly concerns information on Naraku. 'Damn it, why do I always have to choose between them.' He asked himself as he looked to where two shinigami belonging to his beloved was at. They were beckoning him to follow him and he found himself following them. He felt his feet move and could hear Sango's angry cries.

Sango stood and yelled at Inuyasha's retreating form to follow Kikyo's shinigami. He was like a lost puppy going off to see his master after not seeing him for so long. Pathetic. How could he do such a thing to Kagome? She began to breathe to control her built up anger at the inconsiderate hanyou and sat back down. There wasn't anything she could do about it.

That is until she heard Kagome's anguished cry. She immediately stood and raced to the hot springs. "Inuyasha, you baka." She muttered hoping the hanyou will hear it.

* * *

Inuyasha winced upon hearing Kagome's cry for him. It was filled with pain that made him look back and almost wish to stop and go to her. That is that it almost made him want to go to her. He will deal with Kagome in the morning, Kikyo needed him now and he didn't know when she would visit again.

He followed the shinigami to a clearing, just below a cliff. The river that was besides it ran with force and power, and with the trees and flowers beginning to bloom, made the scene look eternal. He scanned the area in search of Kikyo, when her voice reached his ears. He immediately turned to his right, to see the priestess resting along the branches of an oak tree. Her long dark hair was loose from its restraints and flowed over her shoulders with grace.

Lighting bugs danced around the field, some of them landing on Kikyo and Inuyasha from time. Inuyasha thought she never looked as beautiful as she looked now as he gazed longingly at her. 'If Naraku hadn't interfered with their plans fifty years ago she would still be alive.' He found himself thinking to himself as he often did. "Kikyo." he said with a loving voice, causing the miko to bring her gaze to him.

"I knew you would come Inuyasha." She told him frankly with a small smirk on her cold lips.

Inuyasha approached the tree she was resting along and looked up as he was a few feet from it. Kikyo looked up to the gaze at the moon momentarily and Inuyasha took this time to examine her. She looked well and wasn't injured. Her pale skin was as flawless as he remembered and he noticed that her spiritual powers were not as it used to be. They were weaker than he remembered from their last meeting.

"Inuyasha, I am growing weaker, surely you have noticed." She told him as he brought his gaze to her eyes. They revealed nothing but pain and loneliness.

"Yes." He replied. She stared at him and closed her eyes before shaking her head.

"Forget it, for you would not agree to my request." She said which caused the hanyou to snap out of his deep thoughts and angrily glared at her.

"Of course I would agree Kikyo, do you not know that I will do anything for you." He told her loudly. There was silence except for the cricking of the crickets and the ripples from the river.

"Inuyasha, do not be a fool. How can you agree to a request without knowing what it is?" She scolded him with narrowed eyes, before letting out a weak sigh.

He took it upon himself and jumped to the same branch she was on, grabbing her by the shoulders and facing her to him. "Kikyo, I don't need to know when we both know I will do anything you ask of." Inuyasha assured her as Kikyo searched in his eyes. Golden orbs were sincere to his word. If she wanted to continue in the world of the living and achieve her revenge on Naraku, then she would do anything that was necessary to accomplish that goal.

It was a selfish request but it was needed, with Naraku alive it will only bring destruction to the world. She was the only one who had the chance to defeat him. How could she if she were to die. There must be a sacrifice to assure the world's safety.

"My request is simple, but it will not be easy. My soul is weakening as well as my spiritual powers. The portion that I possess now is not enough to sustain me for another year." she stopped and waited for his reaction. His face was unreadable but his eyes were clear to see that he was thinking about her reincarnation.

She closed her eyes and shrugged away his grasps from her shoulders. "I told you it will not be an easy task." Kikyo told him as she watched the river wash down its path. Inuyasha saw the look on Kikyo's face and felt his heart tighten. Kikyo's been through so much already, and it wasn't even her fault. It wasn't her fault that she was resurrected by that witch and it wasn't her fault that she died untimely.

Then what about Kagome, this wasn't her fault either. Then he began to think. Kikyo said the portion of Kagome's soul was not enough to sustain her. He thought back to when Kagome's soul had retracted back into her body at will. Kagome had a large soul, which was unusual. Maybe Kagome could give another portion of her soul to Kikyo.

"Kikyo, what exactly do you need?" he had to ask her and be sure of how much of Kagome's soul she needed, yet not enough to kill the girl. She brought her head to him with a look of mild shock. She shook her head and felt a sense of hope.

"I only need but another small portion that should be enough to sustain my body for another three years." she told him as Inuyasha nodded his head but she saw the concern in his eyes. "You need not worry Inuyasha, for we both know the soul that my reincarnation possesses is unnatural large." She started. "She will not die." She assured him.

"I'll do it Kikyo, just tell me what i need to do." He agreed as Kikyo closed her eyes and began to inform him of the tasks needed to be done.

* * *

**A/N Lady Manami here and finished with the first chapter of The Silver Strand. My first Inuyasha fic. Tell me what you think, and I will very much like reviews, so don't forget to review! It might take a few chapters until the plot of the story starts rolling on. ;)**

**Also this story will be beta by XxSilverxTearsxX, I am very grateful for her help! I will be gradually posting up the new revised chapters throughout time! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Avoidance

Chapter Two

Avoidance

* * *

Kagome could feel the warmth of the sun's rays on her skin and furrowed her brows. Why did nature have to be so cruel to her? Couldn't the sun not rise today and leave her to sleep for eternity so she wouldn't have to confront the one who held her soul captive. Not to mention her heart was still raw from last night.

She felt Shippo move and knew he was going to be waking up soon. She slowly opened her eyes with dread and stared at Shippo's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, but then didn't all little kids are despite the difference in species. They all held that innocence. Her azure eyes warmed as she lightly kissed the top of his head, inhaling the sweet scent of his red hair.

She carefully sat up and gently turned to see if Shippo was awake. He was still asleep and she covered him with the blanket. The early mornings were chilly. Kagome looked around the camp with anxious eyes, looking up into the branches of the trees to see no Inuyasha. She narrowed her eyes and frowned. He wasn't back yet? She tightens her fist and closes her eyes in frustration, before realizing what she was doing.

Inuyasha always made her mad and frustrated. She opens her eyes, the sun making them lighten to an icy blue. Then she remembered what Midoriko had said last night and her revelation. She wanted to be free of Inuyasha in body and soul. Who was he to tell her what to do, and when not to see her family and go back to her time for school exams?

He wasn't her father nor was he her husband. Kagome turned her head to look over to Sango and Miroku. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh that would have surely woken the pair up. She squinted her eyes in suspicion at the position her two friends had themselves in.

It would seem that Miroku's unconscious body found its way all the way over to the Sango's bedding. His arm draped comfortably around Sango's slim waist, with the demon slayer nuzzled in the crook of his neck. Kagome smiled at the scene after getting her laugh down. She could only imagine what Sango would do if she were to wake up and found them in such an intimate position.

Kagome felt the light sting of jealousy but was also happy for them. She just wished she would have someone. Sango loves Miroku and Miroku loves Sango. They were in love with one another. This was the total opposite of her and Inuyasha. It was only a one-sided love, something she didn't want. She didn't know what being loved by some other than her family and friends was like.

Kagome heard a yawn behind her and turned to see an awaking Shippo with his small fangs reflecting from the sun in a small gleam. He opened sleepy jade eyes, still heavy from sleep to his young caretaker. "Good morning Kagome, I'm hungry what's for breakfast?" He asked with enthusiasm that Kagome smiled awkwardly.

'He's not even up one second and already he's hungry.' She thought warmly as she grabbed her book bag and rummaged through it.

"What do you feel like eating today?" She asked glancing to the kit as she sub consciously grabbed a ramen package.

Shippo placed his clawed finger to the bottom of his lip and thought. Kagome smiled at his cute pose. She looked down to what she grabbed and instantly was placed in a slight depression. Her pupils dilated slightly as she stared at the beef flavored soup. 'This is Inuyasha's favorite.' She thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip. This whole being free of Inuyasha was going to be hard. Maybe if she avoided things that made her think of the hanyou would help.

Kagome felt small hands grab the ramen from her and toss it into the bushes. With widened eyes she looked over to Shippo and found his eyes narrowed and dark, a frown set on his childish face. 'Stupid Inuyasha, I bet he left to find Kikyo again and leaving Kagome in the process.' He thought angrily when he saw the sad and distant look in Kagome's eyes. He needed a way to make her happy and smile again. An idea pop into his head, "Kagome I want fish." He declared.

She felt her heart warmed at Shippo's intention to help her feel better. The little kit knew water always made her feel calm. "Let's go, but be quite I don't Sango or Miroku to wake up yet." She told him as he nodded both quietly leaving their camp to a stream not to far from them. As she and Shippo walked to the stream she began to think about the unbearable tension that will arrive when Inuyasha returns from his _meeting _with Kikyo. It was going to be awkward.

'I'll just have to avoid him.' She concluded in her mind as they approached the stream. She could already feel it calming her, just by the sound reaching her ears. Yes, she loved the water. It was serene, calm, and relaxing. All the things that she has not experience since arriving in the feudal era, only experiencing stress, fear and anxiety. Each day could be your last here in this time period.

Shippo ran up ahead and began taking his cloth off. "I'm going to catch a lot of fish, just wait and see Kagome!" He exclaimed as he jumped into the freezing water. Kagome worried that he was going to catch a fever when he appeared above surface with a smile on.

"Duh Kagome, he's a demon, not a human. He can stand temperatures a human cannot." She sat on a boulder covered with green moss and watched as Shippo caught and toss fish one by one onto land.

She had to admit the kit was a good fisherman. A few minutes passed and ten fish was enough for three meals for the day. "Alright Shippo get out and stand in the sun to dry off." She told him as she went to gut and clean the fish. Shippo did as he was told and watched Kagome. She seemed so sad this morning that made him want to yell all the more at the stupid hanyou. Couldn't Inuyasha see that Kagome was the one for him that she loves him for who he is? No, all he could ever think about was the dead miko, Kikyo.

He couldn't even stand the scent of graveyard soil that radiated off Kikyo when she was near, so he knew Inuyasha couldn't stand it either. He preferred Kagome's scent of jasmine than anything else. Kagome stood and gathered all the fish into a bag and looked over to Shippo. "HENTAI!"

**SLAP!**

Kagome and Shippo winced at the echoing of the slap and looked at each other with a nervous smile. "Guess they're up, let's go." Kagome said as they both hurried back to camp to prevent Sango from killing Miroku.

* * *

It was so warm this morning considering that it was spring. Miroku moved closer to the source of heat that was radiating onto to his body when a cool breeze past. He felt breathing on his neck and stiffened immediately. 'Who is this?' He thought to himself as he tried to remember the events of last night. They had set up camp and Kagome had gone to the springs alone. Sango was with him along with Inuyasha and Shippo. He remembered feeling the wonderful curvy backside of Sango then a bright white light and then darkness. His head throb painfully but other than that he was fine.

He wondered who was besides him though. It couldn't possibly be Sango for she would have murdered him by now. He stiffened slightly, 'Is it Kagome?' He thought as he laughed mentally. No, Inuyasha would have killed him by now. So who was sleeping besides him? He moved his hand and roamed their body, his hand being his eyes. The person besides him was definitely a woman, with a fine figure at that. He swallowed when she moved closer to him, her breast pressing against his chest. 'Oh, Kami thank you for this blessing you have cast upon your humble servant.' He said in prayer.

She moaned neared his ear and sweat began to form in his temples. That sounded awfully like Sango, the woman he was infatuated with. 'It can't be Sango; she would have murdered me by now.' He thought grimly to himself. Miroku slightly opened his eyes and saw dark brown hair. He felt his heart accelerate. He then saw the familiar clothing of Sango's kimono. 'Oh, Kami!' He exclaimed in his mind as he stared at her beautiful face. Her brows were furrowed with anger and distress.

Sango was one in a million, what other woman fight demons for a living without spiritual powers and was as physically strong as her. None could compare to his dear Sango. He unconsciously caresses her cheek with his dark blue eyes staring at her intensely, mainly her lips. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss her while she sleeps. Would she want him to kiss her? Probably not seeing as Sango viewed him as a Hentai and because they were not yet married.

"Kohaku," She whimpered as tears began to fall from her eyes and he rubbed them away with his thumb.

'Sango must be having a nightmare.' He thought not liking the idea of Sango being tormented in the world of dreams.

_Sango was back home in the demon slayer village with her family and friends. Everything was like it was before Naraku destroyed everything she loved. "Sister, I killed my first demon!" She turned around upon hearing her little brother's voice and saw him with their father entering the village. She smiled brightly. _

_"That's wonderful Kohaku, congratulations!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. Gray ominous clouds, causing Sango to look up with worry eyes, were shielding the sun. They were screams from the villagers and she turned around and gasps with horror._

_There were spiders everywhere and attacking the villagers. She feared spiders and pressed herself against Kohaku. "Stay close to me Kohaku!" She yelled as she tried to search for her Hiraikotsu but could not find it anywhere._

_"Sister, they are everywhere!" Kohaku told her as he kicked the hundreds of spiders away from climbing his legs._

_She was panicking and not understanding why she was so afraid. They were widow spiders she knew from the black and red coloring. They were extremely poisonous and one could die if bitten by one. She stomp on many of them but they kept on multiplying in the she killed place. She heard Kohaku cry out in pain and turned to see him covered with thousands of them. "Kohaku, get off of him!" She screamed as she fell to her knees and furiously smacks the spider off him, receiving bites from them as well._

_Sango's hands were covered with red marks but when her mahogany eyes saw Kohaku her heart stopped. His skin was covered with bite marks and red with the veins of his body turning purple. She quickly held him in her arms and felt tears fall from her eyes. His eyes were dead and unseeing. "Kohaku," She started as she rocked him like he was baby. "Please…don't leave me again." She begged him when suddenly he was gone from her arms._

_Sango searched for his body and found it in the hands of Naraku. She felt her blood boil and as she narrowed her eyes hatefully at the cursed hanyou. "Naraku you bastard give him back to me!" She screamed as she ran towards his retreating form. "Kohaku, Kohaku, Kohakuuuuuuuu!" She screamed painfully as she fell to her knees with a sense of hopelessness and failure._

"_This is a dream, it can't be real." She told herself. "Kohaku is alive and not dead. I'm not alone." She said as she grabbed the sides of her head and rocked her body back and forth._

Sango opened her eyes to wake up to Miroku next to her and attempting to kiss her. Her face blushed red and her eyes narrowed angrily. "HENTAI!" She screeched loudly and quickly brought her hand up and smacked him across the face with such force that his body moved a few inches back. She quickly sits up and reached for her Hiraikotsu. "You pervert you dare take advantage of me while I sleep!" She yelled hotly as she stood up and began to swing her weapon above her head. Kirara watched the pair calmly and stretched after being rudely awakened from her sleep.

Miroku watched with wide eyes as he held his hands up in defense. "Sango, don't be rash! I was only trying to wake you." He quickly said which, wasn't entirely a lie. He was going to wake her up with a kiss and then accept the slap she would have surely given him. Miroku hadn't anticipated that she would kill him, after all Sango was his fiancé. Sango closed her eyes as her left brow twitched.

'He is your fiancé.' She quickly reminded herself.

She opened them slowly and glared at him with hard eyes. "Do it again and I will hurt you so badly Miroku that every bone in your body will shatter." She said with venom lacing her words. Miroku felt a dreadful shiver pass down his spine as he fell to his knees in fear. Never has a woman brought such fear to him like Sango can enforce.

"I promise dear Sango." He vowed.

"Hey just what the hell is going on here!" Miroku turned to find Inuyasha walking from the forest with his arms folded.

'Did Inuyasha go somewhere?' He thought to himself as he looked to Sango, who had an extremely pissed off look on her face. She was glaring at Inuyasha and openly too, while Inuyasha tried hard to not look bother with it. "Um, did I miss something?" He asked sensing the tension between the hanyou and demon slayer. The two hadn't been like this since Sango and Inuyasha first fought when she thought he killed her clan.

"Sango, don't kill him!" They all heard Kagome's voice and turned to where it was coming from. Sango had a look of worry on her face and Inuyasha had a look of guilt in his eyes.

'I did miss something and it involves our dear Kagome.' Miroku concluded as he watched it all play out in front of him. Kagome came to a stop from her run along with Shippo. Miroku and Sango notice her eyes had suddenly lost it shine when they landed on Inuyasha.

Kagome groaned inwardly to herself as she stared at Inuyasha. 'Kami, my heart is hurting so badly by just looking at him.' She thought to herself. Looking is all she would ever do and would not be able to have. Inuyasha was like a forbidden fruit she would never have the chance of tasting. She would only be hurting herself and besides she wanted to be free of him and of the hurt he brought to her. This is what she wanted and she was going to free herself from him. Kagome broke her sad gaze from him and walked over to start a new fire for breakfast.

Inuyasha unfolded his arms at Kagome's behavior. This was new to him usually she would have been angry with him for being gone all night and seeing Kikyo. What scared him was the look in her eyes. They were different from the other looks he had seen her with. That look she gave him made his heart ache in realization, though he did not know of what. That look Kagome gave him was devastating to his soul. Sango watched her best friend with a worry look, as she prepared breakfast. Kagome was acting unusual, especially last night.

She glances at Inuyasha and saw his eyes filled with worry as well at Kagome's behavior. 'Serves you well Inuyasha, I do not think Kagome will be forgiving you this time.' She thought silently as she walked over to help Kagome with the cooking. Miroku held his hand to his chin in thought with young Shippo besides him.

The tension between Kagome and Inuyasha was intense unlike the usual tension in the past when Inuyasha did something foolish. The monk could only imagine that Inuyasha left last night to see Kikyo. He shook his head silently at the hanyou. 'Inuyasha you baka.'

Inuyasha looked over to Miroku and saw the monk shaking his head in disapproval. "Keh, hurry up and eat we have a lot of road to cover before sunset." With that said he jump into the tree branches and sulk, thinking about this strange feeling he had when Kagome looked away from him. She's never done that before in the past, so why now? What has changed? He mused as he took a glance at her from the corner of his eyes.

Kagome has changed physically that he noticed and was to be expected seeing as she has been in the feudal era for three years now. Inuyasha has watched her grown while she was with him. The young miko's body has matured with wider hips, slim waist, and curvy breast. Her face has also changed but only by the slightest. Kagome's eyes have narrowed slightly with her facial structure becoming more define and mature and her hair had grown to reach the ends of her hips with a light wave to it. The miko's bangs have grown in the years to her shoulders.

Kagome would make a good mate to produce strong offspring with, especially since she's displayed her maternal instincts to Shippo over the years. Her spiritual powers have also increased with regular training with Kaede. The hanyou shook his head and looked away from Kagome with a blush. Why was he thinking about Kagome like that? He was in love with Kikyo and will always be in love with Kikyo. So then why was he thinking of Kagome as a fine mate?

* * *

"The Shikon no Tama known to possess great power with ability to enhance a demon's strength by ten- fold, has been shattered into thousands of shards by its own miko guardian three years ago. "Making my goal of becoming a full demon rather difficult," The voice belonged to the half demon Naraku. He had half of the sacred jewel completed and needed to restore the other half of the jewel in order to have his wish.

Unfortunately the other half of the jewel was with that infuriating miko Kagome. He needed to achieve the other half and he needed to rid himself of that wench not to mention Kikyo. The wench was a threat to him and she needed to be destroyed before his plans were ruined.

"Kanna, show me Inuyasha's group." He ordered as the teenage girl appeared from the shadows of the room with her mirror held close to her. Her dark eyes gently looked down to her mirror and summoned the image of Inuyasha's group that was traveling westward. Naraku could see Kagome and Inuyasha distant from one another. "Interesting, I wondered what occurred to cause such a rift." He said sweetly.

"This could worked to my advantage would it not Kanna?" He asked the girl.

"Yes, it would Naraku. It would seem Kagome is emotionally distraught at the moment." Kanna informed him from her observation of the young miko. Naraku thought about this.

"Emotionally distraught you say." This would be the perfect time to attack and retrieve the other half of the jewel from her.

"Also keep in mind the increase of her spiritual powers Naraku." Kanna warned him. "She is not one to take lightly least you wish to be destroyed by her." she said and disappeared. Naraku narrowed his eyes at the thought of Kagome's power increasing.

"Then all the more reason to take her down when she is most vulnerable." He said to himself as he stood and released his kimono from his body. The back of his body expanded outward as another incarnation was created.

A cocoon fell to the floor behind as he gasps from the pain on his body. Creating a new incarnation takes a lot energy and strain on one's body. He turns around and smirks despite his tiredness at his future worker. In less than a week his incarnation would be fully developed and ready to do his bidding. He sluggishly walked over to his bed and collapsed on top of the large futon and slept.

* * *

Kagome made sure to keep herself distant from Inuyasha while traveling and stood by Sango. It didn't help when Inuyasha kept constantly glancing at her from in front. She could feel whenever his eyes were on her. This confused her seeing as Inuyasha loved Kikyo and didn't care about her feelings last night, but now he's acting all worried about them now.

There goes to show you Inuyasha truly didn't think about consequences. Kagome wasn't going to be held by Inuyasha anymore. It was time to cut the strings and she was the one who was going to do it. Kagome stopped walking and concentrated on the pulling she felt on her soul. She felt the pull become stronger when she looked over to the western lands and the small presence of spiritual energy. Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome's expression that was one of sensing a jewel shard.

"Where's the jewel coming from?" He asked as Kagome spared him a quick glance before turning to Sango.

"There's a jewel west from here and I also sensed another spiritual energy but it was small, almost non-existent as well." Inuyasha felt his heart tighten at being ignored by Kagome. Let it be anyone else except for Kagome.

"Kirara, let's go." Sango said as the small demon fire cat transformed. Sango climbed on and was not surprise when Kagome also climbed on.

"I'll go with Sango, Shippo go with Miroku and follow behind." she told the kit as he nodded looking over to Inuyasha and seeing a look of shock spread across his face.

Inuyasha watched as the others left and quickly followed. "Damn it, Kagome's really mad at me. I gotta fix it before it gets worst." He told himself as he glances over to Kagome with a determined gaze.

* * *

**A/N: So how was the second chapter. My first plot has already begun and the second plot will be coming in the next chapter or so. Please review! Tell me what you think of The Silver Strand! Also I will like to thank XxSilverxTearsxX for beta reading this chapter. **

**Lady Manami**


	3. Chapter 3: Fragile

Chapter Three

Fragile

The pull on her soul was becoming stronger as Kagome approached the field where the sacred jewels were located. Her grip on Kirara's golden fur tightens, as she concentrated on the three weasel demons surrounding an oak tree. She could clearly see four shards, one in the two smaller demons and two in the larger demon, which she assumed was the leader. Kagome could also sense small spiritual energy coming from within the hollow oak tree where the demons were circling it.

Inuyasha could smell the scent of human blood and somehow recognized it by the slightest bit. He furrows his dark brows in slight confusion. 'Why is this scent familiar?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he began to wonder. He often caught this scent lingering on Sesshomaru, but it wasn't as strong as it was now. It was the scent of wildflowers.

Sango lightly tugged on her companion's fur to land and turned around to face Kagome once they reached the ground. "Where are the shards located Kagome?" Sango asked as she climbed off Kirara and was soon joined by Miroku and Shippo. "Each possesses a jewel shard, the largest one containing two in their foreheads." Kagome said as she climbed off of Kirara and began to search out the spiritual energy she had sensed earlier. It was similar to miko power, but it was still young. Kagome looked over to Miroku and saw that he was thinking the same thing. "You sense it too Miroku?" She asked as the monk nodded his head.

"Yes, and judging from the dead weasel a few yards back, whomever it was must have partially purified the fourth demon. A perfect example of their power manifesting themselves." He concluded as he turned to the hanyou. "Inuyasha can you smell the person's scent and if they're still alive?" He asked as Inuyasha sniffed the air. After a few moments he turned his golden gaze to the monk. "It's a girl, and she's alive, but from the amount of blood I'm smelling she won't be alive much longer." He said as he unleashed the Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "I'll take care of those bastards, in the meantime go get the girl and be careful, I can't take out those demons and protect you at the same time." He said his eyes locking with Kagome's as he rushed towards the demons.

Kagome slightly narrowed her eyes as she felt waves of anger pass through her body. Inuyasha was assuming she would need protection and was unable to stand her own without him. 'That baka! Who does he think he is?' She thought angrily before she heard a scream from the hollow oak tree. Shippo quickly hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. "We better hurry Kagome that girl will die if we don't get to her in time." Shippo pointed out seriously as Kagome quickly looked over to see the others fighting, successfully distracting the three demons. "Alright, hang on Shippo." She said as she made her way towards the oak tree.

Inuyasha pointed his sword towards the demons with a smirk plastered on his face. These weaklings will be easy to take out, especially with one strike from his wind scar. The demons immediately turned from their prey trapped within the hollow tree to face a hanyou with two humans. The leader of the weasel demons approached them, with the other two slowly following behind him. Their fangs were bear to see and twisted in a snarl. Now that he had their undivided attention Inuyasha glanced sideways to the demon slayer. "Sango, where did Kagome say the jewels were at?" He asked raising his sword slightly higher.

Sango gripped her hiraikotsu and harden her eyes as she often did when she was about to battle. "Kagome said they were located in their foreheads, with the largest one containing two." She replied as Inuyasha's smirk widen, eyes narrowing with arrogance. "Keh, this shouldn't take more than five minutes." He said as Miroku quickly narrowed his eyes. "Inuyasha, don't assume until you actually face them. Weasel demons are known for their intelligence." He started as he pulled out three sutras from within his robe. "Something you do not possess half the time." He muttered under his breath before charging forward.

The hanyou narrowed his eyes at the monk. "I heard that you stupid monk!" He exclaimed as he felt Sango run past him. "We don't have time for bickering Inuyasha." She said as she tossed her giant weapon towards the demons just as Miroku's sutras made their way towards them as well. The leader quickly growled out before all three separated in different direction. Sango's hiraikotsu was embedded within the ground and Miroku's sutras lay useless just below it. "Damn." Sango cursed lightly to herself as she quickly ran to retrieve her weapon, quickly pulling out her sword when one of the demons appeared before her.

Sango quickly adjusted her sword and grip the hilt tightly. 'Miroku was right, these demons are intelligent.' She thought as she began to place her mask over the lower part of her face. 'Then I have to be two steps ahead.' She added as she charged forward pulling her sword back as she struck it forward. The demon dodged to the side and quickly went to strike her with its claws. Sango managed to dodge it with a back flip and stood five feet from the demon, placing her hand within a brown pouch on her side.

The demon charged forward and when it was close enough Sango quickly pulled her hand out of the pouch. "Poison powder!" She exclaimed as she flung the purple substance into the face of the demon, successfully catching it in its eyes. The demon let out a shrill cry as it paused and began to shake its head, trying to rid itself of the poison by rubbing it against the grass. Sango quickly brought the sword and struck it in its side, its blood flowing freely.

Miroku was figuring out a strategy against the demon before him. From the corner of his eye he saw that Sango was handling herself well. He brought his gaze back to the demon. The demon so far possessed speed, something he did not and intelligence. He gripped his golden staff before cautiously glancing at the ground underneath the demon. An idea formed in his head as he quickly pulled out twenty sutras from his robe. 'I hope this works.' He thought to himself as he began to purposely miss the demon, leaving his sutras to lie on the ground of the field.

'The demon would soon step into one of my sutras and become immobile. Then I will strike and end its life.' He planned as he continued, the demon doing just as he expected of it. 'Any moment now.' He thought as he flung the last sutra and began to chant.

The largest one of the weasel demons was left facing against Inuyasha and the hanyou was having difficulty keeping up with it. "Stupid rat, stay still so I can destroy you!" He yelled frustrated as he wildly swung Tetsusaiga. The demon narrowed its red colored eyes and stared intently at Inuyasha with calculating eyes. Inuyasha received an uneasy feeling and quickly brushed it off. "What, did you get too tired from all that running?" He mocked taunting the demon as he concentrated on the two energies. He could see the clashing of energies between him and the demon and brought up the Tetsusaiga above his head.

The weasel demon brought its head up to the air and took in several sniffs. Its entire demeanor stiffens, at the sudden change of the wind. Inuyasha saw this and the pupils in his eyes narrowed. "Oh, no you don't!" He said as he brought his sword down to the ground, just as the demon began to flee, it turned its body and stepped into Miroku's sutras. Unable to move it let out a distress cry to the other two. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched as the raging golden gales head straight toward the unmoving demon.

The two demons that were facing against Miroku and Sango quickly ceased their fighting upon their leader's cry and began to run to him when they saw it in distress. As they ran their paws were caught in Miroku's sutras that immediately immobilized them. Sango then quickly grabbed and tossed her hiraikotsu, successfully splitting the two demons in half from their abdomen. The demon slayer looked over to Miroku and let out a small victorious smile as Kirara jumped into her arms. "Well, that took a good hour and a half don't you agree Sango, dear?" He asked as she nodded her head. It's been awhile since they had a battle, especially when it involved sacred jewel shards.

It seemed that the jewel was almost completed, with Kagome having one half of the jewel and Naraku with the other half. Now that they had four new jewels they had to track down Naraku, defeat him and retrieve his half. Then would she be able to rest and have peace in her life. Sango looked towards the oak tree and found Kagome kneeling down with her first aid kit besides her and Shippo. "I'm going to see if Kagome needs help, why don't you watch over the shards until Kagome purifies them." She said as she made her way over to Kagome.

Kagome had never seen so much blood on a child during her years in the feudal era. When she came upon the entrance of the hollow tree she saw a young girl about the age of ten covered in blood. She had wounds all over her young body, with the main wound being a gash in her left thigh. The worst thing out of this besides the wounds was that she recognized this girl. She was the one who traveled with Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshomaru. She was shock to see that the girl was Rin. Rin had recognized her, which was good and had carefully carried her out.

While the others were battling the demons Kagome had been wrapping Rin's wounds in bandages. A few minutes after she had clean the wound Rin had pass out, due to the blood loss. She was almost done, all she needed to do was secure this last bandaged on and she was done. Shippo watched as Kagome tend to the girl and felt worried. Rin had lost a lot of blood from the wound on her leg and was pale. Even if she did managed to survive the next few hours she would have to recuperate for at least two weeks to return to normal again and he knew Kagome wasn't going to let her out of her sight. "Kagome, will Rin die?" Shippo asked suddenly causing Kagome to sharply looked over to Shippo with stern eyes. "Shippo!" She said sternly as she carefully glanced over to the unconscious Rin.

"You shouldn't speak that way in front of her. What if Rin had heard?" She asked with a raised brow as Shippo slowly thought about the question. "That she would be even more afraid." He replied as Kagome nodded her head. "That's right, you should always be considerate to other people's feelings, Shippo. You don't want to become like certain people, who could care less about someone's emotions one moment then suddenly act like they care the next. Well it doesn't work that way." She ranted slightly angry as Shippo slowly moved away, knowing full well whom she meant. "I promise to be careful Kagome." He vowed as the miko let out a deep breath.

"Good. Now that her wounds have been clean and wrapped I want to check something." She said as Shippo watched with fascinated eyes as Kagome placed one hand on Rin's forehead and the other on her chest. He watched as she closed her eyes and her hands began to glow blue with her spiritual energy. He wondered what Kagome was doing to Rin?

Kagome was searching for any spiritual energy in Rin and smiled when she felt its warmth within her own. It was small but it was also growing. She had never noticed until now that Rin had miko power within her and with proper training could learn to harness them as well. She wondered if Sesshomaru knew about this. As a matter of fact, where was the taiyoukai anyway? Why was Rin left alone and unattended? Did Sesshomaru suddenly abandon her? So many questions were filling her head as she slowly withdrew herself from Rin.

"Kagome, is she going to be okay?" She heard Sango asked as she nodded her head. "Yes, she was awake for awhile, but with the blood loss passed out." She replied as Sango examined the girl. She couldn't be more than ten years old, who had wild long dark hair, with a portion tied to the side in a bonnet. Her orange and white kimono was ruined with blood and shredded in the bottom. She noticed the girl wore no shoes, but instead wore tube socks that were also stained with blood.

Mahogany eyes widen in recognition. "Kagome, isn't this Rin?" She asked with concern as she slowly kneeled down besides Kagome. "Poor girl, she's going to be extremely tired for the next few days." She said as Sango looked towards Kagome with a worried gaze. "How do you suppose Inuyasha would react to this? After all Rin does travel with Sesshomaru." She asked as Kagome gently brushed back Rin's bangs from her face. Even though Inuyasha wasn't her favorite person right now, Kagome didn't think the hanyou would refuse to help an innocent child. "No one would deny helping a child, especially when they are in this condition." She said as she turned to face her face with a small smile. Sango could see how Kagome's eyes glistened slightly as she spoke. The miko must really be worried about Rin.

"She's still a child Sango and all children are fragile one way or another, we are all." She reasoned as Sango agreed. "Kagome, is the kid alive?" She heard Inuyasha's voice said as he approached them. Kagome narrowed her eyes. She was still mad at Inuyasha and refused to answer the obvious question. Inuyasha noticed she was still avoiding and not speaking to him. 'Damn it, why does everything have to be so difficult?' He asked himself as he caught the scent of the girl. His eyes snapped opened when the stench of his brother entered his sense of smell. It was all over this girl along with the weasel demon's scent. How could he have missed Sesshomaru's disgusting scent on her.

His gaze hardened as he gritted his teeth. "This is Sesshomaru's brat!" He exclaimed hotly. He didn't want anything to do with Sesshomaru. Kagome turned her face towards Inuyasha with her eyes narrowed. "Her name is Rin, not brat." She defended the young girl. Inuyasha turned his gaze from the girl to Kagome. "Whatever, its not like I care. Let's just leave her in a village and..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence when he heard Kagome's angry voice yell the two very special words. "Sit Boy!"

He collapsed onto the ground face first, creating an indent of his body in the process. Kagome felt angry tears sting her eyes at Inuyasha's insensitive words. Leave Rin in a village in her condition and possibility risking her life. Inuyasha knew full well that she would never consider leaving Rin in some village. That was not an option for her and besides Sesshomaru would most likely be searching for Rin. What would happen if the taiyoukai did not locate her and went on a killing rampage in the village in order to search for her. "Inuyasha I can't believe you!" She yelled glaring at him with heated blue eyes.

They were not the calm serene blue they usually were, but a fiery sapphire color. "What the hell...was that for..._Wench_!" He muttered as he tried to pull himself up from the subduing spell. "I was only...trying to help." He said angrily as he received another sitting this one for the obvious name calling. "Aargh!" He yelled as he met the ground again, the indent of his body in the ground becoming deeper. She didn't even give him a chance to finish his sentence. "You are such a jerk Inuyasha." She said her voice low and laced with hurt. She gently gather Rin into her arms and held her close to her body.

Kagome's heart was hurting upon being called a wench. After three years of traveling and three years of being with one another day after day, the hanyou still called her a wench. The jewel that hung around her neck slowly began to swirl with darkness. Sango saw the way Kagome's shoulder shook as she held Rin close to her body as if trying to make the hurt go away. 'Inuyasha.' She thought angrily as she glared at him from his position on the ground.

"Kirara." Sango called out to as the fire cat transformed allowing Kagome to climb on with the wounded girl. Sango looked over to Miroku and gave him a look as she lean in to whisper into his ear. "Stay with Inuyasha while I take them to Kaede's village and we'll meet you there." She said as Miroku nodded his head in agreement as he took out a small pouch containing the four jewel shards and gave it to Sango. He knew the demon slayer will give it to Kagome later. "I think that is a good idea, in the meantime I shall try to talk some sense into Inuyasha's thick skull." He said as Sango climbed on Kirara and took off. The tension in the air was not as thick as it was before, but still its presence remain.

Miroku shook his head at the struggling baka, that was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha when will you learn and change your ways." The monk asked more to himself than the hanyou. The effects of the spell wore off as Inuyasha sat up with narrowed eyes. "Your want to talk, monk." He retorted back sharply as he folded his arms across his chest. "What the hell is her problem. All I said was to leave her in a village and that sorry excuse of a brother would more than likely find her scent and take her back." He explained and smirk at his logic, only to received a whack on the head with Miroku's staff.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled as he glared at the monk. It subsided when he saw the serious expression on Miroku's face. The monk wasn't always so serious like this. "Inuyasha, did you considered the possibility that Sesshomaru would go on a rampage upon smelling his ward's blood and then following it to a village where innocent people reside at." Miroku started taking this short time to read the hanyou's expression.

It was one of thought and Miroku continued. "Sesshomaru would have murdered all those people." He reasoned as Inuyasha turned his head to the side eyes down casted. He hadn't thought about that. All he thought about was getting rid of the girl because she was under Sesshomaru's charge. "Not to mention that you hurt Kagome's feelings with your choice of _words_ and _actions_." He added as Inuyasha's two white dog ears flattened on top of his head as he thought about last night with Kikyo.

"I hurt her feelings?" He asked more to himself than the monk when he caught the scent of tears. 'Damn it I made her cry.' His eyes narrowed and at that moment wanted to run to her. Miroku nodded his head regardless if it was a personal question or not. "Kagome once told me that everyone is fragile, one way or another. Some physically and others _emotionally_." He said as Inuyasha brought one ear up to listen. 'But I fear Kagome's feelings are becoming more fragile with each passing day and you Inuyasha are making it worse.' He thought to himself as he stared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't like the look Miroku was giving him like it was his entire fault. 'Why can't they just leave me the hell alone.' He thought to himself silently. "So what do you want me to do? She won't even talk to me save for a few minutes ago." He yelled upset. "I'll apologize to her once we reach Kaede's village. Is that what you want!" He said frustrated as he began to walk ahead. Miroku let out a tired sigh. 'It would have been better if you had wanted to apologize for yourself Inuyasha.' Miroku thought to himself as he followed. It was going to be a long afternoon he could feel it.

Naraku watched the scene with Inuyasha and his group. Kagome was a feisty one he had learned from watching them in Kanna's mirror. The four demons he had sent to capture the girl was a failure, but there was a pleasant bonus to it as well. He had the pleasure of watching Inuyasha be sat by the miko like a misbehaved dog. It was entertaining to watch. Not to mention Kagome's feelings being in such turmoil.

"In just four days my incarnation shall be ready and by then Kagome would most likely be an emotional wreck." He said as Kagura sigh bored. She looked over to the disgusting cocoon in the corner and frowned. Naraku had created yet another creation to do his bidding. 'How disgusting.' She thought as her eyes roamed the sac. Naraku caught her expression and let out a small smirk. "I take it that you do not like my new creation Kagura?" He asked calmly eyes glistening with malice.

Kagura snapped to attention upon hearing his voice and slowly shook her head. Naraku raised a brow and looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "Very well then, I'll leave you in charge to watch over him while I attend to some business." He said as Kagura narrowed her eyes. "What! There is no way I'm watching that shit!" She yelled out on impulse and her eyes widen on her mistake. She knew it was too late to apologize when she suddenly felt the familiar pain in her chest. She fell to her knees, grasping her kimono over where her heart should be in agony.

"I watch how you speak to me if I we're you Kagura." Naraku told her darkly as he loosen his grip on her heart. He looked over to Kanna, the one who actually obeyed him. "Make sure your sister behaves herself while I'm gone. I shall be back in time for the hatching." He said and with that vanished into the shadows.

Kagura narrowed her eyes filled with hate as she slowly stands up. "Damn you Naraku." She seethed out hatefully as she turned to her little sister. "Kanna, do you know where he's going?" She asked as the white haired girl nodded her head. "He's going to the miko's village." She replied in her soft monotone voice. "The miko's village?" Kagura said slightly confused. "The miko, Kagome's village." She told Kagura as she smirk. "I hope she purifies him and set us free." She said as she walked away to the door. "Kanna watch over the brat I'll be in my room." The wind sorceress said with the flick of her fan.

The metallic smell in the air made his blood boil underneath his very skin with each breath he took. He could could even taste it on his tongue. It wasn't the fact that it was blood, for he was used to blood. It was the fact that the blood belonged to his ward. He ran with speed to where he left his companions in the meadow. 'Rin!' The lord of the western lands thought with golden eyes turning red.

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who submitted reviews for The Silver Strand. It meant a lot to me that you all liked my story and pointed out to me some errors. Thank you all! Now I'm beginning to set up for the second plot, which might take a few chapters. I really want to build it up. Don't forget to review! ;)**

**Lady Manami**


	4. Chapter 4: Concern

Chapter Four

Concern

With the speed a full-blooded demon could only possess, Sesshomaru ran through the large field toward the meadow, where he had left his small pack. Red eyes had long ago dominated his usual golden eyes when the scent of Rin's blood reached his sense of smell. The green imp was ordered to watch over his ward and right now with the scent of her blood so heavily in the air he knew the imp had failed to protect her. The great lord had only left for an hour to investigate his lands when he was interrupted with the scent of blood.

His speed increase and his body became a blur of silver and white. He needed to reach Rin before she was killed. He didn't care much for the annoying green imp, but for Rin he would kill for. Any demon that had the nerve to harm and draw blood from the one under his charge was insured a painfully slow death by his claws. The meadow encase with wildflowers came into his sight and his speed picked up even more as when he saw the green imp on the ground next to the fallen two-headed dragon.

He jumped, closing the distance from him to the imp. The scent of weasel demons assaulted his sense of smell and his eyes narrowed with disgust, his nostrils flaring angrily as his redden eyes began to turn a deeper red. The claws that bore his hands began to elongate, just as the imp known as Jaken looked up. The wound to the imp's leg prevented him from protecting Rin properly and led him to tell the girl to run away.

"Lord Sesshomaru…if you would please consider this servant's most deepest apologies for not protecting young Rin." The green imp said with a crestfallen expression. Those wretched weasel demons, most likely killed her by now and he would soon follow seeing as he failed to protect her. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the enraged Lord nor his death. It was his fault and it was an honor to die by the Taiyoukai's hands.

Lord Sesshomaru ignored Jaken's request and saw that his dragon was still alive and would heal in time. "Jaken, what has happened?" The Taiyoukai demanded his voice becoming eradicated by his beast. Jaken looked up and found his Lord beginning to transform to his beast. "Weasel demons my Lord, They attacked an half hour before you left to patrol your Lands. There were four of them and they overpowered Ah-Uh and myself." He started as he looked over to the dragon. One of the demons had bit at its neck, leaving a set of fangs embedded in its scales.

"They were all after young Rin, my Lord, and when I became enable to protect her I told her to runaway and hide." He finished feeling a tremendous wind hit him, almost tossing him toward Ah-Uh. When he looked up he saw that his Lord was gone. He just hoped that Rin was okay and not harmed, but as soon as the wind settled down her blood reached his senses. Yellow eyes widen in shock and worry, 'Rin!' He thought fearfully.

The sun had set an hour ago and they were close to arriving to Kaede's village. Kagome brushed back Rin's hair as she held the girl close to her, like a mother would have to her injured child. Her azure eyes narrowed with worry as she looked over the wrapping on her leg and found it completely soaked with blood. It was so much blood that it seeped into her green skirt, staining it and onto Kirara's blonde fur. "Sango, we have to hurry." She said as Sango tugged onto Kirara's mane, signaling the fire cat to speed it up.

Rin's skin had turned a deathly pale and her breathing was beginning to become shallow. At times Kagome would have to send some of her spiritual powers into Rin to activate the young girl's powers in order to heal herself. It wasn't enough though and Rin's power was young and didn't last long. Kagome began to fear that Rin would die in her very arms. "Rin, please hang on." She pleaded with the young girl. "Were almost there, then Kaede and I will be able to help you get better." She added brining her gaze to see the village.

She quickly looked over to Shippo with calculating eyes. "Shippo, transform and tell Kaede to begin gathering herbs and my medical supplies!" She exclaimed as Shippo quickly nodded and transformed into a bird and flew off to the village. He landed in the front of Kaede's hut and called out for her. "Kaede! Kagome said to bring out the herbs and her medical supply!" He yelled quickly startling the old woman. "Aye, what has happened is everyone alright?" She asked as she looked outside to see Kirara land with Sango and Kagome, who held a bloody cloth child in her arms.

"Oh my! Kagome child, bring the young one in quickly." She exclaimed as she went in a took out her healing herbs along with Kagome's medical supplies from her time. Kagome ran in along with Sango as she gently lay Rin onto the futon near the burning fire pit, in an attempt to warm her cold body. "Sango can ye please take Shippo from here." Kaede requested as Sango quickly gather the protesting kitsune in her arms and left the small hut.

Kaede examined the gash in her leg and found that it was deep. To seal such a wound would take days, even weeks. She threw the bandages aside and gather water she had drawn earlier to wash the blood from her small body. Kagome had began to disinfect the gash with alcohol and antiseptics and began to stitch the gash close. Rin's body jerked from the pain, causing Kaede to hold her down as Kagome worked.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked to the village in a steady pace. Miroku was thinking as to why the weasel demons would attack Rin. The conclusions he came up were narrowed down to two reasons. The first conclusion was that the demons were disturbed and decided to eat Rin for a meal. The second conclusion was that the demons wanted revenge against the Taiyoukai that was Sesshomaru.

Still why attack a human girl and not Sesshomaru himself, who hated humans? Rin was the only exception seeing as how the Taiyoukai allowed her to follow him all these years. Miroku looked over to the hanyou and found him deep in though with unseeing golden eyes. He could imagine what the silver haired hanyou was thinking of at this moment. It was either Kagome or Kikyo that was plaguing his mind or both.

Inuyasha was recalling his night with Kikyo and what she had requested of him. He had until the next three full moons to gather all the supplies that was needed to draw another portion of Kagome's soul and give it to Kikyo. In three months Kagome was going to be turning eighteen, marking her third anniversary in the feudal era and their meeting. Kikyo had told him that a miko reaches her peak during their eighteenth year, much like she had when she was alive.

Kagome's soul would unleash her full spiritual powers when the full moon was at its highest. Then they would extract a portion and Kikyo's body would sustain for another three years. At long as Kagome was safe and unharmed then he would allow it to happen, but as soon as her life was being threaten he was going to pull it off. The first thing he had to retrieve were Ginger roots. The forest that was named after him were filled with ginger so retrieving them was going to be easy.

Suddenly he stopped and stood still, brining his head up and sniffing the air. An angry look appeared in his face as he growled. Miroku looked over to the growling hanyou and wondered what was wrong, until he sensed the powerful waves of raw power. "Inuyasha?" The monk asked with alarm in his voice.

"Its that bastard Sesshomaru, and from the scent his beast is beginning to take over." He started as he looked back to where they had been traveling from. "We better hurry to the village. He smells the brat's blood and is going to follow it to Kaede's village. Get on!" He ordered as Miroku quickly climbed onto his back. As Inuyasha speed off towards the village, a powerful howl was heard. It was so loud and so raw that several cold shivers passed along the two companion's spine as well as make the hairs on the back of their neck stand up. "Inuyasha I don't think Sesshomaru's happy right now." Miroku said causing Inuyasha to give out a short laugh. "You think?" He replied as he began to run up the hills that overlooked Kaede's village.

He howl at the scene before him in anger. There was blood splattered everywhere, covering the green lush grass to a red. Sesshomaru had followed Rin's scent up to an oak tree, where he assumed must have hid for there inside it was the most blood. He also picked up the scent of his bastard brother, Inuyasha and his group. The miko Kagome was the most dominate along with Rin's.

His beast calmed considerably upon her scent. Knowing that the miko was here gave him some peace despite how little it was. The young woman may not be the most decent when wearing revealing clothing, but she was exceptionally intelligent of medical knowledge. Rin may have a chance of living in her hands. He raised his head, eyes now their normal golden color, towards the village where his ward was in. He made way towards it in great speed.

Sweat fell from the temples of Kagome as she examined the newly stitched wound. Checking for any faults and when she saw none gently placed a pad over it to prevent future infections. She sat down exhausted and wiped the sweat that formed over the half hour. Kaede looked over the young girl and found that she possessed spiritual powers of a miko. "Kagome this child, possesses powers of a miko and is fresh." She said as Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"I know I just realized it today as well when I sensed the jewel shard." She explained as Kaede went over to the fire and stir the stew. Sango walked in and held a sleeping Shippo in her arms. "How is she?" She asked worry as she sat besides Kagome. "She's going to be fine she just needs rest and plenty of food to regain her energy." She replied as she yawned, covering her mouth with her hands in politeness. "I stitched the gash up and it should heal in a matter of weeks." She added gently grabbing Shippo into her arms and placing him down into the futon besides Rin.

Sango wondered when the Taiyoukai was going to make his appearance to them to retrieve the girl. She also wondered where Inuyasha and Miroku were. She looked over her best friend and found that her eyes were beginning to dull. The Shikon jewel that dangled from her neck as she put Shippo to bed was visible to her and she narrowed her eyes. Why was there blackness swirling in it? She looked closely and saw that it was its regular purple color. She blinked her eyes and shook her head.

She must have been seeing things, after all she was tired and the fire barely lit the small hut, so she could have seen wrong. That reminded her of the newly gain shards and pulled out the pouch. "Kagome here are the shards. They still need to be purify." She said as Kagome came over and held out her hand as Sango emptied it.

Four single tainted shards fell into her palm and remained that way. Kagome furrow her brows in confusion as she quickly closed them from Sango's view. Why didn't they purify when they came in contact with her and they were usually purify when they were in her presence. She concentrated on sending her holy powers to them and opened them to see four pure shards.

She sigh in relief and fused them with the others. She was worry about the shards not instantly becoming purify in her presence. 'Somethings not right.' She thought as she hid the half completed jewel under her school blouse to rest above her cleavage. Kagome and Kaede's head shot forward towards the entrance of the hut when they sensed a powerful force heading towards the village. "Sango let's go, I think Sesshomaru's here." The miko said as she grabbed her bow and arrows and headed outside. "Kaede mind the children." She said as Sango followed after her.

Just as they emerged from the hut Inuyasha and Miroku arrived. "Sesshomaru is on his way here." The silver haired hanyou said as Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. They could pretty much figure that out with by his energy. "Miroku can you put up a barrier around the hut. I can't have Sesshomaru taking Rin in her condition." Kagome asked as the monk nodded and entered the hut. A few moments later a blue barrier was visible to be seen around the hut.

Now knowing that was taken care of she looked over to Sango and Inuyasha. "Let's go." She said as she began to run outside the village. Inuyasha growled slightly. The wench was even thinking. She could get herself killed and Sesshomaru wasn't in the best of moods right now. He doubt the taiyoukai was feeling merciful today. "You stupid wench, what are you thinking! Your going to get yourself kill!" He yelled as Sango shot him a glare.

"Inuyasha, she is thinking. If Sesshomaru were to enter the village thousands of peopled would get kill." She said leaving him as she followed Kagome. Inuyasha stood there dumbly as he narrowed his eyes. Fine, she had a point. He didn't like being wrong and especially to Kagome, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her safety. Sesshomaru could actually kill her this time and he didn't know if he was strong enough to protect her.

Earlier on he smelled his beast taking over and unlike last at their father's grave Sesshomaru had someone to protect whether the bastard admitted it or not. He knew what it felt like to protect someone you loved and it gave you tremendous strength. He unsheathed his sword and ran towards the village's gate.

Kagome came to an abrupt stop just as she reached the top of the hill with Sango a few yards behind. She could see Sesshomaru running towards her and quickly pulled up a barrier in front of her. It was weak due to Kagome giving her spiritual powers to awaken Rin's in order to heal the girl and keep her alive.

The Taiyoukai slowed down as he came upon the miko on top of the hill. His excellent sight could see the blood that stained her indecent clothing and the weariness in her azure eyes. He didn't whether his ward was alive or not and it would be best to keep this encounter civil. He slowly approached her and noticed the barrier she placed around herself flickering unstably.

She was exhausted and low on holy power, besides spiritual powers had little effect if any on him. "Miko take me to my ward." He demanded at once. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "On only one condition Sesshomaru." She started causing the lord's eyes to narrowed at her boldness, but then again that was the miko for you. Bold and daring to those superior to her in all aspects, including him. He growled at her and his fangs shown through his snarl. "Miko, I detest foolish games. Take me to Rin." He seethed catching the scent of the miko's fear.

He smirked at this but it soon fell when he saw the determination set in her eyes and the defiance that she was famous for. "And I said under one condition, Sesshomaru and it's not miko. My name is Kagome, surly someone such as yourself could remember a simple name, unlike your brother." She said hotly.

Sesshomaru flexed his claws as he felt tempted to slit her throat and revel in her blood. This miko was wearing his patience and if he wanted to see his ward he would have to lower himself to her condition. He growled in displeasure. Kagome waited for his response and felt her barrier weakening until it suddenly disperse, leaving her body vulnerable for the Taiyoukai to attack.

'Not good.' She thought. Sesshomaru saw the barrier fade and grin. "You are most weaken miko." He stated as Kagome's eyes flashed angrily. "It's Kagome." She said narrowing her eyes darkly at him. At least he didn't call her wench like some ungrateful, insensitive silver haired hanyou she knew of.

The miko's aura had darken suddenly Sesshomaru noted as he felt waves of the dark aura against his own. He raised a brow at what had cause this. "Miko your aura shifts to darkness, why is that? Are you not a miko of the light?" He asked startling her from her thoughts. Kagome shook her head and Sesshomaru felt her aura shift to normal. 'Strange.' He thought. 'I better keep an eye on her.' He added. Mikos are driven by their emotions, some chose not to and this miko before him was unstable. Her emotions led to the shifts of her aura without her noticing it.

Being the miko to the Shikon no Tama this will led to the jewel becoming tainted.

"I am a miko of the shikon no tama. Of course I am a miko of the light." She retorted sharply as Sesshomaru quickly grasp her by the neck in a firm grasp. "Watch your tongue, miko, I will not tolerate such dis respectfulness." He told her as he quickly released her and dodged the demon slayer's giant weapon. "Kagome are you alright?" She asked as Kagome coughed, gasping in for air.

"I'm...fine Sango. We were just talking." She said as Sango looked over to Sesshomaru. "I'll agree to whatever condition you have miko, now take me to my ward." He said as Kagome nodded her head. "Okay, my condition is that you will not kill anyone of the village." She said as he nodded in agreement that is until Inuyasha ruined it by using his windscar. Since Sesshomaru was near Kagome the windscar was heading towards them.

Kagome's eyes widen in fear as she closed them as grasps onto the closets thing she could find, which happened to be Sesshomaru. _**'**_**_Protect.'_** His beast said in his mind and quickly took over his body and grabbed the miko into his arms and dodge the attack.

When he regain control of his body Sesshomaru growl at his beast. 'What is the meaning of this?' He asked angrily. _**'****Protect, the miko for she is ours.' **_the beast responded shocking the Taiyoukai due to the absurdness of it. 'She is not mine, nor will any human woman be.' He seethed making it clear to his beast as he heard the shouts of his half brother.

"Let her go, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha demanded as Kagome looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Inuyasha you idiot, _SIT BOY_!" She screeched loudly, causing Sesshomaru to flinch due to his sensitive hearing. He sense of smell was assaulted with the scent of jasmine. It was light and sweet, which was very pleasurable to him. The miko always did smell clean compare to the other humans he had the displeasure of coming across of.

The miko was also unlike other humans he's seen with such stunning eye color. It was the color of a frozen lake and changed with her every emotion. Such as right now, as she glare heavily at the hanyou her eyes were a darker blue. Sesshomaru found himself staring at them in fascination as he often did when he approached the miko in the past.

Kagome shook her head before turning to find Sesshomaru gazing at her intently. A blush heated onto her cheeks as her eyes widen slightly. 'Now they are a turquoise.' He commented to himself as he gently place her onto the ground. 'Such rarity and beauty.' His mind thought and after realizing he was thinking such thought had a light scowl on his face. He shouldn't be thinking of the miko as so.

"Miko." Sesshomaru said with impatience as Kagome glared lightly at him. "Alright, but remember the agreement, Sesshomaru." She said as he narrowed his eyes at the use of his name on her lips. Such disrespect from a woman, a miko no least and yet is still alive after nearly three years. If she kept it up she would fine herself dead.

Sango watched Sesshomaru warily as Inuyasha glared at him with detest. Kagome was leading them all to the hut. "Miroku it's okay, let the barrier down." Kagome said as she the barrier disperse. "Sango can you stay outside and watch Inuyasha." She asked as Inuyasha protested. "Hell no, I'm not leaving him alone with you, wench!" He shouted as Sango glared at him.

Kagome's body stiffens as she held back tears and consider on sitting him. She decided against it. He wasn't worth it and she enter the hut silently. Sesshomaru witness the scene and smelled the tears that the miko refused to shed. His half brother's treatment of the opposite sex disgusted him, but what had he expected from a half breed. The miko did not deserve such treatment, maybe that was the cause of her distraught and the darkness of her aura.

He looked over to Inuyasha with narrowed eyes. "Foolish half breed." He stated without a care as he followed the miko into the hut. Inuyasha growled and cracked his knuckles. "Bastard calling me a fool." He said angrily as Sango narrowed her eyes. "Inuyasha, is it so difficult for you to call Kagome by her first name." She asked as the hanyou looked at her. "No, I'm just concern for her life that's all." He said as Sango stared at him with a pointed look.

Sometimes Inuyasha doesn't make any sense to her. She would do as Kagome had asked and keep the hanyou from entering the hut and most likely provoke Sesshomaru.

When the taiyoukai enter the small hut, golden eyes turned to the small form of his ward. The smell of her blood still lingered in the room. "Rin." He said soothly with a slight edge to his voice. He wished those demons were alive just so he killed them for what they did to his ward.

Red eyes narrowed from withing the shadows of the tress just besides the hut, in which the miko was in. The Shikon Jewel that hung around Kagome's neck was taking on a dark aura. He smirked in pleasure of the sight, it was even more beautiful when tainted with malice. "Soon, very soon miko. I'll be able to take the half completed jewel from you and become a full demon." With that the red eyes disappeared.

**A/N: Chapter four completed, don't forgot to review people!!**

**Lady Manami**


	5. Chapter 5: Kisho

Chapter Five

Kisho

Red eyes watched with disgust as Naraku's new incarnation moves within its cocoon. The movements that it was making made her skin crawl."Kanna when will that _thing_ finally hatch? I'm sick of looking after it." Kagura said as she held her fan in front of her chest with her wrist bend slightly as she fans her body. The quite young teen looked at the cocooned before turning to her older sister. "He should be hatching by sunset." She replied in her soft voice as Kagura gave a light snort. Great that thing was going to be born today and she could only guess that Naraku was going to put it straight to work.

She turned her gaze to the opened window just as a cool breeze pass, causing the fallen sakura petals to swirl in the air as if they were dancing. Her eyes sadden knowing that she would never be free to dance as they do. Without Naraku she would be nothing, just like the petals were before the breeze gave them the force to dance.

Sighing she turned away from the window to glare at her new _little brother_. She wondered what he was going to be like and if he would be anything like Naraku. With each incarnation came different personalities, appearances and minds. She unfortunately was the only incarnation to be the most similar to Naraku in appearance with the dark wavy hair and red eyes except for the pink tint around her pupil.

If it weren't for Naraku's hold on their hearts she and Kanna would live their own lives instead of following orders from a hanyou. Kagura just hopes that the miko Kagome and her companions will be able to defeat the dark hanyou and freed them all. She was the wind itself and the wind was as free than anything else on this earth. "Kanna have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a life that was your own?" She asked her quite sister.

Dark void eyes turned to Kagura, causing the older sister to gaze at her with waiting. "No." She said in her eerily calm voice. Kagura wasn't surprise with Kanna's reply. "As long as Naraku has hold of our hearts it would be pointless to dream." She said afterwards, but Kagura caught the meaning of her words even though her sister said it was pointless she could hear the longing in her voice. Kanna wanted freedom as much as she did. "Yes, as long as he hold onto our hearts. " Kagura said her eyes narrowing in plot as she thought about Kagome.

That strange young woman would be their savior in the end and she needed to insure that in the final battle against Naraku that she isn't kill or harm. Without Kagome her dreams of being free will never be realized. She turned to Kanna once again and let out a small smirk, eyes narrowed. "Kagome will be our savior and when that bastard dies we _will_ be free." She spoke with complete confidence that Kagome will defeat the dark hanyou. "It's only a matter of time and assistance." She added with a smirk.

Kagome gently fed another spoon of stew to Rin and saw that the young girl was getting better. The pale skin that adorn her before was gone and replace with her normal ivory color. Kagome was happy that in just three days Rin was already increasing in health. The gash in her leg was healing nicely and faster due to her uncontrolled healing of her miko powers. Kagome could feel the golden gaze of Sesshomaru on her as he watched her every move as she fed Rin. The miko's brow twitch in annoyance as she pushes it aside and held her tongue from telling him to stop. You would think that he would have trust her after the first night or even the first two days.

Rin however switched gazes between Kagome and her Lord. Lord Sesshomaru keep staring at Kagome and Kagome was twitching under his gaze. She has never seen her Lord stare at any women as long as he was staring at Kagome. The miko must be really interesting to her Lord. It was amusing to her and she smiled as she swallows the delicious stew. She felt the pad that covered her gash with her small hand and had insisted earlier that she didn't need it anymore, but Kagome had told her that it would stop infections.

The pain in her leg had stop, but once in awhile if she moved it the wrong way it would begin to hurt. She wonder when she will be able to walk again and pick flowers? She looked towards Kagome with her honey brown eyes. "Kagome when will I walk again?" She asked as the miko brought the bowl to rest on her lap with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, considering how fast your healing I say about a week, maybe a little more." She said earning a sigh from Rin and a growl from Sesshomaru. She narrowed her eyes as she turned her head towards the Taiyoukai that sat in the corner of the hut. Sesshomaru caught her glare and intensify the one he had already. "Do you have any objection Sesshomaru?" Kagome said tightly with a raise brow and challenging eyes.

Sesshomaru could see the challenge in the miko's eyes and words and low growls were release. This miko thought herself dominate over this Sesshomaru and he couldn't help, but find it extremely appealing. He cease his growls as to not scare Rin and pulled back and restrains himself. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to pin her down to the floor or disembowel her inners. Three days with this infuriating, disrespectful, indecently dress miko was beginning to wear his self control down to a very thin thread. No other demon and not even his hanyou brother made his control slip as this miko before him had succeeded in doing.

Not only did she wear his self control, but she was also unknowingly, beginning to wane his control over his beast. Sesshomaru would often find himself staring at her more than he should be, especially during the last three days and thoughts would appear in his mind on the many ways he could make her submit to him. The miko had earned his respect due to her knowledge of healing, but he also found himself admiring her maternal instinct as she had tended to both Rin and the kitsune. When she wasn't tending to the children she would practice on her holy powers and he found that they have increase over the years.

Beauty, power, and maternal instincts were all crucial aspects to an ideal mate to this Taiyoukai, not to mention her dominance was beginning to affect him. He narrowed his gaze as he stood and left the hut without a word, leaving Kagome to watch as he left with curios eyes. The miko was corrupting his thoughts and was alluring his beast. He should not be having such thoughts especially of a human, a miko no less. _**'But a miko with power and beauty, not to mention a short temper and a sharp tongue. A very dangerous combination.'**_ His beast added, which cause the Taiyoukai to harden his golden gaze and turn the corner of his lips to a light frown. "Hn." He let out as he held his head high and walk towards the forest. He needed to take his frustrations out on someone, but who to take it out on?

"Hey Sesshomaru when the hell are you going to leave? Your stay isn't especially welcome nor wanted for that matter!" Inuyasha said with narrowed eyes. Inuyasha raised a confuse brow when he saw the Taiyoukai close his eyes and let out a wide grin. Inuyasha, his half brother was the prefect imbecile to take out his frustration on as he walk past the hanyou. "Come half breed." He spoke with the flick of his wrist, causing Inuyasha to growl and flex his claws as he quickly drew out his sword. It didn't take much to provoke the anger hanyou.

"Bastard, Die!" Inuyasha shouted as he unleashed the wind scar. Sesshomaru stood in his place as the golden gales race towards him. He calmly unsheathe Tokijin and with grace jump over the attack and bringing his sword down on Inuyasha. Swords clash against one another as Inuyasha was pushed back his feet sliding back as the soil was disturb. Sesshomaru's face revealed no emotion as Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he pushes forward to throw his sword off. Sesshomaru had not allow it and brought more force down on the hanyou.

This was barely relieving his frustration and Sesshomaru jump back and watch as Inuyasha pants heavily. Already the half-breed was tire and Sesshomaru hadn't even unleash an attack. He narrows his eyes in thought. He needed to get Inuyasha riled up and he knew how to do just that. "How pathetic, I see I have only waste my time." He said as he gently sheath his sword. Inuyasha's eyes widen slightly as a thought entered his mind. 'Is he actually sparring with me?' He looked over to the Taiyoukai at the idea of it and had the feeling of wanting to do better. He wanted to spar with Sesshomaru and maybe, 'No, Sesshomaru is a bastard, always was and always will be.' He told himself as he pushed the foolish ideas from his mind. Sesshomaru will never train him, he hasn't in the past so what makes him think that he will now.

"I'll show you pathetic you sorry excuse for a brother!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged forward and brought his sword down for the wind scar. Sesshomaru quickly took out Tokijin from his side and dodges the attack. He runs to the side where he will surprise the hanyou. He didn't see Inuyasha and keep his guard up, where was the half breed? He looks around until he heard his voice. "Wind scar!" He looks up and barely dodges the attack from above.

'An aerial attack, something very strategic, especially for the half-breed to come up with.' Sesshomaru thought as Inuyasha landed and quickly brought his sword down against Sesshomaru's sword. The Taiyoukai smirk as he felt the adrenaline flow into his blood. Finally things were getting interesting.

Kagome and the others could feel the shaking of the huts and loud rumbles of the earth. Rin held onto Kagome's arm as another large sound was heard. The young girl buried her face into Kagome's chest as the miko held the girl to her. She narrow her eyes and frowns deeply. 'Sesshomaru, Inuyasha just wait until I get there.' She thought as she heard the villagers grabbing their children and retrieving them into their homes for safety. "Aye, when will those two learn." Kaede spoke with a sigh afterwards. This was all to troubling for an old woman, such as she was.

As head priestess of the village she needed to stop this nonsense, but she wasn't sure how much longer she will be in this world. She needed to find a successor, but as much as she wanted Kagome to be her successor she wasn't sure the young woman from a different time would stay here. Once the jewel was completed the safest way to insure that it would not fall into the wrong hands of demons or evil humans will be to keep it on the other side along with its guardian.

Kagome saw Kaede go to stand up and quickly shook her head. "No, I'll go Kaede you stay here with Rin." She said as she pries Rin's small hands from her slime waist. "Please do not leave me Kagome!" She cried as Kagome's blue eyes sadden slightly. "I promise to come back, I'm just going to get Sesshomaru." She told her as Rin finally let go at the mention of her Lord. Kagome left the village and was furious with the destruction she saw as she made her way to the two fighting brothers. She heard the colliding of swords within the Inuyasha forest and quickly ran to them.

Miroku and Sango dare not interfere while the two brother fought, so they instead watch. "How do you think will win?" Sango asked as she glances over to Sesshomaru then to Inuyasha. Inuyasha look exhausted, but kept on while Sesshomaru look was indifferent. "Sesshomaru without a doubt. Inuyasha looks as though he will collapse at any moment now." The monk replied as he saw Kagome on the other side of the battle. "Kagome!" Miroku said catching Sango's attention. "She's going to stop it." She said as they watch the miko and saw that she was angry.

"Inuyasha, Sit Boy!" She yelled as she breathed heavily as the hanyou flew to the ground face first into unconsciousness. She walks over to Sesshomaru and glares at him. "You two practically destroy the hills and half the forest!" She scolded as she folds her arms underneath her chest. Sesshomaru felt his control slipping when he saw the miko all rile up her face flush red from anger and her breathing erratic, causing her full breasts to rise up and down, creating a splendid view.

He growl lowly in his throat to keep himself in check and not pinning the miko's lithe body against his own. The Taiyoukai's frustration was building up and his efforts for relieving it had been demolished. The only option to rid himself of this frustration completely was to stay as far away from the miko as he could, lest he would ravage her petite form to relieve it, which he prefer not to do. She was a human and nothing would change that fact from his mind. Once Rin was fully heal he would see to it that the miko and he shall never cross paths again until the final battle with Naraku.

Kagome could hear Sesshomaru's low growls and narrows her eyes at him. All he has been doing since he got here was growl at her and frankly she was getting sick of it. Not once has he thank her for helping Rin and these past three days she felt as if he wanted to attack her. "Will you quite growling at me already! That's all you have been doing since you got here!" She exclaimed her eyes flashing with fire that cost the Taiyoukai to lose his control completely.

There was a blur that past her eyes before her back collided against the tree with her throat encase in Sesshomaru's skillful hand. She could feel his body press against hers fully. Her oxygen was cut off completely and her eyes water with tears. Sesshomaru had had enough with her loose tongue and with his frustration made it impossible to control himself and once he saw that fire flash in her eyes his restraints was no more.

The feeling of her body against his own had lower his frustration. He slowly loosens his hold on her throat when her scent of jasmine fill his senses, calming him as he stares at her face. Her skin was returning to its normal color once he had loosen his grip and was still slightly redden with her eyes showing fear and anger.

Sesshomaru brought his face close to Kagome's that their nose touch the slightest bit. "Miko this shall be my last warning." He spoke in his voice husky as his hot breath spread across her already heated face as she notice how dark his eyes were. They were a deeper shade of their usual gold and she found them very alluring, especially with his body so close to her own. She swallows lightly as she feels heat form in the bottom of her stomach.

Kagome feels Sesshomaru's body stiff suddenly as she watches as he brings his gaze downward before inhaling softly and bringing his gaze to her again. Kagome could feel the growl vibrating against her chest and the light redness in his eyes as he presses his lower body against hers, creating a sensational sensation to spread throughout her body.

Kagome's eyes darkens slightly as she unconsciously lets out a soft, light moan as her eyelids slightly lower. As soon as he heard her soft moan Sesshomaru's clouded mind became clear and he forces himself to back away from her and leaves.

Miroku and Sango hadn't seen Kagome due to Sesshomaru's large form covering her from their view. "Miroku we have to do something! He might kill her." Sango exclaimed as she took out her sword and began to forward when Miroku held her back and shook his head. "No, I don't think he would hurt her knowing that she is the only one able to take care of Rin properly." He reasoned with her as they watch Sesshomaru back away from Kagome and disappear.

Kagome slid down to the ground with wide eyes as she places her hand over her racing heart. She was shock and confused. Shock because of what just happened and with Sesshomaru no less. She was confused because she had liked it and wanted more. She turned her gaze to where she could still feel his energy and wonder why he had left so suddenly. The way he had back away from her was as if he had touched fire. 'Sesshomaru.' She said silently as Miroku and Sango came to her side.

Kagura watch somewhat in fascination as the large cocoon began to turn about almost violently. It was disturbing almost as she stood close to Kanna. Naraku wasn't here yet and was going to miss the hatching, not like she care or anything. "I wonder what he 's going to look like." Kagura muse to herself as she watch another violent move from within the cocoon.

"Do you think I should cut it with my blades?" She asked Kanna as the young girl shook her head. "Naraku is here he shall do it." She said causing Kagura to stiffen slightly. Naraku was here, damn just when she was getting use to him not being here. Just when Kanna had finished speaking Naraku emerged from within the shadows. He discarded his white baboon cloak and walk over to his incarnation.

He pull out a medium length dagger from his shirt the hilt being made from onyx and the blade the color of silver. Naraku proceeds to cut the sac from above and slice it open to the bottom. Kagura and Kanna watch as the fluids from within the cocoon stain the wooden floor, follow by a form revealing only his lower half. Naraku smirk as he stood up and toss the knife aside. He looked over to Kagura and Kanna and saw that they were anxious to see their new brother.

He brought his gaze back to his new incarnation and smirk darkly. He would do well in his plans to obtain the other half of the Shikon no Tama and with Kagome's emotions being in such turmoil she would be easy to manipulate. The form below him began to move and adjust to his new environment and came to a sitting position.

Now that he was in the light Kagura's took in his appearance and how different he look from her. She turn her gaze from her brother to Naraku to see what his expression was and the dark hanyou smirking. 'I see that he is pleased.' She thought to herself.

"Kagura, Kanna meet your new brother, Kisho." Naraku said as he once again look over his new incantation. The appearance couldn't have been better. Kagome would no doubt be able to resist.

Kisho's eyes wonder slowly towards the two female that were deem his sisters. He took in their forms and their scents. The room that he was in was dimly lighted due to the sun setting and unfurnished, save for the low table and the three other people that were currently occupying it. He stood up from the floor his naked body feeling the cool breeze of the coming nigth. The blotches of blood that covered his and long hair was discomforting to him.

From the size of this room there must be a wash room or spring nearby. He look towards Naraku and finds the dark hair man staring at him. "Kisho I am the one who created you from my flesh and I will be the one you follow orders from." Naraku started to explain as Kisho listened.

So it was Naraku who had created him and thought that he will obey. He raise a brow in amusement at his words his face not betraying nothing else. 'I obey no one but myself.' He thought. Naraku sensed Kisho rebellion and thought he should give him a taste of the consequences if he wore to disobey him. He didn't need another Kagura.

He pulled out the beating organ and revealed it to Kisho. Kisho stare at it and titled his head slightly to the side at the moving thing in his hand. He didn't know what it was or why it was of importance. "This is your heart, which keeps you alive." Naraku started as he slowly began to tighten his fist around the delicate organ.

Kisho began to feel the pressure in his left chest increase as he quickly places an ivory hand over it. There was pain that Naraku was causing him and he cringed in pain. "Disobey me and I will easily destroy you." He explained as Kisho nodded his head forcefully. He gritted his teeth and narrow his eyes at Naraku with hatred.

"I understand." He bit out sharply as Naraku loosen his grip on his heart. "Good, Kagura show him to the wash room and bring him to me when he is ready." Naraku said as he left the room.

Kagura waited until Naraku was gone and out of hearing before she turn to Kisho. He look the most human out of Kanna and herself and also the different hair color. It was the color of silvery snow much like a certain Taiyoukai she knew of. "Hey kid, get up I don't have all day." She said as piercing onyx eyes glare at her from underneath silver bangs. "I am not a kid, hag." He retorted causing Kagura to narrow her eyes in anger.

"Who are you calling hag, you little piece of shit!" She exclaimed as she glares heavily at him. Kisho stood up and Kagura was please to know that she was taller than him by a few inches. Kisho, however, was not amuse with this finding, but at least he was taller than his younger sister.

As he look at the younger, quite sister he found their appearances to be completely different from one another with Kagura being the closet to resemble that bastard, Naraku. This cause him to despise her more than he did Kanna, lest the young girl did something to anger him. "Take me to the wash room, hag." He commanded as Kagura gritted her teeth and left.

Kisho dive underwater and emerge soon after with the fluids being washed away. He relax against the stones that surrounded the hot spring his long silver hair flowing in the warm lucid water. If he was going to survive he needed to gain knowledge. He realize from earlier that Naraku was going to use him to do his bidding. The thought of being used anger him.

He frowns and narrows his eyes as his muscles contract throughout his entire body as he stood up. The water fell down every tone muscle in his shoulder and arms, to the strong arch of his back to the curve of his backside down to tone thighs and calves. Damp silver hair clung to his back, reaching his hips and concealing the spider mark scar on his upper back.

He wasn't anticipating Naraku's meeting as he turn towards the cloths that the hag, Kagura had laid out for him and was going to take his sweet time getting ready. The top was a dark sapphire with four curve crescent, three facing the left in descending order with the fourth crescent facing the opposite direction and curve slightly on the bottom. The sleeves were mid-length and the pants were white with the same crescent markings, but on the right leg.

He dress himself and put on dark shoes and tied the weapons that were provided for him on his body. He will have to practice tomorrow morning on wielding them. There was a loud huff from behind the screen doors. "Will you hurry up brat!" Kagura said agitated as Kisho slightly narrow his eyes, long dark lashes brushing against his high cheekbones.

Kagura watch as the screen was force open and Kisho was dress in the attire Naraku had made for him a week before today while he was in his cocoon. She had to admit that her brother was handsome, but no matter how much clothing will look on him he would still be an nuisances to her. "Let's go." She said as she led him to Naraku.

As they appoarced the door Kagura gave him a warning look. "Whatever he wants you to do won't work on her. She's far too powerful and willful to submit to anyone." Kagura said and with that left him to ponder on her words. Who was the hag talking about?

Kisho enter the room and shut the door behind. In the far side of the room he saw Naraku sitting on the floor near the open window with a jewel in his hands. He could feel power radiating from it and thought how powerful he will be if he were to posses it. "I have a job for you to do." Naraku started as he brought his red gaze to Kisho.

"And what will that be Naraku." He replied bitterly. "I need you to submit a miko and once you have you will take the other half of the jewel that I have right now from her." Naraku explained as Kisho gather his thoughts. He had been right about doing Naraku's bidding. So the dark hanyou couldn't complete this task and set him out to do it. 'How pathetic.' Kisho thought as he shook his head in disgust. Naraku narrow his eyes at Kisho's reaction. "Do I need to remind you of the consquences if you were to disobey me again, do I?" He asked as Kisho stiffen slightly.

It was his life on the line and he wanted to live after all he had been born today. "Tell me who this miko is and I shall do as you say, _Naraku_." He said with complete loathing. Naraku smirk as he told Kisho all about the guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

"Her name is Kagome." He said as Kisho found the name very pleasant.

**A/N: Hey everyone and thank you for the reviews so far! I have introduced a new character, Kisho, who will be playing an important role in the upcoming plot. **

**Poor Sesshomaru is feeling sexually frustrated in this chapter, due to our favorite miko. Kagome's feelings are beginning to drift away from Inuyasha and now is beginning to realize she wants Sesshomaru. So don't forget to leave a Review!! ;)**

**Lady Manami**


	6. Chapter 6: The miko known as Kagome

Chapter Six

The miko known as Kagome

Naraku wanted him to subdue a miko known as Kagome, who also happened to be the guardian of a very powerful jewel. The very same jewel Naraku covets and the same jewel that he is finding very desirable at the moment. The power he had felt when he entered Naraku's chamber was raw and he wanted it. "Kagome, such an unusual name yet pleasing to the ears." He said finding the miko's name very pleasant. Naraku had warned him against underestimating her and that she was very powerful. If Naraku fears this woman so much he wonders what she looks like and the extent of her powers.

Surely a woman who was anointed in the protection of a powerful jewel was without a doubt powerful and that was one thing Kisho desired that and beauty. Tomorrow he will spy on her and see what he was in for and what strategy he will best use against her to steal the half of the Shikon jewel from her. Naraku was becoming restless with all the waiting. But with what Naraku told him of and she was indeed emotionally distraught then he will more than likely use it to his full advantage.

Kisho made his way to the training room he has been using for the past two weeks. The sword that rested along side his hip was his favorite. He catches Kagura's scent and a frown forms on his lips as he turns the corner and see her. That woman that was deemed his sister was annoying and not to mention mostly despise by him. All she had done was nag and annoy him since his birth. 'That hag better not cross me.' He thought silently to himself as he walks pass her form, which was resting against the wall.

Kagura smirk at her little brother's posture, the little brat actually thought he ran things around here. His arms were folded against his chest, head held high and onyx eyes narrowed with a frown adorning his lips. 'Fool, he won't be so tough when Naraku truly gets to him.' She thought, as she watches his retreating form towards the training room, no doubt. Ever since his encounter with Naraku the brat has been studying, learning and training.

There was only one thing that they had in comment and she was going to take full advantage of it. "Kisho." She said in a commanding voice that willed him to stop and listen. The silver haired boy had stop and remained in his spot, not even bothering to turn his head around. His eyes harden when his name left the lips of his hag of a sister and his frown deepens. He didn't speak knowing someone such as Kagura didn't deserve his response.

The wind witch could feel the growing hostility in Kisho, which made her smirk. The brat was like Hakudoshi, both controlling and deadly and if she were right about him being like her deceased brother then Kisho would agree to her proposal. At least she hoped he would to a certain extent knowing the brat was stubborn. "I have a proposal for you, brother dear." She began, causing Kisho to turn around and glare at her obviously not liking the ending of her referring to him as her brother.

"Don't call me that you hag." He said coldly. The woman looked far too much like Naraku and he despised the hanyou more than anything and with Kagura resembling him so strongly it was natural for him to dislike her as well. Kagura narrows her eyes at his name for her and grits her teeth, willingly to hold back her anger and sharp tongue that has always gotten her into trouble in the past. "What proposal could someone with the likes of you have to offer me?" He said arrogantly, causing Kagura to tighten the hold of her fan in her hand. 'Calm down it would not set well if I kill him.' She thought to herself.

The setting sun colored Kisho's sliver hair in an auburn color and his ivory skin taking on a tan color. A light breeze enters the open windows of the long hallway as it gently plays with Kisho's long silky hair and Kagura's dark, wavy bangs. After a few moments of silence Kisho was beginning to become impatient. "Speak, I have better things to do than waste my time." He said as Kagura pushed herself off the wall and approaches him.

She stops just four feet away from him and stares directly into his eyes. "You wish to be free from Naraku do you not?" She asked in a knowing tone, causing Kisho to turn his head in suspicion. Why was she asking him that question when he knew he would never be free so long as that bastard was alive? He raises a brow and stares with uncertainty in his eyes at Kagura. The witch was planning something behind those red eyes of hers. Kagura's smirk widens at the expression. "If you do as I say we will all gain freedom." She spoke with confidence, causing Kisho to consider her words.

There was a long silence as Kisho contemplated her words. What sort of plan did the hag have in mind? If so how will it guarantee their freedom, more importantly _his_ freedom from Naraku? "Fine, but you better pray to whatever gods that it works." He said in a cold threatening voice that promised pain if not meet well with.

'One down, one more to go.' She thought with a dark grin as she explained to Kisho her plans of setting them free.

The camp was quite she found it and was missing the adorable little girl. Everyone else was calm and going about doing his or her own things. Sango was polishing her weapons with Kirara sleeping besides her. Miroku was busy mediating not to far from the demon slayer and Shippo was out for the night in her sleeping bag. Then there was Inuyasha and her azure eyes sadden slightly.

The silver haired hanyou had once again disappeared to see his beloved _master_. Though this time it hadn't bothered her as much nor did it hurt. She sighs and stares into the flames of the fire she had made a few hours ago just as the sun was setting for the day. She could feel the other portion of her soul and the pulling it was having on her. It wanted to be whole again, but Kikyo and definitely Inuyasha did not want it to be. If she were to take her soul from Kikyo back the hanyou would be so heartbroken and most likely hate her.

Kagome did not want either.

Kagome couldn't help, but notice the decline in Kikyo's spiritual powers. She was becoming weaker, but why was she becoming weaker? Kikyo was stronger than her. The miko places her hand by her chin to support her head as she ponders about the sudden decline in the other miko. Did Naraku have something to do with it or was it something else in entirely? Inuyasha must know what had happened to Kikyo after all he has been leaving these past two nights to see her and returns well into the morning.

Kagome looks over to her yellow bag that held ginger roots within it. Inuyasha had gathered ginger roots from his forest before they left to search for more jewel shards and when she asked him why he just told her to mind her own business. Well that had not suited well with her and resulted in a major sitting. Still Kagome was curios as to why he needed ginger roots. Inuyasha was never one to need herbs, considering his fast healing abilities.

'What do I care about what Inuyasha does?' She told herself sternly as she narrowed her eyes slightly, the fire making her eyes the color of sapphire. 'Because I don't, let him be with his precious Kikyo.' She said angrily as she folds her arms across her chest hotly. Great now she was angry with him for not telling her what he was doing and not to mention jealous with the fact he was with Kikyo. She was still his best friend or did he not trust her anymore?

The hurt feeling in her heart was beginning and she did not want that and decides to change the subject. 'I wonder how Rin and Sesshomaru are doing?' She thought silently. The young girl was so pleasant to be around with. The same couldn't be said about with the Taiyoukai. The stubborn demon had been a good ten feet away from her during the week and a half that Rin had stayed with her, due to the incident in Inuyasha's forest. She thought he was ashamed and embarrassed with himself for doing what he did to her.

Kagome, however, took it as an offense and made sure to glare at him whenever she felt his eyes on her with or without Rin. Whenever she was training alone with her spiritual powers she felt his eyes all over her form. Sometimes she would ignore it and others times it left her unable to finish her training, due to the intensity of his piercing gaze. She did not know what the hell the Taiyoukai's problem with her was. She didn't do anything out of the ordinary now that she thought about. She was herself, the very same righteous and outspoken Kagome that she was all her life.

Kagome just hoped that she would be able to see Rin again and hopefully soon. The little girl would need training in her miko powers and learn how to protect herself with them in the future. She had told Sesshomaru of this even if the arrogant Taiyoukai didn't seem to pay attention to her, but from the light motions that his pointed ears made was a sign he heard every word.

_Kagome looked over Rin's leg again and a smile graced her face when she the wound had healed nicely. There was only a thin, light scar that was left in its place, but was hardly recognizable. She looked from the girl's leg to her honey brown eyes that were saddened. "You will visit Lord Sesshomaru and I, won't you Kagome-chan?" Rin asked as Kagome let out a small uncertain smile. Of course she would visit Rin, except for a small factor. Scratch that a very large factor and its name was Sesshomaru. _

_She brought her gaze onto the Taiyoukai that was far from her on the hill. She narrowed her eyes when Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango came from the forest and walked right pass Sesshomaru and speared them a glance. So he was only avoided her that jerk. She looked back to Rin and felt his gaze on her once again and ignored it. "Well Rin-chan you are going to need a mentor to teach you to control your miko powers." She said as she winked to the ten year old in front of her. Rin smiled brightly as she quickly grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her along with her._

_Kagome didn't have the heart to stop the bubbly girl before her and allowed her to drag her to where ever Rin was taking her. When she noticed where Rin was pulling her to she felt her blood boil in anger. She was not happy with the way Sesshomaru had been treating her this past week. The Taiyoukai was making it seem as if she had a contiguous disease and needed to be isolated from his person or something. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted as she stops before her Lord with the smile still on her face. "Kagome said that I would need a mentor to train me in controlling my spiritual powers." She said noticing her Lord was staring off into the distance. _

_Kagome gritted her teeth and took in deep breaths to calm herself. 'Calm down girl, you know how Sesshomaru is.' She told herself when her eyes widen suddenly. 'So why am I so angry with him when I know how he is?' She asked herself with a confused expression on her face. 'It's not like I like Sesshomaru or anything.' She told herself as she tried to convince herself. A light blush made its way onto her cheeks. From the corner of her eyes she saw Sesshomaru's gaze shift from the distance to her. When she went to bring her gaze to his he averted them onto Rin. "Let us make leave Rin." He said as Rin's smile fell and she quickly looked over to Kagome with pleading eyes. _

_At the moment Rin reminded Kagome of herself. The adorable look she was giving her made the young miko sighed as turned her attention to Sesshomaru. Whether he liked it or not Rin needed a mentor and she was willingly to do it. She wanted to be the one to teach Rin and no one else. She didn't trust other mikos to train or even be near Rin for that matter. The other mikos of this time did not find a demon taking care one of their own as acceptable. They will no doubt try to take her life. _

_"Sesshomaru Rin needs a mentor." She started noting that he was looking off into the distance again and that pissed her off. The least he could do was look her in the eyes. _

_She quickly calmed herself and hardened her eyes. "If she doesn't receive training Rin would hurt herself and others intentionally." She told him in a serious tone noticing the slight motions his ears were making. So he was hearing her and hopefully he was listening as well to her words. "I will be more than glad to train Rin if you want me to." She offered as Rin smiled again. "Oh, please Lord Sesshomaru I promise to train hard with Kagome-chan!" She exclaimed with the hope that her Lord will accept Kagome to be her mentor. _

"_This Sesshomaru will find a miko more suitable to training Rin, not some miko that dresses indecently and is disrespectful to those superior to her in all aspects." He said with finality his gaze cold as they landed onto Kagome for the first time since the incident in Inuyasha's forest. "Come Rin." He said and with that began to leave. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she gave him a warning. "Sesshomaru!" She yelled through gritted teeth, which made the Taiyoukai falter in his step and stop. _

_"__Think about it for a minute. What miko other than myself will train Rin in our ways and not hold a grudge against her for her association with a demon." Kagome told him in a stern voice in an attempt to place reasons in his thick skull. "Rin." Was all he said as Rin gave Kagome a hug before sadly leaving to follow her Lord. _

'Jerk!' She thought as she began to shake her leg in anger. It had been a few days since they left and she was finding things boring without them around. Rin was a playful girl and she missed playing and making flower chains with her. She even missed Sesshomaru and his intense gaze on her, thought it was in the slightest. It made her feel different and she didn't now why, but she liked it. Wonderful, now she was going for the older brother now.

"Miroku you perverted pig!" She heard Sango yell as a loud smack was heard, successfully waking Shippo and Kirara up from their slumber. Kagome was drawn out of her small world to see Miroku with a dark red hand print across his left cheek. Sango was narrowing her eyes with her face flush red from anger. "My lovely Sango I was only protecting you from a harmful bug." He said with an innocent look on his face. Sango glares hard at him as she closes her eyes, an annoyed smirk forming on her lips. "Is that so, but I do not think a bug will be on my breast without me noticing it." She said through gritted teeth as she opened her eyes.

Miroku let out a small smile as he scratched the side of his head. "Oh did I say a bug I meant to say an evil spirit that was attempting to possess you and I only drove it away with my touch." He said quickly changing his story. Kagome just stares at him with her brow twitching slightly. That had to be one of Miroku worst excuses yet.

"Miroku." Sango said in a stony voice. "Yes my dear Sango?" He said nervously and with fear of being knocked unconscious by his fiancé shook his body slightly. "Shut up." She finished as Miroku quickly obeyed. Kagome smiled as Shippo shook his head and looked around to search for Inuyasha. 'He's not here again.' He noted and found it rather strange. Inuyasha usually saw Kikyo once in a blue moon and now it was twice in a period of two nights. What was going on?

Inuyasha watches as Kikyo examines the ginger root he brought with him. Her eyes scrutinizing the root as she gently feels its surface with her small pale hands. "Kikyo what are the ginger roots use for?" He asked not liking the silence as Kikyo brought her gaze from the root to him. "The ginger root will be use for the cleansing of any impurities in Kagome's body and soul." She said in monotone her voice weak and tired.

Kikyo did not think she would be able to wait till Kagome's eighteenth birthday. The soul she possess was weakening and was finding talking to be too great of a task suddenly. Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed with concern as he notice the tiredness in her voice. "Kikyo are you alright?" He asked as the miko before him nodded. "I am fine Inuyasha." She responded with a light shake of her head. "How many ginger roots did you gathered?" She asked as Inuyasha took a seat besides her against the tree.

"At least twenty." He said as Kikyo nodded in approval, twenty was more than enough. There was a full moon tonight and she gazes at it with tired eyes. The multicolors from the rising sky was beginning to paint the sky in orange, red, pink and purple. There were only two more full moons till her reincarnations birthday and two more full moons till her soul was replenish with another portion for anther three years. She turned her attention to Inuyasha and found the hanyou watching her with intense eyes. She slightly narrows her eyes in annoyance.

"I told you I was fine Inuya-" She was unable to finish her sentence when warm lips pressed against her cold ones. 'Inuyasha?' She thought as her eyes widen in shock before they warmed slightly and closed with her own lips pressing against his. His lips was warm and soft and it contrast greatly with her own. At that moment she wished to be human once more for she knew her lips were cold and hard. It pained her to know this and pulled away from him turning her head to the side to prevent from glaring at him.

Damn that Inuyasha for making her feel this way. "Kikyo?" He said as he carefully brought his hand to touch her cheek and refrains from flinching at its coldness. She brushed his hand from her and glares at him. "It is almost morning you should return." She told him as he frowns, but only nods and stands up and begins to walk away until he hears her voice again. "Inuyasha." He turns to face her and sees that she was also standing.

"Do not forget to retrieve four blossoming peach blossoms and water of the Kegon no taki." She told him as Inuyasha nods. "We will meet again in the next full moon." She said as she walks away her hair flaring lightly behind her. Inuyasha watches here retreating form and concern fill his golden orbs once again. 'Be safe till then Kikyo.' He thought as he made his way back to camp.

The gardens of the western castles possessed only the brightest, and most colorful of flowers and trees. There were many koi ponds in the gardens as well as natural hot springs. Sesshomaru inhales the sweet fragrances of the flowers that surrounded him. There were only two things this Sesshomaru appreciated and those two things were power and beauty.

There was one particular flower that was his favorite and it was called the stargazer. The very same flower cause a mental picture of that infuriating miko to enter his mind. Those were the very same flowers she and his ward were collecting when they went off to 'Pick flowers for Lord Sesshomaru' as Rin often calls it whenever the young girl presented flowers for him.

The sun was beginning to rise and cause his gardens to take on a heavenly glow.

At this very moment Rin was training with a miko he had found. She was a renowned miko in the southwest, but not as well known as Kagome was throughout the entire lands of the Northern, Eastern, Southern and Western lands. If he did not know better he would have thought she was known throughout the entire continent of Japan.

The miko called Gin was nothing compare to Kagome in power nor personality. The woman did not like demons yet she agreed to train Rin without question as to why a young miko was in his charge. Something about Kagome's words to him made him stay close and made sure that he was never away from the castle whenever she was alone with the miko.

Maybe he should reconsider and allow the wench to train Rin, just so he could have some sort of peace knowing Rin was in good hands with Kagome. 'Then that would leave me being wrong and this Sesshomaru is never wrong.' He said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Maybe." He said after a long pause and inhales the Stargazer in his hand.

"Child, how many times must I tell you to remain focus." A voice scolded harshly as Rin flinched outwardly at her sharp tone. The miko before her was a woman in her early thirties with short brown hair that reached her neck and dark brown eyes that passed off as black. The miko wore the traditional miko clothing and Rin did not like her one bit. The lady was nothing like Kagome-chan, who treated her so nicely. "I'm s-sorry L-Lady Gin." She apologized as she fearfully stares at her mentor.

Gin looks at the young girl and sees fear in her eyes. She was disgusted with the girl. The girl before her was old enough to know that demons were enemies to their kind. The Taiyoukai must have brainwashed her from an earlier age and there will be no hope in teaching her other wise. She would need to slay this girl and escape before the Taiyoukai notices.

The girl had a great deal of spiritual power for one so young and green, but she would not allow a demon, such as Sesshomaru to control her and do his bidding to destroy the others of her race. She couldn't understand why a demon would take care of a human girl and train her in controlling her powers unless he were to use her as his tool. She watches as Rin closes her eyes and focuses allowing Gin a prefect opportunity. Gin reaches into her long white sleeve and slowly reveals the dagger and quietly brings it to hover above Rin's neck.

'I shall make this as painless as I can young Rin.' She thought as she went to bring the finishing blow. Rin could feel a sensation prickling along her spine and a sense of danger fill her mind as she snaps her eyes open to see Gin brining a dagger down on her. Rin quickly rolls to her side, the blade making a thin cut along her left cheek just missing her neck.

Gin curses as she moves towards Rin again, who was running towards to the sliding door. "Lord Sesshomaru!!" She screams out for as another sensation along her spine came to her making her roll to her right to avoid another strike from Gin's dagger. Rin hits the wall and grunts out in pain as her back collides with the wooden surface. She quickly concentrates in putting up a barrier the way Kagome did when she training.

She pictures a barrier around her from her own energy that would protect her in her mind and put out her hands in front of her. 'Please, go up!' She thought to herself as she sees Gin heading towards her once again. A flicker of blue begins to surround her as she concentrates harder. "Lord Sesshomaru!!" She calls out again as the barrier becomes more stable, until it completely goes up just as Gin brings down her dagger.

The weapon is reflected from the barrier the young girl put up and falls out her hand. She turns to Rin with wide eyes. When had she learn to put up a barrier so quickly? The wound she inflicted on Rin's cheek earlier was falling down to her neck and staining her green kimono. Gin stiffens when she felt the angry aura and powerful energy of the Taiyoukai approaching quickly. She quickly turns to escape through the window when she was grab roughly by the neck and thrown against the wall.

The force from Sesshomaru's throw made her break through the three next rooms. She hit her head against the hard wooden floor and slowly sat up. She groans and stands up and quickly puts both her hands out in front of her in a blast of purification. Sesshomaru stares at the miko in which he had hired to train Rin and at her foolish attempts to purify him. He growls as his eyes bleed from a light pink to gold. Did this miko believe she had the power to purify this Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai barely felt it.

The moment he had smelled Rin's blood from the gardens he knew the wench had made an attempt at her life, just as Kagome had warned him of. Especially when he heard the cries of his ward's voice calling out to him for help. "Miko prepare to meet a painful demise." He said in a steely cold voice. Gin stood back not understanding how he was not purify. "Why are you not affected by my holy powers unlike other demons?" She asked with narrowed eyes as the acid poison began to cover Sesshomaru's claws and drip to the floor, creating holes.

"This Sesshomaru is unaffected to your pathetic excuse of holy powers, due to the fact that _I am_ unlike all demons in all aspects." He said as he brought his deadly poisonous claws down onto the miko. Rin hears the screams from Gin and feels her body shake in fear, tears falling down her face as she closes her eyes and hugs her body tightly. "Kagome, I want Kagome-chan!" She mutters to herself unconsciously making the barrier around her stronger.

Sesshomaru looks down at disgust at the shredded melted body of the miko and as promised led a painful death. He returns to Rin and finds her near hysterics with tears rolling down her eyes and hugging herself tightly. There was blood falling from a thin cut on her cheek. He noticed the barrier his ward erected around herself and noted how strong it was.

"Rin." He said as she continued to mutter to herself. What was she muttering? Her sobs were making it hard to distinguish on what she was saying. "Rin!" He said louder and she snapped her eyes open. "L-lord Sesshomaru!" She yells as she quickly runs to him her barrier dispersing as she buries her face within his stomach.

"I want Kagome-chan, Lord Sesshomaru!" He heard her say and felt his eyes harden at the request for the miko, who made him lose control over himself and his beast. As he look to her tear strained face he could not refuse and besides earlier on he was considering on taking her as Rin's mentor. "I shall search her out." He said as Rin let out a small smile.

That smile was because of a miko known as Kagome. He was going to lose it the moment he came across the miko again, but for Rin's sake he would endure it. It seems that his ward had developed a bond with his brother's wench and now he would never be rid of her. The miko had been willingly to be Rin's mentor, but because of his own reasons Rin's life was endangered. This proved to the Taiyoukai that Kagome was the_ first _and _only_ miko of her kind that he could trust with his ward's life and training to.

"Jaken." He called out for as he led Rin out of the destroyed room to her own. The green imp arrived and was meet with an angry Lord. "Y-yes my Lord?" He said slightly afraid for Sesshomaru's gaze and caught the smear of blood on Rin's cheek. Did the miko attempt to take young Rin's life? "Watch over Rin while I am gone and have the maids dispose of the _trash _in the study." He said and with that left outside to his gardens. He raises his head slightly into the air and inhales softly. The familiar scent of jasmine reached him after several minutes in the direction of the eastern mountains.

He took flight into the skies and traveled to meet a certain miko that has been plaguing his thoughts for the past few days. It shouldn't take more than an hour to reach the miko and make an arrangement for Rin's training, that will fit his schedule of course.

He just pray that he didn't lose his control and pin her against a tree again, no matter how much his beast wanted to.

**A/N: Now Kagura is plotting against Naraku, which isn't a surprise. The wind witch wants Naraku dead as we all do. Kagome is aware of Kikyo's power decline and is curios as to Inuyasha's sudden need for ginger roots. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter? Hehehe of course I do, but you don't until next time! ;) **

**Lady Manami**

**Please Review!! **


	7. Chapter 7: Depression

Chapter Seven 

Depression

Kagome was the first to awaken at dawn and had enjoyed the beautiful view of the sun rising. She was sitting on the edge of a cliff with her legs dangling and swinging back and forth freely. It made her forget, if only for a moment her quest for the sacred jewel shards of the Shikon no Tama. She muses to herself how her life was not a normal one for a seventeen-year-old girl. To be constantly on a search that is a life-threatening quest to ensure the safety of the future, her future, but then again she wasn't just an ordinary girl.

Kagome Higurashi is the miko of the Shikon no Tama.

Nothing will change that fact or the amount of responsibilities that has been bestow upon her that day when she was pulled down the sacred well on her fifteen birthday. She lets out a long tired sigh before she stretches out her miko senses to locate a shard within a twenty mile radius from her position. A few minutes passes by and she feels nothing, save for a retreating Kikyo. The undead miko has been beyond the campsite, hidden within the thick forest of the eastern mountains all night.

Her eyes darken slightly and knew Inuyasha would be here soon and wake everyone up and rant about searching for more jewel shards. That hanyou was so selfish and inconsiderate to others, especially to her. 'Baka.' She thought to herself as she stands and walks away from the cliff she was sitting on back to camp.

She stops in a small clearing just a few yards from her campsite and looks around the surrounding trees with suspicious eyes. She had the strangest feeling that she was being watched right now, but she couldn't feel their presence. She continues on towards camp and suddenly feels sharp pains on both her sides just above her curvy hips.

She stops and waits until the cramps recede.

Kagome searches her mind for the date and realizes it was the nineteenth and gave out a frustrated groan of dismay. "Why now?" She said out loud to herself as she headed back to camp to go straight to her book bag. She rummages through her yellow book bag and bites her lower lip when she doesn't see any feminine products inside the empty box that was in her hand. 'Damn, it's empty.' She thought as she sighs before letting out a small smile her eye brightening as she puts the empty feminine box back inside her bag.

That meant she would have to go back home and besides they were running out of ramen and other supplies. Knowing Inuyasha he couldn't go without his precious ramen for too long anyway. By tomorrow or the day after that she should be getting her menstrual and needs to get to the well by then so she could go home and restock. 'He's not going to be happy.' She told herself as she shrugged her shoulder uncaring. 'Oh well he has his precious Kikyo to keep him company. I'm sure he won't miss me at all.' She added as an after thought.

Besides she needed to go back to take her final exams and that would take a few days, a week at the most. She had been studying at night and whenever they took a breaks and she found herself confident that she would pass. Maybe with flying colors, after all the dedication she put into for the pass month, especially with the little activities and less sacred jewel shards to find.

Maybe she should stay for two weeks, after all she wanted to spend time with her family. It's been so long since she last saw them and if Inuyasha had anything to say about it...

"I'll just sit hi-" She spoke out her thoughts and there was a quick yell before a loud thud of a body being pulled to the ground face first was heard, waking the others up in the process. "What, what, what!" Shippo yelled as he quickly stood up from the sleeping bag he shared with Kagome and summoned his foxfire onto his paw. Sango had grabbed her hiraikostu while Miroku had his golden staff in hand, both ready for combat.

Kagome turns around, ignoring the others and sees Inuyasha on the ground face first as usual when she sat him. Inuyasha growls as he pulls his head up from the dirt, trying to resist the force of the magic that was subduing him. That wench, what the hell did he do this time? "K-Kagome...what the...hell!" He managed out in a low growl as everyone looked over to the miko, who had a blank expression on her face.

She waves her hand slightly as she slightly shrugs her shoulder, a small smirk on her lips. "You came in the wrong moment from wherever you went." She said with meaning and Inuyasha's golden eyes become weary as if he was deciding with himself if Kagome somewhat knew what he was doing. They soon change, however, as he shook his head as if deciding she didn't know. Kagome saw this and narrows her eyes sharply at his form. Of course she knew where he was and with who he was with. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

The hanyou actually though her stupid enough not to know.

He didn't give her enough credit and even young Shippo knows who he goes to see at night. She could feel herself getting angry and could feel a slight shift in the jewel she had hidden underneath her blouse. 'Why is it shifting again?' She told herself with a raise brow as she took in deep relaxing breaths. She felt it return to normal when she was calming down. 'Strange.' She thought silently before bringing her attention back to a struggling Inuyasha.

He's not worth getting worked up over anymore.

"Anyways, I am going back home for a few days, two weeks the most." She declared as the others agreed. Going back to Kaede's village to rest sounded like a good idea, especially seeing as they have been fruitless in finding more jewel shards to collect. Inuyasha, however, did not. Two weeks was far to freaking long for his liking. She hadn't even bother in asking him if she could go in the first place.

"I say your not." He said with finality in his voice as he went into a sitting position with his arms folded across his chest. They hadn't collect any jewel shards in their travel so far so she was not leaving to go home and waste precious time. Time, which would be put to better use in locating the jewel shards before Naraku did.

Kagome closes her eyes with fist tightening by her sides. The corner of her lip twitches up into a slight snarl. This was what she was talking about when he suddenly acts like he was her boyfriend or husband. He was no one to tell her what she can and cannot do. She snaps her eyes open and shots a heavy glare at the silver haired hanyou, unaware of the light darkening of her aura.

This time she did not realize the half of the jewel hanging around her neck, swirling with darkness.

Miroku felt a cold shiver pass down along his spine upon her aura and stares at Kagome with worry eyes before shaking his head. Kagome's aura was cold and dark. It was most likely due to her anger she felt due to Inuyasha being idiotic and inconsideration to others needs. He's felt Kagome's anger many times before in the past, but never like this. Never has he felt her aura like it was right now.

It was almost terrifying, causing him to feel paralyzed.

"Well, then your say really doesn't matter, seeing as **you** **are not** my _boyfriend_ nor my _husband_ to be telling me what I can and cannot do!" Kagome exclaimed angrily as Inuyasha's body stiffen at the coldness of her mature voice and the tightening of his chest. He felt the sudden urge to hold his chest, but fault against the impulse. She was really angry, he literally feels the hairs in his body stand on end. His eyes twitches as he gazes into her azure eyes, both had darken from her rage towards him.

Azure eyes narrows into slits as he swallows lightly, trying to see if she was fooling around, but considering the past few weeks. Their relationship was not one that was not fully on friendly terms and a little hostile. She wasn't bickering back or calling him names as he was used to when they were younger. She wasn't playing around and he realize she was being serious. When had she mature so much and he hadn't noticed till now as she stared him down with an unflinching gaze.

He felt like the immature one now. "F-fine." He said lastly as Kagome released her glare at him. Miroku felt her aura shift back to normal and let out a relieve sigh as he was able to move again with ease. 'Something is wrong with Lady Kagome.' He thought to silently in his mind. He brings his gaze to Sango and saw that she had the same worry expression on her face as her gaze locks with his.

Shippo's tail was standing on end and so was the fur that covers his body. Something about Kagome made him feel on edge. He felt danger. 'This is not good.' He thought scared as he stands behind Miroku's legs. He didn't like whatever just happened to Kagome right now. "K-Kagome?" He called out to carefully as the miko looked over to him, her eyes widening slightly.

The look of fear that she saw in his eyes made her feel bad. She let out a small apologetic smile to the kitsune and her two friends. They understood the smile and Shippo ran into her arms. "I'm sorry Shippo. I didn't mean to scare you, I was angry." She told him in a light whisper into his ears, not wanting Inuyasha to hear. She felt him nod his head and let him go.

"Well, we better get going. It will take awhile until we get to Kaede's." Kagome said as Inuyasha let out a keh. "Yeah whatever, let's just go already wench." He said his words cutting through Kagome like a dozen swords. She felt tears stinging her eyes and blinks repeatedly to wipe them away. "**Wench, Inuyasha**?" She said suddenly causing the hanyou to stop walking, his ears twitching slightly at the sound of her voice.

It sounded dangerous to him for a moment, but it was gone just as soon as it came.

It was also full of sadness and he instantly regretted it, but it was too late for apologizes, not like he was going to give her one anyway, at least not now. It wasn't in his personality nor nature to say it so easily.

This was it and she wasn't going to take it anymore with his dis respectfulnesses towards her. She was his friend and she even thought that she was his best friend in a way since they were the first to start out on searching for the Shikon no Tama shards. Even after nearly three years, which will be in two months on the exact day of her eighteenth birthday and he still didn't call her by her first name.

So much for respect.

He never refer to Sango as wench and opt to call her by her first name. No not her, he would never call her by her first name. Well you know what then two can play this game as well. "Sango I'm going to borrow Kirara." She said as the demon slayer nodded and said fire cat transforms into her true form, standing patiently besides the miko.

Kagome grabs her book bag and climbs on top of Kirara and once she had a good grip on her blonde fur, looks over to Inuyasha with deeply harden eyes. "You know what Inuyasha, no matter how long we've known one another you will always call me for what you truly think I am, which is a _wench_." She started as Inuyasha felt a slight panic in his body at the tone in her voice, hi golden eyes flashing with hidden panicking.

"So its only fair that _I call you _by what you truly are which is an inconsiderate, two-timing, insensitive, ungrateful**_ hanyou_**." She said spitefully, causing everyone to gasps in shock and stunning said hanyou. The half jewel was almost swirling with complete darkness that matched the color of Kagome's aura.

Kagome knew this and did nothing to purify the jewel. She was just too angry to stop the hate that was filling into her heart and soul right now. No one can be so forgiving, not even her. Kagome turns from Inuyasha's form to the others. "**I** will be back in three days." Kagome told them emphasizing that she alone will return and that Inuyasha better not dare go get her.

With that said Kagome gently pats Kirara on the head signaling for her to take off. They all watch as she left on Kirara taking to the skies. Miroku was the first to look away and turn to the stun silver haired hanyou and shook his head, his eyes grave with seriousness. "Inuyasha." He called the hanyou, but received no response.

"Inuyasha!" He called again and this time the hanyou snapped his head towards the monk, his face dazed before harding again. "What!" He yelled and expected the monk to hit him over the head with his golden staff for being a baka as he usually said whenever he got Kagome mad.

This time the blow never came and he looks over to the monk with a confuse expression. "What no hit over the he-" He didn't finished as seeing as how the monk narrowed his eyes at him along with Sango and Shippo. "Inuyasha no matter how many times I hit you over the head you never learn. This time...this time you really done it with Lady Kagome." He informed the hanyou and Inuyasha's expression took one of shock.

He shook his head not wanting to believe it, but deep down inside he knew it to be the truth. The miko had called him a hanyou and had said it with such spite as well that would have made his bastard of a brother proud. Kagome had never called him a hanyou before and this was the first time.

It reminded him too much of when he had first met Kikyo and she had pinned him to a tree with her arrows and yet back then it hadn't been so spiteful.

His ears flattened completely on his head with a contemplating gaze in his golden eyes as he stares at her diminishing form in the sky. She would be at Kaede's village by early afternoon with Kirara. 'She's really angry.' He thought to himself silently as he sulked and she was in heat on top of all else. Maybe that was the reason for her hostile behavior towards him, but he didn't think so.

Miroku saw Inuyasha's sullen form and shook his head. "You have no right to sulk after what you just did to Lady Kagome. This is your entire fault Inuyasha." Miroku started as he have the hanyou a disapproving glare. "Why is everything my fault, she's just too damn emotional!" He augured back, not liking the way he was being blame. Miroku gave a sharp glare at the hanyou's audacity.

"Tell me this Inuyasha, did you truly believe that Kagome did not know that it was Kikyo you have been seeing at all hours of the nights, for the past two nights?" He asked as Inuyasha's eyes revealed the he had actually believed she did not. Sango narrows her eyes and tightens her fists as she tried to control herself from killing Inuyasha.

"Whatever you have been doing with Kikyo needs to stop right now." Miroku said as Inuyasha's harden at the demand. No one will stop him from helping Kikyo. "That's none of your business monk." He growled out as Miroku's eyes widen slightly along with Shippo and Sango.

"Whatever I do with Kikyo is none of anyone of ya concerns." He made cleared as they all gave the hanyou blank looks. "Very well Inuyasha." Miroku said in monotone as the hanyou let out a confused look. "Huh?" He said dumbly as they began packing.

"You're not going to harass me anymore?" He asked slightly suspicious as Sango looked over to him with harden eyes. "That is what you said Inuyasha and besides your right we have no right in telling you what you can and cannot do." Sango started her voice taking on a slight edge with Inuyasha's acute hearing picked it up.

"But whatever you and that undead miko are planning it better not have involve Kagome in anyway, shape or form." She warned with narrowed eyes as Inuyasha felt his heart race within his chest. This demon slayer was making the skin on his body crawl due to her protectiveness over the miko in their group.

"So help me if it is, I will not hesitate to sent that abomination back to hell where **it** belongs." At this Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the threat towards Kikyo and let out a threatening growl towards the demon slayer. "You will not be laying a hand on Kikyo if I can help it." He told her as Miroku quickly stepped in front of his fiance' protectively.

Shippo looked on between Inuyasha and Sango with Miroku in the middle. This was all such a mess.

Sesshomaru flew at top speed through the air and could see that he was in the region of the eastern mountain. Soon he will meet the all so infuriating miko of his and his imbecile of a half brother. He sniffs the air softly and could smell anger, depression and confusion in the air not to mention danger.

He narrow his eyes as he added more speed to travel to where he could smell his half brother located at and from his view could see him before his two human companions. By his stance he was sure that his companions will be no more. Sesshomaru notices that one was missing from the little group and it so happened to be the one he needed to see.

'Now where did the miko go to?' He thought as he landed a few feet away from Inuyasha and his companion that is if they still held loyalties to the hanyou.

Inuyasha immediately pulled out Tetsaiga, the dull sword transforming into the large fang of his deceased father. "Sesshomaru, what the hell do you want?" He asked hostile as Sesshomaru gently flicked his long, silky, silver hair around his back.

"The miko. " He said smoothly.

Inuyasha stiffen upon the name and glares at the Taiyoukai. "Why the hell do you want her for and makes you think I'll give her to you?" Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at this statement before catching her scent mix with a neko youkai. There was another scent that reached his sense of smell, but he deemed it irrelevant to his main goal, which was finding the miko.

So she seems to have left and from her scent went westward. 'Probably going back to the old miko's village.' He thought as he barely took a glance towards Inuyasha before he left to the village. By the position of the sun it was already early noon and dislike the idea of wasting time coming over here if she wasn't here.

'The miko never ceases to infuriate me.' He thought as he frowns, ignoring his half brother's rants and yells.

Kagome could see the sacred well that acted as a portal to the feudal era and her era. She hadn't bother to stop by in Kaede's village and wanted to go home so badly. She held onto Kirara as the fire neko prepares to land gently on the grass covered ground. Kagome climbs off the fire neko and pats her head affectionately.

The demon was a good listener during the ride here. "Thanks Kirara, I promise to get you some treats when I return okay." She told the red eyed feline as the neko youkai let out a low purr. "I see you in a few days, go wait for the others in Kaede's hut." She ordered as Kirara took off towards the village over the hill.

Kagome walks over to the lip of the well and felt a deep sense of sadness wash over her form. It was worse than anything else she had felt before, including the many times she had seen Inuyasha kissing Kikyo and professing his undying devotion to avenge and protect her.

She jumps in allowing the eternal blue light to engulf her as she flow through time to her era.

Onyx eyes fill with confusion and curiosity steps out from within the shadows of the trees to the well in which the miko had jump into. He quickly looks down the old wooden well and finds no body, no miko to be found crippled from the jump. He had been watching her since dawn and was pleased at her appearance. She was indeed a beauty and with such stunning eyes as well.

He has never seen such a shade since his birth. The normal color he saw from the villagers were the usual brown or dark brown that passed as black. Not her eyes, they were fill with such an amazing color that changed from her every emotion.

Kisho had felt the tainting of the miko's half jewel and the shift of her aura. That hanyou she had sat with her power was entertaining, but the power of her aura had left his paralyzed.

He could not move until she had calmed down.

Such power within such a petite woman as Kagome. No wonder Naraku fear her so much and knew her to be a threat. She could kill him and fully complete the Shikon no Tama. The hag, Kagura was right and now he had to wait until the black haired beauty returns from wherever she went. Kagura had told him of such a well that the miko disappeared into from time to time.

Where? She did not tell him for she did not know.

"Don't take too long my miko, I am not one to have much patience." Kisho said his voice echoing throughout the empty well.

Kagome flinches slightly as she looks behind to where she had heard a voice. That couldn't be she was alone when she had jumped into the well. 'Weird.' She thought as her foot touch the bottom of the well as she gently stood up right.

She could hear the honking if the horns from cars and the busy chatters of people conversing with one another. A small smile made its way onto her lips and she couldn't help but feel happy to be home. Happy that wasn't quite what she was feeling at the moment. Relieved.

Yes, relieved was what she was feeling at the moment. She was relieved to be back home again and be able to see her family again. "Mom, Hitomi is coming over in an hour!" She heard Souta shout from the back yard.

His voice was deeper, smoother she found it. She had missed his voice and didn't realize until now. She quickly climbs up the ladder and up the small flight of stairs and opens the door to the well house. Her eyes change from a deep blue to an icy blue due to the sun rays and her small uplifted mood.

Everything looked the same as it usually was save for a new garden by the back of the house. "Sis?" She heard Souta voice say in disbelief, causing Kagome to turn to the now fourteen year old Souta. Kagome took in his form and saw that he had changed from the last time she saw him. He was taller than her with her reaching his shoulder. He had let his hair grow out, his bangs framing his smooth facial features and held it in a low ponytail that reached his mid shoulder. His brown eyes were bright and when hit perfectly under the sun passed off as a very light greenish brown.

Souta had grown to be a handsome and dare she say Hot. She let out a small smile as she drops her large book bag. "Hey, I can't call you a little brat no more." She stated. "Kagome!" He exclaimed as he dropped the tokens grandpa had told him to put in the shed and ran to hug her, spinning her around in the process.

It was her and after not seeing her for a few months he had begun to worry that she might have...No she was here and that was all that mattered right now. He puts her down and looks into her azure eyes and frowns inwardly.

They were different from before, they were empty. "Are you alright Kagome? Your not injured right?" He asked worry as Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm fine where's mom and gramps?" She asked brushing his worry over her. There was no need to fuss over her, after all.

Souta pointed towards the house. "Mom's in the kitchen making lunch and gramps is in the shrine cleaning." He told her, grabbing her book bag as they walked into the house. Kagome enters from the back door of the kitchen and finds her mother's back towards her as she hovers over the stove, stirring miso soup from the smell of it.

At that moment Kagome's stomach growls loudly, making Hina laugh. "Souta lunch won't be ready for a half hour." She said turning around and freezing on her spot when her eyes lands on her daughter. "K-Kagome?" She said unsure. "She's back mom." Souta said as Hina quickly went to hug her daughter in a tight, loving embrace.

"Oh, Kagome you had me so worry!" She exclaimed her bright brown eyes filling with tears. The tears in Hina's eyes made them appear to be a dark greenish brown. Souta had inherited their mother's eyes and she had inherited their father's unique azure eye color.

"I'm sorry mom, its just that with Naraku and the jewel shards..." She started to explain but all her mother did was nod her head in understanding. "But still I wished you had visited more." She began as she pushed back Kagome's hair from her face. "My has your hair grown, I don't think you can call them bangs anymore." Hina said with a smile, causing Kagome to smile as well.

"Go upstairs and take a bath while I prepare something for you to eat." Hina said as Kagome nodded and went upstairs.

Once Kagome was out of the kitchen Hina looks over to Souta with a concerning look in her eyes. "You saw it mom?" Souta said as Hina nodded slowly. "So much sadness I saw in them." She stated as Souta agreed. "Do you think it is because of Inuyasha." Souta stated more than asked with narrowed eyes as Hina let out a sigh.

"More than likely so, but what did he do to cause that hollow look in her eyes." She said as she began to prepare her daughter food. Souta looks over to the close bathroom door and could hear the shower running, meaning his sister was already taking a shower.

It has been five months since he lost saw Kagome. Back then she had been okay, but now she wasn't and no matter how much she said she was fine he knew better. He hope she would be staying for _awhile _not the usual three days and Inuyasha would come taking her away when he found her late in returning back to him.

Souta smirks as he starts to head to the well house, digging in his pocket on the way there.

Hina saw him leaving from the corner of her eye as she made Kagome sandwiches. She places the plate of sandwiches on the counter near the sink as she heads to the window, pushing the pink curtain to see her son walking towards the well house.

With several sutras in hand.

Hina shakes her head, knowing Souta was going to keep Inuyasha from coming to get Kagome. She soon smiled as she went to pour Kagome juice.

"Let's hope ten is enough to keep him out." She said, humming as she places Kagome's food on top of the table. Hina looks over to the clock and checks on the soup. Kagome was going to meet Hitomi again. Kagome hasn't seen the young brunette since she was fifteen and imagines how her daughter was going to react in seeing her again.

Souta and Hitomi made the cutest couple and hopefully if all goes well, will be expecting another daughter in a few years and maybe some grandchildren.

Souta had placed the last sutra onto the well house door. All ten sutras were neatly in order. Souta closes his eyes and began to chant a prayer with his right hand held in front of him in a prayer sign, similar to a monk Kagome knew.

Gradually Souta's right hand along with the sutras on the well house doors began to glow a sapphire blue. After completing the last incantation the sutras glows completely before disappearing.

Souta opens his eyes and the residue from his spiritual powers glows within his eyes, before slowly vanishing. "Let's see you get pass my sutras Inuyasha." He said as he went to pick up of his girlfriend.

Like his sister Kagome, he too possesses spiritual powers. How, he did not know, but he had discovered this a few months ago. It was around the same time Kagome had left to the feudal era five months ago. He had turned just turned fourteen when Kagome left and whenever he was around his grandfather's sutras they would react.

It wasn't until he picked one up, did he see the movement of his spiritual powers transferring to the thin paper. After that he had studied all about incantation and creating barriers. Souta had even found himself a teacher.

His teacher was a bit of a pervert, scratch that the biggest pervert he has ever met, but the guy knew his stuff.

A half hour later Kagome emerge from her room and down stairs into the kitchen where her mother had made her sandwiches. She hadn't eaten breakfast due to this morning's events with a silver haired hanyou. 'Don't even think about it Kagome.' The miko told herself sternly as she ate.

Her mother was no where to be seen in the kitchen and Kagome figures she was getting gramps to come in and eat.

"Now, father you mustn't work so hard, remember what the doctor said about your arthritis in your hip." She was right and turned around to see her grandfather and notice he had changed as well as her mother.

Gramps' skin was more wrinkle than she had last seen him and their was virtually no hair on his head save for his small ponytail on the back of his head. Then there was her mother, she hadn't notice before but her mother had age as well. There was small wrinkles whenever she smiled and at the edge of her eyes. There were a few strands of gray hair making it's way onto her curly brown hair.

Time changes people.

It made her sad, knowing she wasn't here to spend it with them, but back in another era searching for shards. Was it worth it? What if she stood here in her time with the jewels she had now that way Naraku will never hope in completely it.

Then what about the others?

What will happen to them if she didn't return?

She sighs depressed as she smiles at her grandfather. "Hey, gramps long time no see." She said as the old man stared at her and then to his daughter. "Is it really Kagome or am I seeing a demon in disguise again?" He asked as Kagome sweat dropped.

"No gramps its really me." She said as the old man hugged her and patted her hair.

"Ah, how has your travel been in the feudal era Kagome? Fruitful I guess." He said taking a seat at the table.

"Well, you can say that. We collected four shards not too long ago." She told them as Kagome's grandfather nodded.

"Well done Kagome." The praise made her blush and caused her heart to fill with warmth. If only Inuyasha could say things like that if only meaning it as a friend to her and not degrading her constantly or insulting her.

This only caused her to let out another depressed sigh.

Kagome looks at her half bitten sandwich and pushes it away. She wasn't hungry anymore.

Hina saw this and glances worryingly at her daughter.

"Kagome you barely eaten." She pointed out as Kagome quickly put up a false smile. "I already did mom back in the feudal era, Sango made this humongous breakfast for all of us." She lied.

Hina narrows her eyes lightly as she gives Kagome 'the look'.

Kagome's brow twitches as she brings the plate closer to her her appetite suddenly returning.

Her mother was scary sometimes, especially when she gave her 'the look'.

The front door opens and Kagome hears a set of footsteps approaching the kitchen. "Mom, Hitomi is here." Souta called out as he and the young girl walk in the kitchen.

'Hitomi?' Kagome thought to herself silently. She hadn't seen the girl since she was fifteen and wonder how she's grown. If Souta had hit a growth sport over the past few months she was away, she knew she probably wasn't going to recognize the sweet beautiful little girl.

Kagome turns around with a smile on her face as her eyes lands on the form of the young girl.

What a minute! This was definitely not Hitomi she looks far too much like...

"Sango!" Kagome yelled out in shock.

Souta looks over to his sister and gives her a look. "Hey, sis are you sure you're alright, remember Hitomi from when we were ten. She's been my girlfriend for four years now." Souta said as Hitomi let out a laugh.

"It's okay Souta, I barely recognized you Kagome-chan if wasn't for your blue eyes." She said as Kagome let out a nervous laugh before looking her over again.

Hitomi had indeed grown into a very beautiful young woman. Her once short curly brown hair was now long and straight and Kagome knew it was because she had blow dry it to make it so. Her green eyes were bright and her facial features reminded her so much of her best friend Sango, especially when Hitomi wore pink eyeliner.

If Hitomi's eyes were the mahogany brown eyes and if she were slightly a few years older she knew she would have thought Sango was standing right there besides her brother.

'This is so weird.' Kagome thought as she went up to hug the girl, not knowing when she would see her next. "Hitomi-chan you've grown since I last saw you." Kagome pointed out as the brunette blushes. "Thank you Kagome-chan." She said in a sweet, modest voice that had slightly mature and no longer sounded like a ten year old girl.

"Kagome-chan how has your travels been to the other era." Hitomi asked suddenly, startling Kagome. "H-how did you know?" She said as she looked sharply over to Souta. "Well sis that is because one, Hitomi will one day be apart of this family two, is because she was worry about you, and three is because her father teaching me how to control my spiritual powers." He explained shocking his sister.

Kagome shook her head and smiled as she heard this, not only did Souta have spiritual powers, but because she was going to have a new sister-in-law in the future. "That's great Souta!" She exclaimed as Hina smiles as well.

'Yes, now all I have to wait for is the wedding and then my grandchildren.' Hina thought.

"Nice choice Souta, I approve of Hitomi, she's a nice beautiful girl for you." His grandfather said, causing both Souta and Hitomi to blush.

"Gramps your embrassing them!" Kagome said with a false lightness to her tone.

After a few hours of talking with one anther and Souta taking Hitomi home, everyone was in their room asleep. That is everyone except for Kagome.

There was a few bottles of sake scattered all over her floor and a couple on her bed. She sat on her window sill with an almost empty sake bottle in her hand. She wore only her nightgown that reached her thighs and a pair of white cotton underwear.

Her life was so unfair and screwed up.

Everyone was happy, everyone had someone save for Kagome Higurashi.

Tears fell down her eyes as she looked at the still full moon. All the responsibilities she had as the Shikon maiden, school, her fight with Inuyasha, Naraku, her friends and not to mention her stupid infatuation for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru of all people!

She took another sip of the sake she took from her grandfather's secret sash in the shed. No wonder the old man was always in there, the sake probably numbed his arthritis in his hips.

She had consume about five bottles, this one in her hand being her sixth that she had just finished.

The jewel around her neck was fighting between its purity and the darkness that was overcoming it, slowly, but surely.

Kagome tosses the bottle onto her bed and brings her hand onto the jewel. The jewel wasn't being purified with her touch and this frustrated her. Why wasn't it being purified with her touch? This never happened to her before in the past and was only acting up recently.

She closes her eyes and pushes pass the giddiness and warmth she felt in her body. She needed to purified the jewel, she needed to help Midoriko keep the jewel pure. After much concentration the jewel slowly began to become purify, leaving Kagome almost drained of energy.

"This is all Inu-In-Inuyasha f-fa-fault." Kagome slur in a husky voice, her throat raw from the sake she had consumed.

Kagome brings her blurry vision to the well house and she took a moment to stabilize her vision until she could see clear again. "I'm going t-to s-it him to-to hell." She muttered to herself as she made her way quietly as she could out her house, hoping the loud crash in with the wall didn't wake them up.

She stumbles lightly to the well house and leans against its door. She could feel spiritual energy on it and wonder why. It felt familiar to her and opened the door, stumbling down the small flight of stairs to land on her back. "Ow." She said slowly before giggling. She soon stood up and climbs over the lip of the well to fall clumsily into it, the blue light transporting her to the feudal era.

"Pretty Lights." She said out loud as her voice echo throughout the time of space. She landed face first into the soil ground on the bottom of the well and sat up.

She began to climb the veins and with many attempts finally made it out and landed on the grass. She began to run her hand along its smooth surface and inhale its sweet earthly scent.

The color was so pretty and so was the black shoes.

She picks up her head and looks up to see somebody in front of her, blocking the moonlight from her body.

"Miko." The voice said and she couldn't help, but shiver when she heard how dark it sounded and couldn't help but like the sound of it and let out a lopsided smile.

"Nope...I...Gome..." She replied in a speech slur with slightly narrow eyes causing the person before her to picked her up by her arms and placed her lithe body over his shoulders.

She felt something silky brush against her face and brought her gaze to see pretty silver strands.

"So pretty." She said, causing the person holding her to glance behind him with something a keen to amusement in them.

"Does the miko like my silver strands of hair?" The voice said as Kagome brought her gaze to follow the sound of where the voice was coming from before she nodded her head.

They reminded her of Sesshomaru.

"I'll let you play with them all you want If you let me do what I please with you." The voice wager, causing Kagome to furrow her brows before bringing her gaze to the pretty silver strands.

Her mind was foggy and the miko was unable to comprehend anything save for wanting to play with the silver strands that seem to glow under the moonlight. All thoughts of right or wrong and to never talk to strangers let alone let them carry you away was all covered by the sake.

Kagome nods her head, causing the the speaker to smirk.

"This was easier than I thought and she is in heat." He said as he began to travel to a nearby cave that he found across a large meadow field. No doubt the sake he smelt on her body had helped out a lot.

Other wise she wouldn't have come so willingly.

It will be awhile until they reach there and then once there he would have his way with her, before taking her half of the jewel.

Onyx eyes narrow with pleasure as he gently ran his finger along her expose calf as he felt the miko gently tug on his hair.

"Yes, soon we will be _playing_ miko and I will have you crying out." He said darkly as Kagome continued to play with silver strands, before she heard a loud growl, causing her head to snap up sharply...

to see golden eyes flashing back and forth between red and gold.

**A/N: OMG! I just wrote 7,400 words and I must say I am impressed with myself! **

**I have no idea what caused me to write _this much, _but it was important to the storyline and my plot and a little bit for the upcoming sequel, (Thought I am not quite sure. It's up to you if you want it so let me know!) **

**Oh, and please excuse any errors and let me know if you spot any, I've been writing for like six hours straight so you guys can have this chapter and not kill me for taking too long to update.  
**

**I bet you guys thought it was Sesshy who approached a drunk Kagome at the well, but nope it was Kisho as I had said in the previous chapters he will be playing an important role in The Silver Strand.**

**I wonder who it was that Kagome sees at the end of the chapter, could it be Sesshy or could it be Inuyasha? **

**You don't know, but I do of course, heheheh!  
**

**Who do you think it is?**

**Please Review!! I'll try to make the future chapters this long if I can and I still can't believe I did this. **

**There will also be Kag/Sess moments in the next chapter or so, just to let you know.  
**

**Anyways till next time and please check out my new story which is another Kag/Sess pairing which is called Oh, Babies! ;) Don't forget to Review!!  
**

**Lady Manami**


	8. Chapter 8: One intoxicated miko

* * *

Chapter Eight

One intoxicated miko

* * *

Those eyes she saw as the man with the silver hair carries her away were terrifying to look at, but she was hypnotize by its beauty. The golden orbs that bleed from gold to red in a matter of seconds and the low growl she heard made her skin crawl. Their aura was familiar and it radiated great hostility and danger.

All of a sudden the man who was carrying her stops in the center of the meadow, causing the miko to glance at him in wonder. Kagome's body was lax over his shoulder and she was feeling giddy, so a small smile was found on her lips due to the affects of the sake.

Kagome's eyes will dart from Kisho towards where she felt the powerful aura behind them.

Kisho had felt the demon's aura behind him and had turn around to face him. When he did he was standing face to face with a Taiyoukai, a very powerful Taiyoukai at that and wonder what a demon other than Naraku would want the miko for. Onyx eyes roam the Inu demon's form and found him to be Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands from what the hag had describe to him.

The Taiyoukai's gaze was on the miko he had over his shoulder and he smirk.

So, the dog came for the miko.

Kisho held onto the petite woman and shifted her so that she was now standing by his side and was no longer on his shoulder. He had to wrap one arm around her waist to keep her from falling down.

He glance at the miko and wonder how much sake she had indulge in to be so intoxicated that she could barely stand up right. The miko had lean her head onto his shoulder for support as well as her body. "Whoa!" Kagome said as she quickly holds on to Kisho's back.

Everything was spinning around and she was dizzy. Kagome's stomach was hot and she felt nauseous.

Kisho's eyes widen suddenly once the miko had touched his back. Something warm had passed through him at her touch and it was both painful and soothing. He quickly ignores it and focuses his attention to the Taiyoukai before him.

The moment the miko held onto the demon that smell like that wrenched, hanyou Naraku the Taiyoukai lost it. Growling deeply, Sesshomaru struggle to refrain himself from transforming into his beast. He could smell the difference in her scent cause by the sake and knew she was without a doubt drunk.

How lovely.

Earlier he had been waiting for the miko to arrive at the human village so that he could talk to her and when he found out that she had return to her world only made him annoyed and agitated. This miko seem to attract danger wherever she went and had a niche of getting herself kidnapped.

"Release the miko at once and I will make your death a quick one." Sesshomaru growled out, flexing his claws that drip poison from the tips. Kisho raise a brow and scoff lightly at the Taiyoukai's request and took it upon himself to rub the miko's curvy hip, causing the shirt she wore to rise up and reveal more of her creamy long legs.

"Now, why would I do such a foolish thing like that?" He said with a arrogant smirk on and had quickly dodge Sesshomaru's whip, leaving Kagome in the process to fight.

Sesshomaru quickly pulls out Tokijin and swings at Naraku's newest incarnate, slicing the sleeve and staining the kimono sleeve with his blood. Kisho frowns at the wound and takes out his own sword, The Koishi, from its sheath.

The katana made no sound as Kisho withdrew it and held it towards Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai notice the blade was slim and curved slightly at the top of the blade. There was kanji writing along the bladed part of the katana as well as designs of destruction and death. The hilt was wrap in black and white silk neatly and tightly.

The sword was created well and could rival Totosai's work. Now the only question was what powers did it possess. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and glances over to Kagome and saw that she was sitting on the ground, watching them with her eyes transfix on the other demon's sword.

He didn't know why, but his blood had begun to heat under his skin and reminded him just how she could easily annoy him. There was nothing special about the other demon's sword, save for its craftsmanships. Tokinjin was a more than suitable katana and will crush that demon's katana with just one swing of it.

Kisho saw the flash in Sesshomaru's eyes and his eyes lit up in amusement. 'It seems the dog is jealous of Koishi.' He thought looking to the blade and bringing his gaze to the miko, noticing that she was also staring at his blade, transfix with its beauty.

"Jealous of my blade Sesshomaru." Kisho said in a teasing tone, making Sesshomaru tighten his grip on Tokijin and growl deeply in his throat. This new incarnation of Naraku's was arrogant and he didn't like, not one bit. Kagura and Kanna did not dare mock him openly as this one did before him and made a note that this incarnation will be a problem.

He needed to be taken care off, but first he needed to know why the dark eyed demon wanted with Kagome. "What do you want with the miko, Naraku." Sesshomaru said in a demanding tone lace with acid in each word. Kisho place the sword over his shoulder and titled his head to the side with his eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Don't ever call me by that bastard's name. I am Kisho." Kisho said in a tight voice his eyes darkening and glistening under the moonlight.

"I think that it is obvious that Naraku wants the half jewel she possesses." Kisho replied and Sesshomaru could see from the glint in his dark orbs that the demon was hiding something.

The Taiyoukai stares at Kisho with a narrow look with his face completely devoid of any emotion as he thought. So this demon's purpose was only to retrieve the jewel to give it to Naraku, but from the look in his eyes Sesshomaru wasn't all to convince and from the way he reacted when he had called him Naraku set him off.

'I see Naraku has another Kagura on his hands.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as a long cool breeze pass them, taking their long hair to flow mindlessly in the air to the west.

Whatever Kisho was planning Sesshomaru wasn't going to allow it to happen, especially when it involved Kagome. The miko had enough problems on her own and with the jewel she had and her shifting aura from light to darkness he needed to prevent the jewel from becoming tainted.

Brining Tokijin to the side Sesshomaru began to call upon the swords ultimate attack. Blue electricity form around the blade from the point to the hilt. Once fully charge Sesshomaru swings his sword in one fluid motion and unleashes the dragon strike and the attack follows straight to its intended target with speed and accuracy.

Without Kisho's body to support her own Kagome drops to the ground with her knees tuck underneath her. She looks around and sees the two standing against one another in a stare down. One of them had a furry white pelt on their right shoulder and it looked familiar to her.

Were they going to dance?

She noticed they both had pretty silver hair and the one with the pelt had hair that look like silk. She bet that his hair would feel silkier in her hands than the other guy's hair. When Kisho had pulled out his sword right after Sesshomaru did she couldn't help but be hypnotize by it.

It didn't make a sound as it came from its sheath and its craftsmanship was gorgeous. She couldn't see what the characters on it was due to her blurry vision. Then she heard crackling in the air and she look towards the taller of the two.

The two men with the pretty silver hair were fighting and she had gotten bored with watching a few moments ago. Turning to the side she saw a firefly resting on top of a wildflower and smiles as it glows a bright green color every second or so. "Ooooh, a...a firefly!" She drawls out it slow slur.

She slowly pulls out her hand to catch the bug and misses, due to a fast gust of wind that cause the firefly to fly away. Kagome narrows her eyes and glares at the body that had just broken through several trees a few feet from her position. It was the guy with the dark eyes and he was cover with bleeding cuts.

Kisho growls as he stands up from the broken trees the taiyoukai had thrown him into with his attack. That Sesshomaru was strong, especially with Tokijin and he didn't want to die anytime soon. 'I'll just come back for the miko another time, when she's all alone.' He thought and he quickly retreated within the dark forest, covering his scent so the Taiyoukai wouldn't follow him.

He was disappointed as well seeing as how he has wanted to try Koishi against another demon katana. 'I'll always have next time if that bastard doesn't kill me that is.' Kisho thought referring to the dark hanyou, Naraku.

Naraku would just have to wait another time for the jewel. Kisho just had to survive the dark hanyou's temper tantrum and possible the upcoming punishment. 'Damn, I'm going to hear that hag's mouth when I tell her I didn't complete the task.' Kisho thought as he ran along the tree tops of Inuyasha's forest to Naraku's hidden castle.

* * *

Damn, he escape.

Narrowing his eyes Sesshomaru places Tokinjin inside its sheath and looks over to the miko, who was still sitting on the ground. She probably couldn't stand let alone walk, meaning he would have to carry her to the old woman's village.

As he walk over to her he notice she was pale and her azure eyes were dark and hazed.

Kagome remain where she was as the man with the pelt approach her form. The miko's instinct was telling her that he was no threat to her and the tingling in her spine was not there, which warn her of a possible threat.

She stare up as he stare her down with narrow eyes. "Miko." He started out in a tight voice. Kagome furrow her brows and as she stares at the Taiyoukai memories of someone similar to him calling her a wench enters her mind. The anger and hurt she felt reflected within her eyes and the waves of betrayal was overwhelming.

The memories shifted to the incident this morning and tears began to well up in her eyes. 'Inuyasha.' She thought with a bitter tone and a feeling of wanting to get away from him. She knew this man wasn't the hanyou, but he looked so much like him it made her hurt.

At least the other guy didn't have those golden orbs.

"Get away from me, Inuyasha!" She yells and quickly goes up to stand, but was unsuccessful. She lands right back to the ground on her backside. Sesshomaru was taken aback by her calling him Inuyasha. "Miko, I am not that half breed so refrain from calling me that name." He growled out completely offended personally for the first time in his entire life.

His tone made her shiver uneasily and she began to crawl away from him. Inuyasha was always insulting her, was always going off to see Kikyo. In her drunken state Kagome began to revel in her hate towards Inuyasha and Kikyo and all the times that they have hurt her. All they have ever done to her was cause her harm, both physically and emotionally.

"I-I'm tired of you and _Kikyo_." Kagome stated with an edgy tone to her voice that was picked up by Sesshomaru's excellent hearing. The shift of her aura was beginning to darken and with that so will the jewel around her neck.

He couldn't allow that to happen or else the jewel's tainted aura will attract other demons here.

The air around them Sesshomaru noted was becoming tense and the scent of danger and power was emitting around the miko. The hate vibrating off her form was making him uncomfortable. A woman such as herself should not be having so much hate.

He made a move to go towards her and felt resistance. 'What is this? Is is the miko's doing.' Sesshomaru thought with narrowed eyes at this small paralysis and waits for it to weaken.

"Sometimes I wish I never went into that stupid well house!" Kagome yells out her breathing erratic as she ranted on recalling how she had came to arrive into this era in the first place, "Then I would have never met you!" She finished off hotly and started to cry openly with loud sobs.

Sesshomaru's brow twitch at the miko's words even thought it wasn't directed towards him. This only prove to him that Inuyasha was unfit to have the miko in his presence. The half breed was only causing the miko's obvious distraught to worsen.

The hanyou was unfit to care for the miko properly.

Letting out a sigh Sesshomaru goes to bend down on one knee and gently gathers the broken miko into his chest. The slight paralysis was gone and the feel of her against him made the lightest of turns within his stomach. Once she was pulled into his chest Kagome buries her face into the crook of his neck and continues to cry.

Sesshomaru glances at her from the corner of his eyes and proceeds to stand up to his full height. It was settle then. The miko would stay in his company and the hanyou would not be allow to see her nor that undead miko, Kikyo.

With Kagome in arm the Taiyoukai walks off towards the direction of the west.

* * *

Everyone was quiet as they travel to Kaede's village. No one had spoken, not even the talkative kitsune, who rode on Miroku's shoulder with a sad expression on his face. His turquoise eyes were narrow on to the back of Inuyasha's thick head.

Kagome had left to her era because of him and he was scared that she might not come back this time. Inuyasha had really done it back there in the eastern mountains. He had even turn on Sango when she had threatened his beloved miko. Inuyasha's loyalty was no longer to Kagome and he was afraid that it was no longer with them either.

If Inuyasha threaten to protect Kikyo against Sango then would he hurt them? Would he hurt his companions in order to protect Kikyo?

So he wonder if this was going to be the last of their travels together for the search of the shikon shards.

He knew Kagome wouldn't want to travel with the silver haired hanyou anymore when she came back and if she did it will be full of tension between the two.

Shippo sighs and closes his eyes. They had been traveling all afternoon and through the night so they could reach Kaede's village by morning. The monk was nice enough to allow the kitsune to ride on his shoulder until they reach Kaede's village.

Sango was glaring hard at Inuyasha with her grip on her hiraikostu tight and firm. Her hand would clench and unclench from time to time with her arm flexing ever so slightly to throw her massive weapon at the idiotic hanyou. However, she refrain from doing so.

After nearly three years of traveling with one another he had the audacity to threatened her. One of his companions that has battled besides him multiple times against many demons and Naraku. The demon slayer was using all her will power to stop herself from killing the two timing half demon before her. How dare he threaten her.

Miroku was calm and collective on the outside with his eyes narrow in agitation. Inuyasha was becoming untrustworthy as of late, especially since he was out in all hours of the night with Kikyo. There was without a doubt a plot forming between the two and the monk had a feeling Kagome was involved in it. He hadn't expected Inuyasha to threaten Sango and because of that crossed the line with the monk.

Whatever those two were planning wasn't going to work. Sango, Shippo and himself would make sure of it and many of their allies, which Kagome befriended during their travels, especially Kouga.

The furry white ears on the top of his head was burning. Someone was talking about him and it wasn't something good either. Those _somebodies _were right behind him glaring holes in the back of his head at this very moment. Tch, like he needed them.

He wish he could just hurry up and get to the old hag's village and wait until Kagome returns. The only thing stopping him from running to the village was the others. He didn't understand why everyone was against him. He made a mistake by calling Kagome a wench on an impulse.

It was an accident.

_'Baka that accident made her cry. You always make her cry.'_ A voice said in his mind and Inuyasha scowl at the thought. 'I do not.' He argued in his defense. _'Her aura was dark.' _The voice said in a worry tone. _'If you make her angry like that again, it will be completely fill with darkness.' _The voice said in warning. _'Stop this plot with Kikyo it will on-' _Inuyasha had cut off his consciousness before it continued.

Inuyasha 'keh' and continue on with his hands tuck within his sleeves.

Kagome was a miko of the light and she had the Shikon no Tama in her presence. There was no way of her becoming a dark miko, not like the dark miko, Tsubaki.

At least that was what he thought.

As he inhales he immediately stops and inhales the air again, taking in the air deeper for the direction of that bastard's scent. Inuyasha brings his gaze to the direction of Kaede's village and growls. "What is it?" Shippo asked knowing Miroku and Sango weren't going to talk to the hanyou.

"It's Sesshomaru and he's by the village." Inuyasha replies and everyone had the same thoughts.

Why.

Taking off without another word Inuyasha runs towards the well, leaving Miroku and Sango to follow behind him.

'What the hell does Sesshomaru want with Kagome anyways?' Inuyasha thought as he ran along the treetops. 'At least she's safe at her time.' He thought with some peace as he reach the clearing and ran up to the sacred well.

He stops when Kagome's scent reaches him and the scent of Naraku.

His heart stops and his face goes completely pale. Naraku took Kagome, but she was suppose to have gone to her time. Inuyasha's eyes hardens as he follows the direction of the scent and found that sake was mix with Kagome's.

What the hell was she doing drinking?

Shit, and the scent of sake was pretty heavy. "Dammit Kagome, you better not be drunk." He growled out as he came upon the meadow and found trees broken as if someone had been thrown against it with the bark scorched.

Sesshomaru's scent was here as well and the black charcoal on the tree barks was caused by the Dragon strike.

"Kagome!" The hanyou calls out for as fireflies float calmly above the green lush grass.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out to as Sango appear behind him. An unsettling feeling has settle in his stomach when he heard Inuyasha call out their beloved miko's name. "What has happened to Kagome? She said she was going back to her time." The monk said wanting answers to the whereabouts of their friend.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and his fangs scrape along the bottom of his lips, making him draw blood from the soft tissue. "I caught the scent of Naraku by the well with her and then Sesshomaru's here." He started out angrily. "They must have fought and Sesshomaru had won, knowing Naraku he had retreated and Sesshomaru took Kagome." He finished and angrily ran his hand into the ground.

The woman was always getting herself into trouble and kidnapped one way or another. But this time it was different. The other times her scent wasn't mix with sake and he feared she was most likely drunk and that meant she was extremely vulnerable.

'She's with Sesshomaru and that bastard wouldn't take advantage of her. Besides he hates humans after all.' The hanyou thought to settle his worries of Kagome being taken advantage of.

So then why was the feeling not going away?

* * *

Kaede had felt an evil presence in the wood since this afternoon and kept a watch on it, especially when Kirara came to her. The coming of the fire neko without the others meant that Kagome had gone home due to a fight with Inuyasha. The old miko lets out a tired sigh.

When will the hanyou mature? The old miko knew Kagome had matured over the years and had grown stronger in her spiritual powers. Although she has grown powerful since her first arrival to the feudal era the older miko notice a certain darkness to Kagome. It was barely seen, but it was there.

She could feel it in her weary feeble bones.

She only worries that Kagome wouldn't be able to stand against it. The same way Kikyo had when she was alive and guardian of the Shikon no Tama. It seems that whoever guards the jewel is curse with the darkness it brings.

Kaede had thought Kagome would be able to stand against it seeing as how the young woman was so pure in heart and soul. But then her battles here in this era could change a person with all the tragedies and heartaches.

Especially being with Inuyasha for nearly three years.

Kagome's jealousy towards her older sister was now turning into a secret hate withing her heart and it was not only towards Kikyo, but Inuyasha as well.

She sensed the powerful aura of a demon and gaze at Inuyasha's forest towards the area where it met the meadows. There was something occurring out in the field and after a few mintutes the danger vanish, leaving the night still.

The still full moon in the sky caught Kaede's gaze as she look from the trees to the sky. "Strange, I have never seen the moon such a pure shade of white before." The old miko said out loud, causing Kirara to glance over to the moon as well.

There in the sky was the moon shining brightly with millions of stars encircling it. It was beautiful and Kaede could guess that this was a good omen. Earlier the moon had been a pale gray and now it was pure white.

Kirara mew cutely and cuddle into Kaede's lap as the old miko patted her fur smoothly. "I believe there has been a shift, don't you agree Kirara?" Kaede asked with a wrinkle smile and Kirara only mew her response in agreement.

There certainly was a shift.

* * *

Dragging the disgusting body of the traitor miko that had attempted young Rin's life the green imp curses to himself. This miko was a hindrance since the beginning of her stay at the palace. The imp didn't understand why Lord Sesshomaru would even consider taking in a miko to train Rin, knowing that this will happen.

Though the miko had been renowned in several villages and praise for her skills his Lord will only want the best for Rin. "Wretched humans!" Jaken exclaimed as he dragged her body to the swamps.

It had taken several hours to travel here and dispose of this trash as his Lord had called the miko. Looking one last time at the body Jaken cringe slightly at the appalling look. The right side of the miko's face had been melted by Sesshomaru's poison while the other side remain the same.

The miko's hair had been melted off as well, but mostly at the left side. The miko attire had been shredded by Sesshomaru's claws and her entire chest had been opened up, revealing her parts of her organs and torn breasts.

This was truly a disgusting sight to behold even for his eyes.

Lord Sesshomaru knew no bounds when it came to torturing enemies with a slow and painful death.

His Lord was sadistic like his mother and he wouldn't be surprise if Lord Sesshomaru had left the miko alive to suffer and die from her wounds. Yes, Sesshomaru had taken much after his mother in attitude than he did his father. The Lady would have been proud if she saw this, a masterpiece she would have called it crafted by her darling son.

Jaken felt a shiver and proceeds to dump the body into the swamp where it will be sunk into the bottom.

The green imp watches as the body sinks ever so slowly into the murky green water. The body was sinking from the bottom up. "Now to travel back to the palace before Lord Sesshomaru returns and worries about my disappearance." Jaken fantasize with stars in his eyes as he turned away from the swamp.

The only part of the miko's body that was sinking was her right hand. Jaken, however, turned around just as a long digit twitched before completely going under with a bubble appearing on the spot where her body had sunk into and popped.

* * *

The miko had cease her crying and had taken the liberty to play with his hair. Tugging, pulling, and braiding had been done numerous of times by Kagome. Giggling she noted that she had been right about his hair being silkier than Kisho's hair. It was so soft and flow gently over hand and through her fingers.

Kagome's body had recognize Sesshomaru and her mind was still fog up and didn't realize it was him. "How do you get your hair so soft?" She drawled out lazily the sake not taking much effect on her speaking as it did a few hours ago.

Sesshomaru kept his gaze straight ahead and not towards her more than usual expose legs. The over sized cloth she was wearing barely covered her mid thighs and he was straining to hold his beast back from feeling them.

Wasn't assaulting his hair entertaining her enough?

Now she was starting to talk and knowing her the miko will not stop once she has started.

"It's softer than Inu-" Kagome stops herself before she could finish saying that name. Sesshomaru caught this and glance down at the miko in he was carrying. Her eyes were depressed and were beginning to moisten. The scent of salt reached his senses and he quickly began thought of a way to distract her and keep her from crying again.

Her tears bother him for some unknown reason.

"A thousand strokes each night." He said suddenly surprising Kagome and brining her gaze to look up at him. "What?" She said dumbly forgetting that she had asked him a question earlier.

His gaze on her never waver as he stared into deep blue eyes that change with her every emotion. "You had asked how this Sesshomaru has soft hair." He said and reluctantly broke his gaze from hers.

His felt a fluttering heat in his stomach when he was staring into her eyes and he didn't like it. Solely because he didn't know what it was. It was unsettling for the Taiyoukai. Kagome ponder on his replied and took a lock of her dark hair. 'A thousand strokes each night.' She thought as she smiled.

"Now I will have soft hair like Sesshou." Kagome said surprising the Taiyoukai with the shorting of his name. Narrowing his eyes he dismisses it on the account that she was still drunk.

Kagome stares at his face and her eyes widens slightly at a revelation with her mouth opening into form an o. Ignoring her expression Sesshomaru kept on walking towards the direction of the west, to his palace. "You look just like Sesshomaru!" The miko suddenly exclaimed loudly, causing said Taiyoukai to cringe at the pitch of her voice with his eyes closing sharply.

This miko was going to drive him insane.

Of course he was Sesshomaru, who else will look like this Sesshomaru save for himself. Kagome didn't seem bother by the glare he was shooting her at the moment and the light behind her eyes made him indulge in her drunken attics if only to preserve the light behind her eyes for awhile longer.

The Taiyoukai watched the miko carefully as she examine his face closely and could taste the sake on her breathe as she exhales. 'Grape.' He thought to himself. Kagome pulls back and nods her head in confirmation with whatever she was thinking to herself.

"I think I know who you are." Kagome said in a serious tone her eyes set in some type of focus. Sesshomaru wonder if she realizes it was indeed him. "Who am I then miko?" He asked indulging her in her statement as he continued on his travel.

Kagome made herself more comfortable by sitting upright with her body leaning against his shoulder for support. Kagome places her left elbow to rest on top of his shoulder and smiles at him.

Sesshomaru glances at her from the corner of his eyes.

"You are Sesshomaru's twin brother!" Kagome proclaimed and the Taiyoukai halts to a stop with his brow twitching at the comment that had just left the miko's mouth. "This Sesshomaru has not a twin sibling." The Taiyoukai said to the miko who only shook her head her eyes shining with a small glint of empathy.

"It's okay to not want to admit it, but he is your brother, no matter how cold hearted he may seem and act Sesshomaru is a good demon in heart. I know he is." Sesshomaru stared at the miko and his eyes were wide in astonishment of her words regrading him. She thought he was a good demon at heart.

How ridiculous and just when he thought the miko was done he was wrong.

"You must be the nicer one of the two." Kagome started as she grabbed a lock of upbraided hair. "Your twin brother would have killed me if I were to play with his hair, let alone braid it." Kagome rambled on, braiding the silver hair into tight neat braids. "Thought I wish I could." She started out slowly.

Sesshomaru listened as she talked about his '_twin_'. "Sesshou has such nice hair, but I bet it will be ten times as soft as yours." Kagome confessed and Sesshomaru didn't know why, but he growled out.

How delightful the miko had managed to make the Taiyoukai jealous of his own self.

Kagome felt the rumbling in his chest and raise a brow before she knew why he was growling. "Oh, don't be jealous of your twin I was only stating my opinion." Kagome said and Sesshomaru felt his patience beginning to wane.

"I'm sure others will fine your hair just as good as him." Kagome said hoping to cheer him up. "Though I still think Sesshou's hair will be better." Kagome added as an after thought, earning another growl from the Taiyoukai that was carrying her.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and had to stop the sudden urge to drop the miko and leave her on the ground. The miko was insinuating that his hair was not as good as his twin brother's.

Wait a minute? He didn't have a twin brother.

The miko was already making him insane.

Growling out in agitation Sesshomaru quickly set his glare onto Kagome. "Miko this Sesshomaru does not have or has ever had a twin brother." Sesshomaru growled out, keeping his unwavering gaze onto the miko's.

The only other sibling he had was the half breed Inuyasha which was very unfortunate on his part.

Kagome narrows her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest. Turning her head to the opposite direction and letting out a huff Kagome glares at him from the corner of her eyes. "Geez, you didn't have to growl at me you act like your twin when you do that." She said and the Taiyoukai's jaw tightened and his brow twitched.

This time the urge to drop the miko and leave her on the ground grew and this time he followed up with it.

"Heeey!" Kagome called out suddenly when she landed on the lush grass, softening her landing. Sesshomaru, however, continue on his way to his home. If the miko could be annoying then she could walk, after all it has been three hours since he saved her from Kisho. Surely the effects of the sake had worn off enough to allow her some sort of balance to walk.

Kagome watches as he walks away from and quickly fear fills her body on the thought of being alone. "Wait!" She calls out and quickly stands up, wobbling slightly to the sides as she ran after his retreating form.

Sesshomaru smirks and kept a steady slow pace so the miko could catch up to him.

"Wait for me Sesshou's twin brother!" He heard the miko called out.

His smirk faded into a frown.

This one intoxicated miko will be the end of his sanity.

* * *

Kagura lean against the sliding door to Kisho's bedroom with her fan prompt open in front of her chest. The little brat was taking too long to return. All he had to do was a simple task in order for their plan to work out in the end.

Kisho was in the room with Naraku and most likely suffering from his punishment in failing to seduce and take the jewel from Kagome. She almost felt sorry for him that is almost being the key word. As long as it wasn't her on the end of Naraku. The sick bastard.

Upon feeling Kisho Kagura lifts her head up and turns down the hall where her little brother was making his way towards her in weak steps.

Blood and sweat drenched his clothing that causes Kagura's eyes to widen. 'Just what the hell did Naraku do to him?' Kagura asked herself as Kisho made his way towards her with a tired narrowed eyes adorning his boyish face.

"Hag, don't cross me or el-" He didn't finish his sentence when he suddenly wince sharply in pain and fell forward. Kagura quickly dropped her fan and caught his batter form before it touch the wooden floor. 'He fainted.' She thought as she glances at the tear in his kimono.

Ruby eyes widen in shock when they landed onto it.

There was a tear in his kimono that revealed a small glimpse of the mark of Onigumo, but that was not what shocked the wind witch as she tear the shirt open more.

No it was far from that.

What had shocked the wind witch was that Onigumo's mark was fading on his ivory skinned back. It was almost invisible to the eye, but the light out line of it showed that it was still there. It was not like hers or Kanna's mark that bulged and could be clearly seen.

"H-how is this possible?" Kagura said in disbelief. The mark symbolized their ties to Naraku and no matter how many times that hanyou had cut the mark from his own body the mark will always return.

So why was it fading from Kisho's back?

"You just keep getting weirder with each day brat." Kagura said as she drags him to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Finally an update and I know I took long to get this chapter up, but I kept changing a lot of what I wrote down so that is why I took long. I wanted you guys to like this chapter and I hope you do and leave many reviews!! ;) **

**As you have all guessed it was indeed Sesshomaru and it sure as hell wasn't going to be Inuyasha. Especially with the way he had treated her in the last chapter. **

**Miroku and the others are slowly questioning on who Inuyasha's loyalty truly lies with. I'm sensing a possible foreshadowing here what about you?  
**

**I want to thank all of you that have left reviews for The Silver Strand and Please Review so more!! ;) **

**Lady Manami  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Kikyo's plot revealed

* * *

Chapter Nine

Kikyo's plot revealed

* * *

Where was Lord Sesshomaru?

The Taiyoukai had been gone since this morning and has yet to return back home to the castle. Jaken paces back and forth in front of the burning fire place where his staff of two heads was placed against the side of it. "My Lord couldn't possibly be dead could he?" Jaken asks out loud with his yellow eyes turning over to the black haired Inu Taiyoukai, Reizo.

The black haired Inuyoukai was the head general of Sesshomaru's army and was second in command of running the castle and completing the paperwork when he was gone. Reizo smirks wickedly at the thought of Sesshomaru, The perfect assassin, perishing. How very unlikely that the great Sesshomaru will die. "Your lack of faith in Lord Sesshomaru doesn't surprise me _imp_." Reizo begins as he finishes up the last of Sesshomaru's dreadful paperwork.

He really detests Sesshomaru whenever the Taiyoukai leaves to go on long trips to travel, but he was glad to be help of to his Lord and friend. "If I were Sesshomaru I would have been done of you a long time ago toad." Reizo said with narrow green eyes and flexes his claws threatening at the small green colored demon. Jaken swallows tightly as his right eye twitches with nervousness at the threat. "A-as if Lord S-Sesshomaru will allow that to happen!" The green imp exclaims arrogantly as his body shakes uncontrollably, due to fear.

He was one of Lord Sesshomaru's greatest assets and his faith in his Lord was unquestionable. He was only worried for his Lord's well being, which was all the time considering the danger that Sesshomaru constantly sought out. "Yes, Jaken keep believing that he wouldn't." Reizo said smoothly with amuse filled eyes. He had grown up with Sesshomaru when they were pups and Reizo knew what Sesshomaru would and would not do.

They were in Sesshomaru's study and the walls of the room save for the fireplace was filled with books that contain all kinds of spells, history and literature. The two demons were silent as they stare each other down with Jaken trying to hold his own against the powerful Taiyoukai, who sat in Sesshomaru's chair.

'Reizo is just as powerful as Lord Sesshomaru and has just as much authority as my Lord does when he is not here.' Jaken thought to himself silently as his gaze began to waver. 'General Reizo and Lord Sesshomaru could pass as twins if it wasn't for the difference of coloring. They look so much alike that I feel as if I am staring at Lord Sesshomaru right now.' Jaken added as an after thought and he completely tore his gaze and stared at the floor in submission.

Inuyoukai thrive for dominance and Reizo was just as intimating as his Lord Sesshomaru. Once the green imp tore his gaze and gave into submission Reizo smiles. "I knew you will come to your senses, Jaken." The black haired Taiyoukai said in a pleasing tone, causing Jaken to frown deeply and narrow his eyes hatefully. 'Just you wait until Lord Sesshomaru returns.' Jaken thought darkly as he glares at the wooden floor.

A kneeling figure appears behind the sliding door and their shadow could be seen by the fireplace. "Excuse me, General Reizo, but the child wishes for Lord Sesshomaru's presence in her room." One of the maids informs him and Reizo fluently stands up from the seat and walks gracefully around the desk to the sliding door.

Opening the door the fire demon maid stands up with her head still bow in respect and leads him to Rin's room in the eastern wing of the castle. Upon turning the hall to the eastern wing Reizo picks up the scent of tears and soft sobs. Narrowing his elegant black brows in worry the Taiyoukai walks ahead of the maid and into Rin's room to find the girl sitting up in her bed with her face buried in her hands.

"Rin, what is wrong young one? What has awoken you from your sleep?" Reizo asks her gently as he sits at the edge of the bed and prys her hands away from covering her face. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru? I have not seen Lord Sesshomaru since this morning!" Rin cries out when she hears that it was Reizo's voice and not Sesshomaru's. Reizo smiles and this causes Rin to stare at him in wonder. "Well, General Reizo?" Rin asks and the Taiyoukai shakes his head, causing his dark long hair to sway at the motion.

"It is a surprise." He spoke with amusement in his gaze and Rin quickly dries her tears from her face. "All come on General Reizo please!" Rin pleas and pouts her lower lip out. This never seem to work with Lord Sesshomaru, but she knew on General Reizo it works every time. Reizo's brow raises at her pout and smiles.

"I am sorry Rin, but I cannot tell you that Lord Sesshomaru has gone to retrieve the miko Kagome to be your mentor." He told her and for a minute Rin thought she had heard wrong. 'Kagome is coming!' She thought excitingly and nods her head. "Now you must go back to sleep or not Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased when he returns and finds you awake at this hour." He told her and Rin quickly covers herself with the silken blanket.

"Okay, goodnight General Reizo!" Rin said before closing her eyes. Reizo chuckles before leaving the room of Sesshomaru's ward's room and heads back to the study room when he felt a raw power pass over him. He was left stunned and unable to move. His green eyes were wide with shock and once the paralysis was gone he inhales deeply and moves his body.

"Such power." He mutters to himself as he turns his head to look out the window with his green eyes flashing to red in a hypnotized state. It was so alluring that he felt himself drawn to its promise of absolute power, but quickly shook his head to escape the trance. This power was an evil power that could only cause great disaster to the world.

"What was that?" A voice said from down the hall from where the Taiyoukai was at and he notices that at the end of the hall were two demon guards, both Kitsune were also staring in wonder outside as well with their eyes widen in shock. It seem that both of them were strong enough to have broken out of the trance. "I smell Lord Sesshomaru's scent in the front yards." One of them said out loud and Reizo furrows his brow in worry.

This was a powerful aura they had felt and even their Lord will have trouble dealing with such a force and if he were to die then the lands of the Western Lands will fall to the hanyou, Inuyasha. This was a problem they needed to discuss with Sesshomaru about producing an heir to insure the safety of The Great Dog Demon's lands for the centuries to come.

"Koiji, Jiro. Go to the front yards and escort Lord Sesshomaru back to the castle and protect him from this force that pass moments ago." Reizo ordered out and the two Kitsune demons bow before their general before heading out to retrieve their Lord.

* * *

The feel of her warm lithe body against his own was strangely comforting and the way her long fingers had played with his long strands and not the strands of Naraku's incarnate was pleasing to his beast. The woman he was carrying right now was drifting in and out of sleep and he was approaching the front yards of his castle. There was a sudden warmth within his stomach at the thought of the miko staying here, living here with him and teaching Rin the ways of their kind.

It had taken a total of five hours to travel from the bone's eater well to the lavish castle and the moon had already began to sink from the sky, losing its light to the colorful pastels of the sun's rays.

Golden eyes saw that the burning candles that surrounded his home were still lit and could be seen through the windows. Jaken and Reizo were mostly awake and awaiting his return as well as his guards. He just hope Reizo didn't kill Jaken, it was known that the black haired Inuyoukai did not like the green imp, who worried constantly over him. Sesshomaru's eyes narrow slightly. Honestly, the imp was always overreacting when it came to this Sesshomaru and it annoyed the Taiyoukai greatly.

From the corner of his right eye he saw a blur of white flow behind the trees. The scent of the creature was not from this world and he recognized it from years ago at Mt. Hakurai. He narrows his eyes as he thought. Why were those creatures doing here near his Lands?

Unless...

He picks up a slight change in the miko's scent and glances down at her. She had been fine until he had spotted that creature.

"Inu...yasha?" The miko moans brokenly in her sleep while burying her face deeper into the crook of Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru tears his gaze from her face and gracefully jumps over the white wall gate that encircled his property and lands smoothly onto the other side of it. Once he was on the ground he glances down at the black haired girl and stares at her for a moment once again. Her brows were furrow in an upset manner and her lips were set in a deep frown.

Her scent was filled with fear and betrayal.

There was a light coating of sweat on her forehead and Sesshomaru concluded that she was having a nightmare. A nightmare that involved his half brother. 'Even in her dreams you mistreat her Inuyasha.' Sesshomaru thought displeased. "Ki...no, I won't let you." Kagome mumbles out and the anger in her scent reaches his sense of smell.

The Taiyoukai feels the shifting of her aura again, but this time it was unlike the others. It was much darker than the others he has felt in the past and was filled with malice.

He felt the slightest temptation and desire for the Shikon Jewel at its state, but before he could do anything about it his two guards approaches him with their blades held out defensively.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you okay My Lord?" Koiji exclaimed and immediately frowns when he feels the alluring dark aura that had caused them to check on their Lord was coming from a human woman in his arms, sleeping. "My Lord, this human is not a normal one. She radiates an evil darkness that promises power." Jiro added and snarls his fangs at the sleeping miko while raising his sword slightly as if to strike her.

General Reizo had ordered them to protect Lord Sesshomaru from the threat that had caused that wave of power earlier and that harlot in his arms was the cause of it.

Sesshomaru unconsciously holds Kagome's form closer to his chest and frowns at his guard, Koiji. "Place your sword down." Sesshomaru said slowly in an extremely cold , threating voice with his eyes narrowed. The Kitsune demons were usually serene, but the miko's unstable aura was setting his protective guards off. "Lord Sesshomaru, the darkness could be felt all the way to the palace." The other demon kitsune informed the Taiyoukai with distrusting eyes on the female as he lower his sword.

What human, even more so a human woman could have such darkness in their aura unless they were a dark miko.

And considering what had happened to young Rin this morning Koiji and Jiro were not so trusting of the miko in their Lord's arms. She was probably in league with that miko, Gin, who their Lord had disposed off. The woman might even want revenge for her fallen sister.

"This miko..." Sesshomaru started out with an authoritative tone to his voice. "is my charge." He finished with finality causing the Kitsune guards eyes to widen. Their Lord was taking on another human as a ward. What was going on with the heartless human hating Sesshomaru they knew for years? All of a sudden it seem Sesshomaru was taking in human women one by one. First the young girl Rin and now this miko.

Koiji mouth was in a tight line and Jiro's eyes were still filled with mistrust. "As you wish My Lord." Koiji finally said before they both place their swords into their sheaths at their waist. "Indeed, as I wish. I assume General Reizo had ordered the command." Sesshomaru asked as received a nod from both guards. "Hai, the General was concern for the Western Lands." Jiro added and at this Sesshomaru's eyes narrow, knowing what he had meant.

"I will talk with General Reizo. " He said slightly annoyed.

Sesshomaru walks by the two guards, ignoring them and towards his home. He needed to wake the miko up from her nightmare that was causing this negative shift within her.

The jewel she possesses will attract other demons who thirst for power and they will come here for it and he couldn't allow that. Since his guards were not affected by it he assume they were strong enough to break though the trance. Even if the lower demons were foolish enough to come to his home they will be killed the instant they touch foot onto his lush green grass by his loyal guards.

As Sesshomaru enter into the beautifully built castle the sleeping miko in his arms began to thrash violently. Her arms were flaring out to push herself away from the offending person constricting her body tightly in their grasps. "L-let...me go." She mutters weakly and Sesshomaru had to hold onto her tightly, lest she harms herself.

When Sesshomaru had not release his hold on her there were small sparks of dark energy vibrating throughout her body and shocks Sesshomaru with the powers that a dark miko possesses.

The Taiyoukai was pushed back into the wall due to the dark energy and his eyes widen fully to the pain. He growls in displeasure and holds back his snarl from appearing as well as crying out in pain. This energy was different from the regular powers of purification that he was immune too. It was more powerful and burned his flawless alabaster skin.

This miko was annoying him with her night terrors and her instability with her powers. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yells out in anger with her eyes still close tightly as if in pain.

Sesshomaru felt a twinge in his chest and frowns at the sudden inflicted pain. What was that?

Narrowing his eyes he takes Kagome to his chambers and all, but drops her onto his large bed. The moment she was out of his arms did the painful burning of her energy stopped. Kagome bounces high into the air before falling with a soft oomf with her body completely buried within the soft covers.

There was several waves of dark energy that looked like black electricity pass up and down her body a few times before they resided back into the fully darken jewel.

'Something had set her off.' Sesshomaru thought as he eyes the blacken jewel around her neck. It was swirling with impurity and was glowing darkly against her ivory skin. The door to his chamber were thrown opened and Jaken enters, throwing his body to Sesshomaru's feet with his head face down.

"Lord Sesshomaru you are alright My Lord, you had me so worry!" Jaken exclaimed loudly as he cried out loud. The green imp looks up and sees that his Lord was not paying him any mind, but staring at the human wench that belonged to Inuyasha. Jaken's eyes narrow in distaste at the sight of the miko laying on the Taiyoukai's bed.

"My Lord what is Inuyasha's wench doing in your bed?" Jaken said in a disgusting tone with his yellow eyes set on Kagome's form. Jaken received a blow to the head and fell back against the other side of the wall, unconscious. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed in irritation and his lips were set in a light frown. The moment Jaken had said the miko belonged to his half brother he had been angry.

He didn't like Inuyasha having what belonged to this Sesshomaru.

Golden eyes open at the thought that had just ran through his mind and for a minute the Taiyoukai had nothing to response to his own thought. Standing there with his eyes widen slightly he did not hear Reizo enter into his chamber. "Look what the dog demon has dragged in." He said in a light tone as he walks over to the bed side and examines the human woman.

"The miko, Kagome I presume." He states simply and brings his gaze to Sesshomaru who did not replied. Reizo frowns inwardly when he did not get a response or expression from Sesshomaru and a sudden thought enters his mind. He gingerly brings his clawed hand to her expose legs and gently runs it along her smooth skin.

"A rather beautiful miko." Reizo commented and this caused Sesshomaru to growl loudly in threat. At the growl Reizo pulls his hand away and chuckles with bright amuse eyes. "Why Sesshomaru your acting like a possessive pup." Reizo said and Sesshomaru bares his fangs. "Reizo..." He growls out in warning he did not want to play his little games.

"I thought you had outgrown that stage years ago." He commented lastly before the silver haired demon took the head off his very shoulders. "I'm just teasing, I didn't think you will react like this. It makes me wonder why though." Reizo said with a suspicious look in his eyes.

Ignoring Reizo Sesshomaru contains his composure.

"This miko is the source of that power wave I assume." Reizo began and Sesshomaru nodded in response. "She is unstable and distraught and the jewel of the Shikon is becoming tainted by it." Sesshomaru informed Reizo and the Taiyoukai's expression became one of surprise. "What force causes this instability?" Reizo asked as he glances over to the still sleeping miko.

"It is not a force, Reizo don't be ridiculous." Sesshomaru started out before heading out to his gardens.

"It is caused by an abomination. Watch over her until I return." He said over his shoulder before leaving the room.

* * *

Every minute she was without another portion of her soul she was becoming weaker and weaker. It was becoming difficult, almost unbearable to keep on going with her mission of helping villages and tracking down Naraku. The portion of Kagome's soul she had now was weakening because it was without its other half. It would no longer sustain her body and she had to result to stealing more souls of young maidens.

Even with their souls brought to her by her soul collectors it was not enough. She needed another portion of her reincarnation's soul.

Kikyo's soul in another body that was not her own.

Kikyo sat calmly on a branch in a willow tree, resting with her eyes closed peacefully. The dead miko could only count on Inuyasha to gather the tools that she will need in the next two moons to prepare the soul extracting ceremony. It was similar to that of the witch that had resurrected her, but much more refined.

Kikyo opens her eyes and it took a lot of energy to complete this simple task. Her eyes were shallow and her azure color of her irises was dimmed to a dull dark gray. "I have to make a decision." She spoke softly as one of her soul collectors nuzzles her neck for her to continue. "There will be a sacrifice from my decision and it will effect the outcome of the final battle." Kikyo continues as a warm breeze blew by, blowing her long hair gently.

Summer was approaching and it held a heaviness in the air.

"It will also affect Inuyasha and his trust." She adds as she pets the soul collector on the head as the other three feed her body souls of young maidens from nearby villages. She never really had his trust in the beginning to begin with did she nor did he.

That was why their relationship had not work out. There was trust between them the type of trust one will have as a battle companion to watch your back in a fight, but there was no real trust. There was no trust of LOVE between them.

This soothe Kikyo to her final decision when the time came for her to extract Kagome's portion of her soul. Inuyasha's trust meant nothing to her now that she was dead and a living corpse. She owes him nothing, but he...he owes her his heart and his death. Once Naraku was killed she will take what Inuyasha owed to her and she will finally live out her life long dream.

She brings her cold hand to where her heart would have been beating and lets out a smile filled with hope and her eyes shining with ambition.

"To live as an ordinary woman with no responsibility, no Shikon no Tama to devote my life to anymore." She spoke out with hope and watches the sun rise. One of her soul collectors approaches her form and whispers gently into her ear in a ghostly song. Her eyes reveal her surprise and confusion as she sits up slowly on the branch.

"Why is she with Sesshomaru?" She asks herself as she closes her eyes and stretches out her senses to where her reincarnation was located at. They shared the same soul so she was be able to probe within it for memories just like Kagome was able to probe into hers of the past when she was alive.

It took a toll on her body and the newly collected souls, but it was necessary. She would not allow anything to mess up her chance at life as she searches Kagome's soul.

_Kagome was sleeping and she was dreaming about the Taiyoukai, Sesshomaru. This caused Kikyo to gaze at Kagome closely. Her reincarnation's expression was one of calm and peace and also of an emotion she knew all to well. It was the very same emotion that caused her untimely death. Kagome was braiding the demon's long hair and the Taiyoukai seem to enjoy it by the way his eyes were closed. _

_It was a tender moment that made Kikyo yearn to be alive once again and feel the way her reincarnation was at the moment. Kikyo smiles sadly as she pushes past the younger miko's dreams to her memories of the earlier day that led her to be separated from Inuyasha. _

_As she was probing through her memories of that day Kagome had spotted her presence within her and began to retaliate, violently. Some of Kikyo's memories were unconsciously merging into Kagome's dreams and her plot was beginning to take form in the dream as a nightmare. In the process of learning the reason of Kagome's reason of not being with Inuyasha her plot was in jeopardy of being expose._

_'I have to leave before she figures out this is not a nightmare.' Kikyo thought to herself as she began to withdraw from Kagome._

Hopefully her reincarnation would forget her nightmare like most humans do, but Kagome was not a normal human. She would most likely remember it, but she would not act on it for she will only see it as a strange dream.

She had sensed the Shikon no Tama darken and knew that her decision was more important now than ever. The Shikon can not be tainted, it can never be tainted they way she had felt it in Kagome's possession. It will not be good for the girl to be exposed to its impurities for a long period of time.

Her pale skin was paler than usual and her limbs were almost limp. That probing took a lot out of her resevered energy and she needed to rest and collect more souls to obtain her earlier condition. But that will have to wait for she sensed the aura of Sesshomaru heading towards her.

Grabbing her bow and arrow and strapping them onto her back she summons her soul collectors to carry her form away to a safe distance that the Taiyoukai can not reach her and do her harm. Just as she gloated in the morning dawn she looks down and sees Sesshomaru staring up at her with narrow eyes and flexed claws.

She lets out a sigh, knowing that the Taiyoukai could not reach her from this distance as she began to disperse into the orbs of the many souls that she housed within her shallow body with the brightest of them all being the portion from Kagome.

"Now I now that my decision is for the best." Kikyo mutter out softly. "I will use the soul exchange ceremony instead of the soul extracting ceremony. Once I have inhabit Kagome's body as my own I will complete the Shikon no Tama and cast the jewel to hell with Naraku and Inuyasha." Her voice was still and determined.

"Then I will live out my dream as an ordinary woman." She said with a soft and firm voice. The thought of being able to feel, breathe, touch and hear the beating of her heart within her chest again was overwhelming and tears gather in her eyes, but she did not allow them to fall.

In two months Kagome will be the same exact age Kikyo was the day she had died, so Kagome's body will be exactly the same as her body was when she was alive. It will be as if she had never died in the first place, but with more spiritual powers than she had in the past and knowledge of the future.

With the thoughts of her new life in Kagome's body she felt no qualms for what will happen to girl. Since Kagome was her but in another form and with a different personality she will disappear, but her memories will be with Kikyo always as well as others habits Kagome had picked up in her life growing up. Kagome's soul was Kikyo's to begin with and now that she had changed plans she will once again have her complete soul back and a new _living_ body.

Kikyo only had to keep Inuyasha in the dark with her new plans. Inuyasha's loyalty to her was to a certain degree and she knew in the end that he will always choose Kagome.

* * *

"Inuyasha hurry it up we have to find Kagome!" Shippo whines as he pulls on Inuyasha's ears with force, causing the hanyou to cry out and toss the kitsune against a tree. "What the hell do you think I'm doing!" Inuyasha yells out in anger as Miroku and Sango quickly go to Shippo. "Ow..." Shippo moans out in pain as Sango gently gathers him into her arms.

With narrow eyes she turns to Inuyasha with a deep frown. "Inuyasha you have to be gentle with Shippo he's only a child." She scolds him harshly and the white furry ears on the hanyou's head flattens to his skull in shame. "Keh, he needs to learn to toughen up if he's going to survive in this world." Inuyasha scoffs and turns his back on them to continue on following Sesshomaru's scent.

They were all agitated and upset for they had to stay at Kaede's village last night and rest and set out in the morning to search for Kagome. If they hadn't travel from the eastern mountains then it would have been different and they would have follow Sesshomaru's scent last night.

But the old hag had insisted that they rest and eat and to set out in the morning for Kagome. Inuyasha had wanted to go on his own, but Miroku had set up a barrier around the hut to keep him from leaving without them. 'Stupid monk.' Inuyasha thought as he remembered being shocked by Miroku's spiritual energy.

Now Sesshomaru's scent was barely there and he had to strain his senses to pick up on the scent. Kagome's scent was overpowered by Sesshomaru's so searching for her scent will be close impossible. Inuyasha growls as he picks up his pace making the others behind him pick their pace up as well.

He will be damned if he let Sesshomaru hurt Kagome.

But that feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away and he hoped that Sesshomaru will stick to his human hating ways and leave Kagome off somewhere for him to find her. 'If Kikyo finds out about this she will be pissed.' Inuyasha thought as he picked up his pace once again.

Sango grounds her teeth together once again when Inuyasha began to pick up his pace. "Inuyasha slow down." She calls out for the hanyou to only ignore her. She tightens her right hand that wasn't holding Shippo into a fist and glares at Inuyasha harshly. "Why you..." She begins when she feels Miroku pull her back.

Turning her head she sees him shaking his head with a serious gaze in his eyes. "When he is like this he only has one of two people on his mind and neither of us will get through to him in this state." Miroku said and Sango frowns before nodding her head.

Shippo heard what Miroku had said and guessed that Inuyasha was thinking about Kagome _and _Kikyo. He remembered what Kagome had told him not to be when he was older a few weeks ago when they found Rin in the meadow and made another vow to himself to never be an inconsiderate jerk as long as he lived.

Inuyasha was unknowingly turning away from his companions just so he could be with Kikyo, who wasn't even alive. Shippo didn't understand why the hanyou will do such a thing when he had Kagome, who loves him and was alive, but he wasn't sure if Kagome loves him anymore.

If anything he would think Kagome hated him right now for what he has done to her. The only way for Inuyasha to regain in Kagome's good graces was to stop seeing Kikyo and he knew that the hanyou will never do that. Shippo watches Inuyasha with a sad worry gaze. 'Inuyasha.' He thought with pity. 'Please make the right choice.' He added and rubs the throbbing lump on his head with his paw.

'For your sake.' He thought with worry as he snuggle into Sango's bosom for comfort. He missed Kagome and he felt as if their group was falling apart slowly, but surely. Inuyasha had already driven Kagome away from them at the eastern mountains and Shippo knew that it will only be a matter of time before Miroku and Sango go away as well.

While Shippo was in his thoughts he almost missed Inuyasha proclamation. "We're almost there that bastard's scent is becoming stronger." With that Shippo brought his gaze to the large field at the bottom of the small hill they were standing on. It was a village and a few hundred yards ahead was another village. On the far end of the of those villages on the horizon was a long castle that could barely be seen.

"Wow I wonder who lives there." Shippo asks in wonder and didn't actually expect to receive a response. "It's the palace of the Western Lands." Inuyasha said with an indifferent tone, but in his golden eyes they were light with reminisces. 'Father's palace before he died.' The hanyou thought to himself silently.

"We will reach the palace in a five hours times and less if we ride on Kirara." Miroku points out and Inuyasha nods his head in agreement. "You three go on Kirara and I'll run." Inuyasha said and starts off down the hill in a large leap before darting straight ahead to the direction of the palace.

"He doesn't waste anytime waiting for us." Sango said annoy as Kirara transforms and Miroku and she climbs on the fire neko with Shippo on her shoulders. "What can we do? Inuyasha will always be Inuyasha unfortunately." Miroku replies to her as they head out to follow above the silver haired hanyou.

* * *

When Reizo had left her room the young miko in training had fallen asleep due to all the crying and events that had happened earlier today. She knew the miko Gin was bad the moment she met her, but didn't want to insult her Lord by telling him so. She had wanted to have Kagome as her mentor and the futuristic miko had agreed to it as well.

A few seconds after she fell asleep a wave of dark energy passed over her form, but a barrier was pulled over her unconsciously, reflecting the dark energy until it passed. Rin had no idea that Kagome was in the castle until the she had awoken a few hours later.

At first she knew there was an aura in her home that she had felt for a few hours during her sleep and honey brown eyes open slowly when the tingling sensation down and up her spine became more bothersome as if it wanted her to wake up. She sits up slowly on her bed and stretches as she lets out a tire yawn.

The feeling wasn't stopping and Rin stood up and left to where she felt the new aura. As she became closer to it Rin realized it was a familiar aura. Her eyes shines with excitement as she runs down the hall to Lord Sesshomaru's chamber and slides open the door.

Once she did her skin was covered in goosebumps and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. The room was filled with malice and evil. "Young Rin, what are you doing up so early?" Reizo asks as he looks over his shoulder from looking out the open window. "I...I..." She was not able to speak as she was drawn to Kagome. See climbs onto the bed and crawls over to Kagome's form in the center.

She could see the dark glowing jewel around Kagome's neck and keeps her gaze on it with a frown on her face. She didn't like the feel that was coming from it and it seem that the malice that was radiating from the jewel was entering into Kagome's skin.

"Young Rin you need to stay away from her until she awakens-" Reizo began when he was interrupted. "She's being poisoned by...the jewel General Reizo." Rin explains and has the sudden urge to touch the jewel. Without thinking her arms reaches out and her fingertips touches the surface of the half completed jewel of the Shikon no Tama.

"Rin no!" Reizo exclaims as he makes his way to the bed in haste when there was a sudden blinding pinkish white light that force him to shield his eyes in protection. When the light died down he pulls his arm away and watches as Rin pulls her hand away from the jewel around the miko's neck.

Rin didn't know what she just did, but she knew that the malice that was radiating from the jewel was not poising Kagome anymore. She watches as Kagome stirs and her eyes opens. "Kagome-chan your awake!" Rin exclaims as she hugs the older miko in a tight embrace.

"R-Rin-chan?" Kagome said disorientated and confused. Where was she? Her vision becomes clearer with each time she blinked and her senses were slowing returning to her again. Rin pulls back and allows Kagome some space. "Rin-chan what I am doing here?" Kagome asks as she looks around the room and sees a black haired Taiyoukai that looked like Sesshomaru.

"You are in Lord Sesshomaru's castle Kagome-chan!" Rin replies as her bright smile dims down to a small worry one. "Kagome-chan that jewel around your neck was poising you until I touched it and once I did it was gone." Rin tells her and Kagome's eyes widen. "The jewel." Kagome mutters as she places her hand on the jewel. It was tainted, but it was purified by the slightest bit by Rin and no longer fully darken.

Kagome closes her eyes as she concentrates on purifying the jewel and she notices that this time it wasn't as hard to purify as before. The jewel seem brighter somehow, but she couldn't put her finger on it as to why.

How did she end up in Lord Sesshomaru's castle and in the feudal era in the first place when she was back home in her time. She had a raging headache that she just notice now and groans at the throbbing pain as she cradles her head in her hands. "What's the matter Kagome-chan?Are you in pain?" Rin asks and the older miko nods her head.

Kami, all the flashes of what had transpired last night was all coming at her at once giving her a major headache.

Reizo just stood there in silence as he tried to process what young Rin had just done. No wonder the miko wasn't awakening from her slumber. She was being poisoned by the malice from the jewel and Rin had purified it. "Amazing." He said in awe as he approaches the miko Kagome.

"I am General Reizo and I am to watch over you until Lord Sesshomaru returns." Reizo said as Kagome took him in. He looked so much like Sesshomaru save for the different eye and hair color and not to mention the different coloring of the crescent moon on his forehead that was a magenta color and the strips on his cheeks were a golden color.

"I just have one question for you General Reizo." Kagome began as Reizo raises a brow and inclines his head for her to continue. "What is it Lady Kagome?"

"I don't suppose you have a remedy for hangovers do you?" She asks as with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of her head. "My head is killing me right now." She adds and Reizo nod his head. "Of course I'll have the maids sent you a herbal drink right away." He told her as he left to the door.

Kagome turns her head out the window and sees that the sun was already up. 'It must be 7:00 already. Mom and Souta are going to be so worry.' She thought especially when she had left the sake bottles on top of her bed. Kagome smacks herself on the for her stupidity, causing Rin to watch her with worry eyes.

"Kagome why are you hurting yourself?" Rin asks and Kagome shakes her head. "Its just a habit Rin. So how is your training going?" Kagome ask her and Rin's eyes suddenly lost its shine, signaling to Kagome that her warning had been attempted by a miko.

"Did she hurt you Rin-chan!" Kagome exclaims as she turns Rin to her and the young girl nods her head meekly. Kagome's eyes narrow as her headache intensifies. "That damn Sesshomaru I told him this will happen, but does that stubborn dog ever listens to anybody else besides his own selfish ass!" Kagome rants on angrily and Rin's eyes widen at Kagome's language.

"This stubborn dog saved your life last night from one of Naraku's new incarnation." At the sound of that voice Kagome's eyes widen as she slowly turns around to meet an annoyed Sesshomaru whose eyes were narrow. Kagome glares at him before frowning.

"I didn't ask you to save me Sesshomaru." Kagome retorted back with slight attitude and Sesshomaru's golden eyes blazes at the miko's ungratefulness. He didn't have to save her from Kisho, but he did for Rin's sake and for his as well though he did not know why yet.

Sesshomaru calms himself down and stares at Kagome with an icy stare. Reizo had just enter into the room and felt Sesshomaru's youkai rise slightly before calming down.

"How typical for a human to be ungrateful." He told her and it was Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. Damn, she was already embarrassed that he had to save her last night and now she was even more mortified. She wasn't ungrateful that he had saved her, but she was ashamed that she had been drunk and came to this era and had gotten kidnapped.

She no doubt said some stupid things when she drunk and to Sesshomaru of all people. Her cheeks flush red and Sesshomaru and Reizo had picked up on her embarrassment the moment she started talking to the silver haired Taiyoukai.

'Suck in your pride Kagome.' Kagome told herself silently as she takes in a deep breath and sighs. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Kagome finally said and Reizo picked up the lack of Lord to Sesshomaru's name. This was strange Sesshomaru usually only allowed him to call him without his title and that was because they knew each other since pup hood.

"Your gratitude is not wanted nor needed." Sesshomaru told her when he felt his heart race at her thanks. Kagome huffs and turns her head away from her. "Jerk." She mutters underneath her breath, knowing he could hear her.

"Watch your tongue, miko." He warns her and Kagome snaps her eyes open at him and furrows her brow. Her aura was rising and it was making him anxious. "My name is Kagome you as-" Kagome looks over to Rin and notices that she is still here and not wanting to be a bad influence changes her choice of words. "Pompous dog." She refrains, causing Reizo to laugh.

"It is so true." The General said as Sesshomaru glares at him.

"What Sesshomaru the girl is right." He said as his defense.

"Now Sesshomaru why am I doing here in your home?" Kagome asks the Taiyoukai, who all but glares at her with his piercing gaze. "You were correct when you said mikos will attempt to take Rin's life for her association with demons and..." He began when he was interrupted by a gloating Kagome who had a smug smirk on her face.

"And you admit that you were wrong and should have listened to me in the first place. And yes I would love to stay and mentor Rin but I have to go back home before my family finds me missing." Kagome told him and Sesshomaru was growling angrily to himself with his eyes closed tightly as he tried to restrain himself.

This miko was waning his patience down to a sliver thread and he couldn't even act out on his violent rampage because Rin was here. Right now he would have the miko by her throat against the wall and learning her place in the world. "Very well, miko, but you will return by..." Here we go again with the timing to see her family.

Kagome's eyes sadden as she waited for him to give her a time to return back to the feudal era. Inuyasha's maximum time had been three days and if Sesshomaru was any worst than the hanyou than she will be having less time.

"...next week is that clear." He finished saying and Kagome's eyes widen. "W-what a week or did I hear wrong?" Kagome asks him and Sesshomaru growls lightly. "I said a week miko do you need to have your hearing checked out." He repeated and Kagome could only hug him with her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her automatically.

The only thing running through her head was how much better Sesshomaru was treating her. He may have emotional problems, but he knew how to treat a person. "You are so much better than Inuyasha." She said not knowing that she had just voiced out her thoughts as she realized she was hugging him. She pulls back and blushes missing the light red coloring on Sesshomaru's cheeks.

"Sorry I kinda get like that when I'm happy or excited." She told him as Reizo coughed to cover up his laugh and Rin only smile.

"Don't let it happen again and be ready in twenty minutes." He told her as he left the room to cool down. Reizo watch Sesshomaru leave and eyes him closely before a smile broke out on his face. 'How disgustingly sweet, I thought I will never get the chance to see the Great Sesshomaru blush.' Reizo thought and noted to use this as potential black mail.

"General Reizo the herbal drink for the Lady Kagome." The maid said from behind the door that Sesshomaru had just left from and took the drink from the maid and gave it to Kagome. This miko somehow affects Sesshomaru and in an emotional way no less.

A very accomplishing task if you ask him.

"Here is your herbal drink Lady Kagome." Reizo said and Kagome thanks him with a small thank you and a smile. "Just call me Kagome." She told him and he nods. "Okay Kagome."

Rin frowns lightly. "You will return right Kagome-chan." She asks needing a reassurance from the older miko. "Yes Rin-chan I will be back don't worry." She told her and the thoughts of her other friends enter into her mind.

When she had agreed to mentor Rin it meant staying here in Sesshomaru's castle and possibly living here as well. Will the other think she has abandoned them and their search for the jewels? She shakes her head. No, they wouldn't think that at least not Miroku, Sango or Shippo, but Inuyasha was a different story all together.

That reminded her of something.

That dream she had was strange and Kikyo was in it as well as Inuyasha. They had been plotting against her during those meetings at night. She had remembered the full moon in her dream and Kikyo being so weak and the undead miko wanting her soul. 'It's just a nightmare.' Kagome thought to herself as she continues to drink the herbal tea.

"It was only a dream." She mutters to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Well I know this is a long ass update, but I've been really busy preparing for my cousin's sweet fifteen party and I have been deprived of using the computer because of it. So updates will be taking longer than usual because after the party I'm going on vacation to my grandmother's house in Tennessee and she doesn't have a computer. :( **

**So Kikyo is planning to steal Kagome's soul and decided that she will take over Kagome's body as her own in order to complete the jewel and send Inuyasha and Naraku to hell while she fulfills her dream of becoming an ordinary woman. **

**Yup, it seems she has it all planned out.  
**

**Will it work? Maybe or maybe not it depends on how evil I'm feeling when I continue the story...but really do you think Kikyo's plan will work or will it backfire on her ass?**

**I hope you like the chapter and please Review! ;) **

**Lady Manami **

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: The right to claim

* * *

Chapter Ten

The right to claim

* * *

Twenty minutes has pass and Kagome was ready to leave to her era and headache free. That herbal drink worked wonders for her raging headache. "Kagome-chan, can you bring me back chocolate from your time?" Rin asks and Kagome smiles softly as she bends down to Rin's eye level, which was up to her breast and winks one of her azure eyes. "Of course, do you want anything else?" Kagome asks the younger miko.

Rin ponders and bites her bottom lip in thought. What should she request for? Her gaze wonders down over to Kagome's strange kimono and her eyes brightens with an idea. "Oh, I know I want a Kimono just like yours Kagome-chan." Rin says as she points to the white t-shirt the older miko was wearing.

Kagome's brow twitches as she stands up from her slight bending position and lets out a small cough. "Um, Rin-chan this isn't a kimono and I don't think Sesshomaru will allow it, but I can get you a night gown if you want." Kagome says trying to change the little girl's mind, which wasn't very hard for Rin smiles and nods her head. "Okay, can you get the gown in a blue with flowers on it?" Rin asks with wide sparkling eyes.

Kagome laughs lightly as she nods her head. "A blue night gown with flowers on it for Rin-chan and a bar of chocolate. Let's just hope I don't forget." Kagome says as she looks around the massive garden they were standing in, waiting for Sesshomaru to come.

The flowers were so brilliant in color and the fragrance was so sweet and alluring to her senses. Sesshomaru knew how to garden, these flowers were beautiful and the variety of the types of flowers were also something to gape at. Some of these flowers she has never seen before.

"Lord Sesshomaru made these gardens for me after I arrived to the castle nearly three years ago." Rin comments with a smile on. "I was the one who picked the types of flowers and Lord Sesshomaru had made Jaken and other servants plant them." Rin continues as Kagome listens while she was still gaping at the gorgeous garden.

Sesshomaru was sweet for doing this for Rin-chan. 'Probably to make her more comfortable here.' Kagome thought silently to herself until she felt an aura approaching them. Kagome turns around to where she feels the aura and watches as the silver haired Taiyoukai took his time walking to them.

Kagome notices that he has something hanging on his arm. It was a dark blue kimono with an obi and sandals. Kagome eyes widen in realization as the Taiyoukai stops in front of them, holding out the kimono towards the older miko. "Put these on, miko. I will not have you on my Lands improperly dressed." Sesshomaru says in his monotone and Kagome just shakes her head.

"I can't accept those Sesshomaru, besides the well shouldn't be that far, right?" Kagome asks him and the Taiyoukai narrows his eyes. What was wrong with this onna? Had she been dropped when she was an infant? Why in the seven hells would she not accept the clothing? "You will wear them." He speaks in a commanding tone and hands the miko the kimono.

Kagome huffs as she grabs the kimono and frowns slightly. "It's okay Kagome-chan, you can keep it. Lord Sesshomaru brings me new kimonos every week." Rin informs the red faced miko. The blush that was spreading on her cheeks were caused by Sesshomaru.

Her little infatuation with the cold demon Lord was becoming a little too strong for her liking. Now that he had brought her clothing she felt her stomach fluttering like butterflies in turmoil. "Thanks..." Kagome mutters as she turns to walk behind a rose bush and dresses.

Rin looks over to Lord Sesshomaru and finds his eyes dark. Titling her head to the side Rin takes a closer look at her Lord's eyes. They were flashing between a pink and golden color. "Lord Sesshomaru...are you okay?" Rin asks hesitantly with worry eyes.

At the sound of her voice Sesshomaru's conversation with his beast was over. The spike in the miko's scent due to her anger had stirred his beast. His body was shaking with light tremors as he tries to subdue the affects her scent was having on him. The scent of jasmine had intensified and he finds himself inhaling it deeply.

Sesshomaru growls before he turns and walks away from the area. He could not stay another moment here or else he would tackle the miko the moment she reappears from the rose bush and he would not defile himself in front of his ward.

"Bring the miko to the front yards when she is finished." Sesshomaru says without turning around to Rin. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." The young miko exclaims happily as she waits for her new mentor to finish dressing. She couldn't wait until she began teaching her. Though, Gin had attempted her life the miko had taught her useful skills, such as concentrating on her spiritual powers.

Now she wonders what Kagome will teach her.

"Okay, Rin-chan how does it look?" Rin hears Kagome's voice and turns around to bring her gaze over to her mentor. She smiles once she sees the kimono on Kagome.

The dark blue kimono contrasted nicely with her ivory skin and the length of the kimono was down to the knees. There was koi fish designed into the silky fabric in the colors of red, yellow, green and purple. All the fish were embroidered on the bottom hem of the kimono and the purple obi was tied around the miko's slim waist. The sandals, however, were not on her mentor's feet, but in her hands.

"Kagome-chan, why do you not wear the sandals? Is there something wrong with them?" Rin asks as she walks over to Kagome's form. Kagome immediately shakes her head and smiles. "No, their fine I just don't like walking in them. They hurt my feet." Kagome confesses and Rin looks at her in wonder before brining her gaze to her own feet. "They do not harm me, Kagome-chan." Rin tells her and Kagome just grabs the little miko's hands and walks towards Sesshomaru's aura.

"That impatient dog, couldn't he have waited until I was finished getting dressed." Kagome says angrily as she furrows her black brows in an annoyed manner. Rin thought that she should tell Kagome that he was waiting until his eyes were changing colors. She would have to ask Lord Reizo about it later on today.

As the two mikos make their way to Sesshomaru a tingling sensation erupted throughout their spinal cords. Rin freezes in her step and her eyes were wide with shock and confusion. Kagome stops as well, but she is not shock upon what she feels.

Instead the older miko feels anger and the stab of betrayal crosses her heart in sharp painful waves. "Kagome, what is this feeling? It makes me want to runaway." Rin informs Kagome and the miko considers Rin's feelings and concentrates on Inuyasha's aura.

Focusing, she feels his aura a few miles away and it was filled with murderous intent, probably towards Sesshomaru, scratch that it _was_ towards the older brother. No wonder Rin had felt the need to run. The young girl was feeling murderous intent and she was not use to reading auras just yet. "Don't worry Rin, it's only _Inuyasha_." Kagome tells her tightly and Rin picks up angry waves coming from the miko besides her.

Were Kagome and Inuyasha fighting?

"Come on Rin let's get to Sesshomaru before Inuyasha does." Kagome says as the young miko nods and continues on towards the Taiyoukai. With Kagome walking so quickly the younger miko had to practically run to prevent herself from being drag. Rin's honey brown eyes were fill with distress and misunderstanding.

She didn't know what was going on and the little miko had a bad feeling settling within her stomach. 'I hope nothing bad happens.' Rin thought to herself as she continues to follow Kagome in hurry steps.

* * *

They were close, also very close that he could smell Kagome's angry scent. 'Hold on Kagome, I'm coming.' The hanyou vows silently as he and his companions make way to his half brother's palace. The castle was in seeing distance and the silver haired hanyou could see a tall figure standing alone and off to his left was two smaller figures making their way over to him.

Inuyasha's golden eyes widen when he notices that one of the figures was Kagome. Shippo must have seen her as well for the kitsune called out her name, "Kagome!" Sango and Miroku both perk up at the name of their beloved friend. "Is she okay?" Sango asks Shippo and the kitsune nods his head. "She isn't injure from what I can seen from here." Shippo adds as Kirara growls softly.

The silver haired hanyou goes ahead, leaving the others behind to catch up. He picks up speed and pulls out the Tetsusaiga from its sheath. The dull blades transform into the large sharp blade that was made from his father' fang. "Kagome!" He yells as he approaches the gates.

The guards station there pulls out their blades in defense and prepares to slay the intruder. Inuyasha's eyes narrow sharply as he leaps into mid air and brings Tetsusaiga above his head only to bring it down in an arch. "Wind scar!" He cries out as the golden gales of the attack flies straight towards the demon guards.

The guards stood in there position with their swords held out in front of them. Their expressions was emotionless as they both bring their charged blades up to strike the ground, creating an upheaval with their demonic powers. The ground that uplifted into the air was destroyed by the wind scar, lessening the attack as the demons were pushed backwards.

Inuyasha smirks as he lands back down to the ground with his sword held out in front of him. "You demons better let me through or else I'll have to kill you." Inuyasha tells them evenly. The two guards picks themselves up from the ground and lets out growls. "Half breed, you will have to kill us then." One of the guards says with a snarl. "We will protect our Lord with our lives." The other said as they both stood on their feet.

Inuyasha scoffs at their loyalty and rolls his eyes. "As if Sesshomaru needs your protection." He comments, causing them to growl in irritation. "What would you know of loyalty half breed!" One of the guards yells out angrily and an image of Kikyo enters the hanyou's mind as he raises his sword for another attack. "A whole lot more than you know! Now die!" Inuyasha yells as the fang of his father becomes encrested with diamonds.

"Adamant Barrage!"

The guards eyes widen in shock as they brace themselves for the fatal attack. There was no way they could block this attack from Tetsusaiga. With both guards closing their eyes and preparing for their deaths they fail to see their Lord step in front of them in blinding speed and deflect the Adamant Barrage with Tokijin.

Opening their eyes they were fill with relief upon seeing their Lord. "Lord Sesshomaru!" They both exclaim gratefully. "Stand down, leave the half breed to me." He tells them evenly without sparing them a glance.

Due to the attack dust fills the air in a dust cloud, slowly being blown away by a breeze. Once the dust was gone Sesshomaru's eyes were narrow in displeasure and set on Inuyasha's form. "Inuyasha why have you come." The Taiyoukai demands in a stern tone, keeping Tokijin held out.

Inuyasha growls out in hostility as he sees his older brother. "Where is she!" He demands instead as he searches for Kagome's form beyond the gates. Sesshomaru's gaze hardens and a strong feeling of possessiveness fills him. "She is no longer in your care, half breed." Sesshomaru informs the hanyou evenly.

Taken aback Inuyasha stares blankly at the full blooded demon. "Like hell she ain't! Tell me where she is!" Inuyasha yells angrily. Kirara lands just a few feet from Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku climbs off the fire neko. Shippo was making his way down when the demon slayer shakes her hand and pushed him back on. "Sorry Shippo, but you have to stay here. It's too dangerous and Kirara will protect you." Sango told him seriously.

Shippo whines softly as he pouts. He had wanted to see Kagome. Sango sees this and lets out a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Shippo, we'll get Kagome back." She tells the kit and Shippo nods in understanding. Miroku hold his hand out along with his staff and searches out for Kagome's aura.

Moving his hand around he stops when he feels the familiar aura. "She's beyond the walls, just straight ahead." Miroku says as Sango tightens her grip on her massive weapon. "Let's go then." The demon slayer mutters as she head out when a hand stops her.

Turning around she narrows her eyes at the monk. "What are you doing, Miroku?" She asks annoyed as Miroku gestures to the two Inu brothers. Brining her gaze to them Sango watches as they stare each other down with feverish growls coming from their lips every few moments.

"They seem to be communicating with one another." Miroku infers and Sango instantly recognizes the language. "Their speaking in youkai." Sango tells him. "My father told me it was how beast communicated with one another during a claim, but I don't understand what it is that they are wanting to claim." Sango says out loud in a thoughtful tone. "Maybe the Western Lands?" Sango suggests as Miroku shakes his head. No, that couldn't be Inuyasha wouldn't want to claim Land, especially when it belonged to Sesshomaru.

'Claim.' Miroku thought as he narrows his eyes in thought before they widen in realization. "Kagome." He says catching Sango attention. "Kagome, are you certain?" She asks her fiance and the monk nods his head.

"It has to be Kagome why else will Inuyasha want to claim besides her. The only thing is..." The monk began as he brings his gaze over towards the Taiyoukai, "why is Sesshomaru seeking to claim her as well." He finishes lastly.

There was only one reason for the two Inu brothers to be speaking in youkai and that was the right to claim a mate. If that didn't work and the two opposing demons still wanted their claim they will fight.

They will fight to the death.

"Inuyasha!" Sango calls out in a worry tone. "Don't do it!" She adds in urgency for she knew that Sesshomaru will kill the hanyou, especially when a potential mate was involve. Inuyasha's ear twitches and he glances back out of the corner of his eyes. "Stay out of this!" Inuyasha growls out before turning back to Sesshomaru.

_**'I will mate the miko, little brother and there will be nothing you can do about it. I'll make my claim on her soon enough, so leave and return to your dead lover.'**_ Sesshomaru growls loudly as Inuyasha's eyes hardens.

There was no way he was going to let Sesshomaru mate Kagome. Not in a freaking million years. _**'You bastard I won't let you have her and what right do you have to claim her.' **_Inuyasha growls out as he draws out Tetsusaiga's power. Sesshomaru's snarl deepens as he crouches down with Tokijin draw out to his left. **_'She will be mine, little brother and besides what makes you think she'll want you. The miko has already agreed to stay with me. Your only a half breed what can you accomplish to do if you were to mate her. You don't even have a castle of your own.'_** Sesshomaru taunts as Inuyasha charges forward with Tetsusaiga drawn to his lower right. _**"Regardless of rights, this Sesshomaru does what he sees fit.' **_The Taiyoukai says arrogantly as he softly inhales the air.

The Taiyoukai could smell the shift of the winds and prepares to deflect the wind scar. But before he could move he hears a voice yell out, "SIT BOY!" and then Inuyasha's form went down face first with his father's fang being impale with the half breed as well.

He feels sorry for Tetsusaiga and pity that it was left with that mongrel instead of him.

* * *

Standing up to his full length Sesshomaru turns to see Kagome and Rin. The miko held a look of anger in her azure eyes as she held onto his ward's hand. He didn't have to see her expression to know that she was displeased upon seeing Inuyasha again. He could feel it in her spiked aura.

It was a torrent of flaring raw power around her form and the jewel around her neck was beginning to swirl with the lightest bit of darkness.

With her eyes blazing angrily Kagome releases her hold on Rin's hand and walks towards the fallen hanyou. "Inuyasha what do you think you're doing!" She yells upset as the hanyou picks his head up to see her. "What are you talking about, KAGOME! I'm trying to save you!" He yells out before his head was push down to the ground by Kagome's bare foot.

"You got some nerve, buddy. I don't need saving and besides-" Kagome informs him as her foot is lifted up slightly when Inuyasha picks his head up again and interrupts her. "Nerve, your the one with the nerves here with putting your foot on my head and all!" He shouts and Kagome applies pressure to his head, causing it to fall back down to the soiled ground.

"I'm not done yet, so shut up!" She tells him as she roughly stuffs his head down on the ground once more. "What makes you think I need saving, I'm with Sesshomaru." She tells him and senses the spell wearing off and takes her foot of his head. The spell of subjugation wears off and Inuyasha immediately stands up with narrow eyes.

He couldn't believe she was siding with his brother. 'He must have brainwashed her, there's no way Kagome will betray me for him.' He thought as he watches her closely and that's when he feels the corrupted aura of the jewel. 'That must be the reason, that bastards taking advantage of her.' He thought as he manipulates his eyes to understanding before filling them with worry.

Well, two can play that game.

"Kagome, are you...are you okay?" He asks in a soft whisper, so that Sesshomaru wouldn't hear, but the Taiyoukai's senses were far to heightened to not hear it. The Taiyoukai narrows his eyes in suspicion at Inuyasha's tone. 'What game are you playing half breed?' Sesshomaru thought inwardly as he continues to listens.

Kagome is slightly taken aback at the hanyou's words and her eyes softens slightly as the darkness in the jewel lessens.

"I'm fine..." She mutters out gently and Inuyasha lets out a relieve sigh. "Good, I-I fear something bad had happened to you." He adds in hush tone as he avoids her gaze. 'She's buying it.' He thought to himself as he smirks inwardly.

Her heart warms at his declaration and with that the jewel is calms. The jewel reflects the heart of its guardian and the miko's heart, who guards the cursed jewel was becoming light.

She was momentarily stun by his words and was left speechless. She has never known Inuyasha to say such words to her in front of others before, especially with Sesshomaru so close by too. Maybe he had learned and he was calling her by her name as well.

Kagome smiles at the hanyou before seeing his dirtied kimono of the fire rat and frowns slightly. "I'll have to wash that for you while I go back to my era." She tells him as Inuyasha's eyes connects back with hers.

"What are you saying?" He says not having to fake the shock he felt nor the light blush that adorns his cheeks. "Baka, I'm not mad at you anymore at least not entirely." She tells him directly, knowing how hard it was for Inuyasha to figure things out by himself.

"Really." He asks in a soft voice as he purposely deflates his ears to his skull. He knew how much Kagome was fixated with his ears. 'Awwww.' Kagome thought cutely as she watches his furry white ears with dreamy eyes. "Really, now I have to get home before mom wakes up." Kagome tells him in a hurry tone as the hanyou nods in victory.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. The miko still chose the hanyou even though he was the cause of her distraught and the jewel becoming tainted. Narrowing his eyes he glares at Inuyasha, who in turn smirks smugly back at him. The hanyou's eyes were calculating and taunting as the miko turns her back on him to face the Taiyoukai.

That dirtied hanyou was playing with her emotions once again.

How despicable.

"Sesshomaru, I'll see you in a week's time. Bye Rin-chan!" She says with a wave of her hand and at her sentence Inuyasha's smirk falls from his face and his eyes held confusion in them and it was Sesshomaru's turn to smirk smugly.

The hanyou may have her for now, but she will return to him. He will see to it for he was not going to give her up that easily. The miko from the future had affected him too much already and emotionally of all else. No one has ever succeeded in that feat, but she and the Taiyoukai wasn't going to let his half breed of a brother take and ruin her from him.

"Come Rin." The Taiyoukai simply said as the young miko waves back to her mentor before falling after her Lord.

* * *

After leaving Sesshomaru's castle with Kagome with them once again, Inuyasha was reveling her body against his again. It had been far too long since she had rode on his back and she wasn't mad at him anymore.

At least not entirely.

Who knew a few sweet concern words would work so well to get the miko back on his side again. Kagome's emotion will always be her downfall.

The hanyou made a mental note to himself on how to get Kagome to forgive him if he ever made a mistake again. He tightens his hold on her thighs as he leaps into air to run along the tree branches to the sacred well.

Hopefully Kikyo will never find out about this little mishap. Now that he was back in Kagome's good graces he needed to keep it that way. The silky fabric that Kagome wore reminded him of something. "What did you mean when you said you'll see Sesshomaru next week." Inuyasha says with a husky tone.

He was jealous.

Typical Inuyasha.

Kagome shrugs her shoulders and tells him, "I'm mentoring Rin in her spiritual powers." Inuyasha glances back at her and gives her a skeptical look. "Is that all?" He asks her and Kagome glares lightly at him for giving her such a look. "Of course it is." She says hotly.

Kami, she hope he didn't pick up on her lie. Well, it wasn't really a lie. She really was going to be mentoring Rin, but she also wanted to get close to Sesshomaru if she could. There was nothing wrong with that was there?

"Good...just be careful." He tells her as he turns his head to look forward and once he did did she feel the light tingling sensations going up and down her spine. Furrowing, her brows she scans the area for youkai, but finds none. It happens again before it stops.

'That was weird. I sensed danger, but there's no youkai around anywhere.' Kagome muses to herself as Inuyasha finally make it to the sacred well and places her down gently. He made sure to engage in contact with Kagome as he help her down with his hand clasp around her smooth forearm gently.

Kagome blushes and turns her head away as she head towards the well.

Inuyasha smirks as he picks up a spike in her scent. His plan was working well, getting an emotion out of Kagome was easy and if he keep this up she won't want to return to Sesshomaru to mentor that little brat of his.

As Kagome falls into the well the soft blue lights of time enraptures her form taking her back to her era, Inuyasha jumps in soon after with the smirk still on his boyish face.

* * *

The alarm went off the moment the digital clock read 8:00 am with music of opera. A heavy hand slams down on the offending noise and groans slight as the form turns over to the edge of the bed and falls to the carpet flooring. "Ow." Souta groans as he sits up and rubs his lower back.

Blinking to clear his vision the young monk stands up and stretches. All his joints all click back to their places and his muscles were now fill with rushing blood. Scratching his messy long hair he grabs a towel that was hanging from his chair and heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once inside he closes the door, places the towel on the hook and turns on only the cold water. This was part of his training that will strengthen his mind and body as well as his focus. Taking off his pajamas which consist of only pajama bottoms the young teen climbs in allowing the freezing water to hit him.

Souta barely flinches when the freezing waters touches his ivory skin. He has done this so many times during the past months that it became normal for him. After washing his body and hair he rinses the soap and shampoo and turns the water off.

Just as he did the hairs on the back of his neck stands up and the tingling sensation along his spine inform him that a demon was near. It's aura wasn't fully demonic so that made it a hanyou...Inuyasha. "Damn, how did he break through my sutras." The teen curses as he quickly wraps the towel around his waist and heads downstairs.

His sister was still sleeping and she didn't need Inuyasha, his once role model to make her sad again and take her away. As he descends the stairs he runs to the kitchen back door and catches a red blur leaping up the roof. "Shit, I forgot that he could do that." Souta mutters as he makes his way back inside and upstairs to Kagome's room.

Inuyasha gently places Kagome inside her room through her window. Once she was secure he was about to tell her when she has to return when he remembers that that will be a mistake. 'Okay, I can survive a week without her, during that time I'll search for Kikyo's tools.' Inuyasha thought as Kagome hears Souta retreating foot steps.

"Okay Inuyasha I'll see you in a week, now go!" She says in a hush whisper as she quickly stuffs the bottles of sake and the robe of the fire rat under her bed and climbs into it soon after, throwing the sheets over her body as she faked sleep.

Inuyasha was about to question the many empty sake bottles doing in her room when the door knob turns.

Souta throws the door open and his eyes were narrow sharply. "Inuyasha!" He yells angrily, waking the sleeping miko that was his sister in fright. "Souta what is it?" Kagome asks with her heart racing within her breast. She knew what happened, but Souta didn't.

"I sensed Inuyasha here and I saw him leap up to your room." He told her and Kagome acts surprise as she looks around her room and then confusion etches onto her face. "I don't see him, Souta are you sure that it was Inuyasha." Kagome asks her brother with a raise brow.

Souta's expression becomes one of confusion as he blinks his eyes repeatedly. He didn't notice the expensive kimono she wore for he was to wrapped up with Inuyasha. "I'm sure...I think I am, I felt his aura and..." Souta stumbles lightly as Kagome places her hand on his wet shoulder. "I think you hit your head twerp, because Inuyasha isn't here and if he was the dog left." Kagome told with confidence in her tone.

"Now get out of my room!" She yells and pushes him out the door and slams it close. Once he was gone Kagome sighs and falls to the floor on her knees. 'That was too close.' Kagome thought as she stands back up and sighs in relief.

"Inuyasha was acting nice to me...it's strange." Kagome ponders to herself as she paces her room. "He never acts nice towards me and it isn't in his character to do it so openly with others as well." Kagome adds on as she looks up and sees herself in the mirror.

Her mouth opens slightly and she stares at the kimono on her body. It was gorgeous and it shown all her curves, but in a conservative way and the colors of the koi fish were beautiful to look at. "It's beautiful and Sesshomaru just gave it to me." Kagome says as she touches the silky material with her small hands. "I'll have to thank him properly for this, I know I'll get him something before I go back to the feudal era." Kagome tells herself as she walks over to her book bag.

"But first things first, I need to study and pass all my exams." She says as she pulls out the math and science text books. English was easy and as for History she will pass it with flying colors. She practically was living part of history, during her travels to the feudal era.

* * *

The week went by fast and Kagome had taken all her exams during the first three days of her time in her era. She was confident that she had pass them all and had her hopes high up when she will receive the final result next week. Those results will dictate whether or not she will graduate next month.

She will have to come back next week to find out.

Backing her supplies and other necessities into her yellow book bag Kagome places Rin's night gown on top with a Hershey's chocolate bar above it. Rin had been the easiest to find, but Sesshomaru's had been difficult to find, mainly because she didn't what to get him.

So she had settled with something simple, but also could be useful for the Taiyoukai. She hope he will like it when she gave it to him and he better not insult her either. After placing Sesshomaru's gift into the bag she stretches her body. Kagome groans slightly in discomfort. She had just finished her monthly yesterday and her abdomen was still feeling slightly cramp.

"I better take a bottle of Advil with me." Kagome suggests as she goes to the bathroom cabinet and takes the bottle and stuffs it into her bag. "There I have everything." She says satisfy as she puts the bag on her back and head downstairs to say farewell to her family.

As usual her mother was worry as was her brother. She had to say goodbye to her grandfather inside the house for his hips ache him and left him immobile to see her off to the feudal era. Only her mother and Souta saw her off as hugs them goodbye. "I'll be back next week and then we can go to the carnival." Kagome tells them as Souta nods. "Promise." He says with a serious look in his eyes and Kagome nods. "Promise." She says as she climbs over the well and crosses back in time, five hundred years in the past.

"I hope she doesn't break her promise." Souta says grimly as Hina places a soothing hand over her son's shoulder. "She won't dear, now you better head off before your late for training." Hina tells him as Souta nods and with a final glance over the well leaves.

'Don't break your promise Kagome.' Souta thought silently to himself as he made his way to Hitomi's house.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a treat for all of you. I felt bad that I won't be updating for the next two weeks so I put up another chapter.**

** Inuyasha is playing around with Kagome's feelings and Sesshomaru doesn't like it one bit. Both the Inu brothers were arguing for the right to claim our beloved miko, but we all know that it's up to Kagome to choose who she wants, girl power. ;) **

**We all know that is going to end bad when Kagome finds out Inuyasha's little act and I have a funny feeling that Sesshomaru will be the one to tell her. **

**Thank you all for the reviews and don't stop sending them, I like them far too much for them to stop! So please review and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**I especially like the part when Kagome steps on Inuyasha's head. Never interrupt a miko when she is talking or else you'll eat dirt, hehehe! ;) **

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Interrupted

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Interrupted

* * *

"Kagura, is he healed yet?" Naraku drawled out slowly in an uncaring tone as he looked out the window, sitting with his right leg prompt up and using his knee to rest his elbow on it. Kagura scowl at him before answering, "Yes." He could detect the hatred lacing her word and reveled in it.

It was her own fault for not being obedient like her sister, Kanna. If she had been then her existence would have been much more enjoyable. But now he had another rebellious and disobedient one on his hands and in his opinion one was one too many. So, he beat Kisho to the brink of death for his failure on stealing Kagome's half of the jewel.

He had thought that he would have the jewel in his hands.

How disappointed he was when Kisho had approached him empty handed. That disappointment and the fact that Sesshomaru had interfered had only added to his rage. By the time he had unleashed all his rage upon his newest _child_, Kisho had been completely covered in his own blood.

"Bring him to me." He ordered out without sparing Kagura a single glance. She wasn't significant enough to waste any time on looking at, especially when that time could be best used on plotting.

Kagura lightly snarled at him before leaving to retrieved that brat from his room.

She had been the one to watch over the brat for the past week, while he healed and she didn't like being the babysitter. It was bad enough that she had to watched over him while he was in his cocoon, but now it was so much worse. She had to clean the blood off his body, spoon feed him, and bandage him up.

It was her job to keep him alive.

Walking down the long corridor Kagura's eyes narrow in thought. Kisho hadn't completed the task she had given him. Now she had to think of another way to relay information to Kagome and even if Kisho had relay the message the miko had been too drunk to understand it anyway.

Griding her teeth together she snaps open her fan and begins to fan herself with cool air. The nights were becoming warmer with each passing day and the wind witch preferred the spring breeze over summer's hot breezes. 'Kagome needs to know my plan on destroying Naraku. Until then I won't be freed.' Kagura thought as she push opened the shoji door and entered the large dimly lit room.

With a sharp snap of her wrist the door closed with a loud click.

"Someone's not too happy this evening." Kisho drawled out teasingly from his spot on the futon. He wore no clothing and the silver silk covers only concealed his lower body. Kisho's upper body was covered with white bandages and his hair was tied up in a hight ponytail.

Kagura growled out before pacing up and down the room, angrily.

"Shut up, I have to think. Right now that bastard is about to send you out on another mission." She told him sharply and continued her pacing. Kisho just stared at her with a bored expression, a frown adorning his handsome face. Prompting himself up with his elbows he sits up with the thin covers pooling into his lap, revealing his hips and portions of his thighs.

"So, I take it he still doesn't know about the mark?" Kisho asked with a smirk as he titled his head up slightly. This sudden movement caused his long silver hair to cascade down his shoulders, his silver bangs giving his dark onyx eyes a sudden gleam to them.

Kagura stops and turns to tell him to shut up when she was momentarily caught up in his sex appeal. There was a certain glow to him that caught her attention before it completely drew her into it. It was as if her mind went blank all of a sudden and her body began to pulsate with need. Kisho raises an amuse brow at Kagura's lustful stare and beginning arousal.

Who knew Kagura was into incest.

He was a demon of seduction.

After all this was why he was created for according to Naraku. He was created to seduce the miko, Kagome. He would only have to seduce her long enough to relay the message so, as to not arise suspicion in Naraku.

Now he wanted to be freed more than ever, especially after that beating and the constant squeezing of his heart.

He knew the dark hanyou will be watching his every move.

Withdrawing his appeal back within himself Kagura's blank eyes slowly regained their regular state before she angrily snapped out at him.

She could feel the throbbing need between her thighs and knew it was Kisho's doing. "You fucking bastard, don't ever do that again unless you want to die!" Kagura yelled out with blazing red eyes.

"Yeah, yeah..." He said dismissing her idle threat to kill him with the roll of his eyes, as if she could kill him.

Making her way to the door she didn't bother looking over her shoulder, still burning with anger. "Whatever it is that Naraku has you do, you better finish it early and meet with the miko and rely the message." She said and with that slammed the door and left.

Kisho slowly stood up and walked over to the full length mirror. It had been two days into his recovery that Kagura had told him of the mark vanishing. Today he will see it for himself now that he was fully healed. Undoing the wraps and letting them fall to the wooden floor he turns around and peers over his shoulder.

Kisho's onyx eyes widens at the sight in shock. The hag was right, Onigumo's mark was barley seen on his smooth, tone back. The outline of the spider could be seen, but barely if not in good light. Then as if he was attack suddenly, the image of the miko came to mind.

That night when he had her she had touch him.

She had done something.

And when she did he had felt a sudden pain yet soothing feeling past along him from her sudden touch. 'It was her. It has to have been her.' He thought for the miko was the only one to have touch him besides Naraku from his beating.

And he knew that bastard couldn't even get rid of his own damn mark.

Smirking smugly he puts on a long dark blue kimono that revealed a portion of his chest and ties a sash of a lighter shade of blue around his waist, not bothering with sandals he leaves to Naraku's chamber.

If the mark was disappearing then Naraku's control over him must have wean some as well.

"There's only one way to test this theory of mine." Kisho muttered to himself as he walked down the long corridor to the dark hanyou's chamber. Reaching the door he slides it open with a loud snap and enters.

'I'll just have to push my luck and hope I'm right or not...' Kisho thought and felt Naraku's curios gaze on him with clear suspicion seen in his red orbs, 'I'm good as dead.'

* * *

When the door to his chamber was opened with a loud snap Naraku quickly brought his gaze onto Kisho. He was curios as to what was going on with him for the sliver haired incarnate to be so absurd in his presence. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion the dark hanyou knew something was up.

The air in the room was suddenly filling with unease, and unlike it usual stillness.

Naraku didn't like the feel of not having control over whatever it is that Kisho was planning. He would just have to find out what it is and he had a strange feeling that it was Kagura's doing, but that couldn't be it.

That smugness radiating from Kisho set him off. Kagura couldn't give him that smugness no matter what she told to him to do or say.

Squinting his eyes he slowly brought his gaze back outside the window to stare at the fading moon. The black kimono he wore cooled his body from the rising temperature of summer. Sitting in his corner with his back against the wall was his favorite position to plot in and sometimes he would look at the moon for some inspiration.

As it was he was doing just that when an idea struck him.

It was a known fact that Kagome was from another time and from time to time she would return back to her homeland. There Sesshomaru and the others would not be able to reach her until she returned back to them. The only one besides Kagome that is able to enter into her homeland was that bastard Inuyasha.

Without turning his head from his view of the waning moon he calls out his order and reaches into his pocket for a tainted jewel shard. The black shard was radiating an evil aura and Naraku smiled like a proud papa at the malice that filled it.

"Take this with you..."

Naraku flung the shard with his thumb towards Kisho, who caught it effortlessly with his hand. Admiring the shard Kisho smirked as he began to take off when Naraku's voice stopped him.

"Remember what will happen to you if fail this time." With Kisho's back facing Naraku, the dark hanyou wasn't able to see the defiance within his eyes and the excitement.

"We'll just see about that..." Kisho said and quickly disappeared from the room, leaving Naraku to ponder on his words.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, when is Kagome-chan coming back?" Rin inquired as she sat in a field of wildflowers besides the old wooden well, while her Lord sat against a nearby tree with an agitated raised brow.

Jaken immediately sighed and narrowed his eyes. Why did they have to wait for the miko to appear from a well? They've been here since dawn and that human woman has yet to show up. Now it was well into the evening and the summer air was not doing his skin any good.

He could feel his skin already peeling since the sun had already dried up his natural oils that lubricated his damp skin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, that wench has-" Jaken stopped mid-sentence when his Lord's golden eyes pierced sharply at him in warning. "You are to refer to her as miko." Sesshomaru said in a chilling tone that made corrosive shivers pass along Jaken's body.

"Y-yes M-m-m-my Lord-d." Jaken said with a deep stutter. Now he wished he had stood with Reizo at the palace. There at least the black haired Inu general wouldn't have been able to kill him, unlike Lord Sesshomaru was able to do at any moment.

A flow of tears washed down the green toad's face and Rin frowned at the sight before she smirked. "Jaken, you are suppose to be a demon, not a wailing newborn." Rin pointed out with shining honey brown eyes filled with teasing.

The twelve year old miko was soon faced with an indignant Jaken as he flared his staff of his two heads at her.

"I am a demon, who is Lord Sesshomaru's most trusted companion and I do not wail like a dirty hu-"

**Bong**

Rin winced slightly as she watched Jaken fall to the ground, unconscious before he could finish his sentence, which she had bet was degrading to her kind. A large bump could been seen growing on the back of his bald head and there was blood leaking through it as well. "Wow, that's the biggest one I've seen Lord Sesshomaru. He must have really annoyed you this time." Rin exclaimed in awe as she looked over to the Taiyoukai, who had his eyes closed.

Yes, Jaken really annoyed him this time with his constant babbling. So, therefore the green toad had to be taken out and fortunately for the Taiyoukai there had been a large magnificent rock within his sight and it was the prefect object to silence the imp for a long time.

At least until the miko arrived, whenever that was.

She said she will be back this day and she has yet to show up. He had all these thoughts running through his head on what was delaying her. One was that she had fallen ill during her stay and was now resting. Another thought was that she was most likely injured and bleeding somewhere with no assistance available to her. His last thoughts on what was delaying her was that she had managed to get herself kidnapped and was now being tortured.

That thought had him slightly unnerved him and he began to become fidgety, especially since he knew that she had been kidnapped a week ago by Naraku's newest incarnate, Kisho. The constant twitching and swishing of his mokomoko was the only proof of this, for his face revealed nothing, but calm and boredom.

"What are you worry about, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen in semi-surprise as he quickly glanced over to Rin, who had managed to escaped his highly acute hearing and sat next to him. He most have been in deep thought in order for her to get so close to him without him noticing.

'Ridiculous.' He thought to himself as he immediately got over his surprise.

He could hear the slightest motion of leaves from trees miles away from his spot here. Rin must have been using her powers to mask her aura and had stalked over here to surprise him.

Yes, that was a more reasonable explanation as to why she had surprised him.

Despite her minimal usage of her miko powers.

"This Sesshomaru has nothing to worry about." He told her in a dignified tone and Rin only raised a brow at his answer. The girl knew him too well and had learned over time his moods. "Are you sure, your tail keeps moving an awful lot." Rin pointed out as she petted the soft fur with a smile.

It was so soft to touch!

Sesshomaru glared lightly at her in an attempt to distract himself of the wonderful feeling of her petting him. It made him want to fall asleep, it was something his mother always did to him when he was pup when he couldn't sleep at times. It brought back memories from his early puphood.

Back then his mother and father were together and all seem right and utterly prefect. He was the son of two powerful Daiyoukai and he couldn't have asked for more. During that time he had been content, until he had gotten older and had wanted nothing more than to surpass his father and achieve total conquest.

Then everything shattered in a blink of an eye when his father died, protecting that human princess and Inuyasha.

"Kagome-chan!"

At the sound of her name he was brought out of his thoughts as he watch Rin run to the older miko and embrace her tightly around the waist. "Hey Rin-chan, did you miss me?" Kagome asked as she hugged the girl back just as tightly.

Rin was just too cute and she couldn't help but see her as the little sister she never had.

"Of course I do, but Lord Sesshomaru missed you the most!" Rin started with bright innocent eyes and at her sudden comment Kagome blushed a deep red. "You should have seen how his tail was twitching all over and swishing back and forth like a cat." Rin said in delight as Sesshomaru slightly narrowed his eyes at the reference.

"I am not like a neko." Sesshomaru said as he avoided the miko's gaze and instead settled it onto his ward. For some reason he couldn't face the miko's gaze, not after what Rin had just told her.

It was strange.

"Aw, I miss you all too." Kagome gushed as she smiled brightly at him and Sesshomaru's brow twitched slightly at the comment. She had missed him? Looking up he stared at her with semi-wide eyes and noticed that she was wearing the kimono he gave her. He was pleased with this and his pride swell slightly, due to the fact that she was wearing the kimono _he_ gave her.

The miko didn't wear the wooden sandals he provided for her and instead wore dark blue shoes that covered the bottom and sides of her feet yet revealed the top of each and at the top of the shoes was a small bow. He has never seen shoes such as those before and assume that they were from her time.

He also noticed that she was carrying that large bag of hers.

It was a wonder how her back didn't break from all the constant strain through the years with carrying that thing.

* * *

This was a sudden refreshing welcome back.

Kagome hadn't suspect that Sesshomaru and Rin would welcome her back. She had thought that Inuyasha would have been here waiting for her like he always has or not Shippo with either Miroku or Sango.

Imagine her surprise when she had heard Rin's voice call out her name and hug her like she had been brought back from the dead. Shifting her bag over her shoulder to a more comfortable position she didn't notice when Sesshomaru had reached out and took it from her.

Staring blankly at him Kagome could only smile awkwardly at the kind gesture. "Uh, thanks Sesshomaru." Kagome muttered out as she stood up fully and stretched, causing her spine to crack in several places and sigh out in relief.

When she was done she caught sight of Jaken and wondered what happened to him. He had one nasty wound on his head that made her cringe slightly. "What happened to him?" Kagome asked as she walked around his form in both curiosity as she looked over at his wound in disgust.

"Lord Sesshomaru hit him with a rock a while ago. It was pretty big too!" Rin informed her cheerfully and Kagome was slightly unnerved by the younger miko's attitude towards the toad's wound. It seem she was used to this and was rather entertain by it as well.

She wouldn't put it pass the girl if she began somewhat sadistic when she got older.

"We better get going Kagome or else Lord Sesshomaru will leave us behind." Rin said with a tug to the older miko's kimono.

"Huh?" Kagome said as she looked up and saw that the Taiyoukai was already half a mile ahead of them, walking towards Kaede's village. Narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brows the older miko stands up and lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I see he doesn't waste much time." Kagome commented as Rin walked along besides her. "How was your travels Kagome-chan?" Rin asked curiously and Kagome quickly smiled in memory. "It was fun, I saw my mama, jii-chan, and my little brother." Kagome started with shinning azure eyes.

"Then I had to take tests for three days-" Not understanding what tests were Rin immediately asked her what they were. "They're important in my time in order to determine what skills I know and what level I am on in oder for me to go to college and get a good job." Kagome explained as simply as she could.

"So, these tests determine if you will survive?" Rin asked uncertainly with furrowed brows. Kagome thought about it for a moment and guessed it was something link to survival. "Something like that, Rin-chan." Kagome said as they approached the village.

'I wonder what's taking Inuyasha so long to greet me? He's usually complaining about how long I took.' Kagome thought as she walked besides Sesshomaru to Kaede's hut, where Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede welcomed her back.

There was a stew cooking and the sweet smelling aroma filled the entire hut. Rin's stomach growled and the young preteen blushed as she gave out a small smile. "Ah, I guess I'm hungry." Rin said as Kaede smiled and happily pour some stew into a wooden bowl and passed it to the young girl.

"Would ye like some Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked politely, despite knowing that he will refuse. "I do not consume human food." The Taiyoukai said and Kagome's brow twitched at his reply. "You could have just said no." Kagome said as she glared lightly at him from the corner of her eyes.

The others heard Sesshomaru growl yet the Taiyoukai had said nothing else.

"So, where's Inuyasha I have to give him back his robe of the fire rat." Kagome said while rummaging through her bag and giving Shippo and Rin lollipops. She would give Rin and Sesshomaru their gifts when she was at the palace.

The hut suddenly went still and quite and Kagome knew something was up. Looking back up from closing her bag she looks at them all and a feeling of worry consumed her. "Is he okay?" Kagome asked with worry laced in her tone and Sango quickly huffed angrily.

That hanyou didn't deserve Kagome's worry.

So, she wasn't going to let Kagome give Inuyasha any of it and worry herself over him. "He went out to search for some things and said that he will be back in time to greet you when you arrive." Sango said in an angry strained voice while in the back of her mind she saw the message as this,

"_I'm going to see my beloved Kikyo while Kagome's not here and I'll be back before she arrives."_

That hanyou was really working Sango's anger out of her.

"Collect what things?" Kagome asked curiously and Miroku shook his head. "We do not know, but he left as soon as he came back from dropping you off in your era." He added as Kagome pondered to herself.

Was he off seeing Kikyo?

And just that thought made her soul heavy and her heart shallow. The Taiyoukai watched the miko carefully for any signs of her aura shifting. She was doing fairly well and there was only the slightest tinge of darkness in it, but nothing drastic.

She was quite and didn't say a word for a long time, long through when the fire was put out and when her worry companions had stubbornly went to bed, but still he watched over her.

'If he's going to continue doing this, then I don't want any part of it.' Kagome thought to herself as her unseeing eyes filled with angry tears. 'He's always doing this to me...to us.' She said to herself as she thought about the others.

Sango was upset with the silver haired hanyou and Miroku looked fed up with him as well. Shippo on the other hand looked both hopeful and worried. Inuyasha was like a role model to the young kitsune and he was the one who was closet to him as well. In other words Inuyasha was like Shippo's father.

This was all just a big mess and it was taking it toll on the miko.

She was sadden by Inuyasha's action and she was beginning to see him in a new light now. No matter how much they try to give Inuyasha their friendships, he would always mistreat it.

The only thing the hanyou wanted was the love of his beloved Kikyo.

The very same one who wanted to take him to hell.

Just the thought of the undead miko taking him to hell with her made her body quiver slightly, until she felt a hand press itself against her lower back and she was seated down onto a warm lap. Kagome took a sharp intake of breath, due to the sudden change from Kaede's hut to all of a sudden being in Inuyasha's forest with Sesshomaru.

"You dept of thought is impressive, miko." Sesshomaru stated as he leaned against the tree. The darkness of the night, due to the fading moon, caused his golden eyes to glow, allowing him the ability to see clearly as he did in the day.

Kagome blushed as she looked at him and felt her heart race within her chest.

He was so handsome it was unworldly.

She could feel that his right arm was wrapped around her waist while his left remained on his side. It was amazing how his arm regenerated after a year and a half of it being cut off by Inuyasha's sword.

'I can't believe he's holding me like this.' Kagome thought shock as she continued to stare at him for for any clues as to why he would be doing this. The last time he had avoided her like the plague when he had almost kissed her a month ago and come to think of it, he was sitting against the very same tree now.

Not one to take things as they are, Kagome stared at him with questioning eyes. "Sesshomaru, why did you take me here?" She asked softly with a slight narrowing to her eyes in order to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

It was so much intense then the other times and there was a sudden warmth passing along her stomach as she leaned against him with his hand making cicular motions on her lower back.

He didn't even know himself as to why he brought her here. He only knew that he wanted to be alone with her and hold her during the process. He hadn't anticipated that he would miss her presence during her absence to her homeland so much.

And being Sesshomaru he would never admit this to the miko and opt for another reason that he had brought her out here.

"The hut was crowded." He said in his soft silky voice.

Kagome eyed his suspiciously before her shoulders deflated and she averted her eyes from him. His answer wasn't what she wanted to hear and now she was disappointed. Sesshomaru could feel the shift of her body as her shoulders slack somewhat as she avoided his gaze.

Was she disappointed?

"Oh?" She started in a light tone, "Thanks, but I better get back before Shippo finds me gone." She said as an excuse to leave and went to stand up when his hand grabbed her forearm.

"Stay." He said in a pleading voice that was so unlike him and Kagome was surprise to hear it as she sat back down and stared at him with her waiting azure eyes. "Why?" She asked as she pulled her face closer to his, feeling each breath he exhaled.

"Because I..." He was hypnotize by her eyes that seem to glow in the night and left him unable to finish his sentence. Her scent was engulfing his senses at her close proximity to him.

"Because you?" Kagome asked while bringing her face closer to his and they both could feel the light shock as their nose brushed against each other, sending currents of electricity throughout their bodies from the sudden contact.

She could feel the movement of his lips as he told her the reason and she closed her eyes, saving them into her heart and soul.

Sesshomaru's heart was beating wildly within his chest as if he were chasing down his prey and the feeling exhilarated him.

And all of this was caused by this miko...his miko.

Was this how his father had felt when he was with Inuyasha's human mother? Was this the reason why he had sacrificed himself in order to protect them?

Yes.

It must be!

Brining his arm around her waist he brought her body closer to his and was about to capture his lips when a loud yell took him by surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

A voice yelled angrily and Sesshomaru quickly pushed Kagome behind him as the angry figure lunged at the Taiyoukai with their claws extended.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, I was so happy when I went on and read them. I can't believe how many people enjoy my story! ;) So here's another chapter for you all! **

**Okay, so Naraku doesn't know about Kisho's mark disappearing and we all know that Kagome had something to do with. She had accidentally purified him, yet she hadn't killed him during the process. **

**Is this a new power our miko is developing? **

**You bet it is and from one of my reviews by, snowbirdyoukai, they mention that it was a sort of cleansing she did to Kisho. So I'm going to go with that. I haven't heard of mikos doing cleansing and if I'm wrong and they do cleansing then they won't be doing it in my story, except for Kagome. ;) **

**How did you all like the little fluff between Kagome and Sesshomaru and the interrupted kiss? I just couldn't help it, I just had to do it, but don't worry there will be a lot of drama and maybe kisses in the next chapter! ;) **

**And just who could it be that had interrupted them? ;p **

**Please Review and don't stop sending them, I like them far too much for you to stop! I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: Enough

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Enough

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

The young miko didn't know what was happening, she was so lost in her own little world that only consisted of herself and Sesshomaru. One minute she had Sesshomaru's strong arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his from and then the next she was being pushed behind the tall Taiyoukai.

What had ruined the moment?

The blacked haired teen didn't have to ponder long when she heard an all too familiar voice. 'Kami, Inuyasha, why do you have to ruin everything for me.' Kagome groaned mentally. It wasn't like she interrupted him when he was off seeing Kikyo. Damn, she should just sit him before the silver haired hanyou started a fight.

Just as she was about to use the word of subjugation, the hanyou had already lunged mid-air at Sesshomaru and was coming down on him with extended sharp claws with narrowed eyes filled with anger.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes the moment he heard the half-breeds' voice. He hadn't caught Inuyasha's scent with Kagome's natural jasmine scent distracting him and with his eyes concentrating fully on her plum full lips. Growling, the Taiyoukai's eyes set in displeasure. Oh, the hanyou was going to get a beating for interrupting him while he was with his miko.

How dare she...how dare she allow Sesshomaru to man handle her and not do anything about it! He was the _only_ one who was allow to touch her, dammit! Not his stupid older brother. Kagome was about to...argh he couldn't bring himself to think about it.

Kagome had betrayed him.

Bringing down his right clawed hand into a vertical swipe, his hand was blocked by Sesshomaru's left and received a powerful punch to the side of his left jaw that send him flying several feet back and into many trees.

Kagome closed her eyes as she heard Inuyasha's form collide horribly into the forest's trees. When she didn't hear anymore and a loud thud, informing her that he had stopped, the miko looked over to Sesshomaru with confliction swirling within her azure colored eyes.

She wanted to go check on Inuyasha, but she wasn't so sure that that was a good idea. She didn't want to leave Sesshomaru for Inuyasha, especially since the hanyou had attacked them first, well she was more sure that his attack was aim at his older brother than herself, thus the reason why he didn't use Tetsaiga. He would have harmed her as well if he did.

Sesshomaru stood to his full height and made way over to where his little brother was beginning to get up when the miko's voice caught his attention. "Sesshomaru, wait! Let me go and take care of him." Kagome said and the Taiyoukai couldn't help, but narrow his golden gaze at her.

Kagome saw the glare and swallowed lightly before she began again, "I'll be back, I promise." She said reassuring him and that seem to lessen the Taiyoukai's glare by the slightest of bits. "Fine, have it your way." He said trying to be nonchalant about it, but deep inside he was seething with rage.

Damn that Inuyasha.

He watched the miko as she went after his foolish little brother in a rush that caused her long dark hair to flow behind her, like an ending flowing river of ink. The wimp was probably going to put on another act and try to steal the miko from him. Well that wasn't going to happen and Sesshomaru followed right after her in a sedate pace.

Kagome managed to climbed over the fallen, and broken trees as she made her way over to her best friend. She hoped he wasn't too badly injured that punch Sesshomaru gave him looked really powerful, mostly likely due to Inuyasha's interrupting them.

Her cheeks blushed deeply as she thought back to what Sesshomaru had told her. It had made her heart warmer and her soul lighter.

_'This Sesshomaru has missed your presence like no other before.' _

It hadn't felt the same as when Inuyasha had told her that he had missed her, not like the way Sesshomaru had told her. It made her happy, she was finally happy for the first time in nearly three years, which would be marked in five weeks and it was all due to Sesshomaru. She couldn't help, but feel somewhat honored by his statement.

She was the first person the Taiyoukai had missed and she was probably the first human Sesshomaru has ever trusted before.

A few yards ahead, the miko could see Inuyasha's form in a heap with his face buried within the soil ground. It wasn't very flattering considering that the hanyou's rear was held high up into the air. That had caused her to let out small giggles as she quickly ran the rest of the way, mindful of her beloved kimono.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" She asked with a light laughing tone in it. The hanyou began to move as she squatted down onto her thighs and rested her elbows on top of supple, tone legs.

"Does it look like I'm okay to you!" He yelled frustrated as he turned his body so that he could lay flat on his back, all the while glaring at the betraying miko besides him. "Oh come on Inuyasha, you don't look too bad. I bet Sesshomaru could had done a lot worse." She told him in a knowing tone that only pissed off the hanyou more.

Honestly, the hanyou has had freaking holes pass through his stomach, so the miko knew he wasn't hurt and only his pride was the actual one that was damage.

"Shut up, I hardly felt it!" He fired back hotly as Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha was so in denial that he had her feeling embrassed for him.

Kagome stood up and bend down slightly to help her friend up with her outstretched hand, only for it to be smack away, roughly. Widen azure eyes quickly narrowed as she glared at him. "Hey what was th-" But before she could finish her sentence the hanyou had muttered something that washed away her beginning anger and shattered her heart into a million pieces.

"W-what?" She stuttered deeply as her outstretched hand became limp and fell to her side lifeless. Had she heard wrong? What it the trick of the wind or was it just her imagination? There was no way Inuyasha could have said _that_ to her.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, his golden eyes turning into a deep rich gold. She was with his brother and if he hadn't had decided to take the route through his forest to Kaede's village then his brother and Kagome would have been doing more that what he had witnessed earlier.

He thought Kagome had more self respect then that. Right now his heart was beating painfully within his chest and the only way he knew how to get rid of it was to hurt the one responsible for it ten folds more.

That person was Kagome.

"What, you're suddenly deaf now?" Inuyasha said angrily, causing Kagome to flinch outwardly at his sharp aggressive tone. She was speechless, so she did hear right after all and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. 'Why?' She thought confused and it seem her question had shown through her eyes for the hanyou had scoff deeply, before he yelled at her again in deep spite.

The plot that he was in with Kikyo went out the window as his anger took over him. He didn't care about it anymore, or at least for the time being. He will find some other way to fix it later, right now wasn't the time. He was just too filled with his anger to reason or think, for his mouth was shooting off before he thought about anything.

Kagome stumbled back clumsily and landed on her curvy backside that caused Inuyasha to call her out again. She quickly stood up and ran back through the forest, towards the village and on her way passed by Sesshomaru. She didn't even spare him a glance as her tears left a trail behind her, to land onto the ground soaking the soil with her tears of pain.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped his pace to watch with wide eyes as the miko ran passed him in speed he never knew her to posses. He didn't miss her tears neither and narrowed his eyes as he quickly ran the rest of the way to Inuyasha. No doubt the half breed had something to with his miko's tears.

As Inuyasha was beginning to sit up, he was kicked in his side and rolled a few yards away from his attacker. "What the hell!" He yelled out angrily as he quickly stood up and pulled out Tetsaiga from its sheath. When he looked up he noticed that it was Sesshomaru.

"Bastard!" He said in a deep growl. "What did you do to her?" Sesshomaru demanded hotly, his pupils dilating into two sharp narrowed lines. Inuyasha lowered his sword slightly and smirked. "Nothing much, all I said was the truth and apparently she didn't like it." Inuyasha told him snottily and Sesshomaru growled with impatience and quickly with blindly speed held the idiotic pup by his throat, making sure to pierce his claws into his trachea for some satisfaction.

His beast wanted blood and so did he, now he needed to know what the pup said to the miko.

"This is the last time I shall ask you half breed, what did you say to the miko?" He seethed out coldly, but it didn't seem to have affected the silvered haired hanyou at all for the pup only smirked weakly, his eyes glowering with hate as he stabbed his clawed hand into his chest and quickly pulled it out, drawing his own blood.

"Blades of blood!"

* * *

Running blindly her subconscious led her all the way to Kaede's village. Her body was shaking with anger yet she was shocked at the same time. She couldn't believe him, of all people she wouldn't have expected him to call her _that_.

He should be the one to know her best, just like the way she knew him.

Tears flowed down her cheeks that were tinted red from her continuous crying and sobs. She needed Sango...she needed someone to comfort her and tell her she was anything, but _that_ accusation. It seem the Kami had blessed her with this one wish for Sango was at the front gates along with Miroku and thankfully Shippo and Rin weren't there to witness her at this state.

"SANGO!" Kagome cried out loudly as she stumbled down the hill towards her female friend.

At the sound of her name the demon slayer's head had whipped around almost painfully at Kagome's painful cry, along with the monk besides her. They had just came from looking for Kagome and Sesshomaru when they were missing from the hut and so late into the night as well.

The demon slayer's heart was hammering within her chest as she ran with expanding arms to catch the crying miko into her arms before the teen fell into the ground.

"Kagome, what happened! Where were you, Miroku and I have been searching for you." Sango exclaimed loudly as Kagome buried her face into the older woman's bosom and cried, while squeezing her slim waist with her tight grip. Sango could only hear mumbles mixed with sobs as she tried to make sense out of what Kagome was trying to tell her.

"Inu...Inuyasha!" She managed to hear and instantly her eyes narrowed sharply, but before they could possibility become any deeper, Kagome told her something else. Something that had her blood boiling to kill the stupid hanyou.

And the monk's eyes widen in shock as well. How could he say that to Kagome-sama and why in the world led him to say that in the first place!

'How could Inuyasha call Kagome-sama a whore.' The monk thought before he kneeled down and began to rub soothing circles on Kagome's back.

"Sango...I don't want _him _near me...I don't want to see him ever again!" She told the demon slayer, who rapidly nodded her head in consent to her plea. "I wasn't going to allow him either way, Kagome. Don't worry, I'll take care of him for you." She said while giving Miroku a meaningful look.

They both knew that this was the turning point that will change their group and possibly the outcome of the final battle with Naraku.

* * *

The feel of the jewel was so alluring that Kisho had to restrain himself from going into the village and taking the miko. The one jewel shard he held in his possession was reacting to the half the miko possessed. The single shard was swirling with absolute darkness and it radiated a large aura around it.

That silvered haired hanyou was very foolish, now it will make his job difficult, for the miko wouldn't be able to listen to reason, especially in her current stage. If anything the miko wouldn't be able to function properly and he couldn't have that. If the miko was left disable in anyway either physical or mental, but being emotionally unstable was very dangerous and it threatened his chance of freedom from Naraku.

'Damn, this is not good.' Kisho thought as he began to change his plan. Hopefully the miko was strong minded, for the original plan had been to catch the miko alone while she was on her way to her homeland through the well, but seeing the demon slayer and monk by her side it didn't seem that they will be leaving her side for a while.

And he needed to catch the miko alone or not he wouldn't be able to rely the message to the dark haired beauty without the other two attacking him and not to mention Naraku's little spies will be watching as well. He would have to take care of those disgusting bugs later.

He watched as the three entered into the village and into a hut, larger than the rest of the villages and assumed that it must be the head chief's hut. Very well then he'll come up with something else.

Hiding within the tree tops he waited until the opportunity arise where he could catch the miko by herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru barely dodged the attack and suffered a minor wound to his left cheek, which had immediately began to heal upon infliction. He had little time to draw out Tokijin, but had managed to block his father's fang with his demon sword.

Grinding his teeth together he kicked the half breed with his black covered foot and quickly followed up with multiple swings from his demon sword. Inuyasha stood his ground and blocked each swing with a lot of effort on his part. Sesshomaru's attacks were relentless and his arms were growing weary.

He had spend all week gathering all of the tools necessary for the ceremony in the next up coming weeks. He had to go as far as to the souther regions to gather Kikyo's tools. He was tired, but now he had to pushed that aside and kill his fucking brother or at least wound the bastard bad enough to leave him cripple.

His earlier attack had caught him by surprise and he had managed to land a wound onto his face. "You ruined her you know that!" Inuyasha accused as he swung his sword horizontally, unleashing the wind scar in which Sesshomaru had leaped into the air to avoid it, bringing Tokijin down onto the hanyou.

With their faces merely inches apart as their swords collided in a battle of strengths, the Taiyoukai glared deeply into the hanyou's gaze. "If anyone has ruined her, it is you half breed." He said so coldly that it sent a shiver down the younger brother's spine.

"Lair, she betrayed me and it's all your fault!" He shouted back as he landed a punch to Sesshomaru's face, just below his eye socket. That took the Taiyoukai by surprise, but he quickly recovered and summoned his acid to the tips of his claws.

"Poison whip!" He yelled as he whipped Inuyasha across the chest multiple times, dissolving his robe of the fire rat and inner linen, down into his very skin, which was burned. The hanyou yelp out as Sesshomaru's poison seethed his skin painfully before doing a back flip to get away from it.

Sesshomaru brought his whip to his side and waited for another opportunity to attack the whelp. "You are in denial half breed." The Taiyoukai began in a grave tone, causing Inuyasha to falter slightly. "She has not betrayed you, but you have betrayed her." He said strongly and Inuyasha snarled his fangs at the Taiyoukai.

"That act you used to deceive her into forgiving you was pathetic and dishonorable to my race." Growling erupted from Inuyasha's throat. "You were even in her good graces, but ruined it because you are an imbecile." Sesshomaru told him bluntly. "It would be in your best interest to leave her alone, I am more than sure that she will have nothing more to do with you from now on. No type of act can convince her to think otherwise." Sesshomaru added.

"Shut up." Inuyasha muttered as his silver bangs over shadowed his eyes. Sesshomaru watched the pup carefully something wasn't right with him. The hanyou's body began to shake visibly and Sesshomaru stood on his guard for a possible attack.

But then something unexpected happened.

He smelled tears in the air.

Tears that didn't belong to Kagome.

* * *

For the past few days the miko hadn't been alone for one moment and it was driving her slightly mad. She needed to be by herself for a few hours, if only to think. Tomorrow morning she was going home and she could hardly wait. She would have gone home that night, but she had just gotten there and Rin and Shippo were giving her those puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist.

The sun was setting and she had managed to sneak away from Sango's hawk like eyes into the woods. She made sure it was no where near _his_ forest. She hasn't seen him since that night and was glad for it as well. He had hurt her deeply and it stung her heart terribly that her _best friend_, well now _ex-best friend_ would think of her as a whore.

_"Whore." He muttered out and her azure eyes widen in shock. "W-what?" She stuttered out deeply. Did she hear wrong or was it the trick of the wind? _

_"What, you're suddenly deaf now!" He said angrily. "Get out of my face, you whore!_"_ He yelled in deep spite and she ran._

She was still a virgin and he knew it too! Sesshomaru was her first romantic interest since the silvered haired hanyou and it made her self-esteem extremely low.

Walking through the thin trail she enter into a small cute meadow. It was so pretty and filled with so many flowers.

The malice dancing around her clavicle and cleavage was absorbing into her very skin and she had to be constantly purifying the jewel for the past week in order to prevent herself from entering into a comatose state. The miko had even asked young Rin to touch the jewel just so she could have it under control.

Placing her hand onto the half jewel she closed her eyes and concentrated on purifying it. Sweat fell down her temples as she took in shallow deep breathes.

It was now much harder to purify the gem than before.

It seem her heart was too dark as well as her soul to purify the jewel, thus making it harder to keep it pure. Right now she deeply detested Inuyasha and she was never going to forgive him for what he called her. It was now buried deep within her memory and it didn't seem it will be going away anytime soon.

_"Whore."_

Dropping down to her knees she sits in the middle of the field with her eyes close. The summer breeze blew along her front, tossing her long hair in a wild dance as the warm breezed cooled away the perspiration on her temples.

It was nice and she felt better if only by the lightest.

"If only I could stay like this forever." She said out loud to herself, this meaning that without Inuyasha in her life everything would be so much less complicated. She gave him her love and her friendship, but it seem the hanyou wasn't going to allow anyone into his heart.

Except Kikyo.

"I have had enough with Inuyasha and Kikyo. I think...no I know that it is time we separated until the final battle." She began softly with mournful eyes that held relief within them. "I'll stay with Sesshomaru and seek out Naraku with Sango and the others. Inuyasha has no part in my life from this point on." She said and she couldn't wait to go home.

Her back straightened slightly when a pull to her soul told her that a jewel shard was nearby, scratch that very nearby.

"Miko." A voice said from behind her and Kagome's eyes immediately snapped opened and just as she went to yell for help a hand covered her mouth. Who was this? She didn't recognize his aura...wait a minute silver hair?

"Do you want to alert the others." The demon told her and Kagome nodded her head like crazy. "That was a rhetorical question, miko." The demon informed her with a smirk and Kagome narrowed her eyes as she glared at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I only came to rely a message from the hag."

The hag? Who was the hag? What message did he had to rely to her? "Promise you won't scream or run." The demon told her and Kagome hesitantly nodded her head. Upon her agreement he releases his hold over her mouth and the miko remained in her spot upon the floor.

He noticed the rising in her aura and raised a brow. "Who are you?" Kagome asked him and the silver haired demon smirked at her spunk. "Kisho." The seduction demon answered back with his dark onyx eyes gleaming slightly. He was sending out his appeal to throw off Naraku's bugs and to entrance the miko at the same time.

"Okay, Kisho, what message do you have for me and who is this hag that sent it?" She asked and Kisho was stunned. Why wasn't his sex appeal working on her? 'It must be her aura, its preventing my appeal from engulfing her.' He thought disappointed, but at least the bugs were dancing around the tree tops crazily.

He had wanted some _playtime_ with the miko, but it seem it wasn't going to work on her. It seem the hag was right about this one.

"The message is from Kagura, the hag has faith in your abilities to take down that bastard Naraku." Kisho began and Kagome's eyes widen slightly. Kagura? What was she planning? Was this a trap set up by Naraku?

Kisho saw the look in her eyes and immediately brushed off her doubts. "This is no trap miko, we want to be free from that hanyou and only you have the ability to free us all. You have already proven that to me already." He told her and Kagome looked at him slightly confused.

What has she done to prove to him that she had the ability to kill Naraku and free them. "Uh, thank you." She said with an awkward smile and confused eyes and Kisho smirked at her cuteness. "Cute." He told her bluntly and this caused Kagome to blush slightly.

"Uh, is that all in the message." Kagome asked him and Kisho kneeled down to her eye level and began to tell her their plan.

"So, do you agree to the plan, miko." Kisho asked her firmly and Kagome thought about it once last time before agreeing. The plan sounded like a good one that might work. "Good to hear that, I'm suppose to be stealing the jewel from you and it will look suspicious if I don't come back with at least some of your jewel shards." Kisho said slightly in wonder as Kagome gave him a weary look.

"We can't let Naraku know of this or else it will backfire on us. Just a few will do." He told her and Kagome hesitantly hands over four jewel shards. "You better not be double crossing me." Kagome told him sternly and Kisho smiled charmingly at her as he gently grabbed her chin with his fingers.

"I wouldn't dream of doing so, _Kagome-chan_, my freedom depends on this plan succeeding through the end." He told her with a slight purr to her name with the added affectionate suffix. Kagome blushed a dark red and felt her eyes widen. He was so bold and shameless with his actions. They just met her for Kami-sakes!

"I'll contact you on another date, see you later Kagome-chan." He told her in a husky tone.

Kagome stood frozen like a stone as he closed his eyes and let out a soft, 'hn', before he ran off in a black blur into the trees.

After several seconds she managed to blinked and shake her head. "That was seriously weird." Kagome told herself as she made her way back to Kaede's village.

* * *

Entering the village she approach Kaede's hut where Rin and Shippo came and hugged her. "Where were you Kagome-chan?" Rin asked as Shippo nodded his head in agreement. "I was...taking a walk, only a walk into a meadow field." Kagome said with a nervous laugh when Shippo's nose began to twitch irritably.

What was that smell?

It was lingering slightly off of Kagome's body, mainly her chin. It was somewhat similar to Naraku, but it held another scent to it that wasn't like Naraku. "Kagome why do you smell of-" Kagome quickly covered his mouth and laughed loudly when she saw Sesshomaru's form heading their way.

It seem he came back from wherever it was that he had went to. "Shippo, let me get you and Rin lollipops, come on!" She said hurriedly as she grabbed both of them by their hands and ran past Sesshomaru. 'If Shippo's able to pick up on Kisho's scent then, Sesshomaru will no doubt smell it.' Kagome thought to herself as she dove into the hut and rummaged into her bag for the treats and took out a baby wipe and proceeded to rub her face clean.

The soft skin was now red and slightly sore from the scrubbing, but at least she managed to clean his scent off of her. "I'm safe." She muttered out in relief, "Safe from what exactly miko?" Sesshomaru's voice asked her as he entered into the hut with a raised brow. He tried to scent out whatever it was that was on her person, but it was too late and it was gone.

"Uh, you know from...acne. I'm safe from getting acne with a clean face." Kagome told him as her left brow twitched slightly at the stupid excuse. 'Please, don't pick up on the lie.' Kagome pleaded to herself as Sesshomaru watched the miko carefully with calculating eyes.

It was obvious she was lying to him, but she seem very set on not telling him whatever it was that she was hiding from him.

He'll let it slide for now.

"Hn." She heard him respond out and let out a relief breath. 'Thank goodness, when I meet again with Kisho, I'll the others about the plan.' She thought to herself as she began to take out workbooks for Rin and Shippo. "Alright you two, time for some homework." Kagome exclaimed and received two groans.

* * *

Where was he hiding?

That Inuyasha was going to get it from her when she found him. She had felt the other half of her soul filled with hurt, and resentment towards the hanyou and she knew that Inuyasha had done something to drive away her reincarnation.

The hanyou had better not done something foolish to ruin her plan. She was so close to achieving her new life in Kagome's body. Just a few five weeks and everything will be done and righted.

Kikyo walked slowly through the woods near Onigumo's cave where she felt Inuyasha's aura at. Did he really think that he could hide from her? Approaching the mouth of the cave she stood at the entrance and stared into the dark carven.

"Inuyasha." She called out in a monotone voice deprived of emotion, save for the weaken tone to it that had accumulated through the months. There was no response to her call and she furrowed her brows in impatience. She didn't have time for this.

She entered into the cave with her soul stealers flying besides her in a silence. They glowed an eerie white due to their supernatural beings, lighting the cave for her to see. At the end of the cave was a slumped over Inuyasha with his sword placed between his leg and used the hilt of the sword to rest his forehead on.

"What happened." The deceased miko demanded, getting straight to the point. The hanyou's head had moved the slightest bit before his grip around the hilt tighten. "Nothing." He replied coldly, causing Kikyo to narrow her eyes at him.

It was time for Inuyasha to choose. She couldn't allow her plan to be ruined due to his overactive emotions. Kikyo was so close to living once again that she could taste it.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo started out in a serious tone that caught the hanyou's attention and brought his gaze onto her form. The glowing golden iris of his, revealed his turmoiled and pain.

The dead priestess had to keep her smirk down at the look she saw in his eyes. So, now he finally figured it out, after nearly three years and now its too late. He couldn't change anything even if he tried too.

"Choose Inuyasha, stay with me until the my reincarnation's eighteenth year and complete the ceremony or return back to her rage and hate." Kikyo told him, manipulating him into siding with her. "We will be happy this time, Inuyasha." She told him lastly and the hanyou's eyes flickered multiple times before he sigh in defeat.

After Sesshomaru had beat the crap out of him, he had wonder here to this cave and began to think. He actually began to think about what he had said to Kagome and realized why his heart had been so filled with pain, but now it was beyond too late.

"I choose..."

Kagome hated him right now and it was nobody's fault, but his damn own. If he didn't have Kagome in his life then all he had left now was the living-dead woman before him.

"...to always be with you, Kikyo." He said painfully and his heart began to bleed with each beat his heart pumped. If only there was a way to bring Kikyo back to life, then they could be truly happy and then he could forget about Kagome...

And his love for her.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and the Taiyoukai was heading into Inuyasha's forest with a bundle in his arms, pressed closed to his unarmored chest. The supernatural being in his arms began to stir an he picked up the rapid beating of their heart, signaling to him that they were about to awaken.

Taking a seat against a familiar tree the Taiyoukai waits until azure eyes open, filled with confusion and slight fear until they lock gazes.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said with slight surprise as she stared into his eyes and took a moment to take in her surroundings. They were both at the same tree from last week and in the same position...when Inu...saw them.

Sesshomaru caught the shameful gaze in her eyes as she lowered her gaze from his and immediately grabbed her chin and titled her chin up to lock gazes once again. "Whatever he told you is untrue." He told her and Kagome's lip quivered slightly and she closed her eyes in an attempt not to cry.

Damn it all! She was such a cry-baby!

And then she felt warm lips crash against her lips and her eyes snapped opened widely. Her heart stopped and her face flushed a deep red, before her eyelids slowly began to droop lower and she embraced him tightly around his strong neck, as if he was her lifeline.

She could feel his arms wrap themselves around her slim waist and pulled her closer if possible to his body.

The Taiyoukai didn't know what it was about this miko that made him lose himself in her, but he did and he was beginning to like it. They way her eyes turned a deep shade of cerulean blue something inside him snapped and he felt a need to comfort her, to kiss her soft full lips and show her how much she was worth.

He skimmed her bottom lip and the miko obliged fully as she allowed him entrance and their tongues began to dance, sending waves of pleasure throughout their bodies.

Lightheaded, the miko was lost in her own little world where she and Sesshomaru only existed and it should have been like this the first time, but she didn't mind one bit at all. The feel of his teeth, pulling her bottom lip softly made her sigh out in bliss before he captured her fully once again.

Did this mean he liked her or did this mean that he possibility loves her? Was this what it felt like to be loved by someone?

The warmth that spread throughout her lower belly was mostly noticed by the Taiyoukai and it took all his strength to withhold his beast from ravaging her form. She was not yet ready and until she was he will begin to leave his mark on her, from her lips to her neck.

All demons will know that he was now courting the miko and no other shall interfere again, especially, his foolish little brother Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out softly in shock when he lightly nibbled at her neck and proceeded to cover her form with his mark as mush as he could.

* * *

**A/N: OMG, it's Friday and I'm starting off the weekend with a new chapter. I wonder how I did with this one? How was the fluff? ;)  
**

**So, Kagome and Inuyasha are _officially separated_ from each other, but there is just so much more to come in the future chapters. Inuyasha finally realizes he loves Kagome, but it's too late now and opts to stay with Kikyo. **

**In the next chapter we find out whether or not Kagome is going to graduate and her college acceptance letters. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

** Oh, I changed the pretense of the chapter and will be writing in the past tense since it is the easiest for me, hope you all don't mind! I know my grammar sucks, so I hope everything is in order in this chappie.  
**

**So please review and don't stop sending them, I like them far too much for you all to stop! **

**Don't forget to leave many REVIEWS!! **

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: Illusions

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Illusions

* * *

The early rays of the sun glowed brightly over the horizon, warming the land with its heat. The villagers were already rising for the day's work in the mid-summer air. The village looked so peaceful at the moment that it made the young miko glow. Last night was amazing and no matter how many times she pinched herself, she couldn't believe it wasn't a dream.

It was real!

This morning seem to be brighter than any other morning and she was in the most uplifted mood in her entire life. Her companions that traveled behind her gave the black haired miko curios glances.

"What do you suppose caused that glow in her?" Sango asked in a light whisper towards the monk walking besides her. Miroku had a raised brow and dark blue eyes were filled with curiosity. Something had occurred to have made Kagome so...happy. She actually looked happy and the monk found it strange yet enlightening at the same time.

"I don't know, but..." Miroku began when he suddenly caught sight of Kagome's neck. It was redden from the side all the way down into her blouse. The discoloration wasn't obviously noticeable, unless one really looked at it and had prefect vision.

Miroku's face took on a devious expression as his eyes narrowed mischievously. "...I believe Sesshomaru would know the cause to this change." He said slyly and had successfully caused the demon slayer to become confused. Why would Sesshomaru know the reason to Kagome's mood change?

It wasn't that she didn't like seeing her best friend happy, but she wanted to know what the cause was. "Sesshomaru?" Sango whispered softly to herself as she looked over her shoulder towards the distant village.

They were walking Kagome to the well and had left Sesshomaru and the others behind. Rin was asleep when they left and Shippo had only hugged Kagome and had asked her to bring back treats for him. Then the strangest thing happened, when Kagome said her goodbye to Sesshomaru, the Taiyoukai had told her to be careful and that he will be here when she returns.

It was him!

Sango's eyes lit up with realization and she quickly brought her mahogany eyes onto Kagome's form. 'Kagome and Sesshomaru?' She thought shock as Miroku turned to her with a smirk on his lips. "Figured it out I see." He said lightly and the demon slayer nodded her head slightly. "I can't...I just thought that...I didn't think it would really happened. I mean, I didn't take the right to claim between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at the palace seriously." Sango started in a hushed whisper so that Kagome wouldn't hear, but she didn't have to for the miko was humming to herself.

Another thing Kagome has never done before.

"I would have never thought that Sesshomaru of all people would want to be with a human." Sango said softly with a smile on her face as she watched her friend. "It seems Kagome-sama has changed his views and for the better." Miroku said proudly before they heard Kagome voice call out to them. "Sango! Miroku! What are you two whispering about back there?" With her head turned over her shoulder the two companions could see the miko's light glare towards them in suspicion.

Sango blushed lightly before she picked up her pace and was side by side with the miko. "Um, we-we we're talking about the...the wedding! Yes, the wedding! Miroku and I we're discussing whether we want the wedding in the spring or in the fall." The demon slayer blurted out quickly, making Kagome's eyes widen slightly.

"That's right, you two are to marry when we defeat Naraku." Kagome mused lightly to herself as she smiled widely at the pair, not once suspecting that they were just talking about her and Sesshomaru. "What do you think Kagome?" Sango asked the miko as they continued on towards the sacred well.

Sango has never had the time to think about planning her wedding with Naraku still alive and her brother still in his grasp. It was exciting to the demon slayer and it caused butterflies in her stomach. Miroku and she are going to get marry as soon as Naraku was good as dead.

"Well, I think you should definitely do a spring wedding." Kagome suggested as they walked up the hill and through Inuyasha's forest. The miko was slightly paranoid that Inuyasha would should up at any moment, but when they came upon the clearing of the sacred well, she relaxed.

'Thank goodness. I didn't know what I would do if I were to see him.' She thought inwardly as she shifted her book bag over her shoulder, but sitting him to hell had popped up in her mind and it sounded really appealing to her. Besides, she couldn't feel his aura anywhere in the forest and concluded that he had left. He was probably searching for the shards on his own or he could very well be with Kikyo.

The 'being with Kikyo' was very highly possible.

The only thing she was worried about was that Kikyo would find more jewel shards of the sacred jewel. But if she couldn't sense any, what made her think that Kikyo would find any shards? 'Stop worrying so much, Kagome.' She coach herself as she approached the wooden well, but she couldn't shake off the sense of forebonding that passed over her body.

"Well you guys, I'll see you in three days and make sure Shippo does some reading while I'm gone." Kagome told them as she leaped over the well's edge and all that can be seen by the two companions was the mystical blue light.

Sango and Miroku had waited until the light in the well had died down before heading back to the village. "Hey, Miroku, how do you think Kagome's life in her era is like?" She asked curiously. Miroku thought about it for a few seconds, not really thinking about it in the past. With all the traveling, searching and fighting they've done in the past few years, the monk would have to think that Kagome's life in her era was...hectic.

"Wouldn't it be hard to travel to a different era that wasn't your own and balance this life with the one you already have? I think Kagome's life is very difficult considering that she spends most of her time here with us and searching for the shards and hunting Naraku down." Miroku told her and Sango thought about it as well.

"And to balance her family and friends must be difficult as well." Sango added with a light frown on her face. "I never really saw Kagome as living a double life before until now." Sango confessed and Miroku agreed.

"Sometimes, I forget that she may not always be here once the jewel is completed." Miroku said, shocking Sango as she stopped to stare at him with wide eyes, slowly filling up with anger. "W-What? What do you mean, she won't stay here once the jewel is completed?" Sango asked him slightly anger by his words.

Kagome wouldn't abandoned them. How could he think of such a thing?

Miroku closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. He had thought about this subject a lot over the years, wondering about the what 'if'. Opening his eyes he lightly narrowed his eyes in thought. "Sango, it is nothing we must concern ourselves with just yet, but when we complete the jewel and Naraku is finally dead, what would Kagome's reasons be for staying?" Miroku asked his fiance and the demon slayer quickly narrowed her eyes.

"For us!" She fired back evenly through gritted teeth. Kagome would stay for them, for Shippo, Rin, and even Sesshomaru. Miroku's face was calm and unmoving as he stared at Sango's anger expression. He could see it in her eyes the fear of losing Kagome and never seeing her again. Sango knew the possibilities, but she didn't want to acknowledge them, which would make it harder for her to deal with it if it came to that.

Ignorance was bliss, but it could also be a bitch because once reality hits, it hits you hard.

"Sango, Kagome has her family in her era that misses her and vice versa. She probably has plans for herself as well, she told me once that she wanted to go to _college_. A place where people from her time go to for training and knowledge." Miroku explained and that made the demon slayer's expression deflate.

"I know, she told me too." Sango muttered out sadly.

* * *

When the end of her traveling through the well ended, Kagome noticed something was different in the well house. It felt powerful, but it was...familiar to her somehow. She just couldn't place her finger on it. Climbing the ladder within the well she hopped over and walked to the source of the power she was feeling.

Her azure eyes noticed that the door to the well house was glowing a dark blue that only she could see. "What is this?" She asked herself out loud as she cautiously touches the door and recognizes that it is sutras. "I didn't know that Gramps' sutras actually work, but it doesn't feel like Grandpa's energy at all." She began and pushed the door opened, dispelling the sutras and watched as they fell to the ground.

Bending down, Kagome picks one of them up and the residue from the sutra glows one last time before it dies out. Kagome face was one of concentration as she searches her mind for a face. "They feel like...like-" Kagome started, but was interrupted when a bark was heard and she was tackled to the ground and licked on the face by a wet, pink tongue.

"What the-hey!" Kagome exclaimed as she pushed the pup's face from licking her any further. Sitting up while holding the hyper pup down, the miko had a chance to look over the puppy closely and figure out how it got here in the first place. It might be a stray that had wondered onto the shrine.

When Kagome brought her gaze onto the puppy in her arms she squealed at how cute it was. The puppy's coat was a rich chocolate color that had a long tail that curled up. Its eyes were a stormy gray color that shone with excitement and a wet black nose. The pup had a dark blue collar on its neck that had a tag on it and Kagome gently took it in her fore fingers and read it.

By its clean coat and healthy form the pup didn't seem like a stray and probably got lost.

"_Hello, my name is Higurashi Aiko and I live at the Sunset Shrine_. _I belong to Higurashi Kagome._"

Kagome stared at the tag with wide eyes. She had a dog? Since when? Looking at Aiko, Kagome couldn't help, but smile at him until she heard Souta's distressed voice. "No, Aiko!" Kagome turned her face to see Souta running towards her with a dark blue leash in his right hand held straight out in front of him as he hustled towards them.

_'No, Sango!_'

It was like deja vu' yet it wasn't that hit the miko suddenly. That voice sounded like Miroku's and it was filled with so much pain, not like Souta's distressed tone, but somewhat close to it. 'That was weird.' Kagome thought to herself as she stood up with Aiko in her arms. She noticed that the hair on the back of her neck were standing up on end.

Souta stopped once he reached Kagome by the well house. "Hey sis welcome back, I see you meet Aiko already." He said with a frown on and Aiko barked not effected by Souta's expression. "Mind explaining why his name tag reads that I'm his owner?" Kagome asked with a raised brow and Souta only grins. "Well, I was at the mall with Hitomi and we pass by this pet store and on display was this pup." Souta began as he pets Aiko on the head affectionately.

"Hitomi thought it would be a good idea to get you Aiko as a birthday present. Do you like him?" Souta asked with expecting eyes as Kagome smiled at the mention of her birthday. "I do, he's a little hyper, but I have dealt with _dogs_ that had tried to kill me in the past. I think I can handle a little licking to the cheek now and then." Kagome said causing Souta to pale at her nonchalant attitude about almost being killed by dogs.

Kagome noticed the worry filling in Souta brownish green eyes and quickly sought to change to a new subject. "Hey, were you just about to walk Aiko?" Kagome asked and Souta nodded his head as Kagome took the leash from his hand. "I'll do it." She offered as she clipped the leash on to the collar.

"But...you just got here, Kagome and besides you have mail." Souta informed her as he took the leash back from her hands. "When did they come in?" Kagome asked excitingly as she ran towards the house. They were here, her college acceptance letters were here! "Hey, wait for us!" Souta yelled as he ran with Aiko that was ahead of him, barking excitingly.

Entering the house through the kitchen back door, Kagome drops her book bag on to the floor and directly heads towards the table where three letters were lay out neatly in a line. She stopped in front of the table and felt a wave of nervousness fill her form. What if none of them acceptant her?

'Well, I won't know if I don't open them.' Kagome thought silently as she took the first letter that was from Tokyo University. Opening the letter with her index finger, she inhaled deeply as she took the letter out from the evenlope.

_Dear Ms. Higurashi Kagome: _

_We are sorry to inform you that you did not reach the requirements for our school-_

She didn't even finish the rest of the letter and had just threw it away. It wasn't as if she had anticipated that she was going to get in the university with her record. Souta frowned and took the tossing of the letter as a rejection letter. "What about the other two letters Kagome?" Souta asked in an effort to lighten her spirit up. The miko took the next letter that was from Okayama University and opened it.

She quickly scanned the introduction of the letter and smiled before reading it out loud.

_Dear Ms. Higurashi Kagome:_

_The university of Okayama will like to inform you that you have been selected to attend our school next fall. Please contact us as soon as possible to arrange classes and tuition fee payments. We are looking forward to meeting with you._

_ Sincerely,_

_Mr. Haizo _

"I made it in." Kagome said as she grabbed the last letter from the table. It was from the Yokohama National University. If she was accepted into this college it would be the one she would be attending. She wanted to be close to home with her family and Yokohama was only a few hours drive from Tokyo.

Looking at the letter with anxious eyes she opened the envelope and took out the neatly folded letter. Several minutes passed and the miko has yet to read the letter. "Um, aren't you going to open it sis?" Souta asked with a raised brow. "What if I didn't make it in? I would have to go all the way to Okayama!" Kagome said with panic in her voice.

"Here, you read it!" Kagome exclaimed as she shoved the letter into his chest and folded her hands together in prayer. The miko watched as Souta unfolded the paper and began to read it silently. Her entire frame was shaking with anticipation and fear.

Souta looked up from the paper to Kagome and had a grim frown on his face. "Kagome..." He started out softly and by his tone Kagome deflated and sighed out loud, depressed. "I knew it..." She muttered to herself until she caught Souta's grin. "...you made it in." He said nonchalantly and Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"You little twerp!" She yelled and began to chase him around the kitchen table.

* * *

So much darkness and malice inside fragile little shards. These four little shards that laid in his hand glowed darkly with impurity.

Red eyes narrowed in suspicion as he clutched his hand around the four shards. Resting against the wall in the corner near the opened window, the dark hanyou began to think. Kisho had shown up with four of Kagome's jewel shards yesterday night and when asked why he didn't have the rest of the jewel, the incarnation had told him that he will have more the next time.

The dark hanyou knew from the moment Kisho was born that he had another Kagura on his hands. He couldn't understand why they couldn't be like their younger sister Kanna. She was the only that obeyed him. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Kisho and Kagura were planning against him and allying themselves with the miko.

"Hmmm, it makes sense now." Naraku said in thought as he opened his palm to reveal a single, thicker shard of the tainted jewel. "Well, then..." He began with a smirk on his lips as he looked up to morning sun. "...it seems that I have to pursue the miko myself, but first I have to get rid of that wretched, Sesshomaru." He said darkly with glowering eyes.

The Inu youkai has been lingering around the miko for far too long. If he weren't anyone else, but Naraku, the dark hanyou would think that Sesshomaru was in love with Kagome.

A wicked smile appeared on Naraku's face at that sudden train of thought. If it were true and Sesshomaru and Kagome were indeed in love, then stealing the other half of the jewel will be easy. Flaws from the past would make his plot work out perfectly.

"It seems history will repeat itself, miko. The only question is, will your soul be able to handle another betrayal." He chuckled darkly and summoned one of his poisonousness insects. The large bee like creature flew to his side immediately.

"Find Sesshomaru and bring me back one sliver strand of hair." Naraku ordered and watched as the insect flew out the window towards the west.

* * *

Golden eyes watched, depressed at the women resting against the tree across from him. The fire that he made last night, only held embers and ash. He had everything he wanted right now and yet he wasn't happy. If anything he was even more depressed with Kikyo than without her.

Kagome always managed to keep him content.

Sighing, he tore his gaze away from Kikyo to the rising sun. The others back in Kaede's village must be up already. He wondered how Shippo was doing. The little brat had better not be eating his ramen...

His eyes widen.

No more ramen, just like there was going to be no more Kagome. "Are you still thinking about my reincarnation, Inuyasha." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement and Kikyo knew Inuyasha more then he knows himself.

The silver haired hanyou looked sharply at Kikyo, before staring at the ground in front of him wearily. His ears drooped to his full head of rich hair and his shoulders slumped in response.

Cold and blank azure eyes stared at the hanyou with no compassion. Her brows were furrowed slightly and a smirk was etched upon her cold, hard lips. He looked so pathetic and weak right now.

A wounded pup, who was kicked out of his home.

Inuyasha's depression was glorious to her and the undead miko made sure to revel in it from day to night. He hasn't talked since that day when she sought him out in Onigumo's cave. He was withdrawing with each day that passed and Kikyo was becoming concern, not for his well being, but for her plan.

If the whelp was going to be locked up emotionally like this, then when the time came for the ceremony the hanyou will most likely not go through with it. Seeing Kagome will only make him want to go back to her and that couldn't happen.

Looking at the hanyou, Kikyo scowled lightly before softening her features and standing up to go over to the depressed hanyou. Kneeling down before him the undead miko took his cheek into her cold hand.

"Inuyasha." She spoke with love in her tone.

If she was going to live again, then she would have to give Inuyasha a reason to not back out of the ceremony and go back to Kagome.

Startled by her loving tone, Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his eye and watched her expression. It was just like the expression the old Kikyo use to have, fifty years ago. Her azure eyes were warm and soft, her lips turned upwards in the lightest and softest of smiles.

"K-Kikyo." He muttered out uncertain as his heart raced within his chest. "Aren't you happy with being here with me?" She asked and her eyes filled with hidden sadness that he caught. Looking at her and hearing the hurt that was in her voice, the hanyou felt guilty.

Here he was thinking about Kagome and being depressed while Kikyo was feeling bad. "Of course I am, Kikyo." He told her and with that covered his hand over her own that held his cheek. Kikyo looked at him with uncertainty. "Are you certain because if you-" Her sentence was cut short when his lips captured hers in a kiss.

Unlike the last time when he had kissed her, Kikyo had allowed it.

If she was going to live again then she would have to do _anything _to keep that dream alive.

With her hands pulling down his robe and with Inuyasha laying her body down to the ground gently, they entered into a world full of illusions and deceit.

* * *

"Kanna."

The white haired teen turned around to see Kagura, hidden within the dark shadows of Naraku's castle. "Kagura." She said in ghostly tone as she held her mirror close to her chest. Her older sister wanted something from her, but what?

"I need to talk to you is Naraku in his room?" The older sibling asked in a whispered and when Kanna nodded, the wind witch closed her eyes in relief. "Good...have you decided?" Kagura asked with anxious ruby eyes.

The albino teen had several weeks to decide on an answer and Kagura hoped that her little sister had choose the right one. She feared that if Kanna declined that she would have to kill her in order to keep her plan safe from reaching Naraku.

_Right after she had talked to Kisho about the plan to defeat Naraku, the wind witch had confronted Kanna. The white haired teen was walking down the hall silent as always. "Kanna, I have a plan to defeat Naraku." She started getting straight to the point of the matter. _

_"Naraku will know." Kanna replied in her emotionless tone, causing Kagura to grit her teeth together in annoyance. "If you don't tell him that is." She fired back with confidence yet her tone wavered the slightest bit. _

_When Kanna began to continue walking, Kagura quickly told her that she would wait for a response and to think about it. _

_"Remember Kanna, it's for our FREEDOM." _

Kanna stares at Kagura with blank eyes and kept quiet for several minutes. Kagura began to quiver with nervousness and impatience. Her hands were held behind her back with her hand holding her fan tightly, preparing for Kanna's answer if it were against hers.

"I choose..."

Kagura's eyes twitched as she waited for her answer.

"...to wait until the final battle." Came Kanna response that send Kagura over the edge in anger. "What!" She yelled out frustrated. "How can you wait until the final battle to decide, by then it will be too late." Kagura snarled out angrily as she pushed Kanna against the wall with her hands.

Kanna looked at Kagura with no emotion on her pale face. "Kanna..." Kagura growled out as she raised her fan above the teen's neck. "You leave me no choice then." She finished and was about to bring the fan down to cut her throat open when a hand stopped her.

Turning around her eyes widen in shock as she was thrown against the wall and into several rooms.

Kagura landed onto the hard wooden floor in a heap, she slowly sat up in pain. "Trying to kill your sister, Kagura." Naraku said with narrowed eyes and frown. Kagura glared at him with hatred in her eyes and tore her gaze from his.

"Haven't we gone through this once before, Kagura?" Naraku asked, confusing the wind witch as she looked at him with curios eyes. What was he getting at?

"Now, Kagura don't tell me you have forgotten what happens to those that...betray me." He told her with a scowl on his face and the wind witch's expression became one of horror.

He couldn't have heard!

Naraku saw the expression on her face and smiled darkly.

"Did you think me stupid, as to not know your plots with Kisho?" Naraku asked her with a raised brow.

Kagura growled and quickly flung her fan at him, "Dance of Blades!" She cried out and powerful gales form and heads straight towards Naraku. Naraku dodges it easily and holds her by her throat with her body lifted several feet from the ground.

"I think you have forgotten your place, Kagura, allow me to remind you." Naraku said and with his free hand pulls out Kagura's heart and holds it out before her.

Kagura's eyes are filled with defiance and anger. 'No, I have to escape.' She thought silently to herself as she began to thrash her body and sink her nails into his wrist in an effort to save herself. Looking over Naraku's shoulder, she sees Kanna standing there and watching.

"K-Ka-nna..." She grunted out helplessly and before she knew it Naraku had tighten his hold around her beating heart and searing pain filled her body non-stop.

"AAARGH!!"

It felt like an eternity until the pain stopped and by then her body was numb and limp. Naraku dropped her limp body to the hard wooden floor and turned his gaze onto Kanna. "Listen to Kagura and this will be you." He threatened before he walked away.

Kanna stared at Kagura's unmoving body and her fingers that held the front of the mirror tighten, and small little cracks can be seen along the edges of the mirror.

She's made her decision.

If she wanted to live then she would continue to follow Naraku.

Walking away to her room, she left Kagura alone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so updates will take longer than usual due to school. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Thank you all for the reviews!  
**

**So, is Kagura dead or alive? And what does Naraku want with Sesshomaru's hair? I wonder? ;) **

**So, does anyone want to take a wild guess on what Naraku is planning to do to Sesshomaru and particularly to Kagome?  
**

**Please review and don't stop sending them, I like them far too much for you all to stop!  
**

**Lady Manami **

* * *


	14. Chapter 14: Preparations

Chapter Fourteen

Preparations

* * *

"I wonder how Kagome is doing?" A concerned voice asked in wonder and the two companions besides her nodded in agreement. A smirk made its way upon one of their lips as she held the gift basket within her hands tighter. "Won't she be surprised to see us, won't she?" With that the three girls climbed the many steps up to the Sunset Shrine. "Kagome's birthday is coming up in three weeks, have you two gotten her a present already?" Ayumi asked as Eri and Yuka averted their eyes. "Um, I haven't quite gotten to that, but I still have time." Yuka confessed as Eri nodded as well. "Anyway," Eri began as they approached the house.

"I called her house yesterday night and her grandfather said she had developed pneumonia." Eri explained with a serious frown on and worry eyes. "It isn't contagious is it?" Yuka asked slightly afraid and ceased herself from climbing up the stairs. Ayumi smiled before nodding her head lightly. "Yes, but it's not as contagious. We'll be fine." Ayumi told her and Yuka let out a relief breath.

"You guys hurry up!" They heard Eri yell from the top of the staircase while waving her free hand.

The two teens made it up and casually walked towards their sick friend's house. "Are you sure we can come over like this uninvited?" Yuka asked nervously as Eri rolled her eyes and rang the doorbell. "Yuka, of course it is." She told the brown haired girl with reassurance.

"Besides, I did call yesterday night. That should be some sort of heads up." The black haired teen added with a sharp nod of her head. Ayumi and Yuka sighed in union at their friend's assertive nature.

They heard barking and all three girls looked at one another with inquisitive glances. "Since when did Kagome have a dog?" Ayumi asked with a raised brow when the door opened and there stood a very healthy looking Kagome and a chocolate colored dog.

"Kagome!" They both exclaimed in excitement as they all tackled her with hugs to the floor. Kagome yelped sharply as she hit the wooden floor with shock eyes. "Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, what are you all doing here?" Kagome asked as the three girls kneeled before her with worry eyes and frowns.

"We came to visit you and give you gift baskets to make you feel better." Eri said as she handed Kagome the basket filled with accessories and Kagome's favorite snacks. "Gift baskets?" Kagome asked as Yuka nodded. "It's the least we could do, considering you have pneumonia and have to be stuck in the house." The brown haired teen said as Kagome's brow twitched.

'Pneumonia? At least he's not using anymore exotic diseases.' Kagome thought silently to herself when she heard giggling coming from Ayumi and Akio growling playfully to her right.

"He's so cute, Kagome, when did you get him?" Ayumi asked with a bright smile on her face as she rubbed the pup's stomach. "Yeah, Kagome is he a gift from your bad boy boyfriend?" Eri asked with a mischievous smirk that caused Ayumi and Yuka to be silent and wait for Kagome's response.

The room became cold and heavy all of a sudden. The smirk fell from Eri's lips as she and the other girls watched Kagome carefully. She was stiff and her long bangs overshadowed her eyes, making it hard for them to see the hurt and anger that swirled within her azure eyes.

With Kagome's head slightly down casted, Ayumi's chocolate brown eyes caught sight of a half completed jewel hanging from around the teen's neck. The curly haired teen squinted her eyes and saw the pink gem changing colors. It was turning black in many swirls.

"Kagome is that a-" Ayumi was interrupted when Kagome snapped her head back up suddenly with a bright smile and closed eyes, scaring the other girls senseless with all that cheeriness.

"Oh, he was an early present from Souta for my birthday!" She told them with fake enthusiasm and stood up quickly. "Let's go up to my room and hang out." Kagome said as she headed up the stairs, leaving the three girls to exchange knowing glances to one another.

They followed after Kagome with Akio not to far behind.

Once Kagome was in her room, she quickly took the time to compose herself and control the tama. She touched the jewel with her right hand and concentrated on purifying it. It slowly began to clear itself of darkness and Kagome shot anxious eyes towards the doorway.

They should be getting here very soon and she needed to make sure the tama was pure. 'Come on, only a few more seconds.' She cheered herself on when she heard their approaching footsteps.

Her heart began to race within her chest as small light beads of sweat formed on her forehead and temples.

"Kagome." She head Eri call out and just when her friends reached the top of the staircase did the jewel become completely pure. Brining down her hand from the jewel, Kagome, sighed out in utter relief.

"Yeah?" Kagome answered as the girls sat on the floor on top of her pink flower rug. "Is everything okay with...you know who?" Eri asked as Yuka and Ayumi rubbed Aiko's head and ears. Kagome blushed red, not from embarrassment like she did in the past, but from anger.

Her friends sensed this and from the dark look in Kagome's eyes they knew, Inuyasha was no more.

"That bastard....he has no part in my life anymore." Kagome told them in a cold tone that made them gasp lightly in shock. They never heard Kagome curse before during their entire friendship and it was shocking to hear it flow out of her mouth so fluently. That and the hatred that laced her tone.

"Wow, Kagome...I'm sorry." Ayumi said gently and took another glance at the jewel around her neck. It was changing colors again, but only subtly this time. "Don't be , because I'm not. It was for the best and it was never meant to be anyway. No matter how much I tried." Kagome said muttering the last part to herself.

Yuka looked over Kagome's form while stood and noticed she changed a lot since the last time she saw her. Her hair was much longer for one and the sun dress she wore revealed tone legs and arms, especially when her arms were folded across her chest. She looked in good shape and very beautiful.

This didn't look like a constant sick person.

Yuka narrowed her eyes slightly in suspicion before shaking her head, getting rid of the thoughts forming in her mind.

Eri smiled awkwardly as she looked aimlessly around the room. The room suddenly got cold again and it was uncomfortable. They didn't come here to talk about Kagome's love life, although it was interesting. She would have to call Kagome later on and ask her about the details of the break-up.

"Soooo, Kagome, did you get accepted to all your chosen colleges?" Eri asked striking up conversation, which cut the tenseness flowing in the air. Kagome nodded and took a seat on top of her bed. "I got accepted into two, one of them being the one I really wanted. Yokohama National University." She told them with excitement in her voice.

They clapped and cheered for Kagome.

"That's so great, Kagome, I guess I'll be seeing you in Fall session." Yuka said giving Kagome the peace sign. Kagome's eyes widen. "Really, that's great, maybe we'll be roommates." Kagome suggested as Yuka agreed. "Let's keep our fingers cross." She said with a bubbly smile.

"What about you two?" Kagome asked referring to Eri and Ayumi.

Eri smirked and folded her arms across her chest with an air of arrogance surrounding her. "I'm going to NYU in America." Kagome's eyes widen in surprise. "America!" She exclaimed. Eri dropped the arrogant act and smile brightly. "Yeah, I'm leaving this July to settle in Manhattan in my new apartment." She said with bright eyes.

"What about you Ayumi?" Kagome asked, knowing that Ayumi could have her picks for she was the smartest out of the group and the entire school. "Well, my father wants me to go to Tokyo University, but I decided to go to Oxford in England and study." She revealed with dreamy eyes.

Wow, Eri was going to America and Ayumi was going to England.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes at the thought of them separating. When she traveled to the feudal era, she always knew she would see them again because they were always there. But now Eri and Ayumi were going to travel to other countries to study and a sense of loss filled her.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Kagome whispered as Eri, Ayumi and Yuka cooed loudly with tears developing with their eyes as well. "Awww, Kagome we'll keep in touch." Eri said softly as they all hugged the sadden miko as she nodded.

There was a knock at the door, ruining the moment as Souta poked his head in. "Hey, sis, is everything alright in here, I heard crying." Souta asked and was meet with four teary eye girls that looked like they were about to erupt in any moment.

The girls stared at Souta with weary eyes. He was still young and had time to be with his friends still and they were parting. It wasn't fair!

They all looked at each other and broke down in tears, causing Souta to flinched at the sound of their loud sobbing. "What-what did I say?" He asked himself as he quickly closed the door and tried to calm his racing heart.

Women...

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin began as she walked besides her Lord and fiddled with her wild long hair. The Taiyoukai didn't bother to glance at the child as he continued forward towards his palace. They were almost there, only a few miles to go. He couldn't stay in that human village. It contained Kagome's scent everywhere he went and it irritated him to no end.

It made his waiting for her all the more unbearable.

"...do you love Kagome-chan?" She asked innocently with bright eyes. The questioned caused the Taiyoukai to stumble in his step and lose his balance for a millisecond. Jaken had heard Rin's question and had fallen flat on his face in pure shock.

The Taiyoukai's golden eyes sharpen in color and glanced quickly at his ward.

What possessed the girl to ask him that question?

Looking expectingly at him, Rin, waited for his reply. She really hoped he did love her, so that Sesshomaru-sama would propose to Kagome-chan and they would have a wedding party. She giggled to herself in absolute glee.

Jaken on the other hand was outraged. How dare she ask Sesshomaru-sama such an obscure question such as that. "Wretch, how dare you ask Lord Sesshomaru that ridiculous question. Of course he-"

**BONK!**

Jaken's body fell limp to the ground as the others continued their journey to the palace with a large bump forming on the back of his head.

Rin smiled at the sight from behind her and focused her attention back to Sesshomaru. "Well, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked again as she rubbed the side of Ah-Uh. Sesshomaru stood silent and pondered within his mind.

Love.

That word had never crossed his mind before.

Desire, yes, but love?

That was something he had to think over before answering his ward, if he so chose to answer her that is.

So, he went ahead of her to avoid any other question his ward had cooked up within her mind.

Rin frowned when he didn't answer her, which in turn made her smile secretly. He was thinking about it, which meant he wasn't so sure if he did love Kagome-chan. Now, all she needed to do was convince him that he did. "This is going to be fun, Ah-Uh!" Rin exclaimed as the beast closed its eyes in a smile.

Low buzzing sounds reached her ears and it sounded awfully near by. Turning her head around she meet the unattractive eyes of Naraku's poisonousness insects. There were many of them and Rin quickly screamed, while erupting a barrier around her and Ah-Uh.

Sesshomaru, so deep in thought about Rin's question, had missed the scent of Naraku's insects. He quickly leaped in front of Rin and began to kill the insects with his claws. One by one they died and the Taiyoukai was trying to figure out what they wanted. They weren't even fighting back, which was strange and unusual.

'What do they want?' Sesshomaru asked himself as he continued to slay the insects. A group of them began to attack from his front and Sesshomaru quickly took out Tokijin, slicing them all in half in one sweep. Three groups formed and attacked at the same time, making Sesshomaru focus on them while their leader falls in from behind.

Rin watched amazed as Sesshomaru swung Tokijin, killing each insect and leaving them crumpled in a heap on the ground. She smiled when the last of the groups was taken down and Sesshomaru returned to his compose upright position. When he began to walk towards them, did the young miko realized that there was still one left.

"Sesshomaru-sama behind you! There's still one more!" Rin shouted and Sesshomaru quickly went to kill it with his claws when the insect managed to flee, but the taiyoukai had managed to tear one of its wings in half. Its flight was corroded and lopsided as it escaped.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the retreating insect. Why had it fled, unless it obtained what it wanted in the first place, but what was it? Sesshomaru flicked his long silver hair and approached Rin, who let down her barrier at will.

He was impressed, the miko was teaching his ward well. Last he recalled, his ward couldn't control her barriers a few weeks ago.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked worried as the taiyoukai didn't answer for he had many thoughts filling his head.

"What are you planning this time Naraku?" He asked himself as he stared at the direction of the insect's path with suspicious eyes. He would have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, with Naraku anything was possible. When they reached the palace he would have to have Rin guarded constantly as well as Kagome when she returned.

He had a feeling that something was going to happen...something unforgivable.

* * *

That little _bitch_.

All she had done was stand there and watch as that bastard slowly, but surely kill her. If only he had instead of letting her live with this constant pain traveling throughout her body. It was like white fire that invaded her body. Burning every muscle, organ and artery in her body.

All she wanted was for them to be free and that wench wanted to stay and follow that bastard.

Kagura attempted yet again to stand up, but her body protested and send another wave of intense pain to remind her to stay still and heal. The wind witch growled in frustration as she collapsed back to the floor. The least Kanna could do was place her in bed.

She was going to kill that wench if it was the last thing she do. Kanna was the traitor here, not her.

Now her plan was ruined and she would forever be trapped under the dark hanyou's grasp. Kagura's ruby eyes glistened with tears. She never cried before, not then and not now. She was stronger than this, she wasn't...

"Damn it!" She cried out as a loud sob escaped her throat with heavy tears flowing down her full cheeks. She's tried so hard and now she was going to be Naraku's slave forever. It wouldn't be too long until Kisho received his punishment. For some reason the seductive demon was acting extremely cocky.

The faded mark of Onigumo on Kisho's back flashed within her mind and Kagura's eyes widen suddenly.

That was it!

That lucky bastard...he wasn't controlled by Naraku any longer, at least not completely. She needed to talk to him and fast. Having Onigumo's mark fade and eventually disappear from her back was the only way she would be free. She needed to know how Kisho did it.

Kagura smirked her tear stained cheeks redden from her earlier crying. "Just wait Naraku, I'm not done just yet." She said with dark promise as she lay her head down on top of her arms for comfort as she rest.

She had new hope now and with it, it gave her a reason for living.

* * *

The dark hanyou sensed his approaching insect and opened the window for it to enter. It crashed into the ground and hit the wall with its legs crumpled up within its abdomen and wings flapping slowly in growing weakness. A long shine reflected from its mouth as Naraku bend down and took hold of it with a satisfied smirk.

This was perfect.

A strand of Sesshomaru's hair was half of what he needed to preform his ultimate plot. Poor, little miko wouldn't even know what hit her. Literally. Standing upright, he left the insect to wither within itself and die. Walking towards the small alter in the middle of his room, he kneeled before it and placed the strand within the small black bowl.

There was small candles lit around the altar and a mirror was held against the wall above it, reflecting Naraku's handsome face. He smirked at his reflection before bringing his red eyes down to the bowl.

Excitement and eagerness spread his form as he anticipated the beginning of when his plot will commence.

The mistake he learned from Kikyo and Inuyasha was something so simple, but in which had cost him the shikon no tama, nearly one hundred and fifty three years ago. He planned not to make that mistake again and had made preparations to ensure that his plot went as flawless as possible.

Now with Sesshomaru's hair in possession, he needed Kagome's blood.

"Come back quickly, little miko, I have waited long enough as it." He began with a dark tone to his voice.

"This time the jewel will be mine. There is no doubting it."

The darkness radiating from his form, cast out the lights of the candles and left the dark hanyou in complete and utter darkness.

Red eyes glowed eerily in the dark as they narrowed in malice.

"Ruling the world is just a _taste _away." He muttered darkly to himself as he stood and left to his corner.

* * *

The setting sun cast a dark reddish glow across the shrine grounds with soft warm breezes filling the air and blowing the hair of Kagome's and her friend's. "Good bye you guys!" Kagome exclaimed as she stood, waving from the top of the stairs as they descended downwards. Aiko barked while running around Kagome's form with his tongue hanging out in excitement.

"See you at graduation next week, Kagome!" Yuka yelled as they made it to the bottom. "That's right and call me tonight Kagome!" Eri told her as Ayumi waved and all three girls left home.

Kagome smiled and sighed contently as she turned around to head back inside. Today had been fun and thank goodness none of them asked her anymore questions about _him_.

Ayumi had almost scared her earlier when she had mentioned her necklace. She said that it had changed colors twice and had turned black. Kagome had been surprised and quickly made up a lie saying it was a mood chain necklace. Ayumi seem to buy it, but now Eri and Yuka wanted one too.

Did they even exist and if they did where was she going to buy them?

All of her friends have changed. Yuka was growing her hair out and now it reached a few inches below her shoulders. Ayumi was never one to wear cosmetics, but today she had on light make up that made her chocolate eyes stand out beautifully. As for Eri, she was still the same with subtle differences, such as, now she had a belly button ring.

Eri had shown it to her while they were eating lunch. It looked cute on Eri and Kagome couldn't help, but wonder how she would look like if she had one.

Maybe...

Kagome opened the door and went to help her mother with dinner. Everything went well and they all celebrated Kagome's acceptance letters. Soon everyone was in their rooms in bed. Kagome was busy looking through her photo albums. She had looked through her childhood photos and was now looking at pictures of her and her friends.

Soon drops of tears landed on the pictures, sliding down onto the bed cover.

Time went by so fast.

And hadn't been able to enjoy it.

* * *

_"You won't get away with this!" Souta blinked confused as he watched his sister yell at a man dressed in armor with long black wavy hair. She wore a red silk kimono with her hair blowing behind her beautifully. He also noticed that she was pale and looked sickly. 'Kagome?' He thought to himself and as he looked around his surroundings. They were in a large open field that was partially destroyed and filled with many dead bodies of both youkai and humans._

_ The sky was pitch black and malice filled the air with dominance. He could feel the darkness caressing his body in temptation, but quickly resisted it with narrowed eyes._

_What was this? He's never had a dream like this before. _

_To his right side he felt the auras of youkai, both large and small with one feeling unnatural. One youkai caught his eye, and he glared at the youkai. "Inuyasha." He breathed out angrily before his eyes widen in realization. That wasn't Inuyasha standing there. It was someone who looked like him with the same golden eyes and silver hair. If it wasn't for the markings he would have thought it to be Inuyasha. As if the youkai have felt his stare he brought his golden eyes to connect with his in a set glare. _

_'Who is that?' Souta thought with wonder when a scream caused him to break his gaze with the youkai and turn to his left. What he saw made his heart shatter into millions of pieces and his blood run cold as he felt his body move ahead on its own accord to the fallen warrior._

"Noooo..." Souta screamed out as he outstretched his right arm to the empty space before him. Sweat fell down his temples and forehead as he gasped for air. His heart was hammering within his chest and his body was shaking uncontrollably. That dream. It felt so real. He couldn't remember what the warrior looked like, but he knew it affected him strongly.

He had the sudden urge to call Hitomi all of a sudden to make sure she was alright. He took out his phone from the draw and send her a text. A few minutes later he received a replied saying that she was fine and to let her sleep. He smiled in relief and put his phone away, the glow from the screen being the only source of light in his dark room save for the moonlight.

Passing his hand through his soak hair, he throws his head back against his pillow while letting out a relief sigh. "It was just a dream." He muttered to himself as he stared at the ceiling with weary eyes. A piece of hair blew onto his vision and the teen went to move it away when he caught sight of his right palm. He looked crossed eyed as he pulled his hand further away to get a better look.

"What the-" He began as he quickly turned on the lamp besides his bed and looked at his hand once more. The middle of his palm on his right hand was darken and in the form of a circle. It slowly faded away until it was gone. Souta stared shock as he took in deep shaky breathes. That was not normal.

"That dream...Kagome was there too, she looked so sick." Souta said out loud as he looked at his door, before standing up and leaving to check on his sister. He slowly opened her room door and found her sleeping on top of her albums. He let out a relieved sigh and walked in, putting her into bed and placing the albums on top of her desk.

He glanced at her one last time before closing the door and heading back to his room. She was safe now and he would make sure she stood that way forever.

* * *

**A/N: I'm adjusting to school again and I am managing to get the updates up sooner. My next update should be within the next two weeks, so keep an eye out for it! ;) **

**Naraku is gathering his things for his plot and now he needs Kagome's blood. With Sesshomaru's hair and Kagome's blood it can't be something good. I feel bad for Kagome, she didn't get to enjoy being a teenager with her friends because she had to search for the jewel shards. Maybe Sesshomaru could make her feel better when she returns. ;) **

**What do you guys think about Souta's weird dream? I know at least one person reading this story knows what the connection is, what about the rest of you? If it's confusing you then you would have to wait until the future chapters come out to find out. ;) **

**Please review and don't stop sending them, I like them far too muck for you all to stop! REVIEW!! **

**Lady Manami

* * *

  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Obsession of the Shikon

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Obsession of the Shikon no Tama

* * *

So much beauty and power within such a small pink gem. It was the most sought out item in all of Japan and here within his palm was half of it, sparkling and radiating with malice. Its entirety would have been with him at this very moment and all the power that it promise, if it had not been for his obsession and lust all those years ago. If he had succeeded then the world would be bowing down before him this very minute in fear and awe.

Kikyo...

She had been the _one_ and _only_ obstacle that had sidetracked him since the beginning of his existence. That miko was always in his mind, in his thoughts and in his dreams. Even after her death she still haunted him along with her resurrection from the underworld. By ridding himself of Onigumo's heart from his body, Naraku, had succeeded in getting rid of the dreams and thoughts of the miko, Kikyo.

Now that wrench Kagome was his obstacle.

It seem that Kikyo will never truly leave him alone. She will always plague his mind in different forms and at different times.

With narrowed red eyes the dark hanyou stared longly at the tama in his palm. The jewel shone with dark luster, showing his reflection on its smooth surface before showing him the image of Kikyo and then Kagome. "You will always be in my way, Kikyo." Naraku said darkly. The dark hanyou was sitting in his usual corner near the open window, with looks of doubt surfacing once in awhile. This plot was important and would determined his future and the world.

The mistake he had made with Inuyasha and Kikyo, nearly fifty three years ago, was due to his obsession with the beautiful woman and his inability to find fault with his plan. He should have known that Kikyo would have died to protect the tama, but his desire to have her clouded his judgment and presumption. If he would have just taken the tama from Kikyo and ran off with it, he would have had unlimited power. Then he could have went back to the fair maiden and healed her with the power of the tama.

This time around he will succeed for he didn't possess the heart of the bastard bandit, Onigumo. Unlike the past he had half of the tama, which would make his plot all the more successful. Now all he needed to do was wait for the current miko that guarded the jewel to return to the past and his plan will come into commence.

"This time Kikyo, I will win and possess enough powerful to rule the world." The dark hanyou said with a dark chuckle and a smirk. "And when I do, I will have you and Kagome as my _personal _maidens." He added with a dark expecting gaze in his eyes. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will die by my hands and there will be no one powerful enough to stop me from controlling the world." A crazed laugh escaped the hanyou's throat, causing the birds in a near by tree to flee from the castle in fright.

"The Shikon no Tama will be mines and only mines!" He yelled in absolute madness, his pupils dilating into thin slits as the tama in his hand darken in color and radiated an impure aura.

Dark empty eyes watched the scene of madness before her. Her pale fingers tighten around the glass she held close to her chest, creating even more tiny cracks on the frame of the magical mirror. Once the dark hanyou was done laughing, he brought his red eyes over to Kanna.

"How many days has it been." He commanded in monotone. Kanna blinked slowly as she counted mentally. "Three." She replied in her ghostly voice. Naraku had a pleased look on his handsome face and smirked. "Excellent..." He commented to himself as he brought his gaze back onto the jewel in his hand.

The miko will be arriving today from her home and since that bastard Inuyasha was not with her no longer, she will be left unattended. Her comrades will be far to be busy with his demons to reach her in time. The early sun rays swept into the room and lit it with its pastel colors of purple, pink, orange and red.

Facing Kanna again the dark hanyou's smirk widen into a wide grin.

"I want you to greet Kagome at the well." He ordered with an underlying in his tone. Kanna nodded her head and slowly walked backwards into the dark shadows of the corner, disappearing into a void of darkness. He waited until her presence was gone before he stood and walked out the room to the study.

* * *

Upon entering into the room, he felt cool wind currents against his warm skin and saw Kagura sitting upright with her legs tucked to her right side and her back facing him. The top of the kimono rest in her lap, with the back resting just above her curvy lower area, showing her entire back and unrelenting mark. Naraku narrowed his eyes at the sight of Onigumo's mark, reminding him of his own. His incarnation's hair was loose and flowed over her shoulder in a flow of black waves, very much like his own.

"Kagura." He spoke darkly.

The wind witch ignored his call and glared at the wall before her in burning hate. Why was that bastard here? Did he come to finish her off just when she was almost done healing and especially when she was cooling her body off. Without any sudden movements she ceased the cool currents that she created and the room became still.

Naraku didn't take it lightly that she was ignoring him and frowned deeply. "I expect an answer when I call you." He told her with a slight anger to his tone. It seem his punishment had resulted in only making her become even more disobedient towards him.

Kagura scoffed at his tone and shrugged her left shoulder carelessly. "Sorry, but I don't answer to **bastards**." She sneered lightly with a deep snarl on her lips. Her back remained faced towards the dark hanyou, missing the amuse glint in his eyes. "Now, Kagura we are all bastards." He told her smartly, causing the wind witch to shake lightly in anger.

"Is that so?" She started while turning her head to the side, showing the anger burning within her ruby eyes. "Well, at least I'm not...a _hanyou_." She said with a smug smirk and the anger that flashed within his red eyes was worth the pain that was sure to come. The wind witch had expected Naraku to squeeze her heart until she lost consciousness, but that was not the case.

Instead of the lighting pain that racked through her body a few days ago, she felt the throbbing pain of her long wavy hair being pulled roughly backwards along with her body crashing against the wooden floor. Naraku kneeled above her with angry eyes. Her entire front was facing him now and she was furious. He was the last person she wanted her body to be shown to.

Naraku caught the disgusted and furious look in her eyes and an idea came to him. From now on Kagura will learn to obey him. "You hate me, Kagura? Do you detest me?" He asked with an expecting look in his eyes as he stared her down. Kagura glared at him and spat in his face, her saliva splattering across his cheek and to the corner of his mouth.

"Actions speak louder than words." Kagura sneered at him in a dark tone filled with hatred. She expected him to be flaming with anger and rage, but instead he smirked, confusing her greatly. He brought his face near her own and narrowed his eyes. "You're right Kagura, actions do speak louder than words. Since my punishment doesn't seem to take affect on you, I will have to do something that will make you behave yourself." He told her as he wiped the spit off his face with the back of his hand, which made Kagura furrow her brows in puzzlement before she glared at him in challenge.

What other punishment could he possibility inflict upon her that can break her will and desire to be free.

It wasn't until she felt a hand caress her flat stomach and travel up to the bottom of her curvy full breast. Her ruby eyes widen and fear leaked into them as she began to thrash her body around violently. "Get off me bastard!" She yelled angrily as Naraku held her down, pinning her wrists above her head and straddling her slim form.

She glared hatefully at him and all it succeeded in doing was make the dark hanyou's smirk widen. "This is incest!" Kagura said in a low threatening tone. "Surely you won't go so low as to commit such an unforgivable act." She told him as she struggled out of his hold. Naraku held her slim wrists tightly and lower his face closer to her own. "Kagura, you are forgetting who I am. I will soon be the only Kami this world would ever know once I have the completed tama and since I have created you, I shall do as I see fit to control you." He told her in an amusing tone.

Kagura swallowed as fear spread through her form. That bastard. He was going to take her! "You sick bastard!" She sneered loudly and made one last attempt to escape when he grabbed hold of her chin roughly. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you and your desire to be free." He told her while groping her breast roughly and opening her legs with his knee.

Kagura's breathing began to heighten as she struggled to keep her knees locked in place, preventing him from entering her. Naraku growled in impatience and smack her harshly with his hand, momentarily stunning her. He took the moment to spread her knees apart and penetrate her fully, causing her to release a blood hurtling scream.

It was as if freezing water had washed over her body and at the same time had send blazing flames to scourged her. Her ruby eyes stared blankly at the ceiling as he thrust hard within her, selfishly moving to his own rhythm. His hands released their hold on her wrist for they went limp with shock and disbelief.

'This can't be...this can't be happening.' She thought to herself as she withdrew within her mind into a dark space where she curled up into a ball. She hated Naraku to the core. Not only was she his incarnation, but she had to follow his commands like a servant. Now...now he was mating her. That disgusting bastard was taking her and she couldn't stop him.

After some time she felt him stop his unrelenting thrusts to jerk simultaneously against her core, letting out deep grunts that vibrated through his chest and throat. A warmth filled her and tears fell from her eyes, traveling down her high cheekbones to her temples and into her dark hair. Once the warmth had stopped the dark hanyou continued to ride off the after waves of his orgasm in long deep strokes. Kagura opened her eyes and saw that his were closed, relishing in the pleasure he created as he rode her.

It wasn't until his last deep thrust did he open his eyes and stare at her. She could see the mock and sense of control he shot at her. He brought his head down to her ear and whispered darkly, "Disobey me again and I will gladly give you your punishment." He said and for added affect he whispered again. "You're very satisfying Kagura, but..."He gently whispered the last part to her and with that said he pulled out of her, causing blood to flow out her wounded core, staining her kimono and the wooden floor.

Her eyes widen at what he told her. No he couldn't succeed in his task. The was her only path to freedom. She crawled up into a ball and stared at the wall covering herself with her kimono. That bastard will pay! She wouldn't let his plot succeed. If thought he had broken her desire and will then he had another thing coming.

'Kagome.' She thought silently and slowly closed her eyes to rest.

Naraku stared down at Kagura's form before leaving the study to his chamber. He had important things that needed tending to.

* * *

Woof!

Woof! Woof!

"Sssh, Aiko, be quiet boy." Kagome said in a hushed tone as she enclosed her hand around her puppy's snout, signaling for him to stop barking. The chocolate colored pup ceased its barking and instead picked up on whining with wet moist gray eyes, staring intently at his miko owner. Kagome's brow began to twitch as she prayed inwardly to keep a straight face.

Aiko had to learn discipline and since she was his owner she had to be the one to teach him. Aiko whined some more, which broke Kagome's straight face and caused her to coo cutely at him. "You're so cute!" Kagome cooed as she rubbed the pup's head. "Meoooow!" Kagome and Aiko both turned to look at Buyo, who had jealous green eyes glaring at the gray eyed pup.

"Aw, Buyo you're cute too." Kagome cooed as she went over to her bed and started petting the tubby cat. As she gave her attention to Buyo, Aiko began to whine, jumping onto the miko's bed and placing his head on top of her lap. Kagome sweat dropped as she felt torn between the two.

Placing Buyo down on her bed, Kagome walked over to her desk and put on her book bag. She was going to be late returning because of those two. "I'll see you guys next week." Kagome said as she left the room with Aiko following after her downstairs and to the kitchen.

Once Kagome reached the kitchen's back door to the backyard, she looked down to her puppy with stern eyes. "Stay, Aiko." The miko commanded and once she saw him lay down on the floor she left to the well. The warm morning breeze blew her newly bought skirt gently. She decided to change her clothes since school was over with and summer was here. The green uniform wouldn't be needed anymore and besides it was time for change.

She wore a white short sleeved shirt and a pink skirt that had a black printed puppy's paw on the bottom right of it. She wore white thigh length socks that had designs of diamonds connecting along the sides and black shoes. Her dark hair was pushed back and out of her face by a pink head ban designed with diamonds along it.

The skirt and shirt was so much cooler than her school uniform and plus it was cute. She couldn't wait to see Sesshomaru's face when he saw her in this outfit. As she walked, her long dark hair flowed behind her like a smooth cape down to her mid thighs. "He's going to be so surprise when he sees me in this." Kagome giggled as she went inside the well house and walked down the stairs towards the sacred well.

Climbing over the well's edge she jumped down with the blue mystifying aura of time encircling her. As she traveled through the well the miko couldn't help, but feel a foreboding feeling settle within the bottom of her stomach. "I wonder what's wrong." Kagome muttered to herself as she landed gracefully onto the bottom of the well in the feudal era.

As she started to climb up the well, she tossed her book bag over the well and proceeded to pull herself over when a figure made her eyes widen in surprise and confusion.

"W-what are you doing here?" The miko asked completely flabbergasted.

* * *

"RUNAWAY! DEMONS!"

Voices were heard all over the village as the people ran for safety and protection to the east side of the village where there were no demons. The women and children were quickly ushered and taken to safety while the men stood and fought.

The village was under attacked by hordes of demons of all types. Some demons were as small as Kirara and some were as tall as Sesshomaru. The huts of the people residing in the village were being destroyed and ruined, some of the huts caught on fire and burned down. The livestock were eaten and some were killed.

The first strike happened just when the sun had risen from the horizon while the farmers were on their way to the rice fields with their tools and baskets. It was only a small demon, but then it doubled in size followed by many others. The demons slaughtered the farmers and proceeded to the village where it began their rampage.

"HIROKOSTU!"

The giant demon was cut in half by the giant boomerang and had sliced through two others before returning back to its owner. Sango caught her weapon and immediately threw it to her left where a demon was about to slaughter a group of children. Once the demon was killed the demon slayer went over to the young children and check them over.

She checked for opened wounds and broken bones and was glad when none of them were injured.

'Thank goodness, not one of them are hurt.' She thought silently in relief. "Kirara, go and take the children to Kaede!" She ordered and helped the four small children onto her feline companion. She watched as Kirara took the skies to the other side of the village where it was safe from the demons. A shadow came over her form and the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She turned around and gasped when she saw a demon with its claws extended out to attack her.

She quickly put up her hirokostu as a shield and waited for the demon's blow to come down on her. It never came and a screeching yell was heard from the demon as she watched the beast disintegrate before her eyes, leaving four sutras to fall onto the ground once the demon's body became nothing, but black ashes.

"Sango are you alright?" The monk asked with worry stern eyes. "Yes, thanks to you." She said with a smile as they both continued their battle against the demons. They still had a few to go before they were done. "Why are they attacking the village?" Sango asked as she unsheathe her sword and began slicing the lesser demons in half. Miroku continued to throw his sutras on the bigger demons while watching out for Sango. "I don't know for what other reasons, rather than they are here for the jewel." Miroku said as both he and Sango stood with their back against one another with their weapons held out.

It took a moment for it settle within their minds before their eyes widen in shock. Kagome returns from her era today.

"Kagome!" They both yelled in union as they quickly destroyed the remaining demons.

* * *

Shippo remained with Kaede and protected the children and women from the demons if they were to get pass by Miroku or Sango. Kaede held her bow with an arrow already notched on encase a demon approached them.

"K-Kaede, why are they attacking the village?" The kitsune asked as he tried to calm his shaking tail. The old miko frowned as she glanced down at the young kit. "Never have I seen demons attack like this since I was but a child with my sister, Kikyo. It was how I lost my eye." She told the kitsune in a grave tone that made him shiver fearfully.

"W-what did they wanted?" The kitsune asked further as his turquoise eyes darken to his fearful mood. Kaede brought her gaze forward as an oncoming demon approached them from the distance. She took aim and fired her arrow which glowed a weak blue and hit the demon straight in the chest and wounded it. As quickly as she could she notched another arrow onto her bow, but the demon was too close.

"FOX FIRE!"

The children and women along with Kaede watched as Shippo's blue fire burned the demon to its death. The burned form fell to the ground in a heap. "Yay, Shippo killed the demon!" One of the children yelled out, causing the other young boys and girls to cheer along. Kaede smiled warmly as she praised the young kitsune's skills.

A roar caught their attention and all eyes went up to the sky to see Kirara with four passengers on her back. Kaede walked over to the where the demon neko landed and helped the young children down and ushered them to the younger women of the village.

"Kirara, how is Sango and Miroku?" Shippo asked his neko friend. Kirara responded in low growls that made Shippo's eyes fill with relief. "She said that their almost done with the demons. There were only ten left when she left." Shippo told Kaede while Kirara left to help her mistress fight.

This attack was caused only by one person and that person was Naraku. But what did he plan on accomplishing when Kagome wasn't even here. Her small dark eyes widen in realization as an image of Kagome flashed within her mind. "Oh, no Kagome." She gasped in fear and she quickly turned to Shippo with building hope.

"Shippo, you must go to the sacred well and tell Kagome to return back to her era." She told the kitsune in a grave tone. Shippo felt fear spread through his form once again and quickly nodded as he darted off towards Inuyasha's forest, jumping over the wall that surrounded it.

'Oh man, why is this happening. I wished Sesshomaru was here, then these demons would be gone in a matter of seconds. Wait that's it!' He thought as he quickly stopped and quickly conjured up a copy of himself, using his magic. "Go tell Sesshomaru the village is under attack and that Naraku is after Kagome!" Shippo told his clone as the other kitsune nodded in understanding before leaving to the western lands.

As soon as the clone was out of sight, Shippo continued his travel to the well. A strong scent caught the young kitsune off guard, causing him to stumble as he approach the area of the well to a scene that left his immobile.

It was the scent of blood...

Kagome's blood.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched helplessly as Kagome purified a demon while the other demon attacked her from behind with it's claws, causing blood to spill out from her right shoulder.

"K-Kagome..." Shippo whispered in fear as he tried to move his body, but all that blood made him freeze up. 'Move body, I have to save Kagome.' He thought desperately as he managed to move his foot forward followed by his other foot.

"KAGOME!" He yelled with worried.

* * *

'Damn...' The miko thought as she struggled to pick her body up from the ground. She could have sworn she heard Shippo's voice, which she really hoped not. There was too much danger here and she wouldn't be able to protect him properly. The wound on her shoulder was deep and the amount of blood that flowed out of it was making her dizzy. 'I need to...stay awake' She thought as she quickly threw her body into a roll to dodge the demon's attack.

She quickly erected a barrier around herself as the demon began to pursue her, punching its large fist in hopes of breaking her barrier. She glared at the demon with hard azure eyes and quickly expanded her barrier to engulf the demon within it, successfully purifying it into oblivion. The miko let out a relieved sigh, but knew it would have to wait until later. She still had Kanna to deal with.

And she didn't know to what the pleasure of this surprise attack was for.

She hadn't expected the white haired teen to greet her when she returned. Kanna had stood about ten feet away from the well with two demons behind her along with one of Naraku's insects, hovering besides her. She had climbed out of the well after she had asked her what she was doing here. The teen hadn't replied to her question and instead raised her right hand to signal the demons to attack her.

She had killed the first demon, but as she did so the other demon had taken the chance and sliced at her shoulder with its claws from behind her. Kanna had a look in her usually emotionless eyes, but today her dark orbs seem to weaver with some type of emotion that made Kagome wonder what she was trying to tell her.

She still didn't know what the white haired teen wanted, but she had a feeling it had something to do with Naraku. The miko looked at the insect and then towards Kanna whose grip on her mirror tighten visibly.

What was wrong with the girl? Was it her mission to steal her soul once again?

Kanna slowly walked over to the injured Kagome, who quickly put up a barrier around herself, which flickered unstably. The miko didn't know how long she would be able to keep it up, she was so weak and her wound wasn't making it better. Kagome watched the teen as she walked right pass her and towards the pool of blood from which the demon had spilled earlier from her shoulder near the sacred well.

Some of her blood had splattered onto the old wood of the well and painted the green lush grass a crimson color. She watched with confused azure eyes as the insect placed its fangs into the pool of blood and soak it in it. It was like it was drinking her blood. 'What in the world...?' Kagome thought weirdly as she stared at the insect with a freaked out expression on her face.

"W-what are you doing?" Kagome asked Kanna, who in return ignored her question.

The white haired teen looked over her shoulder and stared at the miko with blank dark orbs. If the miko didn't get the look in her eyes in the beginning then what was the point in helping her out now. Kagura and Kisho placed too much faith and hope within the miko Kagome. She didn't see why they would sacrifice their place with the dark hanyou for a dream that would never come true.

"We are all damned." Came her ghostly words that caused shivers to ripple against Kagome's smooth skin. Kagome stared at the teen with shock eyes. What did she mean by that, why would they be damned? Suddenly an image of Naraku flashed withing her mind, causing her eyes to widen in surprise as she mouthed her lips to say, 'No.'

"What is Naraku planning, Kanna?" Kagome yelled as her barrier began to flicker more and pieces began to dissolve slowly from lack of energy. Still the teen didn't replied to her. 'Damn it!' She cursed inwardly as er wound began to throb more. "I can help you..." And then images of Kagura and Kisho came to mind and she added hope and reassurance to her voice as she continued, "As well as your sister and brother!" She shouted with a soft smile on her lips, despite the pain that her body was undergoing.

Once the insect's fangs were drenched in Kagome's blood, the white haired teen stood up and began to walk away, disappearing into the woods.

As soon as Kanna left the miko's barrier dissolved completely, and she collapsed to the ground in a heavy thud. The miko only hope that the others were fine and would come to well and get here. She was so very tired and weak.

"I'll just...close my eyes and...wait...until they come." She told herself tiredly as her eyes slowly closed and her mind succumb to the comforting of the darkness. She was too tired to heal herself and besides she didn't have enough energy to do it anyway. All her energy had went to purifying the tama.

"K-Kagome!" Shippo cried out as he bolted towards her. He touched the back of her shoulder with his small hand and nudged her gently, receiving a pain filled hiss from the unconscious miko. "Oh, no Kagome you have to wake up! Please wake up!" The kitsune pleaded as he touched her face and found it to be burning hot.

The kitsune looked around with panic as he contemplated wither he should go back to the village for help or stay here with Kagome and wait for the others to come. He stared at Kagome with worry in his eyes as he tried to pick her up. He tried many times, but she was just to big for him to carry on his own.

"Don't worry Kagome, the others should be coming soon." Shippo whispered to Kagome softly. "I hope." He whispered to himself with uncertainty.

* * *

"No!" Kikyo yelled in a start as she quickly sat up in shock, causing Inuyasha's robe to pool into her lap, which left her chest exposed. The undead miko quickly examined her right shoulder with fear filled eyes to only sigh in relief when she found it to be fine. The pale skin was uninjured and there was no blood to be seen.

She closed her eyes and regained her composure. "It was only a dream." She said as she brought her hand to rest on her right shoulder in thought. "No, it could not have been a dream." She said as she lay back down, only now noticing that Inuyasha was gone. She could care less as to where he went and what he did as long as he remained by her side...

That was all that mattered to her.

Kikyo stared at the wall near her futon and had a look of contemplation on it. That dream felt all to real and it wasn't like the dreams of her past. It felt like the present and Naraku's incarnation was there as well. Her reincarnation came to mind and an unsettling feeling came over her soul. Was she hurt? Was it just a dream? She couldn't risk looking within her soul, for it would leave her weak and her recovery would be for not if she was fine.

She would just have to pray that her reincarnation was fine and that those companions of hers would be protecting her. The soul exchanging ceremony was in a few short weeks. Soon she would have everything she wanted and live for herself.

A smile formed on her lips that she was unaware of, it was a natural smile. One that she didn't have to force to appear on her face. If this was a fluttering of happiness that she was feeling at the moment, then she would be in nirvana every single day till the end of her life when it came time for her new body.

However, when the shoji door to her room opened, her smiled fell in a thin straight line when she felt Inuyasha' s aura. A few seconds later she felt him lay besides her and wrapped and arm around her waist, brining her closer to his chest. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance at his affection towards her. But if she was going to have her new body, she was going to have to keep Inuyasha in a short leash.

The undead miko softened her eyes and turned around to face the hanyou with a content expression on her face. "Where were you Inuyasha?" She asked not in worry, but in curiosity as to what her puppy had been up to. She felt him stiffen besides her and closed her eyes with a brow raised in waiting.

Inuyasha had a look of contemplation on his face as he avoided Kikyo's gaze. He didn't know wither or not to tell Kikyo the truth or to make up a lie. He brought his golden gaze back onto her beautiful face and his resolve broke down. 'I can't lie to Kikyo, she doesn't deserve it.' He thought as she opened her eyes and waiting for him to speak.

"I-I went out for some fresh air..._she_...still plagues my dreams." He told her and referred to Kagome as her, knowing that Kikyo didn't like it when he called her by her name. He told her it would be best to forget about her and that he would always have her. Kagome stilled plagued his thoughts and his dreams. He missed her and the others and thought about them a lot.

"I'll make you forget her soon enough." The undead miko said as she climbed on top of the hanyou and straddled him with the robe of the fire rat falling from her form, laying forgotten besides them. Kikyo stood nude for him to see as she settled her core on top of him, causing him to growl lowly as she began to rock against him gently. The hanyou's hands automatically went to her hips as Kikyo's hands laid flat on his chest.

Kikyo's dark hair shielded the side of Inuyasha's face like a curtain. If she was going to ensure that she was going to get her new body in a matter of three short weeks then she had to keep Inuyasha by her side until Kagome was placed within the potion. Then she would complete the tama and send both Inuyasha and Naraku to hell.

"Who do you love Inuyasha?" Kikyo whispered softly into the hanyou's sensitive ears. "Ka-Kikyo..." He replied with a low moan. Kikyo's eyes darken as she added pressure to her movements making the hanyou's grip on her hips tighten. His reply wasn't good enough and she needed to make him understand that she was the one he wanted and no one else. Her future depended on it.

"Who would you die for Inuyasha?" She asked with a husky tone and began to rock against him harder when suddenly she found herself no longer on the top, but on the bottom as he thrust against her in a strong rhythm. She smirked in dark amusement at her easy victory. It wouldn't take much to keep Inuyasha by her side as long as she kept pleasing him. She locked her ankles around his waist, bringing him closer to her core and smirked smugly when he let out a loud moan.

Inuyasha was a fool.

He's always have been and will always be a fool. Her body was made from clay and graveyard soil. She felt nothing in pleasure like the hanyou above her was having. This form she resided in was a mere replica of her former body when she was alive. The hanyou was so high in his orgasm that he never took notice that she had never moan in bliss or had screamed out his name in pleasure.

Keeping Inuyasha by her side will be simple and when the day came for the soul exchanging ceremony, she would be rid of him forever.

'Only a matter of time.' She thought darkly.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter fifteen and I hope you guys like it! ;) Thank you for the reviews everyone!!! The next update should be in two to three weeks so keep an eye out for it. ; ) **

**This chapter was twisted! How many of you would have never thought that Naraku would rape Kagura in order for her to obey him? I thought it would be a wicked idea and show all of you how sick that bastard truly is!  
**

**Kisho would be appearing in the next chappie along with Sesshomaru XP. Naraku's plot with come into action soon and you would all know what he's planning on doing. I did some foreshadowing in this chapter (hint-Kagura's rape) and hope you guys all caught on to it. ;) **

**Okay, so I want to know if you guys want a sequel. I'm going to do a poll and all of you will vote on wither or not you want it. I know I said I will do it, but it's really up to you the readers. The Silver Strand can stand on it's own, but I have a plot for the sequel. I just need all of your opinions.  
**

**The polling will start as of this chapter and I will update how many of you have voted for or against it in the next chapter.**

**So review and enjoy! **

**Don't forget to leave a lot of reviews!!! ;)**

**Lady Manami

* * *

  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Too late

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Too late

* * *

Since the moment he had awoken something had been eating at him inside. It was sun rise and he had strong urges to go to the human village, mainly to the old wooden well. Images of Kagome's face would enter his mind with his name leaving her lips. He had never experienced this before and didn't know what to make of it.

Unable to fall back asleep the Taiyoukai got dressed and headed to the gardens for fresh air. But before he left to the gardens he checked on his ward. As he walked to the east wing he was greeted by his soldiers and nodded to them in acknowledgment. As he approached his ward's room he saw the two guards he hired to protect her.

"Good morning my Lord." They both spoke in unison and respect. It was not usual for their Lord to be awake so early in the day. "Step aside, I wish to check on Rin." The Taiyoukai spoke evenly as the two guard moved out of the way in non protest and watched as their Lord entered into the room. Closing the shoji door, Sesshomaru soundlessly walked over to Rin's futon.

He looked down and saw that she was fine and well. His young ward has been training in her powers since Kagome was gone and he was proud to know that she was improving with each day. It seem the miko motivated his ward to do better and the miko as a role model. A frown crossed his face as he thought about his ward viewing the older miko as a role model.

He could just imagine Rin wearing that ridiculously short kimono, revealing her bare legs for the entire world to see. Narrowing his eyes he vowed to never let that happen. With a final glance at his ward he left the room and faced the guards. "Inform me when she awakens." He order the two kitsune before leaving to the gardens.

Once outside the sweet fragrance of roses, lilies, stargazers and many more reached his senses. He felt slightly at ease as he walked around the massive gardens in slow leisurely strides. As he turned to walk to the front yards he neared the rose bush that the miko had dressed behind when she was last here. He stopped and stared at it with slightly softer eyes.

He couldn't believe he was missing the miko so badly.

Taking his eyes away from the rose bush, he turned away and walked to the front of his palace. Last night Reizo had confronted him with the need of an heir and for his own good a mate. He had said nothing in regards to it and had left to his room. Reizo acted like an overbearing mother most of the time, but he understood the importance of an heir.

His Lands could be lost if he should ever die, which was not going to happen, but in whatever case he still needed a mate and the miko's image had appeared each time the word mate had been brought up. The miko was intelligent, he was sure to flaunt it to the other Lords. She possessed maternal instincts that could rival any demoness and she was powerful with outstanding beauty.

Sesshomaru stopped in his steps when his excellent sight caught the movement of a figure off in the distance. Who was it? The speed in which the figure ran was incredible. The Taiyoukai waited anxiously as the form came closer to his palace. When the form was close enough he could make out the auburn colored hair and the furry beige fur.

What was the Kitsune doing here so early in the morning?

"SESSHOMARU!" The kitsune clone yelled out urgently. It made Sesshomaru become alert as he met the Kitsune in one strong leap. Once he was before the Kitsune did he realize it was a clone. "It's Kagome, she's endanger by Naraku, he's send demons to attack the village!" He exclaimed fearfully with wide tearful turquoise eyes. "I've been running for an hour an half and it might be too late already! You have to hurry to the sacred well!" The Shippo clone pleaded before disappearing in a puff of grey smoke.

Sesshomaru stood still with many emotions raging inside. Kagome was in danger and it terrified him, especially when the clone informed him that he was already an hour and half too late. He had no choice, but to use the blue orb to take him to the well. It will take up a lot of energy, but he didn't care. Without informing anyone of his departure, the Taiyoukai's form was engulfed in an electric blue shield that took off in an alarming speed.

'You better be alive when I get there miko.' He thought with narrowed eyes. Naraku was going to pay dearly for this attack.

* * *

A metallic scent filled the air as he entered the castle.

Blood.

It was the scent that assaulted his senses as he walked down the long corridors. He could also pick up the lingering scent of sex and tears. Kisho followed the smell down the halls with narrowed eyes as he followed the scent into a room where he found a crumpled up bundle covered with a kimono. He stopped at the door way and unfolded his arms when he realized the scent belonged to the Hag.

What the hell did Naraku do to her?

Dark onyx eyes narrowed as he walked over to her form. "Hag." He spoke, the smoothness of his voice gone as he stood besides her. From his position he could clearly see the purple and blue bruised that marked her face. He didn't like the hag, but she didn't deserve this, especially by that bastard. He wondered what she had done to make Naraku do such a thing.

Kagura was silent for several minutes until she brought her gaze to his dark ones. "What do you want." The wind witch replied numbed with slightly void ruby eyes. Kisho furrowed his brows as he kneeled down on one knee, while resting one of his arms on top of it. His lips were set in a deep frown as he stared at her with intense eyes.

_"__Why did he do this?" _The seduction demon asked with a slight edge to his tone. Kagura wanted to smirk at his question, but she didn't feel like it. The wind witch didn't need to waste time telling him the details and quit frankly she didn't want to remember. There were more important matters that needed to be taken care of first. They needed to protect Kagome and warn her of Naraku dark and evil intentions.

"Don't worry about..._him. _We need to make sure he never comes into contact with Kagome." Kagura said with narrowed eyes as she sat up. "She is the only one who can stop that sick bastard." She added with a low growl. "If he mates her, I'm not sure she can handle it." She informed Kisho with serious ruby eyes.

The pain that had once vibrated throughout her lower area and up to her stomach had lessen and in a few hours she should be back to normal. She sat up with her kimono draping over her shoulders, concealing her naked form from Kisho. She needed to bathe, badly. Naraku's scent dominated her entire body along with her blood.

"He plans to mark the miko? What makes him think he could accomplish that feat with that Taiyoukai guarding over her?" Kisho asked in wonder as he tried to ignore the dried blood stains on the floor. It made him feel disgusted every time he looked at it, so he avoided the floor to stare at Kagura's bruised face. He could see the finger prints on her swollen cheek.

Kagura shrugged her shoulders as she stared at the wall with weary eyes. "I don't know about marking her as his mate, but he seemed confident when he said he will _take_ her." She said with a frown as an image of the dark hanyou appeared, leaning into her ear to whisper his plan. _'...but...I'm certain Kagome will be much more satisfying.' _That bastard wasn't going to succeed. She would make sure of that.

"The only one who would know for sure is_ Kanna._" Kagura said spiting out the white haired teen's name in spite and disgust. Kisho noticed this and raised a brow. "That bitch is nothing to me anymore. If she wants to rot with Naraku in hell then so be it. I'll make sure she gets her wish." Kagura said through gritted teeth and clenched jaw.

A lot has happened while he was away.

First Naraku and now Kanna.

That Naraku was a sinister being. If his plot succeeded then Kagura's freedom will be unreachable. He didn't know why he was worried about the hag's freedom, but he was now and he was going to do whatever it took to make sure she was free from the dark hanyou. "I'm going to go meet with the miko, soon." Kisho said as he stood up. Kagura nodded in agreement. "When you do make sure you tell her what Naraku is planning for her and to be safe." Kagura told him with solemn eyes as she stared at the wall once again with blank eyes.

Something was bothering her, but he knew she wouldn't say what it was if he asked, so he just let her be.

Kisho quickly left the room. Kagura may think that they shouldn't waste time on Naraku, but he thought differently. The dark hanyou was going to pay for what he's done to her. "Keep both eyes opened at night Naraku, you never know. You might find yourself in a deep sleep forever." Kisho vowed darkly as he walked down the corridors in swift, fast strides.

First he needed to know what Kanna knew of Naraku's latest plot before he went to see the miko.

* * *

_"I can help you..." _The miko's words echoed within her mind as she walked across a field filled with wheat and wild flowers. _"As well as your sister and brother!" _How can the miko hope to save them when she couldn't even save herself. The insect flying besides her began to fly crookedly. Turning her dark eyes to the insect she saw the sizzling of its fangs and the low hissing noise it made as the blood slowly burned at it.

Kanna stared at the miko's blood and came to a conclusion. The miko's blood contained traces of her holy powers and it was now slowly purifying the insect. Interesting. She wondered what would happened if Naraku were to drink the miko's blood.

Kanna stopped at her destination.

It was a large cave that stood before the large field she was in. She was going to chose whether she liked it or not. She could no longer follow someone's else orders for the rest of her life. The white haired teen wished she was more like her older sister, Kagura. The wind witch wouldn't have seconds thoughts when it came to destroying Naraku.

Unfortunately for her, she was having second thoughts. What if he found out her plan and punished her the way he did to Kagura. The mirror wielder was not use to physical pain and she was sure that she will not be able to handle it. Her fingers tightened around the frame of her mirror. The small cracks became slightly larger and came close to the glass.

"What should I do?" She asked herself as she stared at the cave with her dark gaze.

* * *

The sun continued to rise in the sky, heating the land with its warmth as a bloody battle took place underneath it. "Sango! Is that the last of them?" The monk asked in a tight voice as he threw a sutra at his last demon and watched as it burst into blue flames and disintegrated into black ashes. Once his demon was gone he turned to help his fiance. She was handling herself well, especially with Kirara by her side.

Tossing her Hiraikostu to the last few demons, her giant boomerang successfully sliced them in half. Grabbing her weapon as it returned to her with ease, the demon slayer turned to the monk and nodded her head. "Let's go!" She said as she signaled the neko demon to come. Both Miroku and she jumped onto Kirara's back and flew to the sacred well.

"Naraku is becoming more and more bothersome." Sango commented as her hold on Kirara's blonde fur tightened. "I agree, to attack an unsuspecting village is extremely low." Miroku said with narrowed eyes. "He must be watching us from Kanna's mirror. How else would he have known when Kagome returns from her era." Miroku pointed out. "You're right." Sango replied as they flew over a sea of green trees. They flew over Inuyasha's forest and was now approaching the well.

Sango's mahogany eyes widen when she saw Kagome's form on the ground in a pool of blood. "Oh, Kami! Kirara go down now!" She exclaimed and the neko demon dove head first down to the ground, landing on her front paws. The demon slayer had not waited until Kirara had landed. She had jumped off in mid-air from the still airborne Kirara and had landed into a roll to the ground before she ran towards her best friend.

She slid to her knees, splattering the blood onto her slayer's outfit and took the miko into her arms. "Kagome!" She yelled out worried as she shook her body in an effort to wake her. It was no use and at the realization, tears fell down her cheeks. "I tried to wake her up." A sullen voice said suddenly, causing the demon slayer to look at the well. Sitting against it was Shippo with dull, empty, puffy eyes.

Miroku jumped off Kirara as soon as she landed and ran over to Sango and Kagome. He didn't miss the blood that surround them and furrowed his brows in pain. He couldn't feel Lady Kagome's aura. "How long?" Miroku asked in a tight voice as he kneel down besides Sango. His gaze stood on Kagome's peaceful expression as he bit his lips to stop them from quivering. The Kitsune remained silent for a long time before turning his away from them in failure.

"She stopped breathing...half an hour ago." He spoke brokenly.

Both Sango and Miroku stiffen with wide unbelieving eyes. Sango held onto Kagome's body tightly at the news and had buried her face into Kagome's neck. "NOOO! KAGOME, COME BACK!!!" She screamed painfully with tears soaking the miko's dark hair. Her body shook with uncontrollable tremors that made Miroku pull her away from the lifeless body of their dear friend. He held her in his arms and gently spoke a prayer for Kagome's soul.

Tears ran down Shippo's face for the hundred time that morning. He couldn't help her, she had lost too much blood. He tried everything to wake her up, but nothing had worked. The moment she had stopped breathing was the moment he died along side her.

This was all Inuyasha's fault!

If he had never insulted Kagome so badly, If he had never went after Kikyo then she would still be alive.

It was also Sesshomaru's fault as well!

The Taiyoukai wasn't here...he was too late. But most importantly it was all his fault that Kagome was now dead.

He should have been faster. Then maybe she would have made it back to her era safely. Now...now it was too late to save her. He couldn't save his parents and he couldn't save Kagome.

'I'm so sorry Kagome.' The Kitsune thought broken as he covered his face with his hands and sobbed loudly in mourning.

_

* * *

_

The village was silent, not a single child nor animal made a sound as they bowed their heads down in respect. The body of the miko that had protected their village over the years was passing by, on top of the neko demon with the demon slayer holding the limp body dearly. Women and men from the village shed tears at the blood that covered the young beloved woman.

Miroku and Shippo walked besides Kirara's sides towards Kaede's hut. The elderly miko would be the one to preform the funeral tonight after she had prepared the body for the cremation. As the approached the hut, the miko stood waiting with her only mournful eye and sad frown. "Never in thy wildest dream, would thy have ever imagine seeing an ending like this once again." The elderly miko spoke in utter sadness. It seem faith will never allow her sister's soul to rest and Kagome's will also not receive the same luxury.

"Come child, we will prepare Kagome's body inside." Kaede spoke to the mourning demon slayer, who held her best friend's body carefully as she climbed off Kirara's back. Miroku placed his hand over Kagome's forehead and said another quick prayer. Tearful eyes looked up at Sango as he pulled his hand away and watched as Sango entered into the hut.

He looked over to Shippo and found the Kitsune staring blankly at the ground. A wave of sympathy hit him and he walked over to the kit. "You did all that you could Shippo. Kagome would have been proud of how brave you were." He told Shippo softly, but the kitsune didn't respond. Only more tears fell down his face as he finally looked up to the monk and buried his face inside his abdomen. Miroku closed his eyes sadly and cried along with the young kit.

* * *

The last ingredient to his plot was finally here and he could hardly wait to begin. The dark hanyou stood from his seat by the window just as Kanna had entered into his chamber. Naraku saw the insect missing and narrowed his eyes darkly. "Where is it?" He asked in a low threatening tone. Kanna walked forwards and stopped when she was in front of the dark hanyou.

"The insect perished on the way here." Kanna answered him in a quite voice. "Perished?" Naraku repeated with a raised brow and narrowed eyes. "How?" He asked with glowering eyes at the youngest of his incarnation. "The miko had wounded the insect." Kanna said and revealed nothing else as Naraku stared her down.

"So you are telling me that you have failed?" Naraku asked with darkening eyes. Kanna shook her head and pulled out a vile from within her white sleeve. She held the vile filled with dark blood before the hanyou and stared at him with dark emotionless eyes. "I managed to gather the blood into this vile." She spoke. Naraku smirked as he took the vile from Kanna and held it up to his sight.

Naraku's fowled mood uplifted at the sight of the crimson blood in the tiny glass. "Good work Kanna, you may leave now." He ordered her and without a sound the white haired teen disappeared into the shadows.

Walking over to the alter, the dark hanyou placed the vile filled with the miko's blood besides the single silver strand and laughed. Everything was set...he will soon have the Shikon no Tama yet. He could almost taste the glorious victory that shall be his. "All these years of preparation and planning will pay off in the end." He began as he held the tainted half of the tama in his palm.

"This world will be mines for the taking..." He said darkly with glittering red eyes.

Taking the silver strand into his hands he twiddled it around with his index finger and thumb. The strand shined under the lighted candles that surrounded the alter. "Kagome, you have the honors of being the first that I will go after. I'll let the Inu suffer before I come after him." He spoke sinisterly. The wry smirk he had on widened into a grin. He was going to have fun making those two betray one another.

The only thing he anticipated was which one of them was going to figure it out first.

* * *

The moment he approached the well he was redirected to the human village, where all he could smell were the countless tears of the village people and Kagome's blood. Fear filled his body as he landed at the village's gates and watched in suppressed shock at what he witnessed.

"No..." He whispered in utter sadness and depression.

He was too late.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I can't believe Kagome's dead... (Crying my freaking eyes out)...**

**The only thing I can say for this chapter is:  
**

**...R&R...**

**Lady Manami

* * *

  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Whole once again

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Whole once again

* * *

_Death._

It was sung in a ghostly song by the white flying serpents to their mistress. _  
_

Sleeping eyes opened in shock and horror.

No...

It couldn't be...but how? There wasn't much time left. The slim figure quickly scurried towards the items stacked neatly against the corner of the hut and ignored the questioning eyes from the hanyou, laying on the futon. Grabbing an empty bowl, dainty hands carefully conjured the ingredients needed to preform the transfer. "Kikyo, what are you doing?" The silver haired hanyou asked her, causing Kikyo to narrow her eyes in concentration and had blocked out Inuyasha's voice. She needed to focus on her task before it was too late.

It was a matter of _survival_ and _dominance_.

She did not answer him, leaving Inuyasha to watch her with golden eyes.

He could see her mixing the ingredients needed for the ceremony and wondered why she was mixing them now. Kagome's eighteenth birthday wasn't until another two weeks. "Kikyo..." He said in hopes in grabbing her attention, but nothing had changed. The miko was intent on finishing the potion and rather quickly at that. He was about to question her about her sudden haste when he felt pulsations behind him.

Suddenly a feeling washed over him and his eyes quickly landed onto his Tetsaiga.

The fang was pulsating against the wall, causing the wooden walls to vibrate in irregular rhythms. Dark brows furrowed over his golden eyes as he walked over to the sword, kneeling before it with a raised brow. "Tetsaiga, what's wrong?" Picking up his sword, the hanyou was immediately overwhelmed with sadness and utter grief. Tears developed rapidly within his eyes and had fell freely down his cheeks in a steady flow.

Afraid, Inuyasha dropped the fang onto the floor, the fall causing the fang to be free of its sheath.

The rusty, dull blade clattered repeatedly against the wooden floor, until finally falling silent. It laid motionless in front of the hanyou, save for the long pulsations erupting from its blade every few seconds. With his heart racing within his chest at Tetsaiga's odd behavior, Inuyasha turned to Kikyo. Her form was slouched over against the wall and the bowl was emptied of the liquid within her limp hand.

"K-Kikyo...somethings wrong with Tetsaiga!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he quickly went to her side. He grabbed her shoulders in panic and felt her body fall against his, limply.

"Kikyo..." He whispered softly before pushing her off him and looking her over. What he saw made his heart shattered once again.

Golden eyes had met empty abysses.

* * *

'I wonder where she's taking me?'

Curios eyes gazed at the woman ahead of her. The woman was strange...she had never met a person who talked without moving their lips. Maybe she was one of those people who spoke through their diaphragm, what were those people called again? It was on the tip of her tongue, but for some reason she couldn't remember.

She couldn't even remember why she was here, going towards a bright light down to the end of the long, long tunnel.

The only thing the young miko did remember was the woman named, Yuki. She had been the first person Kagome had seen since she woke up at the beginning of the tunnel. It was warm and comforting, but also familiar. She had no idea how she came to be there, but Yuki had told her it was time to go back, Home.

The farther she had walked towards the light, the more her memory began to dissolve from within her mind.

Kagome examined the woman and looked over what she was wearing. It was incredibly thin and the color of pure white with a rope made of golden twisted threads of rope, wrapped around her waist. She wore no sandals and walked barefooted, but it seem to the young miko that she was gliding along the white floor.

What was she? There was a word probing through her mind, but she couldn't grasp it. It began with a G, but she couldn't remember what the word was to describe the woman before her.

The woman walking ahead of her suddenly stopped. They weren't even half way through their journey and hadn't expected the other half to arrive so quickly.

Kagome stopped as well, curios as to what will happen next.

The woman turned around and with steel colored eyes focused on her escort. White locks of hair flowed through the air with an invisible wind, constantly blowing around Yuki. Kagome looked over her own hair and found them resting against her shoulders...unmoving. How come her hair wasn't flowing angelically like the woman in front of her?

It wasn't jealousy, but instead admiration that the miko was feeling.

"Kagome." Yuki called out to in a gentle voice that surpassed her mother's. The young miko bit her lip in nervousness. "Yes?" Kagome replied as she stared at the woman's beautiful face and watched as her elegant brows rose in hidden excitement. "We have company arriving soon." Yuki informed her without the movements of her plume lips. Her sweet voice seem to echoed throughout the tunnel from everywhere, engulfing Kagome's light form.

"Company? Who are they?" Kagome asked curiously, peering over to the side of the woman where she saw a green orb making its way towards them. Furrowing her brows, Kagome glanced up to the woman with questioning eyes. "What is that?" She asked interested. The silver eyed woman smiled gently. "It is you." She replied, confusing Kagome. "Me?" She said to herself out loud as she looked towards the green orb once again.

It was moving towards her in great speed that she could hear the soft whistling of the wind.

But how could she be here and over there at the same time? "Kagome, it is time for the merging." Yuki told her, causing Kagome to look back up at her. "What merging?" Kagome asked confused before turning back to the green orb. It didn't feel right for some reason. The letter K, kept appearing within her mind, but she couldn't remember why it was so significant.

But if it was her, then it was okay, but then why was it separated from her?

Just when she was about to speak, the green orb slammed against her chest and from the force of the impact caused her to move back several feet back. Yuki watched calmly as the small portion of the soul merged with the rest of Kagome's soul. The translucent form of the young miko flashed from a brilliant pink to green. The two energies fought for dominance, but the green orb was slowing winning, causing the pink energy to slowly fall back.

Now, only a shimmering green outlined the young miko's translucent form instead of the pink.

"It has been completed." Yuki said with smoldering, caring silver eyes. "Let us continue our journey, Kagome. The others are waiting for your arrival." Yuki stated with a tender smile and walked ahead. They will be Home shortly and the feast will begin, celebrating Kagome's return.

The dominating green orb had nestled the pink energy into a bundle and had stored it inside the furthest corner of the large soul. Azure eyes opened slowly, blinking in experimentation, before glancing over to one of Kami's loyal messengers. "Indeed, the merging has been completed." Kagome spoke out with glittering blue eyes that sparkled with glee.

Yuki stopped and turned around with a raised brow.

"Yes, now come along Home." Yuki said and remained with her head overlooking her shoulder at the young miko.

Kagome looked down with her dark hair overshadowing her face before letting out soft chuckles. Yuki stared at the young miko with a steady gaze as she brought her head up. Yuki's eyes narrowed slightly at the now resisting miko.

Something had gone wrong during the merging.

* * *

His miko was gone.

Golden eyes narrowed in indescribable pain. It was as if his heart was being burned by Hell's flames. He bared his fangs and bit down on his bottom lips to regain his composure. Even as he bit down, drawing a fine line of blood to run down his chin, the pain was still present. Her body...it had been so bloody, so motionless against the demon slayer. The sight had brought him down to one knee as he watched them enter into the hut.

There was still time...he could save her with Tenseiga.

Reaching to his sash, he felt for the hilt of the heavenly fang and stiffened.

The Taiyoukai's eyes narrowed in frustration as he growled lowly and pulled his hand away from the empty sash. He had forgotten his sword at the palace. Looking at the hut, where the demon slayer and the old miko had entered with Kagome's body, his eyes softened in defeat and absolute failure.

Transporting to the village had used up a good amount of energy and if he were to attempt to use it again it will leave him exhausted. Swallowing, he stood up and made his way into the village, ignoring all the staring villagers, as he made his way to the front of the hut. The monk and Kitsune just glanced at the Taiyoukai and turned their heads away.

Shippo glared at the ground before breaking out of Miroku's hold and facing the Taiyoukai head on. "Sesshomaru! You were too late! Now...now Kagome's dead!" Shippo exclaimed with hurt and narrowed eyes. Sesshomaru stared at the Kitsune with dead eyes at the revelation he had already knew to be true. "Can't you...can't you bring her back with Tenseiga!" Shippo asked brokenly with hopeful eyes.

Sesshomaru would be able to bring Kagome back with the heavenly sword.

Miroku and all the villagers looked hopeful at the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru turned his head away from the crowd. "I do not wield my father's fang with me." He said in monotone before entering into the hut, leaving everyone's hope to shatter. Shippo burst into tears once again and fell to his knees in heartache.

She was really gone.

* * *

The hut was warm and had smelt of jasmine.

It was the same as Kagome's scent.

The demon slayer and the elderly miko were coating Kagome's body with oils and scents. One of them had happened to be the scent of jasmine. Her body was stripped of the bloodied clothing and laid motionless on the wooden futon. Her skin shone brightly from the reflection of the fire and his eyes landed on her shoulder wound. "Sesshomaru." The voice of the demon slayer said deprived of life as she stared at him with grief stricken eyes. The Taiyoukai glanced at the demon slayer before turning to look at the elderly miko.

"Faith has a terrible habit of repeating..." Kaede began in a sad tone as she applied the oils onto Kagome's cold flesh. "At least...this child had not died without a fight." Kaede said as her lower lip quivered mournfully. So young, so precious...this is what happened to those intertwined with the Shikon no Tama's destiny.

Sesshomaru's eyes were stinging with an unknown substance and his senses had gone dull as he stared at his miko's lifeless body. Slowly, his vision became blurry, as if he was seeing underwater. As he blank...small droplets of salt water fell down his cheeks...scattering downwards to the ground. What was this? Why were his eyes leaking salt water?

Was...this...crying?

Sango had been washing Kagome's hair of the blood when something warm and wet fell onto her face. She blank in surprise and ceased her movements, pulling her hands from out of Kagome's dark locks. More splashed onto her face from above and she slowly looked up to see tears scattering down Sesshomaru's high cheek bones.

Her mahogany eyes widen in surprise. She could clearly see the Taiyoukai's pain that reflected from his, usually calculating and focused, golden eyes.

It made her soul rattled within her form.

This brought her to shed more tears as she stared at him with compassionate and understanding eyes. "Sesshomaru..." She whispered softly, causing the Taiyoukai to stare at her with his piercing, emotion filled eyes. He had tried to glare at her, but it only made the demon slayer shed more tears at him in pity.

Sango could see that he didn't have Tenseiga with him and her heart had filled with anguish. He probably had rushed over here once he heard Shippo's clone and had forgotten it.

If only he had Tenseiga with him...he could bring her best friend back.

The Taiyoukai kneel down on one knee before the young miko's head and gently felt her cold flesh. It was no longer warm that night he had held her in his arms at the forest. He would no longer feel her lips against his. "Miko." He said his voice breaking out of its monotone as he cupped her cheeks with his palm. "This Sesshomaru apologizes...for allowing this...to have happened." He spoke through clenched teeth.

**

* * *

**

**Bum Bum  
**

Black brows furrowed as emerald green eyes towered over to the fireplace from the paperwork he was reviewing. That was strange...he had thought Tenseiga had moved from its holder against the wall above the fireplace.

It had sounded as if it had shook.

After staring at the heavenly sword for several seconds and finding nothing wrong, Reizo went back to his work.

* * *

"This Sesshomaru vows to avenge your death by taking Naraku's head." Sesshomaru continued as he traced her blue lips with his clawed finger. A feeling of lost filled the Taiyoukai...it was something that had occurred once before, after the death of his father many years ago. It had taken years for the Taiyoukai to find his purpose in this world.

It wasn't until he had saved Rin did he found some purpose in his life.

When he had met the miko again everything seem right.

Where it should be...but now there was nothing.

"You are the only miko, who has successfully gained this Sesshomaru's trust." Sesshomaru said as his eyes clouded up with more tears. He bite down on his tongue in order to cease this involuntary action, but found it unrelenting. Instead flashes of kissing the miko appeared in his mind. He remembered using the very same tongue against hers.

He hovered above Kagome's head as Kaede began to shed tears. Sango went around and comforted the old woman as they listened to the Taiyoukai's words.

"You will plague my mind...for eternity." He said as his warm tears fell upon Kagome's forehead.

He stared down into her peaceful face and tightened his free hand into a fist. The demon slayer and the older miko had been forgotten and the only one he saw was his miko.

She deserved the one thing Inuyasha could never give her and now Sesshomaru will be the one to give her that right.

"Kagome..." He said in his most respectful and most softest tone he never knew he was capable of having and closed his eyes, savoring the way her name slipped out his lips smoothly.

He whispered three tender words against her cheek, before kissing her blue, frozen lips.

* * *

**BUM BUM...BUM BUM...BUM BUM...**

Reizo tore his gaze from his work when he heard the rattling of Tenseiga from its holder. The heavenly fang was pulsating in strong beats against the wooden holder. The black haired Taiyoukai stood from his seat and walked over to the fireplace with narrowed eyes.

"What is causing this?" He asked out loud when suddenly the fang floated in mid-air, surrounded by a dark blue aura. Reizo's eyes widen as he backed away from Sesshomaru's fang. The Tenseiga turned towards the opened widow and flew outside the castle in blinding speed.

* * *

"What have you done?" Yuki asked with furrowed brows. The gentle expression the woman had worn before was now replaced with a stern expression and accusing eyes. Kagome folded her arms across her chest and stared at Yuki with one raised brow with a small smirk to her full lips. "I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome said coyly, making Yuki frown deeply.

Yuki slowly narrowed her steel colored eyes and gently took off the golden ring that adorned her middle finger. Once the ring was off, it transformed into a long staff. Kagome stared at it with cautious eyes as she unfolded her arms and prepared herself for battle.

"It won't be long until I defeat you and escape." Kagome told Yuki with narrowed and concentrated azure eyes. "You must return Home this time." The white haired woman said with narrowed eyes. "Your time has come to an end...twice before...due to the tama." Yuki stated with wisdom shining within her eyes. "This mission Kami has sent you on is too much for you to bear. It is time to rest." Yuki told the miko with sternness, her face relaxing somewhat.

Kagome gritted her teeth at the mention of the accursed tama's name.

"That is true...but I will not return back until I have completed my mission and correct the wrongs that it has caused. I will not return back until I have lived out _my_ dream." Kagome said in a low threatening voice. Just as she was gathering her holy powers, a strong pull to her soul brought her hurtling backwards and away from Yuki and the tunnel in blinding speed.

Kagome's eyes widen in fear as she was forced back by some powerful force and then...

...everything went blank...

* * *

Sesshomaru, Sango and Kaede were in mute shock when the back of the hut was ripped opened in a loud tare. They had been mourning over Kagome's body when suddenly a long sharp object had entered. The Taiyoukai had recognized it to be his father's fang and had swiftly grabbed hold of it with a smirk breaking out on his handsome face.

He didn't know how Tenseiga had came to him, but deep inside he knew it was due to his will. He willed Kagome to live again and Tenseiga had answered to his call. Without a moment's hesitation he unsheathe Tenseiga and immediately his pupils were almost non-existent with his golden eyes dimming to a dull gold.

He could see the many demons of the afterlife picking at her cold flesh with their pitch forks and had immediately swung the fang, annihilating them.

Sango and Kaede gasped as they waited for a reaction from Kagome.

Eager eyes stared at Kagome's body, especially Sesshomaru's. He closed his eyes and waited for the sound of a heart beat. Several seconds pass and nothing, not even a faint beat could be heard. Furrowing his brows he growled in impatience. 'Come on...' Sesshomaru thought deeply as he tightened his hold over Tenseiga's hilt.

The fang had never let him down in the past and it will not start now.

Sango and Kaede slowly turned their heads away in defeat when Kaede muttered a sharp, "Wait!" There was a disturbance in the air.

Sesshomaru soon picked up on it and stared intently up at the rift in the back of the hut. It was coming...he could feel it. Soon enough a large light green tinted soul, glittered through the air as it entered the hut and slammed into the motionless form on the futon. The bright light blinded them and all blocked their eyes in protection.

Miroku and Shippo had sensed tremendous spiritual powers and had ran inside the hut. They noticed Sesshomaru was standing near Kagome's body, wielding an unsheathe Tenseiga. Their eyes widen in hope as they turned to watch Kagome rise up once again.

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed as he counted mentally to himself to wait on that heart beat.

_10_

-

-

_-_

_9_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_8_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_7_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_6_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_5_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_4_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_3_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_2_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_1_

**...Thum Thum...Thum Thum...

* * *

**

Long, dark lashes slowly fluttered opened, revealing emotion filled azure eyes. The once lifeless body slowly sat up and stared in disbelief while bringing up dainty hands before her to see. The young miko experimentally turned her hand around, before looking over the rest of her body.

She could feel a constant beating against her left breast and placed her hand over it.

**Thum Thum..Thum Thum...**

Happy filled tears quickly clouded her eyes as she smiled like a young child, who had finally found their lost toy after days of searching.

She was alive...

She was alive!

"Kagome." A voice called out to her, catching the miko's attention as she turned her hear around to face the demon slayer, who had immediately ran to her and hugged her. Kagome said nothing to the brown haired woman and she returned the gesture lightly, before turning back to examine her body, looking over the wound on her right shoulder with displeasure.

Kaede stared at the newly revived miko with suspicious eyes as Sango smiled over to Miroku and went to hug him. He held her with grateful eyes as he muttered a prayer to Kami.

Something didn't feel right to her...something was different about Kagome.

"K-KAGOME!" Shippo exclaimed happily as he bolted off towards her and jumped onto her lap burying his face against her exposed bosom. Kagome stiffened and stared at the Kitsune, who hugged and nuzzled her, not knowing what to do when her arms suddenly wrapped around the kit tightly in a tender embrace. Kagome stared down at the kit with a contemplating look in them.

Sesshomaru noticed this change and narrowed his eyes. The relief he had felt when he had heard her beating heart once again was slowly disappearing. 'Why is she so unsure of the Kitsune?' The Taiyoukai thought as he sheathe Tenseiga back to his side and continued to watch the miko's reaction.

He had wanted to hold her tightly within his arms, to kiss her and take her to his palace, but something prevented him from doing so. It was his instincts that forbade him and if there was one thing that Sesshomaru had trusted above all else was his instincts.

But the question was, why?

Kagome pulled back and gave a small smile to Shippo as he wiped his tears with his hands. "Are you fine now, Kagome?" Shippo asked with swollen puffy eyes.

Kagome stared at him for awhile before her eyes softened and nodded. "Everything is prefect, save for this wound that my shoulder bears." She said glancing over to her right shoulder once again with a light frown. Everyone in the hut save for Sesshomaru and Kaede had not noticed the _accent_ to her words.

Shippo smiled and hugged her again in joy.

"Ye better wrapped that wound before it becomes infected. Everyone out while I dress Kagome's injury." Kaede said in a no nonsense tone while everyone save for Sesshomaru had left begrudgingly. "That includes ye too, Lord Sesshomaru." Kaede said respectively with a tint of authority to her tone.

Sesshomaru stared at the back of Kagome's head, ignoring Kaede's request. There was something bothering him about Kagome's reactions towards the demons slayer and the kitsune and the newly tone accent.

They had been too excited by her revival to notice.

Kagome turned her head to him and stared him in the eyes. "I'm going to be fine, don't worry." She said and Sesshomaru noted that her accent was gone now.

Strange.

Kagome winced from the wound and quickly held her hand over it to stop the new flow of blood. Sesshomaru nodded his head reluctantly before he left the hut quietly, but not before lightly caressing her cheek. She was probably still shaken from being brought back from the dead. He missed the way she had stiffened at his touch before quickly pushing her cheek into his palm.

Golden eyes smothered her.

She will be back to her annoying, disrespecting self soon or later and the strange thing about it was...

...he was looking forward to it...

He had almost lost her...now he was going to cherish every moment with her. He wouldn't allow his instincts to keep him from her.

* * *

Once the hut was vacant of the others, Kaede slowly walked over to Kagome with clean bandages in her wrinkled hands. She kneeled down beside Kagome and began to clean the new flow of blood from her opened shoulder wound. Once Kaede was done she began to wrap the bandages around Kagome's shoulder and across her breasts.

"Ye had us all frighten and deeply sadden..." Kaede said in monotone. Kagome was silent as she stared at the fire with glistening eyes of unkempt happiness. "I am alive now that is all that matters." Kagome said lightly with a smile on, before wincing sharply when she felt Kaede tie the bandages securely around her shoulder...tightly.

"Yes..." Kaede drawled out as she pulled back and stared at Kagome with knowing, narrowed eyes.

-

-

-

"What are ye planning now...Kikyo..."

* * *

**A/N: Now, I hope you all didn't believe I had actually killed off Kagome! Then there will be no point to the Silver Strand. XP Many thanks to the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**It's pretty obvious that Kikyo had taken over Kagome's soul and now has control of her body...BUT...that doesn't mean that Kagome can't fight back for control. ;)**

**So don't lose hope...Kikyo will _soon_ be gone...only if you_ all _review! (Evil laugh)**

**Okay, so how many of you loved the part when Sesshomaru had cried? I know I did, I was actually tearing up when I wrote that part. ;)  
**

**...R&R...**

**Oh! For those of you who are reading _Oh, Babies_, I have put up a poll on what genders should Kagome have on my profile. So vote for your choice and don't be shy! ;)  
**

**Lady Manami

* * *

  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Return

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Return

* * *

Azure eyes stared at the elderly miko before her intensely, closing her eyes and smirking. "Now, Kaede, is that anyway to greet your nee-chan?" The young miko said with a raised brow. Kaede shook her head in disagreement. "No, my sister died over fifty years ago." The old miko stated with sadness in her one good eyes.

Kikyo's brows furrowed at Kaede's statement.

"This soul was mine to begin with, you know that Kaede." Kikyo said with a frown on, her eyes narrowing, darkening in color. How could she understand, how could anyone understand her pain. She deserved another chance at life. To live her life the way she wanted to, not how everyone else expected her to live it. She dedicated her life to the tama in the past and it cost her her life.

Now, things were going to be different. She will see to it that it was. "Kikyo, please, all I wish for ye is to be in peace. Allow Kagome's essence to be in control. The dead should remain dead, Kikyo, ye knows that better than anyone." Kaede said in a plead filled voice. Kikyo winced in shock at her sister's wish. How could she even ask her to do that?

Anger sparked within her eyes as she glared at Kaede.

"Had I not taken care of you when your were but a child, Kaede? All those sleepless nights I trained to become strong enough to protect you, to provide for you and this...this is how you repay me?" Kikyo asked, her azure eyes glistening brightly.

She could feel her eyes stinging, it was so unfamiliar yet it wasn't.

'I'm starting to cry...' Kikyo mused to herself inwardly as she felt the tears slide down her flushed cheeks. These emotions of anger, betrayal, sadness, hate, love, resentment and ungratefulness was finally unleashing itself from her tragic soul. The tears were non-stop. She wiped her eyes with her dainty hands.

This was unacceptable, she wasn't allow to cry.

It was not becoming of the Shikon Miko to show weak-

Then suddenly, something clicked within her mind and Kikyo stopped wiping her tears away. 'I am free to cry.' She thought as she slowly brought her hands down from her tear streaked face. All the words that the her mentors recited to her in the past were now being override by new thinking. 'I am free to live as I want.' Nobody could tell her any different. It was her right to feel as she pleased.

Where was all this philosophy coming from?

She has never thought this way before.

Then the miko saw flashes of Kagome's life in the future. There in that era, everyone had rights and did as they pleased. They were free to do what they wanted. The miko's eyes widen as she recollected all of Kagome's memories. They were warm and filled with happiness.

Kaede watched as Kikyo cried freely...it was the first time she has ever seen her older sister cry. She had witnessed Kikyo wipe the tears away, but then stop, her eyes becoming clear and enlightened. She had seen traces of Kagome's essences within her eyes and watched as it grew stronger.

Kaede smiled.

The old miko knew exactly what Kagome was doing and the elderly miko would do her best to help the young woman achieve her body back.

These images appearing in her mind couldn't be true, but yet she knew it was. Everything she was witnessing was real. The woman with kind brownish green eyes was so filled with love, the teenage boy so protective and the old monk so wise. They all had lived on a shrine.

_'This is our family.' _The voice said from deep within her mind. _'They love us very much.' _

Family, the only family she has ever had was Kaede. Their parents had died when she was nine and Kaede just a year old. She was left to take care of her sister and the only way that she could provide for the toddler was to become a miko. She had the talent, so it was the most sensible course of action to do.

_'Our family?' _Kikyo questioned the voice in her mind, not bothering to know why it was there in the first place. _'Yes.' _The voice answered and Kikyo felt a warmth filled her body. _'How could that be?' _Kikyo asked, closing her eyes, reveling in the warmth that engulfed her. _'Because, you and I are the same. We come from the same origin, don't you love the warmth they bring you?' _The voice asked and Kikyo found herself nodding.

_'Yes, I do.' _Kikyo confessed as she snuggled deeper into the warmth. _'Then let it engulf you completely, I promise you will never have to suffer again.' _The voice said strongly, the warmth of the voice vibrating throughout her body. The miko felt safe and reassured by the voice in her mind.

Kaede watched pleased as the pink shimmering light slowly overpowering the green light that was Kikyo. Kagome's essence was taking over and it was only a matter of minutes until Kagome had complete control over her body again.

_'That's it, just relax. I'll take care of everything.' _Kagome said gently as she gradually purified the potion Kikyo took before the merging. No matter how bitter she had wanted to be towards the other miko, she couldn't. It would only cause Kikyo to fight back for control. Once the potion was completely gone, she would have _her_ body back and get rid of Kikyo, not to mention she was whole once again. The teen couldn't believe Kikyo would go this far to live again. She frowned within the pink abyss from her portion of her soul.

She couldn't believe Inuyasha was in on the entire plot to steal her soul from the beginning.

The moment the mergence had been completed all of Kikyo's memories had been transferred to her. All the nights the silver haired hanyou had went to see Kikyo these past months made her soul tremor in betrayal. It surpassed him calling her a 'whore'. To be a conspirator against her, HER, of all people! The one who was there for him in the beginning, the one who stood by him no matter what!

That dream she had had back then when she was at Sesshomaru castle. It wasn't a dream at all, it had been Kikyo probing through her soul, her memories meshing with her dream.

Kagome knew he didn't know that Kikyo was going to preform the soul exchanging ceremony, but it still didn't give him the right to plot against her. Inuyasha was more dead to her then he was before. Kagome felt Kikyo stir and realized that she was losing her concentration and went back to purifying the green potion.

Back there in the white tunnel, she had forgotten all her memories. That Guardian Angel, Yuki, had been guiding her into Nirvana. That is until Kikyo interfered, but the teen was glad that the undead miko _had_ interfered. She wasn't ready to leave the world of the living, to leave her family and friends, to leave _her_ Sesshomaru, like the Angel had said.

_'Almost done...' _Kagome thought anxiously. She had a strange feeling that she wasn't going to complete the purification. _'Come on, go faster!' _Kagome said slightly panicked as she watched with eager azure eyes as one thirds of the potion disappeared into nothingness from her soul. Kaede was still in the hut and was silent to give her the concentration she needed to complete her task in gaining her body back.

Maybe Kaede could hear her since Kikyo was unconscious.

It was worth a shot.

_"Kaede!" _Kaede's eyes widen when she heard Kagome speak while unconscious. "Kagome, is that ye child?" The elderly woman asked with her one good eye widened in mild shock. She had to make sure it was indeed Kagome and not Kikyo.

_"Yeah, It's me. I need you to make sure nothing disturbs my body, I have a feeling I won't be able to finish." _Kagome said urgently and the old miko frowned. "Do not worry, everyone is outside. There will be no one to-" Kaede spoke to soon for the front flap of the hut opened and in came a frantic Shippo, bond set on Kagome.

"Shippo no!" Kaede yelled, trying to move her feeble body in an attempt to stop the Kitsune from tackling Kagome's body, but it was for naught. Her body was not as fast as it used to be and she was forced to watch as the Kitsune attached himself to Kagome.

* * *

_"Oh no, Shippo!" _Kagome exclaimed in dismay as she felt the kitsune tackle her body and hug her tightly. She could feel Kikyo gaining consciousness and had to pull back into her portion of her soul. She didn't want to risk the other miko's force, though it was not much now that she had purified two thirds of her control.

She would have to wait until Kikyo was in a distraught state to complete the purification again. Damn, that meant she had to sit back and watch as Kikyo lived _her_ life. She just hoped that Sesshomaru will realize that it wasn't her.

Kaede already knew of her situation, so that eased her mind slightly.

She just hoped that Kikyo didn't do anything _reckless_ with her body, now that she was alive and in control of her body.

* * *

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed as he buried his face against her bosom. "W-what..." What had happened? Where had the warmth gone to? Kikyo felt something burying themselves against her breast and looked down to see that it was the kitsune. And from Kagome's memory, he was under her care.

"Shippo, what is wrong?" Kikyo asked as she pulled the kit back, holding back the pain that spread through her injured shoulder. The Kitsune looked up at her with watery turquoise eyes. "I-It's I-I-nuyasha..." Kikyo's eyes widen in surprise. What! Impossible, she would had sense his aura a mile away.

Spreading her aura out she searched the village.

She stiffened when she felt the hanyou beyond the village walls and immediately stood up, letting Shippo jump down from her arms. She swayed as she walked, losing her balance and falling back down on her backside. Kami, it was as if she had not walked in weeks. Kikyo frowned deeply before her eyes shown with determination.

She looked over to Kaede and then back to the demon kit. "Shippo go and search for a long stick that I can use to walk with." The kitsune nodded and left the hut to search for a stick for Kagome. "Kaede, bring my old clothing and my old bow and arrows." Kikyo ordered as she tried again to stand.

"Kikyo, ye must not stand up yet. Ye must lay and heal." Kaede told the younger miko, who only shot her a glare. "Do as I say." Kaede frowned and went to the back of the hut to recover her sister's old miko garb and weapons. Opening the old trunk, she pulled out the folded red and white miko kimono. Underneath the clothing were her sister's long brown bow and arrows.

Closing the trunk, Kaede returned back to see Kikyo, her body supported by the tall stick Shippo had found. It reached just above her shoulder, the prefect stick to have support her. Shippo's eyes were filled with worry. "Your not going to go out there are you Kagome? Your wound needs to heal." Kikyo turned to look down at the kitsune and stared at him with hard eyes. "I am going to send Inuyasha to hell." She said with finality in her voice. "I must go, Shippo." She added with purpose.

Shippo's eyes widen in shock while Kaede remained impassive.

The old miko wasn't surprise at her sister's proclamation, after all it was her goal since her resurrection to send the hanyou to hell. But would she succeed this time? Was Kagome's essence strong enough to stop Kikyo?

"B-B-But Kagome, you can't." Shippo stuttered as Kikyo dressed. "Of course I can and I will. Why should I allow him to live?" Kikyo asked with a steady gaze as she tied the the front of her pants, her hair flowing down her back in light waves. Shippo remained silent. Was this Kagome? It couldn't be Kagome, the person in front of him was nothing like Kagome.

Kagome would never hurt Inuyasha let alone kill him, but he had done so many things to hurt her. "Kagome..." He muttered sadly, tears filling his eyes as he began to cry. He didn't want Inuyasha to die. Kikyo's brows furrowed at the sight of the kit crying and her eyes softened. "I am sorry Shippo, but it must be done in order for me to move on with my life. You must remain brave and strong." Kikyo told him as she hoisted her bow over her shoulder along with her quiver of arrows. "Farewell."

Shippo blinked the tears from making his vision blurry and stared at the retreating Kagome. Since when did Kagome speak with an accent of his time? Shippo turned to Kaede and saw the old miko with a sad gaze in her lone eye.

Kaede knew something, but what exactly did she know?

* * *

Sesshomaru flexed his claws as he snarled at the half breed before them. How dare the hanyou show his face back to this village after what he had done to Kagome. The monk and demon slayer were as tense and on guard as he was.

The monk held his staff out before him while the slayer held one hand within the strap of her giant weapon. The neko demon was had transformed and was now baring her fangs at the hanyou. If it had not been for the dangerous aura Inuyasha had engulfing him, then everything would have been fine. Sesshomaru would had fought him to leave the village, but under this circumstance, the Taiyoukai wasn't about to fight a mindless creature without it striking first.

Red eyes with indigo rings as irises scanned each one standing his way to his woman. The two humans and the neko would be easy to take out, leaving him with the big prize. Wild silver hair flared out behind him in violent twist and turns due to his demonic aura. The single purple stripes adorning his cheeks were ragged and undefined.

The moon hung in the sky in all it glory shedding its light down to earth. The waxing gibbous moon seem to glisten in the dark midnight sky with the white stars, glistening around it.

Inuyasha flexed his claws, it already being redden by blood from his earlier rampage in the past villages, his eyes narrowed and calculating. Sesshomaru stiffened his stance, tensing his muscles preparation at the shirtless demon as he flexed his long claws. The moment the half breed moved was the moment that he will attack him.

These humans were important to Kagome and so he will make sure they were alive after this ordeal. Sesshomaru had to prevent the smirk from displaying on his lips. It seem he was protecting more and more humans as the months went on. First Rin, then Kagome, now her companions and soon the miko's village. It seem he was becoming more and more charitable.

Reizo will sure have a laugh when he learned of this. The black haired Inu was probably on his way here with some guards, since Tetseiga was now missing from his home.

Golden eyes narrowed as he took in Inuyasha's now pacing form, shoulder slouched over. He was preparing to attack, deciding who will be his first victim. Sesshomaru growled loudly, enough to catch the hanyou's attention. Inuyasha snarled back, growling lowly and dangerously.

Sango watched with weary eyes, but soon harden them as she stared the hanyou down. Pity had filled her mahogany eyes. 'Inuyasha, what have you done to yourself?' The slayer thought as she held onto her Hiraikotsu tightly. It was her duty as well as Miroku to change him back to normal.

Something drastic must have occurred to make Inuyasha turned Full Demon, but what?

She bet it was Kikyo's doing! Brown brows furrowed in anger. That miko never knew when to stop and now Inuyasha and Kagome had to pay for it. Glancing over to Miroku, Sango saw that he was just as angry. His dark blue eyes were darker than usual and a frown adorned his lips.

Then they slowly widen and she furrowed her brows in confusion. What was wrong? She opened her mouth to voice her thoughts, until she saw him turn his head towards her and she saw the fear in them. That in turn made her own widen and she turned to see that Inuyasha was coming straight for her, claws raised ready to strike her.

Then she knew her fatal mistake.

She had broken eye contact with the demon.

A stupid mistake that could cost her her life.

With hard eyes she brought up her weapon and held it out in front of her. On impulse her eyes closed, waiting for the attack to push her backwards, but instead she felt a hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her away to the side of the forest to safety. "Sango are you alright?" Miroku asked as he passed his hand along her face while his eyes examined her body for any injuries or signs of blood.

"Miroku, I'm fine." She said with a nod of her. The monk sighed out in relief as he embraced her, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Sango returned the hug and held him tightly, remembering the fear that had been in his eyes just moments ago. She could hear from the sides that Inuyasha was fighting agaisnt Sesshomaru. No wonder why she hadn't been hit by the crazed demon.

Sesshomaru had blocked his attack.

Miroku pulled Sango back and checked her over once again. Still in a state of panic. Sango cupped his cheek and smiled. "I'm fine." She said with raising both brows while smiling reassuringly. Miroku nodded and calmed down, his hold on staff loosening. Miroku brought his gaze back to the battle between the brothers. "We have to find a way to revert Inuyasha back to normal." The monk began as Sango brought her gaze back to the fight as well. "Your right and before Sesshomaru kills him." Sango reminded him. "The only one to bring him back from this state was..." The monk drawled out, both knowing that the only one who was able to bring Inuyasha back was, "Kagome." The both said unison.

"She's been wounded and needs to rest. Shippo went back to the village to protect her." Sango said with a frown and worried eyes. Miroku eyes held contemplation within them, trying hard to figure out a solution. None entered his mind and he grunted in frustration. "I can't think of anything that will effectively work on him. My sutras are useless against him and I don't have any purification powers." Miroku said with a deep frown and furrowed brows casted downwards in stress.

"There has to be a way..." Sango said with hope in her voice. "We have always counted on Kagome to bring Inuyasha back from this state. We should have thought up an alternative in case she was unable to revert him back." Miroku said, grabbing his chin in thought.

"Then what do we do?" Sango asked, not liking the way the monk was leading to.

He looked her straight in the eyes, dark blue orbs saddening.

"There is nothing we can do, but hope for the best." Sango's eyes widen, before saddening in acceptance.

* * *

Damn, demon.

He had the woman by the very tip of his clawed hands when Sesshomaru had blocked his attack and was forced to back up several feet. Demon Inuyasha smirked before flexing his claws, cracking his knuckles in the process as he prepared to leap at the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru took out Tokinjin and swiped at the crazed hanyou.

Tokinjin sliced Inuyasha across the chest in a diagonal strike, blood spurring out, staining Sesshomaru's clothing, face and hair. Sesshomaru face remained emotionless, his eyes calculating and focused. Demon Inuyasha barely let out a painful grunt as he continued swiping his claws at Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai scrunched up his nose in disgust at the half breed.

He smelled the scent of human blood radiating from the hanyou's form.

This demon had no mind.

Fighting relentlessly and stupidly.

Inuyasha was gone and now it was up to him to destroy this mindless creature before more were killed. The Tetsaiga was no where to be seen on the hanyou's form. This made Sesshomaru angry. Where was his Father's fang? What did he do with it?

"Where is the Tetsaiga, mongrel?" Sesshomaru seethed angrily as he swung Tokinjin across the hanyou's shoulder, spilling blood. Demon Inuyasha only chuckled darkly. "Oh, you must mean that blasted fang..." The crazed hanyou said with a dark smirk and amusing eyes that caused Sesshomaru to bare his fangs. "I got rid of the fucking thing." The Demon Inuyasha revealed, earning a hard punch to the face by the Taiyoukai.

The crazed hanyou took the opportunity, now that the Taiyoukai was occupied with his fist in his face and drenched his own claws into his bloody chest before pulling out quickly.

"Blades of Blood!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and quickly dodged the attack, but two of the blades sliced at his right arm deeply, drawing blood. Tissue could be seen and if you looked close enough you could the slightest whiteness of bone. Sesshomaru kneeled down on one knee, his left arm wielding Tokinjin downwards to his side. The Taiyoukai growled at the wound and watched silently as his blood stained his kimono sleeve, before bringing his gaze to the half breed.

Demon Inuyasha glowered at the wound with a raised brow.

"Damn, your arm didn't fall off. How unfortunate, guess I have to try again neh?" Sesshomaru growled distastefully at the comment. That was it, he was going to end his non-existent life right now. With that Sesshomaru summoned Tokijin's power, electric currents began from the tip of the blade to the end of the hilt. Sesshomaru added more of his power into the demon blade and the waves of the electric currents continued up his left arm.

"This is the end for you, half breed."

Sesshomaru stood up and began to charge towards the Demon Inuyasha with Tokijin in hand.

Demon Inuyasha braced himself for the impact and bared his fangs openly, waiting for the moment to dodge the attack.

--

Ten feet away

--

Seven feet away

--

Five feet away

--

Demon Inuyasha tensed his muscles, going onto the balls of his feet, preparing to dodge the Taiyoukai's attack. He watched the Taiyoukai's speed, counting the remaining feet that drew them closer together.

--

Four feet away

--

Three feet away

--

Demon Inuyasha could feel the electricity from the demon blade, his skin rippling across his body. The moment the Taiyoukai was a foot from him, he would dodge. The closer the Taiyoukai was before he swung his sword the better. That will leave Sesshomaru's back completely opened...opened for him to tear apart his neck with his claws and fangs.

--

Two feet away

--

Inuyasha smirked, crouching slightly on his knees as he prepared to jump.

**SWISH!**

A streaking blinding light of pure spiritual energy flew in the warm night air, twirling in a lilac colored energy towards its intended target. Miroku and Sango's eyes followed the sacred arrow as it flew towards Inuyasha. 'It's going to hit him.' Sango thought, grasping Miroku hand. They waited for the hit, but just as it was about to hit the hanyou in the heart, Sesshomaru had raised his sword to strike.

The sacred arrow had hit the blade, canceling out the demonic energy engulfing it. Sesshomaru stiffened as he turned his head over his shoulder, golden eyes widening in shock. He had not sensed the arrow earlier and his golden eyes slowly grew angry as a thought appeared in his mind.

'Why?'

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter! ;) I loved the reviews you guys.**

** I didn't know that my writing could actually make some of you cry. That really meant a lot to me that through my writing I actually send out the emotion, which is what I was aiming for. Thank you all! And just to clear it up this is a SESS/KAG fic with a bit of KIK/INU. **

**Damn, Kagome almost had her body back, but poor little Shippo had to interrupt it. ;( **

**Hmmm, that angry look in Sesshomaru's eyes at the end doesn't look good.**

** Did Kikyo just ruin Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship by shooting her arrow at Tokijin, just as he was about to kill Inuyasha? **

**Only the next chapter will tell...(smirking mysteriously)...so Review. ;)  
**

**...R&R...**

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	19. Chapter 19: Death by her hands

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Death by her hands

* * *

How dare she interfere with his battle.

Golden eyes narrowed into slits, the only able to fire a sacred arrow was Kagome. Said miko was suppose to be resting in the hut, not here wielding a bow and arrow aimed towards the half breed. He brought his cool gaze to examine her face and noticed that her eyes were different. The Taiyoukai noted the coldness and hatred reflecting from them as she stared at the hanyou just a foot away from him. What was going through her mind right now?

He has never seen that look in her eyes before, not even when the hanyou had insulted her a few weeks ago that caused the two companions to finally split apart and go their separate ways.

Kagome was wearing the attire of a miko, the traditional dressings of a spiritual woman of this era. Strangely, the Taiyoukai found it strange on the young woman. It somehow didn't suit her to wear such conservative clothing. The long hamaka shielded her long tone legs that he was used to seeing on a regular basis and he inwardly admitted how much he missed the indecent green kimono of hers.

Growling reached his senses and remembered that there was a mindless demon behind him that needed to be taken care of. With golden eyes watching closely, Sesshomaru noted that Kagome was determined, but the question that plagued his mind was _what she was determined to do_? It seem he was about to find out shortly, for she slightly lowered her bow.

"Leave him to me." He heard her state sternly with narrowed azure eyes. His acute hearing also picked up on the accent, so he had not been imagining things. Back then in the hut he had heard the accent before, but now it seem she wasn't hiding it anymore. Sesshomaru growled in confusion and quickly leaped in front of the young miko. Just what was going on that he didn't know about? He knew something was off about her, but he couldn't infer on how off she actually was.

He landed lightly and gracefully in front of the miko with Tokijin pointed downwards to the ground. He brought his blooded covered face millimeters from her own, taking in her scent, noting that there was no difference to it except that the Jasmine was more prominent than before. All in all she smelled and looked the same, but the way she had just spoken was certainly not the sharp tongued miko he knew.

Kikyo remained still, her eyes boring into the golden depths that stared back at her with such intensity that it made her spine shiver. She could feel the heat of his breath heating her cold and damp skin and from the close distance witness the every changing golden colors of his irises. Memories of the Taiyoukai and Kagome in the forest flashed within her mind suddenly, the intense emotions that came with the memory left her trembling inwardly.

'So the Taiyoukai and Kagome are involved.' Kikyo had had her suspicious the moment she had probe through Kagome's soul and saw her dreams. Dreams that contained the silver haired demon and his long beautiful strands of silky hair that flowed over her reincarnation's hands like water. By the demon's glare, Kikyo knew Sesshomaru suddenly realized the truth. 'My accent gave way to my existence.' She thought, furrowing her brows in the process. She had been so caught up in her haste to send Inuyasha to hell that she had forgotten to conceal her accent to that of Kagome's.

Back then at the hut she had caught it in time.

"What is the meaning of this, I know you are not Kagome." Sesshomaru seethed out for only Kikyo to hear, mindful of the hanyou behind him, who was pacing around feverishly. Kikyo smirked slightly at the comment, seeing no use in keeping up the guise since the Taiyoukai had called her out. "What are you talking about, I am Kagome." Kikyo said with a condescending raised brow, not bothering to cover it up. "Do not play with this Sesshomaru. Tell me who you are and why you have taken over the miko's body." Sesshomaru demanded with a snarl. The only one that could hear her was him and a thought entered Kikyo's mind.

She should get rid of Sesshomaru.

_'No, you better keep your hands off of him!'_

Kikyo stiffened upon the harsh, demanding voice within her mind. It had sounded...it had sounded like Kagome, but that couldn't be. The miko furrowed her brows and shook her head in denial, dismissing the voice altogether. She must have imagined the voice of Kagome for there was no way possible that Kagome still existed. Naturally the body will still have imprints of Kagome's memories and personality from her soul, it will be gone in a matter of days. Narrowing her eyes, Kikyo brought her attention back to the Taiyoukai before her and his unrelenting glare.

She was getting tired of his questioning her.

"The hanyou will die by my hands, it is as simple as that." Kikyo stated sternly as she made her way around Sesshomaru with her stick supporting her slow movements. She paused and turned her head to look over her right shoulder, her eyes hard and convinced. "Kagome no longer exist." Sesshomaru's eyes widen, watching mindlessly as she began to move towards Inuyasha. As quickly as he had been induced by his shock the quickly he had gotten over it and shot his hand out to grab her.

The moment his hand had made contact with her sleeved arm, a blast of lilac colored purification energy erupted from underneath his palm. The spiritual energy engulfed Kikyo's left arm, her long hair twisting and turning violently in the air due to the immenseness and intensity of her power that would severe off the Taiyoukai's arm in no time.

She smirked, waiting for the searing screams of agony to erupt from the Taiyoukai, but instead heard nothing of the sorts. Her expectations were not met and she curiously looked down to his hold on her then up to his arm that was still intact to his shoulder. 'Why is his arm still intact to his body.' Kikyo questioned, slightly unnerved by this finding. All youkai are not immune to purifying powers yet this one was immune to it.

Her eyes widen in realization before narrowing deeply.

Kikyo glared at Sesshomaru in distaste, he was one of the few who were immune due to the power they possessed. This Sesshomaru...was stronger than even he could comprehend. This will make it harder for her to kill him. Ceasing her flow of powers, Kikyo brought her gaze towards Inuyasha. He was her goal at the moment and nothing will stop her from carrying out her just revenge.

"Release me, youkai." The miko demanded, causing Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes at the order.

Whoever it was within his miko's body, he was not going to allow them to damage her already injured body. He had already lost Kagome once and he was not going to lose her again.

"No."

Sesshomaru seethed out sharply with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Miroku and Sango brought their gaze towards the one who had fires the scared arrow. The monk had noted how much fuller and powerful the arrow was and had wondered how Kagome had gotten so powerful. They both watched with confused eyes on what was occurring between Kagome and Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai didn't look please and Kagome didn't look like herself expression wise. "Why isn't he letting her go!" Sango exclaimed with narrowed eyes as Kagome unleashed her purifying powers against Sesshomaru's hold. Miroku watched the miko's aura carefully, his eyes deciphering the differences and similarities.

Something was different about Kagome, her aura did not mesh well together like it usually did in the past. When you looked closely enough there was two distinct different auras consisting of a pink and of a light blue. The most dominant of the two colors was the pink that clashed against the blue, which seem to create a lilac color. That would explain the new coloring of powers.

Furrowing his brows, the monk squinted his eyes in thought. The only plausible way for one's aura to change will be due to a merging with a corrupted force from outside the soul or better yet a tainted soul. Miroku's eyes widen while he taking minimal steps forward in shock at his findings.

"Someone's controlling Kagome's body that will explain the sudden change in her aura." Miroku said, causing Sango to turn her head sharply at him in disbelief. "What! But how and who-" The demon slayer was interrupted when Demon Inuyasha started to growl out loudly. The demon had been pacing for some time now and was becoming increasingly restless, especially with Kagome here.

The two warriors turned to Inuyasha and saw the demon flexing his claws and stiffening his demeanor as if he was going to attack Sesshomaru in any minute. Demon Inuyasha snarled Viciously when Sesshomaru had grabbed hold of his miko. **"Stay away from my mate!"** Everyone's eyes widen in shock save for Kikyo, whose expression remained unchanging. Sesshomaru's hold on Kagome loosen greatly as he quickly pulled and inhaled Kagome's scent due to his sudden impulsiveness and instinct.

He inhaled deeply, taking hold of her arms as she fought agaisnt him and sniffed every inch of her body, mainly the area around her sex. "Unhand me!" Kikyo exclaimed angry as she pushed him away from her form. Sesshomaru's body relaxed visibly in relief as he slowly turned towards the hanyou with narrowed eyes.

"You lie, she is untouched." Sesshomaru informed him with narrowed eyes that burned brightly in the summer night. If the demon thought that Kagome was his mate then his foolish little brother must have mated with the false form of the miko, Kikyo. The mind of the demon must have mistaken Kagome for the undead miko. Just the thought of Inuyasha mating with the undead made his stomach churn in disgust.

How utterly disgusting.

Demon Inuyasha smirked ruefully at Sesshomaru. "That's what you think bastard." The crazed demon snorted out with narrowed eyes and flexed claws. "Tell them, tell them that we mated..." The crazed demon started anxiously, "...**Kikyo**." He finished lastly, drawing gasps from the companions on the sideline.

The undead miko?

That wench was within Kagome's body!

Baring his fangs, Sesshomaru growled at _Kikyo. "Get out of her body, wench."_ Kikyo ignored the demand from the Taiyoukai and focused her attention on Inuyasha. As long as she inhabited Kagome's body the Taiyoukai would not dare inflict even a scratch on her reincarnation's body. Inuyasha must have transformed when he found her lifeless shell back at the inn. The fool blew her cover up and now all of the companions knew it was her and not Kagome. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and frowned in displeasure. She had planned to stay in the village for awhile to heal, but now her plans had changed.

She would have to leave immediately after Inuyasha was sealed, but that would prove to be difficult since her wound was still healing. She glanced down to her wounded shoulder and noticed that her wound had opened due to her straining her arm to fire her sacred arrow. The rich crimson blood drenched her white sleeve down to the cuff where it dripped continuously down to the soiled covered ground.

Kikyo grimaced in pain before promptly ignoring the throbbing pulsating frequently in her shoulder.

She had a hanyou to kill.

* * *

"Kikyo..."

How dare she...

Sango's eyes burned brightly and dangerously as her hold on her Hiraikostu tightened. The sound of her palm over the black leather strap scrunched under the pressure. The slayer had made a promise to send that abomination to hell if she ever so much as had a thought about touching Kagome. Now that bitch was going to pay! "Kikyo! ARGHHHHH!" Sango's right foot turned as she prepared to launch herself towards the miko that possessed Kagome, her arm tensing as she readied herself to throw her Hiraikostu. But before she could get at least a foot away, someone pulled her back.

Miroku quickly grabbed hold of the slayer's waist before she had the chance to charge out and attack the newly revealed Kikyo. "Sango, remember she is inhabiting Kagome's body. If you hurt her, you hurt Kagome as well!" The monk exclaimed sharply as he desperately tried to hold his fiance' back. There was no woman in the entire earth that had a temper like Sango's. The runner up was Kagome, who was not to far behind.  
"Miroku, I'm going to kill her!" Sango exclaimed hotly, her face burning red from her exertion as she thrashed her body against the monk. "How dare she take over Kagome's body. This is what they were plotting together all those nights ago! Inuyasha allowed this to happen!" Sango yelled angrily as she continued to thrash her body agaisnt the monk. Miroku gritted his teeth as he felt his feet digging themselves into the earth as Sango pulled forward, strongly.

'Kami, she's strong.' The monk thought as he tightened and readjusted his arms around her slim waist. "I'm going to kill him myself and here we were worried for him. We were going to risk our lives and for what?!" Sango growled out as she turned her gaze from Kikyo to said hanyou. "He goes and betrays us once more." This statement had riled up the slayer in new vigor and she resorted to elbowing the monk in the stomach. "**Miroku let me go now**!" Miroku swallowed hard at her tone of voice. He had to resort to drastic measures to keep her restrain temporarily.

"I'm sorry, my dear Sango, but I can't allow you to endanger yourselve." Miroku told her before he pulled his hand from her waist to her neck and pressed down on a pressure point in her clavicle. This will sustain her for about an hour to two.

In an instant her body became limp. He held her close to him as he laid her down against a tree, placing her weapon besides her sleeping form. Once he was sure that Sango was alright he turned back to the others and felt the tension vibrating in the air, especially between Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Someone's going to died tonight." Miroku mused grimly, he could feel it in the stilled air that was filled with animosity. "It is inevitable and I am afraid that it will be by her hands." The monk stated while staring intently at the miko possessing Kagome's body. 'What will you do once you have send Inuyasha to hell?' Miroku questioned himself mentally. 'Do you plan on continuing to live through Kagome's body?' The monk asked again, thoughtful as he stared at said miko with intense eyes.

"If that is the cast then I will be force to use any means in order to stop you." Miroku said with determined eyes.

* * *

Demon Inuyasha stalked towards Kikyo, his eyes transfixed on Sesshomaru as he drew nearer to the pair. Sesshomaru kept his gaze connected with the half breed, not once blinking in case the reckless demon were to attack in an attempt to surprise him. Kikyo watched carefully as Inuyasha approached.

"He will die by my hands, not yours miko." Kikyo glanced at the Taiyoukai from the corner of her eyes and glared ruefully at him through dark, thick lashes. Inuyasha was hers to killed and she was not going to let Sesshomaru take what was rightfully hers.

If only she had the half of Kagome's shikon no tama, then destroying Sesshomaru will be a simple task. She would have drawn from its powers and purified the Taiyoukai. But first things first, she had to send Inuyasha to hell. "Listen, carefully." Kikyo started out with closed eyes. "I will be the one to send Inuyasha to hell along with Naraku." She told him sternly while opening her eyes to glare hard at him. Before Sesshomaru could retort back, he stiffened as Inuyasha approached them, drawing closer. He readied Tokinjin, raising it up from the ground to his side.

"My father's blood unfortunately runs through his veins, so it is my duty to dispose of him." Sesshomaru said strongly as he picked up Tokijin and began to summon the demon blade's power. Kikyo clenched her jaw tightly as she tightened her hold on her bow. This demon was stubborn, what in the world did her reincarnation see in him? He was worse than Inuyasha.

Kikyo quickly drew her bow string back and notched an arrow against it in impressive speed. She was going to send Inuyasha to hell and if the Taiyoukai got in the way then he too will go into the depths of hell with him. Filling her powers into the arrow, red energy took the place of the lilac energy. The sturdy ground began to tremor underneath them with strong wind currents stirring around them, blowing their hair around violently.

Clouds slowly filled the starry night, casting away the view of the moon and stars. The absence of the moon's light made the village and its surrounding dark. The only source of light was the beaming red lights that peered through the cracks of the dry earth. The earth began to spread apart, causing the tremors to grow more unstable.

Kikyo squinted her eyes in silent glee as she felt the comings of hell's depths.

Sesshomaru turned his head to the miko and felt his skin rippling from the unnatural summoning. His instincts told him to move back and he did just that, landing besides the monk and the unconscious demon slayer. Miroku stood besides Sesshomaru, his eyes set in awe and fear as he held his hand above his face in protection of the sharp gales that spiraled around them.

"She's opening the depths of hell!" Miroku informed the Taiyoukai with a worried expression on his face. Silver locks of hair whipped around the Taiyoukai's unworldly handsome face, some of them whipping Miroku's face from time to time. "How do we stop it?" The Taiyoukai asked as the monk's face took on a thoughtful appearance. "To tell you the truth, I do not know, but from my guessing you would have to take out Kikyo from the inside out." Sesshomaru looked thoughtful as he contemplated his options mentally.

Kagome was still in there somewhere, witnessing Kikyo's doings.

She was the only one who could stop Kikyo.

* * *

The group finally split apart, the red flames of hell's depth bursting upwards, burning the grass into ash and the branches of the trees in the surrounding area. Demon Inuyasha stopped a few feet away from the gigantic whole and peered down into the depths. The heat from the flames were intense, turning the skin on his chest and arms into charcoal. He could see the molten lava bubbling in the bottom, cliffs forming on the sides of the walls.

Kikyo smirked as she aimed the tip of her arrow head towards Inuyasha's heart. "This is it Inuyasha." The miko spoke, her eyes glowing from the reflection of the flames. The red tint from the flames and her pale skin made her appear demonic and unworldly. All the animals surrounding the forest fled far from the commotion, the birds fleeing from the tree tops along with scared villagers who felt the tremor. Demon Inuyasha growled distastefully at his mate's action.

"What are you planning on doing, Kikyo..." Demon Inuyasha began with a raised brow and a fang smirk, "...kill me?" He finished with amusing eyes. Kikyo frowned inwardly at his attitude. This wasn't what she had anticipated when she was about to send Inuyasha to hell. She had always fantasized about Inuyasha looking broken hearted and utterly shattered as he accepted his fate and go to hell with her. She thought this moment would be satisfying...but it wasn't.

_"What are you waiting for...do it already!"_

Kikyo's eyes widen before she quickly narrowed them. It was her voice again and this time it wasn't the body's doing. 'Your alive aren't you?' Kikyo asked in a dark tone. _"I am." _Kikyo's eyes narrowed in displeasure as an image of Kagome became a projectile besides her, floating. _"Well, what are you waiting for? This is what you have been planning since your resurrection, isn't it?"_ Kagome asked with a sneer and a dark look on her feature. Kikyo fidgeted under the pressure and glared sharply at her reincarnation before smirking. 'Do you no longer care for Inuyasha?' Kikyo asked, knowing that the young miko still had feelings for the hanyou despite her hate for him in the past weeks.

Kagome expected this from her and smirked. _"What is hate, but a deeper form of love?" _Kikyo stiffened upon Kagome's words and stared with wide eyes at the floating miko besides her. 'W-What?' Kikyo stuttered mentally, her body shocked. Kagome narrowed her eyes. _"You heard me, Kikyo. You love Inuyasha despite all of this...despite all of what Naraku has done in the past and now to ruin you two." _Kagome stated with still narrowed eyes.

Kikyo shook her head in disbelief. "No...your wrong!" Kikyo shouted out, dropping her bow and arrow, causing them to clatter to the ground messily. Kikyo raked her hands through her head, clutching onto her dark strands tightly as she tried to block out the memories of the on coming images of Inuyasha and her in the past...when they were happy.

"Stop this, Kagome!" Kikyo cried out as she crumpled down to her knees as if in pain. Inuyasha saw this and immediately ran to her side, but before he could reach his mate he was flicked on the nose. Demon Inuyasha yelped out loud, impulsively grabbing his nose in pain as he tried to find the one who had inflicted the pain upon him. "Where are you?" He called out with a growl, scanning the area for the presence he felt. It was here, he could feel it.

Kagome frowned and flicked his nose again, this time with much more force than the last time.

"I know your there, show yourself!" Demon Inuyasha exclaimed heatly as he flexed his claws. Kagome shook her head as she reached her hand out to his forehead, pressing her index and tall finger down. Once she had made contact with his skin, his body pulsated in tune with her beating heart. _"Inuyasha you baka." _Kagome said with pity in her eyes as she continued to cleanse him of his demon form.

Her cleansing power calmed the demon blood within Inuyasha's veins, slowly reverting him back to normal. While Kagome cleanse Inuyasha of his demonic blood, the corruptness of Kikyo was being purified out of her body. The green potion was ebbing away, disappearing into swirling vapors in the air. Everything will be right again, she could feel it in her heart and soul. Kagome watched as Inuyasha turned back to normal, he really couldn't do anything without her. Just look at the mess he has gotten himself into.

_"When will you ever learn."_

The young miko pulled her arm back and watched as Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, groaning in exhaustion. She turned to her body and found that the last of the potion and Kikyo's essence was gone and not a trace was found. There was a pull to her form and she was dragged back inside her body.

"H-H-He's back to normal..." Miroku said in disbelief as he watched the hanyou fall to the ground in a heap. Sesshomaru was in mute shock as well as he watched both the miko and his half brother being...purified. But how? It was driving his curiosity crazy, but one word made sense to everything that had just transpired. His little miko.

He smirked with pride.

The Taiyoukai watched as the miko began to stir, before sitting upright, gasping in pain as she held her arm. "Kagome." As if she had heard him, the young miko turned her head to met his golden gaze and smiled despite the pain she was experiencing.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"Sesshomaru." She spoke with bright eyes that reflected both pain and success. "I did it." She added before her eyes rolled back into her head and collapsed back down in a light thud as her body connected to the ground.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"KAGOME!"

* * *

**A/N: OMG, such a long time for an update! My apologies to all of you for waiting this long. Thank you for the reviews, I loved them! So keep on reviewing fans, were half way there to reaching 200 reviews!  
**

**...R&R...**

**Lady Manami

* * *

  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Feelings

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Feelings

* * *

There was a strong beating, soft yet powerful all at once. Her skin was more than warm, she noted, and the sound of that throbbing beat was most prominent near her head. Its beating had resounded throughout her whole body, almost matching the one within her own chest. It was strong and soothing to her sense of hearing. It made her want to sleep forever, but she knew that she couldn't, not when there was still so much to do. She finally open her eyes, slowly at first. Her long lashes had fluttered against her cheeks as she took in everything from her surroundings to the feel of the atmosphere.

It was calm and safe.

Kagome brought her gaze to the one that laid besides her. Her azure eyes took in the bare muscular chest and the multitude of silver strands that flow over his shoulders and torso. Her heart had raced within her chest as images of a certain Taiyoukai had filled her mind. The Miko lifted her head up to met his gaze his eyes, her face burning slightly at their compromise bodies. He had his arm wrapped around her and had brought her close to his chest.

The soft fur of his mokomoko was wrap around them and she could feel nothing, but the Taiyoukai's incredibly soft pelt against her skin. Meaning that she was completely naked and from Sesshomaru's lack of clothing so was he. As she met his gaze, a pair of piercing golden orbs stare at her with intensity and warmth. Her mouth had opened slightly to speak, but no words came out. Just what exactly had happened after she had passed out.

Her throat felt constricted and her lips suddenly went dry. The Taiyoukai had squinted his eyes in slight amusement at his little miko's reaction to their bodies' compromise. "Your awake." He stated and had received an unsure nod from the miko wrapped around his arm. His brows furrow slightly as he caress her cheek, feeling the warmth that had been regain during the past few hours. Her cheeks were flush red with color and her eyes were shining brightly. The wound on her shoulder had healed well.

Kagome had closed her eyes as he touched her cheek, leaning into his large palm. As she revel in his touch, the miko had tried to recall what had happened before she passed out before she asked Sesshomaru for the details. She had only remembered cleansing Inuyasha and Kikyo with Sesshomaru's voice calling her name. Then blank, nothing else. "Do you feel pain in your arm?" Kagome raise a brow at the question and then remember the wound on her shoulder. She look down and saw that there was only a thin line. She moved her shoulder and found that it only hurt a little bit.

"How?" Kagome muttered as she turned her gaze back to Sesshomaru. "What happened after I passed out?" The miko finally asked with curios eyes as she placed her chin on his chest to rest. When he didn't push her away she had smiled. "And why are we...naked?" She added, blushing a deeo red. Sesshomaru caught the scent of her embarrassment and smile slightly. "The enzymes from my salivary glands contain healing properties that speed up the healing process in a wound." Kagome's eyes widen slightly, her imagination going wild with images of Sesshomaru licking her shoulder wound.

Her face grew hot as she tried to block the images from popping into her mind. The miko's lower stomach grew warm and her temperature rose. "After you had reverted the hanyou back to normal and had disposed of that wench from your body you fainted. Your companions wanted to take you to the human village, but I protested and brought you all here to the palace." Kagome's eyes began to darken slightly in a haze as she listened to his voice.

"Your wound had healed fairly we-" He stop mid-sentence and had inhale deeply. A familiar, tantalizing scent made way to his nostrils. His pupils contracted sharply and the golden orbs of his eyes sharpened to an icy amber. Kagome saw this and had snapped out of her lustful daze. "Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" The miko asked and once she did she felt a heavy mass on top of her, crushing her down against the soft fur to which she could feel the hard ground underneath it.

Her eyes widen at the sudden movement and her hands automatically pressed themselves against his tone chest. She could see in his eyes that they were the same as the time in the forest when Rin-chan was resting from her wounds. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she had a feeling spread throughout her body that this time was going to be different. Much more different than last time. It was as if a tingling sensation was erupting throughout each pore in her skin. Her cheeks were stained red as well as the tip of her nose.

Her eyes widen and a soft gasp had escaped her lips when she felt him nuzzle her neck and collar bone. She could feel a warm wet trail going along her slender neck and had shivered in delight as the skin harden. The hands that were pressed against his chest began to relax and boldly began to feel what was beneath them. The skin was taunt and extremely smooth to the touch. It was smoother than baby skin.

The heat in her stomach grew and so did Sesshomaru's ministrations. Each time he inhale the musky scent his actions became more bold and more assertive. Kagome moan lightly at the feeling and had blushed when she realized what she had just done. She brought her eyes to Sesshomaru and had feared that he would leave her again like last time. He didn't leave this time at the sound and instead took her lips with his own in a kiss.

He was accepting her and it brought tears to her eyes.

She did not let them fall and revel in the kisses of the Taiyoukai.

She had closed her eyes and had wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. The need became too much for the both of them to bear and when Sesshomaru's hand had grazed the smooth skin of her abdomen, she whimpered pitifully. "Sessho...maru." The sound alone cause him to growl. Both in approval and pleasure. Her body was ready. He could tell by her increasing body temperature and the musky scent that infiltarated his sense of smell.

The only thing is, was she ready mentally? Emotionally?

What his ward had said about loving Kagome made him think.

He would protect the miko and make sure no harm will come to her. The Taiyoukai would provide for her in ways the hanyou had failed to meet. But would the miko allow him to do so? Would she reject and give in to what her body was telling her or give in to what her heart was telling her?

Before they went any further he had to ask and so he brought his face close to her jawline and nuzzle it with closed eyes. "Would you take this Sesshomaru, miko?" He asked smoothly in a husky voice. Kagome furrow her brows at his words and was momentarily confused as to what he was asking of her. Would she take him? She was struck with fear, her lust dying down slightly enough for her to realize what she was doing with Sesshomaru.

She began to chew on her bottom lip as nervousness set in.

She really liked Sesshomaru and she could even dare say, love him, but what did he feel for her? Did he love her as well? So in order for her to be certain of her decision she had to retailate with her own question. "Do you love me, Sesshomaru?" She asked with moist eyes. She was anticipating his answer even before he gave her one. The fear of rejection settled within her stomach and made her neaous.

The Taiyoukai pulled up slightly from his position to look at her entire face. Azure eyes were dark and moist as if she was ready to cry. He could see the fear and apprehension in them and turned his head slightly away from her. That word love. He didn't fully grasp the concept of what humans thought of as love, but to him was love not protecting the one you would risk your life for? Was it not something that will be carry on within one's heart for centuries when they lose that person.

He couldn't handle being away from her when she went to her time, so how would he muster if he lost her for centuries to come? He would be empty.

So to answer her question, he turned back to her and stared deeply into her eyes. Kagome didn't know what he was thinking for the pass few seconds, but the way his eyes changed constantly made her more nervous inside. She fiddled with his strands in an attempt to calm herself down. It had worked for awhile, but now that he was looking at her again with such intensity in his eyes, the nervousness returned ten-fold.

She watched as his lips opened and moved. The miko could barely grasp as to what she had just heard. "W-what?" She asked in shock. This made Sesshomaru raise a brow in response to her dumb founded question. "I said yes. Are you hard of hearing, miko?" His face showed all seriousness, but his eyes were that of amusement. He wondered how she would respond back.

He was not disappointed for she quickly scowl at him along with a glare and huffed, "Jerk, I was just..." Her eyes lost their fire as they slowly began to fill with tears that fell down her cheeks. "...I was just, making...making sure I wasn't hearing things." She said as she controlled her sobs and sniffled. The Taiyoukai felt a weight fall upon his shoulders when she began to cry and tentively wiped them away with his thumb. It wasn't too long ago that warm water had fell from his eyes, even though he did not realize it. The tears he had shed were of saddness and of utter loss. Her tears, he could feel, were of relief if not happiness.

Kagome had smiled when she felt him wiping away her tears and raised her hand to cup his face. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that." She told him with warm eyes. "I love you too, Sesshomaru, no matter how much of a jerk you are." Sesshomaru had scowled lightly at her words and she laughed in mirth upon his expression.

All soon fell silent as they continued to stare at one another.

Both wondering the same thing.

Where do they both go on from now?

* * *

"Sango, when is Kagome going to wake up?" Shippo asked with worry eyes from his position on her lap. The question brought three sets of eyes on the demon slayer. The brunette was as clueless as the others were, but since she was the oldest female in the room, they expected an answer from her on the condition of the miko. Sango forced a warm smile and spoke the truth to them all. "I don't know, Shippo, the last time I checked-" She hesistated quickly and her cheeks turned red. "...the last time I checked, Sesshomaru was c-cleanining Kagome's wound." She stuttered out lightly. The image replayed within her minds as she had witnessed earlier Sesshomaru's method of healing.

Shippo sulked and nodded. "I hope she wakes up soon." He muttered as Rin nodded besides the demon slayer. "Sango-san, don't worry about a thing, Lord Sesshomaru would take good care of Kagome because he loves her very much." The others in the room save for Sango were shock to hear such words. Miroku's brow rose as he turned to look at Rin. "How do you know, Rin?" The monk asked and was granted a huge smile from the pre-teen. "Oh, it is easy to see, I am surprise you could not tell when it is so obvious!" She exclaimed with bright eyes. " Kagome-chan is the only woman, Lord Sesshomaru has ever paid any mind too during out travels." She started and Jaken's anger was slowing raising.

"He thinks about her all the time, but doesn't want to admit it because he is shy." Rin said with dreamy eyes along with Sango who nodded for her to continue on. "He loves Kagome-chan, I just know it and Kagome-chan loves him in return." She said with resolve. "It's true, in the hut when Kagome...had died and with Tensaiga not in his possession, tears fell from his eyes. Though I believe he was not aware that he was crying." Sango explained. Miroku's eyes were wide and thoughtful. He couldn't picture The Great Sesshomaru crying.

"Are you sure it was tears and not the trick of the light?" The monk asked and the demon slayer glared at him. "I know what I saw monk." She seethed out darkly. Miroku quickly nodded and raised his hands in defense. "I believe you dear Sango." Once he muttered out those words she calmed down.

"Rubbish. This is all rubbish. Lord Sesshomaru has and will never shed a tear for a human miko." Jaken butted in with narrowed eyes. "The Lord had not even shed a single tear when his Father was killed!" The toad's voice rose in anger as tears were visible in his yellowish eyes. "So what makes you believe my Lord would shed tears for a mere, wrenched woman?"The toad breathed in and out heavily and the tears that welled up in his eyes fell freely like a river.

Sango, Rin, Shippo and Miroku were silent and seething in anger. Rin was the first to speak to the green toad. "Jaken-sama, you shouldn't speak of Kagome-chan that way. Lord Sesshomaru would be angered by your words and if Sango-san said Lord Sesshomaru shed tears than I believe her." Jaken growled angrily as his grip on his staff tigthened. The wooden stick began to creak lightly from the pressure. "Insolent wench, I have know Lord Sesshomaru longer than you have! I still do not understand why he brought you from the dead and kept you! He should have left you to rot in the forest like the common peasant that you are!" He yelled while bringing his staff down to hit the floor.

At his words Rin's chest constricted painfully.

Her small hand flew over her heart and squeeze the area of the beating organ. It hurt so badly. Rin had closed her eyes and sagged out a shaky breathe in shock. "You do not mean that Jaken-sama." She muttered out sadly as tear began shimmer in her honey brown eyes. At her word the toad sneered. "Of course I do. I mean every word of it!" He proclaimed and folded his arms across his chest while closing his eyes. "How could you say such words to her!" Sango demanded as she quickly stood up and stalked over to the green demon. Her eyes flashed with anger and rage as she picked the disguisting toad by the front of his robe and slammed him into the wall.

Jaken shook with fear as his staff fell to the floor upon slamming into the wall. "Unhand me wench!" He demanded, but it only made Sango angrier. "I don't think, your Lord, would be amused if he heard you talk to Rin that way." The demon slayer told him while glaring straight into his eyes. "You are not to speak to her that way with or without your Lord's presence." She seethed out clearly before tossing him to the ground in a heap.

Jaken coward on the floor as he crawled over to his staff.

As he looked up he was met by the monk. "Now it is my turn." Miroku smirked and hauled the toad up and left the room to be somewhere seclusive. Jaken's voice could be heard screaming, "Lord Sesshomaruuuuuu!", before vanishing from the ear shots of Sango, Rin and Shippo.

Sango turned to Rin and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Rin, I have seen Sesshomaru and he cares about you. If I am not mistaken, I think he views you as a daughter of his." She told the pre-teen with a smile on. Rin turned to Sango and embraced her as she cried against her bosoms. "Thank you, Sango-chan!" Sango smiled at the affectionate suffix and hugged the girl until she cried herself to sleep and even then she still held her.

"Is she alright now, Sango?" Shippo asked from besides her. "I think she will be. Girls are sensitive to harsh words." She told the young kit. He nodded and stared at Rin's sleeping face. There was a small smile on her lips. "When you hold her like that, you are thinking of Kohaku right?" He asked curiosly, not noticing how Sango stiffened at the mention of her little brother. Her eyes dimmed darkly as she tigthened her hold on Rin. "My brother..." She started. "...when he was a baby and up till he was ten, I used to hold him just like I am with Rin." She confessed. "I used to sing to him to get him to fall asleep. The boy would not sleep until I sang to him." She said with a fond smile as she closed her eyes.

She remember their home. The room they had shared and the candle that lit it as she sang to a five year old Kohaku. Rocking him as she sang, she could remember the way his eyes would droop now and again as he fought sleep.

"Sango?" Shippo called out to as he waved his arms back and forth. Sango snapped out of her daze and blinked back the on coming tears. "Oh, let's get Rin into bed." She said while standing up with Rin in her arms and walk out the room, down the corridor, with Shippo following her.

As she walked to Rin's room, she wondered what her fiance was doing to the toad. Whatever it was he sure deserved it.

* * *

"Mom, I'm leaving now, bye!" Souta shouted as he closed the door and headed down the front steps. The teen made his way the the shrine steps and walked down the block towards Hitomi's house. They had a date night and were going to the movies to see the new horror flick that premeired tonight. Hitomi, at first, wasn't one to loved the blood and gore, but after dating him for so long it had rubbed off on her.

It was already seven and the sun was losing its light on the world and soon the sky began dark. The moon was a gibbous tonight he noted and instantly thought about his dream the other night.

_The moon had been as red as blood and the sky as dark as the shadows. There were millions of stars in the night sky and the smell of blood had been pungent in the air around him. He was standing in a field, the same one as before in his first dream, with both youkai and humans. Except this time they were all bloodied and laying in the ground, motionless this time._

_He saw the woman that had a gaping hole in her abdomen, most likely from the man with the glowing red eyes, and had kneeled down besides her. There was a man besides her, adorned in monk's clothing, holding her hand in endearmeant. Tears enter his eyes as he caressed her cold cheek. Her mahogany eyes were void and pupiless. She looked so much like Hitomi. Unable to stare any longer, in fear of vomitting, he turned his head away and saw something that made his heart wretch in his chest. There, a few yards away, was Kagome. As in his previous dream she wore the red kimono. He quickly raced over to her and bit his lip nervously. He placed his two fore fingers on her pulse and was relieved when he felt one, although weak. _

_What happened to the youkai that resembled Inuyasha? He was no where to be seen in this mass of bodies. Where the hell was Inuyasha!_

_He gently picked her up and held her close to him. There was a deeply colored bruise near the junction of her collar bone and neck. He shook his head in disbelief as he held her closer to him. "Kagome, open your eyes. It's me Souta!" He urged her desperately. After a few light shakes, her eyes had opened. He could tell by her eyes that she had recognized him and had opened her mouth to tell him something, but no words came out._

His dream had ended there and he had woken up, drenched in sweat with his heart racing in his chest.

The dream had been of a battle that involved his sister and her firends from the feudal era by his guess. He was worried that it was happening now or was yet to come. One thing was clear. There was a raging war that had yet to end.

He realized he was in front of Hitomi's house and snapped out of his daze to knock on the door. Her father answered a few seconds later with a welcoming smile on. "Hello, Souta, come on in." He said and Souta entered without hesistantion, but as he was about to close the door, both had stopped when a sense of dark power coursed through them. Hitomi's father quickly narrowed his eyes and scanned the trees. "You felt it as well, I'm sure." He stated and Souta nodded to his sensei. "I did." He replied with the same narrowed look as his teacher.

"I think it's best if you and my daughter stay in and have dinner with us." It wasn't a suggestion so to say as to an order and Souta had no problems with it. "I'll just call my mom and tell her we had a change of plans." The teen said as he entered back into the house and used the house phone.

Hitomi's father stood outside and scanned the trees once more. Something was hiding within the leaves. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it. He couldn't believe what it was. Centuries have passed and not one has been found throughout the years. "Stay away." He threatened before entering his home.

He gazed through his window and still he saw nothing.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered out loud and the heavy feeling settled within his gut, confirming what he had just said.

Hitomi came down just as her father pulled away from the window and Souta hanging up the house phone. She smiled at her boyfriend. "Ready to go?" She asked and was met with a grim faced Souta. She immediately felt something was array. "What's wrong?" She said asking both her boyfriend and father. They were abnormally quiet and had this certain look on their faces. One she recognized from past experiences. "Did you two feel a bad aura?" She asked, while coming down the stairs.

Her long hair was curly and bounced lightly with every step she took. Her brows were furrowed in worry as she stood besides Souta. They weren't answering her and she frowned even more. "Is anyone going to answer me?" She asked in agitation. Souta held her hand and smiled to her reassuringly. "Everything's fine, Hitomi-chan. Your father just suggested we have dinner here and play games." He told her with a charming smile and warm eyes. Hitomi recoiled back slightly in shock.

"But what about the movies, Souta? I was looking forward to it all month." She told him with a cute pout as her green eyes wavered the slightest bit. Souta's brow twitched and he quickly looked over to his sensei for some back up. The modern day monk nodded. "Come now, darling, you can go tomorrow. I'll even pay for the tickets and snacks." He told her. Hitomi glanced between the two, trying to catch on to their little game.

"Ok, but something doesn't feel right with you two." She said while heading into the kitchen to help her mother set the table. She looked over her shoulder and glared at them both before disappearing behind the wall. As soon as she left Souta and the monk sighed in relief. "I swear I don't know where she gets that glare of hers. Not even my wife's glare matches her own." He revealed to his pupil. He turned to Souta to see that the teen had a serious look on his face as he stared out the window.

"Its gone now, whatever it was." He said sternly, but deep inside he had a sense of what it was.

"It's not human." Hitomi's father said with a frown.

"I have exorcised many spirits during my life and I have yet to come across a youkai until just now." At his words, Souta turned to him with wide eyes. "Youkai? Are you serious?" He asked in a hushed tone. The monk nodded in confirmation before taking a seat. "That youkai was extremely powerful. It could barely contain its power completely due to is mass." The blood from Souta's face drained and left him pale with a sick feeling in his gut.

"What does it want?"

* * *

"Kanna, isn't it marvalous?" The dark hanyou asked as he stared at the fruits of his labor. After days of harvesting, it was finally completed and prefected. The albino girl remained silent and unmoving as she stared at Naraku's newest minon. The creature remained confide to the shadows of the corner, but even in the dark she could clearly see the gleaming of silver.

Naraku had smirked eagerly as he looked over his creation in pride. This should be the creation that would retrieved the other half of the Shikon no Tama. That wretch, Kisho, was of no help to him. All he did was caused him pains and more problems. He didn't need another Kagura, so he had the little runt locked within the dugeons of the castle. The miko would not know what hit her before it was too late, but before it was, he would leave her a _mark_ to remember. "Now, when the miko is alone, I want you to subdue her until I arrive. Take her to the location where we will meet and do not let her escape." He ordered out sternly in his smooth voice.

"Do you understand..."

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"...Sesshomaru?"

At the mention of his name the Taiyoukai stepped out of the confides of the shadows. "Yes, Naraku-sama."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, it's been months since I last updated and I'm sorry!!! My computer was acting stupid before crashing down, thus we had to get a new computer. After two months without a computer I started to get writer's block! Now, I'm back again and updates will return to normal! YAY!**

**So, how was the chapter? **

**Please review and let me know! **

**...R&R...**

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	21. Chapter 21: Motion

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

Motion

* * *

At the mention of his name the Taiyoukai stepped out of the dark shadows of the corner of the room. "Yes Naraku-sama." The Taiyoukai spoke out in respect to the hanyou before him. Naraku smirked completely satisfied at the youkai's words. If only the real Sesshomaru could be so obedient and respectful to those superior to him. Who knew a strand of the Taiyoukai's silver hair combined with the body of a weak youkai could create a replica of the fearsome Lord of the Western Lands. The DNA within the strand made everything possible and the best part was the real Sesshomaru didn't even know.

How would the Daiyoukai fair knowing that there is a replica of himself roaming around?

"Kanna, how is that sister of yours doing? She hasn't been out of her room for days." He smiled sardonically. He turned when the teen did not speak. He had not expected her to reply to him and opt to check on her himself. "No need, I'll check for myself." Kanna remained where she was watching as Naraku disappeared from sight. Kagura has not been feeling well for the past few days since...her argument with the dark hanyou. At times when she would pass by her door, she could hear the light sounds of sobbing from within the room before silence came. She would stay for a second or two before leaving and once she was far enough the sobbing would continue.

Kanna's pale fingers tightened around the rim of her mirror. Steel eyes stared at her in wonder. Kanna brought her gaze to meet the Taiyoukai and furrowed her brows slightly. He was going to be the one to deceive the miko and hold her until Naraku came for her. If that happened then she would be trapped with Naraku forever. She couldn't allow that to happen.

Naraku trusted her most out of the three and with Kisho locked in the dungeon she was the only one in motion to do something about it.

Kagura was not permitted to leave the castle. They were direct orders given by the dark hanyou. If she and her sibling were ever to be free from Naraku then she would have to set her own plan into motion. Looking at the youkai before her Kanna dug into the front of her kimono and pulled out a small vile filled with blood.

The crimson substance swayed from the movement inside the glass tube as Kanna held it out before her dark eyes. It was the miko's blood. She had taken a second vile of it and had kept it with her at all times. Inside the vile, mixed with the blood were traces of Onigumo's soil. The fine grain of soil blended in well with the blood and made it hardly detectable. The dark hanyou wouldn't sense the grain until it was too late. The Miko's blood overpowered the smell of the soil, leaving Naraku clueless.

This will be the end of Naraku and when the time was right she will switch Naraku's vile with the one in her hand. The only problem with her plan was actually switching the glass tubes. Naraku has yet to tell her of his plan concerning Kagome's blood. She had concluded that he will also create a replica of the miko, but she wasn't certain.

Without glance towards Naraku's newest creation, Kanna left the room. She walked down the long corridor and down the steps that led to where Kisho was being held. The room was poorly lit with only a few candles giving her light. She walked down the corridor and stopped several feet away from the cell. She was careful to keep herself distance from Kisho. Kanna could sense the anger radiating off of him from where she stood. He was angered and agitated.

Kisho had sensed her coming the moment she climbed the stairs. He wondered what she wanted. She was probably sent by that bastard to check up on him like an infant. His expression had darkened at the thought and his anger spiked. That bastard! He had caught him before he had the chance to speak with the miko. The onyx eyed teen tightened his fist that rested by his side as he sat silently in the corner of his cell.

He had spent the past few days plotting, figuring out a way to escape without Naraku having hopes of catching him.

Now watching the white haired teen Kisho wondered what she wanted and more importantly what she wanted from _him_. The way Kagura had spit the younger teen's name in disgust informed him that Kanna had betrayed the wind witch. So he wondered if he could trust her with whatever it is that she wanted.

For all he knew it could be a trap set up by Naraku.

"What do you want?" Kisho asked calmly his anger receding slowly. Kanna brought her gaze from the floor to his dark eyes. She was silent. Kisho raised a brow. His white haired sister was always a strange one and barely ever talked. So when Kanna had brought her gaze to lock with his own he saw something that was out of place within her eyes. He saw something other than an empty blank expression in them, but determination.

She was up to something the silver haired youkai could sense and see it in her eyes that something might take Naraku out for good. A smirk formed on his lips as he slowly rose from his spot on the ground to walk calmly towards her. "Naraku must die." Kanna said with her ghostly voice that had a hint of emotion in it.

Kisho raised his brows and looked at her in mock disbelief. "Now is when you notice?" He told her, but none the less his smirk was still plastered on his handsome face. "So what did you have in mind? As long as Naraku suffers I am in." He proclaimed with narrowed eyes that glistened in hate.

Kanna nodded inwardly pleased and relieved that he had not yelled at her. Now all she needed to do was get through to Kagura. Her older sister will no doubt refuse her request when she had done the same with the wind witch. Kagura would difficult to handle. "I'll handle the hag, just leave her to me." Kisho said suddenly and Kanna nodded.

That was one task she didn't have to worry about.

As he walked down the corridor to his destination the scent of tears filled the long path heavily. The dark hanyou's smirked slowly turned into a frown the closer he approached her room. For the past few days she has done nothing, but crying. He couldn't have that and certainly during this time. He heard her sobs cease the moment he had entered the corridor and the fast shuffles of her moving within her room.

Naraku stopped in front of her door and easily slid it open with one hand. The scent of hate and despair nearly choked him, but being Naraku he had grown used to it over the years. It was nothing new to him and as he closed the door he scanned the room for her form. She was laying in her futon glaring hatefully at him with ruby eyes.

Naraku took in her appearance.

Her hair was disheveled, falling loosely around her back and some over her shoulders. Her face was deprived of the make-up she usually wore and was left with redden eyes that were slightly swollen from all her tears. She unconsciously pulled her opened yukata closed with her hand and pulled the silk sheets up to her shoulders.

Naraku chuckled darkly.

"This will not do, Kagura." He spoke smoothly his voice filled with light amusement. Kagura glared harder at his form. Naraku walked to the end of the futon and stared at her with furrowed brows. "Crying will make you unhealthy, Kagura, do I need to remind you constantly?" He asked her with one raised brow.

Kagura growled in her throat as her fingers tightened around the sheets. The skin that covered her knuckles had reddened due to the action. "No…you don't." She said through clenched teeth. Her breathing became quick and short as her anger rose making her temper flare. "Why don't you leave and continue your plotting against Inuyasha!" Kagura snapped out suddenly, her voice edged with irritation. "If you are not here to kill me than leave!" She shouted angrily with blazing eyes.

There was bitterness in her tone as well as pure hatred for him.

She had failed to kill herself during the past two days and it made her depressed.

He couldn't allow her to die, especially now.

Naraku frowned at her tone, but allowed it slide. Her mood swings will become worse than before and he had to restrain himself from killing her. It would be best if he allowed her to rant out her anger instead of willowing in sadness and despair. Kagura ranting continued seemingly unaware of her actions as she spoke her mind and took her anger out on the bastard.

When she was done her eyes widen in shock and fear. She finally realized what she had been doing and risked a glance over to Naraku. He was staring at her with a deep frown and with hardened eyes. The red irises glowed eerily in the dimly lit room, making him appear more fearsome. Kagura furrowed her brows. He should be squeezing her heart for her insolence, but he wasn't and instead was staring at her with an expression that read 'are you done ranting.'

Kagura's mouth agape slightly before she chose to close it. She didn't want to push her luck with him.

"Now that you are done, I believe it is time that you begin to walk around." He told her in a tone that left no room for arguments. Kagura's eyes narrowed dangerously. Just because she was-…dismissing the thought, Kagura pulled the sheets off her body and stood up. At the very least she could go somewhere that didn't remind her of Naraku or her lack of freedom. The moment she stood she felt his eyes bore heavily on her abdomen and it reminded her of the exact reason why he did not kill her and the same exact reason why she had tried to kill herself.

"I will not stop until _it_ is dead." She spoke out in a dark tone.

Naraku's eyes narrowed as he tore his gaze from her abdomen to her eyes. He stared at her for a long moment before smirking. He walked towards her and stopped until he was a foot away. Kagura took a step back and cursed when her back hit the wall. "We will see, Kagura, but I highly doubt it." He drawled out purposely. The wind witch narrowed her eyes more deeply at his statement.

"_It is my body_." She seethed out darkly her eyes flashing in anger.

Naraku chuckled before grabbing her chin with his hands sharply and painfully. "_It is my child_." He fire backed while tightening his hold on her face. "And besides Kagura once you being to feel the child move within you all thoughts of killing it will cease." He began before he thought of something that would sway her from those dark thoughts.

"Remember…" He told her before releasing his hold from his face and retreated from the room to the door, "…the child is also yours." Kagura's eyes widen her eyes unseeing as he left the room. Hers? Her body slid down the wall due to her legs growing weak at his statement. Damn Naraku!

What more can he do to make her life miserable?

* * *

It was the most beautiful kimono she has ever seen and it was all hers. The material was made of silk and the color was a rich crimson red with golden linen designed in small crescents. It fit her perfectly and reached just below her knees. The red obi that wrapped around her slime waist was small compare to the other thick obi's she has seen during this era and was glad for it. The sleeves did not pass her elbows, which gave her room to move her arms freely. The kimono brought out her eyes and hair nicely.

Sesshomaru was kind enough to give her this kimono and from the way it fitted her perfectly had Kagome suspicious that he had this made just for her. She smiled at the thought and felt her stomach flip a few times. It made her pulse race slightly at the thought of him giving her a gift as beautiful as this.

He wasn't as cold as he used to be three years ago and it seem his coldness was slowly melting and she had Rin-chan to thank for that. If it hadn't been for the pre-teen Sesshomaru would have remained heartless towards humans for the rest of his life. Kagome put on her socks and left the room to find the others. She was anxious to see them and apprehensive about meeting with _him_ again.

It had been so long since the last time they had saw each other, excluding the night she had cleansed him and Kikyo.

It was going to extremely awkward and uncomfortable.

As she walked down the hall she heard familiar voices not too far from her location. _"I see you took your time. Did you take care of him, Miroku?"_ The miko smiled as she picked up her pace while listening to the other's reply. _"Yes, I did and I have to admit I had enjoyed myself."_ She could hear Sango laughing and stopped when she stood in front of the room they were in.

The two noticed their dear friend standing in the doorway with a smile on her face and quickly ran to hug her.

"KAGOME!" They both exclaimed as she was tackled into a tight embrace by her best friend. The miko hug her friend just the same before she felt an unwanted hand rubbing her backside affectionately. With quickly reflexives the miko slapped the perverted monk across the face. It was not as strong as before, but that was to be expected since she was still recovering.

Miroku smiled pleased despite the red hand print on his right cheek.

**SLAP! **

"You hentai, Kagome isn't up for two minutes before you grope her. Don't you have any shame?" The demon slayer asked with narrowed heated eyes. The monk picked himself up from the floor while cradling his left cheek. No doubt he will have a bruise in the next few minutes. "Dearest Sango I was only showing Kagome my affection for her after all we nearly…lost…her." He started out jokingly before his voice weakened in the end. His eyes wavered slightly.

Sango grew depressed at his comment.

Kagome turned her head to the side while letting out a depressed sigh. "I'm alive now and that is all that matters." She said afterwards and brought her head up with a small smile on her lips. "Where are Shippo and Rin?" She asked while searching the room for the two. When she didn't see them she frowned lightly.

"I put Rin to bed and Shippo followed right after. They're in her room if you want to see them." Sango told her with a slight smile as she remembered what happened earlier. Kagome nodded and decided not to wake them. "How long have I've been asleep?" The miko asked curiously. Miroku shook his head and frowned slightly. "A full two days. Your body had loss a great deal of blood and Lord Sesshomaru had been taking care of you. We weren't allowed to see you until you woke." He informed her and he had to keep himself from laughing when he saw her expression.

It was one mixed with a variety. First there had been horror then it had turned into a bashful blush and then to sad one.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all." She told them with watery eyes. Sango shook her head before smiling and in an effort to reassure her. "No, Kagome, we're just glad your fine." The demon slayer told her with sincere eyes.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked curios as to where the Taiyoukai was at. Kagome frowned at the question. "He went to check on…_him_." She told them with weary eyes. She was still unsure of the hanyou and what was to come between them in the near future. She knew Kikyo had not told him of her true plan, but he had decided and had allowed for Kikyo to take more of her soul.

He had even gathered the tools necessary for the ceremony!

Sango and Miroku watched with nervous eyes at Kagome. She had a really angry look on her face and the name Inuyasha came into their minds. The hanyou had better try to make amends with the miko or else she would sit him to his death.

"Uh, Sango dear, do you think we should help?" The monk asked in a whisper, unsure of how to come about with helping his friends. Sango shook her head and felt her eye twitch at the question. "Whatever they need to work out they have to do it on their own. We might make things worse." She told him.

"Right…" He muttered with a nod.

* * *

Pitiful.

Golden eyes narrowed in displeasure at the sight before him.

His sorry excuse of a brother was willowing away in the corner of the room. The hanyou's face was tearstained and his eyes were nothing but golden pools of loneliness and sadness. The canine ears on top of his head were flat against his skull and unseen by his thick strands. The worse part the Taiyoukai found from the half breed was that he kept muttering the name of the dead miko, _Kikyo._

"Whelp, when will you cease this pointless act?" Sesshomaru asked with a low growl to his voice.

Inuyasha ignored Sesshomaru and continued to mutter out his beloved's name. She was gone. She was truly gone now. He had no one now. He had cast aside his companions and had run Kagome out of his life for Kikyo. Now she was gone and he was alone. It was his childhood all over again, but this time he didn't have his mother to comfort him.

He was on his own.

"Hanyou, I tire of your nonsense." He heard Sesshomaru growl out in agitation. Inuyasha tore his broken gaze from the wall to look at the tall stoic youkai. He was everything the hanyou wanted to be, but could not. He wondered if Father had not spawned him with his human mother, but with another youkai, would he have accepted him. Stupid! Why was he thinking of such a thing, he would never trade his mother for anything in the world. She was the only woman that had ever truly loved him.

Why couldn't Sesshomaru accept him like the others had?

Why did he have to hate him so much?

Without realizing what he did the hanyou saw Sesshomaru's stoic expression change to one of surprise and looked somewhat shock? Inuyasha's eyes widen. Had he thought out loud? Before he could ask, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes regaining his composure from the hanyou's question.

"_Why do you hate me so much?"_

The question resounded throughout his mind repeatedly. The answer was simple and the hanyou knew the answer as well. It was because he was a half breed. He had been spawned from a demon father and human mother.

"You know the reason." Sesshomaru told him coldly.

Inuyasha winced at the tone and stared at the Taiyoukai with void eyes before he muttered out a request that shocked Sesshomaru to the bone. It made the Taiyoukai's eyes widen uncharacteristically. "W-What?" Sesshomaru stuttered lightly unsure if he had heard right, despite knowing that he knew he had heard right. His hearing was excellent, but the words from the hanyou and his request had shaken him greatly.

Inuyasha grinned ruefully, but it did not reach his eyes.

"Tch, never thought you would be one to be hard of hearing, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said before repeating his request. "Kill me." His eyes lost its shine. "You've been right all along Sesshomaru. I don't deserve to exist. All I have caused is nothing, but pain." He professed in a dead tone that matched the look in his eyes.

**SMACK!**

Inuyasha's eyes widen as his face twisted sharply to the side from the sudden unexpected impact. The throbbing pain that vibrated in his face made him stare wide eyed at Sesshomaru. The soft ivory skin darkened to a red color with a handprint embedded on his cheek.

"Enough."

Sesshomaru seethed out heavily. It was one thing for the Taiyoukai to proclaim to take the hanyou's life, but it was another thing to hear the hanyou ask for death. Inuyasha had always been obnoxious and foolish, but the look on his face disturbed Sesshomaru more than it should have.

Inuyasha turned his head away from Sesshomaru's gaze and stared at the floor. Was he so worthless that even Sesshomaru had found him unworthy of dying by his hand? "You surrender too easily half breed. It is time you start thinking with your mind and not your foolish human heart." The Lord professed with a stern glare at the silver haired hanyou.

"Tch, this is your chance Sesshomaru. You will finally finish me off and there is no better moment than now." Inuyasha told him his attitude returning only in the slightest bit. Sesshomaru frowned before closing his eyes and smirking slightly. "Yes, but this Sesshomaru will not face a defenseless mongrel. There will be no honor in it." The Lord said before opening his eyes and walking away.

"I expect this _phase_ to be over with, _quickly_." He called out from over his shoulder before leaving the room.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru's retreating form while resisting his bottom lip from quivering. His golden orbs wavered slightly with emotion before he turned around and continued to mourn. He would get over this, but not this soon. The wound was still fresh.

'I'm going to make things right with everyone.' He thought softly.

"Especially with Kagome," He added softly as he held onto his Father's fang. The black haired Inu had recovered while he was unconscious, Reizo was his name?

He was just glad Tetsaiga was back with him again.

* * *

Sesshomaru walk down the corridor to Rin's room to check on her. It became a sort of ritual for him to check on her while she slept, making sure she was unharmed and safe. As expected there were two guards stationed outside her chamber. Sesshomaru barely nodded in their direction before entering into the room. He peered at the futon expecting only Rin, but saw that the Kitsune was also there. The young youkai was sleeping soundly on the edge of the futon while Rin resided on her usual side.

Sesshomaru had to withhold a glare at the Kitsune's form.

He did not like Rin sharing a futon with a male, not to mention a male _youkai _at that. He went to remove the Kitsune from the futon when he heard a voice from behind him prevented him. "Sesshomaru, they are but younglings." Reizo commented from behind his old friend. Green eyes shone with bemusement.

Sesshomaru glared.

Reizo held in a chuckle before raising a dark brow at the Lord, "Come on Sesshomaru, we have much to discuss concerning Naraku." Reizo told him before leaving the room. Sesshomaru followed, but not before casting his eyes back over to the two forms in the futon. With one last glare in displeasure Sesshomaru left.

Naraku had to be stopped.

Making their way to the main room Sesshomaru picked up the voices of his miko and her companions. They were already discussing Naraku and what had transpired just two days ago. It made his brows furrow in agitation. Flashes of Kagome lying on the wooden futon dead made his spine shiver.

He did not want flashbacks of Kagome's body cold and unmoving.

Naraku would surely pay for what he had done. Attacking what was **his** was unforgivable. When they entered the room he was greeted with a warm smile from the miko and nods from the monk and demon slayer. Kagome had looked beautiful in the red kimono he gave her. Her skin was paler than usual, but he was more than sure that in a few days it would be back to normal.

"Sesshomaru, we were just talking about Naraku and what our next move is." Kagome told him while inwardly resisting on going over to him and hugging him. She didn't think he would appreciate that in front of the others. If there was one thing she knew about the Lord was that he was extremely private.

Reizo grinned slightly at seeing the eager look on the miko's face. He then turned his gaze over to Sesshomaru and grinned a little bit bigger at his expression or lack thereof of one. He knew deep down inside the Lord that his old friend wanted to stare at Kagome and admire how well the kimono fit her.

Dismissing his thoughts about Sesshomaru and the miko the black haired Inu went back to the important issue. "Yes, Naraku's attack on the human village has left a great deal of disaster, but no worries I have send a group of youkai to help rebuild it." Reizo explained. It was Sesshomaru's order, but the Taiyoukai did not want the others to know that.

He didn't want the others to presume he was going soft.

Reizo mentally laughed.

"We agree that we should set out to find Naraku. There is word of a dark miasma near the base of a valley to the east. I believe that is where Naraku is currently located." The monk began, his hold on his golden staff tightening in eagerness. If he could he would have wanted to leave right this moment and go after the dark hanyou, but he couldn't.

Kagome and Inuyasha needed to rest more before they set out. That also raised another issue that needed to be solved and fast. Miroku turned to Kagome and eyed her seriously. "How would you fair with Inuyasha, Lady Kagome?" He asked without hesitation. This needed to be settled as soon as possible. There was no room for bitterness and awkwardness especially now.

Kagome's eyes widened at the question before she turned her head away to the side. She stared at the floor and let out a sigh. She had been hoping that she wouldn't have to deal with this so soon, but her issue with the hanyou needed to be resolved most likely by tonight.

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her and everyone else's for that matter. Letting out another sigh she stood up and looked at everyone. "It's going to be…awkward that's a fact, but I understand me and him have to solve this now." She told everyone before leaving to where the hanyou was kept.

Sesshomaru watched her leave and went to follow her when a low growl stopped him. He turned to stare at Reizo sharply before growling back displeased.

Miroku and Sango watched in familiarity. This had occurred between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru when they came to get Kagome. Miroku leaned over to Sango's ear and whispered softly into her ear. "Sango, is he telling Sesshomaru not to interfere?" The monk asked in disbelief. No one told Sesshomaru no. Sango nodded and turned her head to his ear. "It seems like it, although Sesshomaru does not like it, this is none of his concerns." When Sango spoke those words Sesshomaru glared sharply at the brunette, snarling at her.

Miroku automatically stepped in front of his fiancé with his staff held in front of him defensively. "Sesshomaru, the woman is right." Reizo interrupted bringing the silver haired youkai's attention away from the two humans and on him.

Sesshomaru and his tantrums…

Will he ever learn?

"If anything happens to go wrong we will be there in a heartbeat." Reizo told him in an attempt to calm down the nearly raging Taiyoukai. Honestly, if he didn't get what he wanted he growls and snarls. Reizo raised his chin in the air all the while glaring at Sesshomaru with his green orbs.

Damn that Reizo.

If he had not grown up with the Inu since pup hood he would have already been dead by now. By as it was he had and even if he wanted to Reizo was just as strong as he was. The Black haired Inu would put up an intense fight and if they did not have to search for Naraku he would have challenged Reizo. To remind him of his place, but that was not an option now.

There were more important matters that needed his attention and energy.

* * *

Kagome didn't bother to knock on the door, knowing that he had already sensed her coming. The miko hesitated for a brief moment, taking the time to catch her breath before entering into the room.

She had stepped inside the dark room and had resisted the urge to bite down on her bottom lip in nervousness. She searched the room wearily before calling out his name, "Inuyasha?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the lateness, but here it is chapter 21! Thank you for the reviews! ^_^**

**So Kagura's pregnant with Naraku's child...how twisted. lol I was like what the hell? Why not? :) Anyways, I hope you all have enjoyed the chapter and I'm sad to say that this story is coming close to the end. :'( But you all have the sequel to look forward to and I can't wait to start on it, I have so many ideas running through my head about it! **

**R&R**

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	22. Chapter 22: Resolving differences

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

Resolving differences

* * *

"Inuyasha." The miko called out to as she peered through the dimly lit room for the hanyou. The air felt heavy and drench with sadness. It caused pressure on her body, making her limbs slightly numb. Her azure eyes immediately dashed to the corner of the room. There he was. As slowly as she could she closed the door, taking the time to calm her racing her heart.

Her grip on the thin handle tightened before she released it and took in a deep breath. She could do this, it was after all, just Inuyasha. The arrogant, self center, jewel crazed hanyou. But his past deeds kept creeping through her mind, reminding her of his betrayals towards her.

Her eyes seldom over and a light sheen of tears coated them. Black brows furrow and her lip twitched downwards into a frown. Her chin quiver, but only in the slightest and she forced herself to turn around and face the music.

She hadn't expected Inuyasha to be standing in front of her when she had turned, nor the hug that he engulfed her with. His hold on her was tight and it took Kagome a while to make her arms wrap themselves around his back in a comforting manner. The way his shoulders tremor against her frame and the sudden wetness that drenched the crook of her neck told her that the hanyou was…_crying._

This was the second time in her life being in the Feudal Era that she has seen Inuyasha, the hardened hanyou shed tears. The first time was when the group had been poisoned by one of the Band of Seven and now he was crying again. Despite not being a youkai the miko could smell the scent of tears surrounding him, telling her that he has been crying for some time now, properly for the last two days.

Sympathy and pity encased her soul as she muttered out in a low sad tone, "Oh, Inuyasha." At the sound of his name the silver haired hanyou buried his face deeper into the crook of her neck. It was as if saying his name brought him to shed more tears. Kagome leaned her cheek against the top of his head with closed eyes just inches away from his flattened ears.

After several moments his shoulders cease to tremor and she felt his lips move against her neck, brushing against her soft skin gently. Her eyes snapped opened when she realized that he was speaking to her and not what she interpreted when his lips moved against her neck to be. His voice, in the lightest of whispers, reached her ears. He was telling her something and she could barely hear him from the way his voice cracked slightly, but she managed to catch his words.

"_I'm s-so sorry for everything, Kagome." _

His hold tightened around her waist as he apologized. Kagome was taken aback by his apology. Inuyasha would never say 'I'm sorry' out right to anyone and for him to apologize meant he was deeply sorry. It was something the hanyou never did and it meant a lot for him to tell her that. A smile formed on her lips as she cast her gaze down to him nestled in her neck.

She could forgive him for what he has done against her and continue her search for the jewel shards or she could just tell him that they will work on a professional basis until the jewel was completed.

Staring down at him a frown replaced her smile at her last thought. Even if she had wanted to keep her distance with Inuyasha she knew she couldn't for too long. Her soul wouldn't allow it. She understood her bond with the hanyou. She couldn't abandon him, especially now.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

"We're all ready to set out when you are, Inuyasha." The hanyou stiffened before he slowly brought his face from her neck. His dark brows were furrowed in confusion, his golden orbs staring into her eyes intensely. She could see his cheeks were red from his crying and that there was a trail of white stained tears on it as well. This made Kagome's face soften.

She brought her thumb up and cleared the tears from his cheeks.

Inuyasha stared at her in shock.

She…she wanted him to come along with her? Despite his wrong deeds against her and for casting her away to go to Kikyo. "K-Kagome…you forgive me?" He whispered unsure, his ears flatting further into his mesh of hair. He watched as she furrowed her brows and her frown deepening.

"I didn't say anything about forgiving you," She said with an edge to her voice and with closed eyes. Inuyasha flinched outwardly at her tone, "At least not yet." She added afterwards in a much softer tone. Inuyasha let out a small smile of his own, his ears perking up to his lightened mood.

Kagome laughed at the sudden change and felt the heaviness in her body lifted. Her expression became serious soon after. "It's going to take some time for me to forgive you for what you and Kikyo had planned and have done. It's also going to take some time before I could fully trust you again." Kagome started and she watched as his ears drooped. "We'll have time to talk about that after we defeat Naraku and complete the jewel. So don't think you're off the hook buddy!" Kagome told him with crossed arms. Inuyasha just sigh out in relief. He already started things off with Kagome, now he had to clear the way with the others.

Maybe everything was not yet lost.

Inuyasha inhaled slightly and frowned when he caught the scent of Sesshomaru and the others. No doubt they were listening on in their conversations. His brows furrowed at the thought of them laughing at him. "Damn morons." He said suddenly catching Kagome off guard.

"Who's a moron?" Kagome asked with a raised brow. Who was Inuyasha talking about? The hanyou turned his gaze on her and scowled, "Your mate and the others." He told her in agitation. Kagome's eyes lightened and knew the hanyou was referring to Sango and Miroku. Her mate- Kagome's head jerked sharply. "My mate!" She exclaimed, blushing a scarlet red from head to toe.

She was almost as red as the kimono she was wearing.

Inuyasha raised a brow and stared at her like it was the easiest thing in the world to understand. "My brother, earth to Kagome, he's put a claim on you for the past few weeks." Inuyasha revealed to her, his scowl still in place. What the hell did she think they were about to fight before she had sat him.

He could hear the way her heart rammed against her chest and the smell of her embarrassment. "B-b-b-but…" The miko stuttered out unintelligently. Sesshomaru thought of her as his mate? He wanted her to be his mate! Kagome was as stiff as a board. She knew he loved her and vice versus, but he wanted to spend his life with her?

In human terms the word 'mate' translated into marriage.

"I-I-I'm engaged then?" She asked the hanyou suddenly, her voice quivering at the thought of it.

Inuyasha chuckled at her expression and smirked at her in amusement. "You can say that, but you won't be considered his mate until the bastard marks you right here," He gestured to the area behind his neck. "Once it's done there's no turning back. You'll be stuck with Sesshomaru until either of you dies, which I highly doubt." Kagome took this all in while slowly getting over her shock. "I suspect he will mark you when we kill off Naraku once and for all." The hanyou said in a thoughtful tone.

Once the shock passed the excitement started to take over. She was going to get married, well mated, but it was still the same concept. Who what have thought that she, Higurashi Kagome, would be sharing the rest of her life with one of the most feared youkai in the lands?

This was too surreal to contain.

Kagome did the one thing any woman did when they learned they were engaged to the one they loved.

She screamed in absolute joy.

Inuyasha winced sharply at her high pitch squealing and quickly held his ears in protection against the offending noise. 'Damn Kagome. I should have kept my mouth shut.' He thought and not too long that he had that thought that did he hear the door slam open and a red pair of eyes stared at him in a death glare.

"Oh crap." The hanyou muttered before he quickly brought his gaze onto Kagome. The damn girl always brought trouble. Before he could even explain himself he was thrown against the wall with a hand clasped around his throat. Damn Sesshomaru, he hadn't even let him utter one word.

Sesshomaru tightened his hold over the hanyou's throat and glared hard at him. He had to have caused Kagome pain from the way had been screaming. He felt the sleeve of his kimono being tugged and reluctantly tore his gaze from Inuyasha to stare at Kagome. "Let him go Sesshomaru. He didn't do anything." She pleaded with him with narrowed eyes.

Sesshomaru in turn narrowed his eyes further. "If that is true then why had you been screaming?" He asked and saw the way her cheeks tinted to a deep red, her gaze averting to the floor by her feet. "B-because…he told me that you placed a claim on me. I was just happy." She told him with a small smile before looking back up to him. So that was the cause. The Taiyoukai released his hold on the hanyou and let the half breed fall unceremoniously to the ground.

The hanyou yelped out loud before sporting a glare towards Sesshomaru. "Asshole." The hanyou muttered underneath his breath. Inuyasha heard the other's approaching and it wasn't long before they were all in the room. "Is everything okay?" Sango asked first her gaze filled with worry. "Yeah, everything's fine." Inuyasha answered with a scowl on his face as he rubbed his sore throat.

"It was all but a misunderstanding." He said sourly.

Miroku noticed the air in the room was tensed, but not as much as before. It seemed Kagome and Inuyasha resolved their difference or at least had put it on hold. "I see everything is well between you two?" Miroku asked with a raised brow. Sango glanced between her two friends. The air was definitely much lighter than before. Thank goodness, the demon slayer was relieved at the founding.

Kagome sigh lightly before shaking her head. "Not exactly, but we'll have time after we defeat Naraku." She told the monk. He nodded and closed his eyes in acceptance. "So I take it we will make our leave soon? It will be best if we left Shippo and Rin here in the palace where they can be protected." He explained. The children will only get in the way. Sesshomaru nodded and consented to the Kitsune staying here. "I agree." He spoke smoothly. "You all should rest we leave at sunrise to the valleys in the east." He informed them.

Naraku's time on this planet was limited.

* * *

Naraku had watched the whole ideal through Kanna's mirror. There was a deep frown on his lips and his brows were furrowed upset. "So, Sesshomaru plans to mark the miko." He drawled out and the displeasure in his voice did not go unnoticed by Kanna. He would have to act soon if he wanted to get the miko alone and mark her himself. "Kanna inform me the moment they set up camp and the miko is alone. No doubt she would go in search of a hot springs to bathe in." He ordered the teen, who in turned nodded solemnly.

Once the miko was alone he would distract the others while his dog captures her. The fools will be too preoccupied with his presence to notice the woman gone until it was too late. The dark hanyou smirked darkly as he thought about the miko's skin beneath his fangs. She would never question whether or not his dog was the real Sesshomaru or not. They were identical and distinguishing them was near to impossible.

If there was by chance that the miko doubts his dog she would feel out his aura and would know for sure whether it was the Lord of the West or not. She would be surprised when she realized they were the same. Unlike his last ploy with Kikyo and Inuyasha, the dark hanyou used Sesshomaru's hair, knowing the Taiyoukai's intelligence will quickly dismiss the fake Kagome. So long as he marked Kagome before being interrupted was his main goal.

Kanna stared at Naraku with void eyes. He was smiling darkly to himself and the young teen wondered what he was planning that made him smile so. She would have to inform Kisho of Naraku's plans of marking Kagome. She didn't know what would come out of marking the miko, but she knew the youkai and humans around her will be devastated. Was that Naraku's plan to make everyone suffer from marking her as his own?

"Kanna, I want you to hold this vile for me." She blinked twice before starting at the vile filled with Kagome's blood in it. Naraku was holding it out towards her and she slowly reached for it and grabbed it. "I do not have to remind you of whose blood that belongs to. Nothing is to happen to that vile." He told her darkly. "After the miko has been marked I will drink her blood to fulfill the mating ceremony." He revealed to her and the teen felt her breathing grow shallow.

This was the opening she has been waiting for.

Unfortunately the miko would have to be marked in order for her to give Naraku her vile containing Kagome's blood and Onigumo's soil grains. The white haired teen nodded in obedience. With Naraku dead the mark will vanish and become invalid, so the miko would only have to suffer until then.

"I was originally going to make a clone of the miko, but with the Taiyoukai's heightened skills, fooling him will be impossible. So I decided to mate with the miko fully. By doing this Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be devastated along with the others in their group." The hanyou chuckled darkly after he spoke.

Kanna stared blankly at him, waiting for him to make a move and when he left the room she left as well. Naraku had gone to check on Kagura and Kanna to see Kisho. Now knowing his plan Kanna was going to do everything in her power to stop the dark hanyou once and for all. Only with his death will she be freed along with her siblings.

Placing the vile that Naraku had given her she placed it inside her sleeve.

As she walked down the familiar corridor to where Kisho was being kept she caught Kagura's scent. She stopped when she noticed something different about it. It was a smell that was hard to distinguish, but it was there. It was lingering almost, in a way that was not Kagura's scent, but it was at the same time. Bringing her gaze up she saw the wind witch staring out into the court yard with a seldom look in her ruby colored eyes.

She was leaning against the wooden column dressed in her usual kimono except her regular obi was replaced with a different one. It looked bigger than her older sister's last one. Kanna continued to ponder that thought when she felt Kagura's glare on her. It pierced straight into her tainted soul and the teen could feel her skin crawl. She immediately turned the next corner and out of sight of Kagura's glare.

The wind witch continued to glare at the spot Kanna was standing in just moments ago. This entire thing was her fault. It was her fault she was with child, Naraku's child of all things. Closing her eyes she brought her gaze back to the view of the court yards. It was covered with small gardens and a pond filled with koi fish besides a sakura tree. It was a haunting scene of beauty since there was a fog surrounding the area. Just on the border of the castle was a barrier of miasma.

Naraku was set on not letting Kisho escape, especially her. She looked beyond the court yard to the hills and open skies. She wanted to be out _there _instead of here, trapped inside this wretched castle with a being she despised more than anything on this cursed world.

She let out a depressed sigh before bringing her gaze to her front. She had to wear a new obi that accommodated her growing waist line. How long has it been, two weeks at the most and the child was already growing. The thought of it belonging to Naraku repulsed her terribly. The need to kill it before it was born always crossed her mind, but when it did so did that bastard's word, _"It is your child as well." _That bastard knew his words would have affected her.

She had never thought of having offspring and by Naraku of all beings, so she did not desire them at all. But now she acknowledged the child was also hers and she could not go through with killing what belonged to her. Kagura gritted her teeth in frustration. She had no idea what Naraku was planning with Kagome or the child. The only one was…Kanna.

"That bitch will be the end of us all." She muttered out with narrowed eyes. "Now Kagura is that anyway to call your younger sister by?" Kagura nearly growled out when she heard the dark hanyou's voice from behind her. She kept silent, refusing to give him a single word. It seemed he had brushed off her silence and continued on with the one-sided conversation. "I see you have left your room for once." Kagura sighed in annoyance.

Of course she wasn't in her room. The room was beginning to feel like a prison instead of her room, her sanctuary. With his frequent visits she had to leave to avoid his overbearing presence. "You have changed your obi." He commented lightly. Why the hell was he still speaking to her? Didn't he realize it by now that she did not want to be near him?

"At this rate the child will be born in the next four full moons." He said with a strange tone to his voice. In the next four moons he says. It will be a matter of time before the child arrived. The time frame until its arrival will be quick. "What do you plan to do with it after its here?" Kagura asked. She was curious as to his plans with the child. She felt him smirk behind her and frowned.

That wasn't a good sign.

"That is none of your concern, Kagura." He replied with eyes that held malice in them. "Once the child is born you will have nothing to do with it." At that Kagura felt her eyes widen in shock before she turned around to stare at him. "What?" She seethed out with narrowed eyes. "This pregnancy was not planned Kagura, but I will make use of it to my advantage." He told her, dismissing her glare.

"The child will be raised by me and my future mate." The miko will no doubt be a lovingly mother to the child. He saw how she treated the Kitsune and the wild child belonging to Sesshomaru. The child will also be used to his advantage in trapping the miko to stay by his side. That heart of hers will not allow her to abandon an innocent babe no matter of its parentage.

She will not allow this to happen. This was her child, no one else's. She will be damned if she let some strange woman take care of her child. Kagura gasped. Where had all this protectiveness come from? The child wasn't even born yet and here she was raging at the idea of it being taken from her. With a shake of her head Kagura glared harshly at Naraku. "Bastard, no one, but I will raise _my child._" She seethed out fiercely.

Naraku glared back. He had not anticipated this from the wind witch. He thought she would be more than glad to give the child up. It seemed he was mistaken, which would make things harder when the child was born. Damn. He would have to keep Kagura separated once the child was born. The less she spent with the child the more likely she would lose her bond with it.

"My decision is final."

At that she watched him walked away.

"Your word means nothing." She whispered angrily.

She was going to escape no matter what.

* * *

"Hey, Souta?" The young monk turned his head to look at his girlfriend. Her voice was abnormally soft and that caused a spike of concern to rise in him. "Yeah." He drawled out, giving her his full attention as he always has in the past. She let out a sigh before pursing her lips outward in thought. "Have you," She started before locking her gaze with his, "been having any weird...dreams lately?" She asked awkwardly. Her brown brows were furrowed over her green eyes at her question, waiting for him to reply. 'Weird dreams?' He asked himself mentally. He felt his stomach churn at the mentioning of dreams. "What kind of weird dreams?" He asked back instead of answering her.

Hitomi frowned before sitting upright on the couch from leaning on Souta's shoulder. "I don't believe their dreams at all." She started and a frightened look over came her face as she recalled her dreams for the pass few nights. This alarmed Souta and he qucikly asked her what they were about and when they started. "Every since I saw Kagome-chan again, I've been having dreams of being in what looks to be a battlefeild." She started. "I'm standing on a hill with other people with me, some of them I know are humans, but the rest are different, not natural." She said and Souta had the feeling Hitomi has been having the same dream as he was. "What else happened?" He asked eagerly. If he was correct Hitomi was recalling his first dream.

"There was a monk, standing beside me with a staff. I was looking at the scenery and a man was floating in the air behind a red moon. Long wavy hair, heavy armor and with these eyes!" She exclaimed, her voice holding a tremor to it. "Souta, they were as red as blood." She told him before swallowing uneasily. "When I saw him, I was so angry and I didn't know why. I wanted to kill him." She revealed to him with a small smile on that did not reach her eyes. She brought up her hands and stared down at them. "I was holding this massive weapon, like a giant boomerang." Souta listened as he recalled his own dream.

The woman in his dream, the one that was besides him, had been holding a large weapon. She had looked so much like Hitomi that it frightened him when she was struck and killed. His eyes widened in realization. "Did he kill you?" Souta asked suddenly, bringing Hitomi out of her thoughts. The look she gave him confirmed his thoughts. "Yeah, he shot this long thing at me and struck me in the stomach." She told him with wide eyes. "How did you know?" She asked him in surprise.

"It's because I've been having the same dreams too." He confessed to her. Hitomi didn't understand. How could two people have the same dreams. "You said you didn't believe they were dreams, why is that?" He asked her his voice filled with curiosity. Hitomi shook her head and cupped her right cheek with her hand. "The pain..." She drawled out with glossy eyes. "It was excruciating, I could feel it peircing my clothing, ripping through my skin and out through my back." She started, her voice tensing. "I somehow knew that thing that attacked me was covered with poison from the way it burned me from the inside." She brought her gaze back to Souta. "Then I heard someone call out the name, Sango." She revealed, the gloss look in her eyes disappering.

"Somehow, I knew it was my name that they were shouting and when I turned to look, it was the monk." She said slowly. She could remember the pained look in his eyes as she fell to her death and the way her eyes had watered up at the sight of it. When she had woken up the name had contiuned to resound in her soul and heart. _Sango_. It wouldn't leave her mind.

Souta remained silent as he took this all in. Hitomi smiled at him gently. "We can ask my father, he should know the reason as to why we're having these memories." She told him and was suddenly being stared at with wide eyes. "Why would you say that?" He questioned her quickly. "About my father?" She asked, not knowing what is was that she had said to make him so suspicious. "No, why did you call the dreams...memories?" He asked her with furrowed brows. If they were memories then that would have meant that he and Hitomi-

"Because," She started with furrowed brows while brushing back her curly locks behind her ear.

"The pain was real."

"And also, I saw Kagome-chan,"

"She was wearing a red kimono..."

Souta felt his heart race. Hitomi was right this couldn't be mere coincidence. They had to be memories of the past, a past that involved his sister and her quest for the sacred jewel shards. "We have to talk to your father." Souta said immediately while getting up from the couch. "Where is he?" He asked quickly. "Uh, he should be in the shrine on his way by now." She told him feeling anxious and just then the front door opened and in came her father. Hitomi's father walked in and saw his student was here, again. "Hey Souta," The older man greeted, but from the look on his face he quickly frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you know about reincarnation?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow thanks for the reviews guys! So we're quickly approaching the end with only three more chapters to go until this story is completed. :') I'm so happy yet sad at the same time. **

**So Naraku has everything planned out, but so does Kanna. You always have to becareful of the silent types. They are the most dangerous. Now we know what Naraku is going to do with Kagome's blood and his plans for her in the future. Luckily, Kagome and Inuyasha have somewhat sorted through with their problem. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ;)**

**R&R**

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	23. Chapter 23: To the Eastern Valleys

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

To the Eastern Valleys

* * *

The heat was becoming more pronounced each day that passed. The sun's rays pounded the skins of the traveling group of five. Sweat glistened on their faces save for two. Kagome was irritated with the heat and it didn't help that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were not affected by it. They looked normal, as if the heat did not faze them in any way, shape or form.

She wiped her forehead with the back of her forearm and licked her dry lips. What she would do for a breeze right about now. Suddenly a shadow overrode the sun from her body and when she looked up she smiled in relief. 'Sesshomaru.' She thought lightly. He had stood beside her so the sun would not beat down on her. His tallness came in handy; his shadow provided a cool oasis for the moment.

"Thanks." She muttered out. She could hear the dryness in her voice and didn't like the sound of it. They needed to find a place to take a break and find a stream to refill their canteens. They only had one left and it was a little less than half way filled at the moment.

Inuyasha was leading the group as usual and Miroku and Sango were just a foot behind him, leaving her and Sesshomaru in the rear. The two in front of her were trying hard not to drag their feet, but Kagome knew better. They were just as exhausted and thirsty as she was. The miko turned to look to her left and her eyes widen in joy. There was a river just a few miles from them.

She stopped and swallowed lightly. They had been walking all morning and she would bet that it was around two in the afternoon from the position of the sun. "Hey, there's a river over there!" Kagome exclaimed and she could feel the eyes of Miroku and Sango on her.

"Great!" The demon slayer sighed out, a smile on her lips as she wiped the sweat that had accumulated on her brows. She would gladly throw herself right into the cooling water just to escape from this heat.

Sesshomaru watched the three and soon turned his gaze to Inuyasha, who was glaring at the humans. "Hey, we don't have time for a break. We're getting closer to Naraku." He barked out with a scowl on his expression.

The three gave him a pointed look with deep frowns in place. "Inuyasha, we humans need to rest for just a little while and refresh from the heat. We are not equipped like you and Sesshomaru." Miroku told him smoothly.

"Yeah, I bet you two don't even feel the heat." Kagome commented with furrowed brows. Inuyasha snorted before taking what they had said into account. It was true; he did not feel the heat as intensely as they did. Besides, he needed everyone to be at their fullest when they encountered Naraku. It would be pointless to push them further.

"Alright, let's go." Everyone save for Sesshomaru was shocked at the hanyou's words. "Did he just agree?" The monk asked his tone filled with surprise. Sango was just as baffle as her fiancé and nodded limply. "I think he did, unless my hearing is failing me." She told him with raised eyebrows.

Kagome smiled softly at the white haired hanyou. He was finally growing up and maturing. 'Way to go Inuyasha.' She thought before taking a hold of Sesshomaru's hand and pulling him forward to the river's location. She looked over her shoulder and found him glaring at her, but the constant twitching of the corner of his lips told her he was fighting the urge to grin.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to make you smile openly." She told him with solid confidence. In return to her question the Taiyoukai raised a brow. "I highly doubt that, but you are welcome to attempt such a feat to this Sesshomaru." He said smoothly, his eyes shimmering with challenge and amusement.

Kagome smiled and hummed lightly at the challenge she set herself up for before turning her head from him.

She would do.

She would make him smile.

He allowed her to lead him to the river before taking a seat underneath a shaded tree, not too far away from the cool water. He surveyed the land and saw nothing but wide fields and on a few occasions a tree of two. In the far end of the valley were two mountains that had a gap in between them. That area was where Naraku was mostly likely to be hidden at.

Golden eyes narrowed at the thought of the dark hanyou. They had been traveling for a little over a week to reach this point and it seemed they would have another three days before they reached the valley between the mountains.

Sesshomaru glanced to his side and found it empty. He imagined Rin sitting beside him making chains out of flowers. This field was full of them and there was no doubt she would have been happily singing away while making him flower necklaces. He missed her presence and dare he say he missed Jaken as well in some small minimum way.

Sesshomaru brought his gaze to the others near the river and watched them. The four were close as expected of a group that has traveled together for several years. _"Hentai! Can't you go a single day without groping me?" _An elegant brow rose on the Taiyoukai's handsome face at the display of the demon slayer's strength. The sound that resounded off the monk's face was impressive, especially when the monk flew back and stumbled into the river.

"_Dearest Sango, it is not my fault that I cannot resist your womanly attributes." _The Taiyoukai detected no lie coming from the reddened face monk. He turned his gaze onto an amused Kagome. She was sitting besides the demon slayer on the riverbed with her legs dangling into the river.

After Naraku was destroyed along with his incarnations he was going to mark her as his mate. He would have to wait a few more days until he could feel her skin beneath his teeth. The half breed had already informed her of his intentions, which saved him the time from telling her.

The Taiyoukai was so deep in thought that he was barely aware of the new presence besides him until he felt pressure on his shoulder. He sharply brought his gaze to see a mass of dark locks tied in a messing bun leaning against him. "No wonder why you like sitting underneath trees." The miko started lightly and he could tell from the tone of her voice that she was relaxed.

"What have you concluded?" He asked in wonder.

She brought up her head to look into his face. "It's relaxing." She responded with a small smile.

"Indeed it is." He muttered while staring at her.

Despite how captivating her eyes were, he brought his attention to her now moist, pink lips. Without any notice he captured her lips with his in a kiss. The long branches covered in leaves that dangled around them blocked the view from the outside, leaving them concealed within their own world.

He was pleased when she did not stiffen in shock and proceeded to press her lips against his firmly. It was a while before they broke for air and took the moment to stare into one another's eyes. Kagome bit down on her lower lip and averted her gaze from him shyly with a giddy smile on.

"And to think that I had thought I wouldn't get a kiss until _after_ we defeated Naraku." She told him in a light tone before gazing into his eyes. The Taiyoukai stared at her. "That was a misassumption on your part." He told her in a smug tone, enjoying the way her eyes harden at his statement.

"You're infuriating you know that." She said hotly her cheeks glowing red to reflect her mood. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and titled his head sideways while looking at her. "Hn, then I suggest you quickly become accustom to it Kagome." At his words Kagome's eyes widen.

Kagome got over her mild shock and pouted slightly. She was left speechless and unable to find the right words to respond to his comment. It obviously insinuated their upcoming mating/wedding day.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru! Let's get a move on you're holding us back!" Came the shout of an annoyed and irritated Inuyasha. Kagome could hear and feel the growls vibrating from Sesshomaru's chest and felt her skin shiver slightly. Inuyasha needed to brush up on his mannerism and quick because Sesshomaru was about ready to disembowel him any second now.

She stood up and waited for Sesshomaru to do the same before proceeding to regroup with the others. They had a day's travel to cover before the sun set. It would be a matter of time before they reached Naraku's hideout.

An image of a silver haired, onyx eyed demon flashed before Kagome's mind, making her gasp silently.

Kisho…

How could she have forgotten about him and his plan to take out Naraku? Was there still a plan? She wasn't certain. He was supposed to meet her, but then the whole situation with Kikyo arose and distracted her. She would have to wait it out until she saw him again at the Naraku's castle.

'I wonder how things will go.'

* * *

"They are getting closer to our location Naraku." Kanna said informing the dark hanyou of the approaching group. Naraku raised a brow at the new addition to Inuyasha's group and was displeased to see the miko was with him once again. He was more than sure the miko would have nothing to do with Inuyasha after his whole ordeal with Kikyo. His brows furrowed.

Getting the miko alone will know me a challenge.

"Whatever you do you must capture her at all costs." Naraku told his dog with a tone of upmost importance. "Rile up Inuyasha will be a simple feat, but Sesshomaru will be another story entirely." His face took on a look of concentration before his gaze shone with an idea.

He brought his gaze onto Kanna.

"You will keep Sesshomaru preoccupied while I tend to the miko. The moment I appear with her is the moment you'll hand me the vile containing her blood." He said with a dark smirk. "I will mark her in front of all of them." He chuckled darkly with glowing red eyes. Kanna remained silent while discreetly glowering at the dark hanyou.

The door to his chamber opened and in entered Kagura with an annoyed scowl on her face. Her eyes were burning with hate and fury and the look seem to increase when they landed on Naraku. "You bastard!" She accused loudly before stomping her way towards him with narrowed eyes.

Naraku raised a brow at her antics and smirked. She must have seen her newly redecorated room. "What the hell have you've done to my room?" She demanded furiously.

He noticed she wore only her blue yukata and the way it fitted her stomach snugly. Her stomach was already rounding and slowly showing its existence to the world.

The bastard had completely renovated her entire room. The futon was new and larger than her old one and there was a new accessory added as well, a wooden crib.

It wasn't her room anymore.

"I have only made, but a _few _new changes Kagura." He started off with a shrug of his shoulders. "I need to prepare for my new mate and the child's arrival." He told her in a tone that suggested that they had already discussed this. Kagura growled angrily. First he took her heart, next he took her body, then he planned to take her child away and give it to some other woman and now he had taken her room.

Was she to have nothing to call her own?

"Where will I stay now?" She asked feeling the side effects of her rage on the babe. It made her lightheaded and dizzy. She had to calm down. Naraku pursed his lips slightly in thought. "You can have Kisho's room, considering how he has no use for it now." He told her suddenly.

Without another word Kagura left.

Kanna's gaze had never moved from the stop Kagura had just stood on. She was with child and Naraku's child of all things? She stared at the dark hanyou with slightly furrowed brows.

Did Naraku plan this as well?

* * *

There was nothing, but silence within his mind as the young monk concentrated on deeply buried memories of a past long forgotten. Through constant meditation and with sharp focus will he be able to remember what he has experienced. "Souta, are you getting anything?" Souta opened one eye and glanced over to Hitomi.

She was sitting a foot away from him with sagged shoulders and an expression that was a mix of tiredness and boredom on her face. He grinned at the look and it reminded him of his early months of training with his sensei.

"Not yet, I need to concentrate more and so do you." He told her with a pointed look. She immediately straightened her spine and pulled back her shoulders. Her legs were crossed much like his were and her hands rested limply on her thighs while she inhaled deeply.

His sensei had told him what he needed to know about reincarnations that night almost two weeks ago. He had been both intrigued and terrified. To have lived a past life and had died a gruesome death rattled his bones, especially Hitomi's death.

"_What do you know about reincarnation?" He asked straight out with determined eyes. He needed to know what the connection was between the dreams and his sister. If these dreams were truly memories from the past than Kagome was in danger!_

_Hitomi's father settled down onto the couch and his expression was far from relaxed. "Where is this coming from first of all?" He asked curios and intrigued with the sudden want of knowledge concerning reincarnating. _

_He watched as his student/future-son-in-law took a seat across from him besides his daughter before staring into his eyes with a look of panic in them. "I need to know sensei. I'm having dreams of another life, specifically in the feudal era." He told him with seriousness. _

_He turned to look to his daughter and found that she had the same expression as her boyfriend. "I have been having the same dreams too." She said with dark green eyes. "I had died from an attack through my abdomen." She confessed with a light tremor to her voice. _

_Hitomi's father frowned at the revelation. _

_So, they were recalling their past lives through dreams._

_These were rare and hardly ever occur unless they were needed once again. _

"_Reincarnation is when the soul takes on a new life, a new body, a new personality and a new mission." He started to lecture. The two teens listened intently to his every word. "Now when a soul's body dies and is reincarnated into a new one its memories of that life are branded into it." He spoke with a nod while gesturing his hand towards them._

"_Now usually when a soul is reincarnated into a new body its memories of its past life is buried deeply within it as to not allow its new life to remember it, but it is still there all the same." He preached deeply. _

"_It is rare that a human can recall its past life." He told them. _

"_Why is it that we are recalling it?" Souta asked with furrowed brows. The older man took in a deep breath before leaning back into the comfort of his couch. "I believe your past life's mission, as you say come from the feudal era, is not yet completed." He told them with a grim face. _

"_Was there anything that you remembered specifically from your dream that would clue you in as to what your mission was?" He asked with a raised brow. Souta and Hitomi glanced at each other swallowed nervously. _

_That man with the red eyes._

_When they nodded Hitomi's father felt a deep sinking feeling in his stomach. "And what had it been?" He asked eagerly. _

"_We has to face against a man, no a demon." Souta said correcting himself sharply. "He killed us and it seemed he must have survived." He said thoughtfully an image of Kagome's battered form lying limply on the ground. She had been alive when he saw her in his dream/memory._

"_Then that man is your mission." _

The moon had been red in both their dreams so it was concluded that on the night of the red moon was the night the battle had taken place. Souta often wondered if it had already occurred or has yet to occur.

He had been in the feudal era his sister had traveled to so often in the past three years, so maybe he was able to go through the well as well. But he had a strange feeling it will only be open to him during the night of the battle and when the moon was red would be the signal to leave and retrieved his sister.

"Miroku…" Hitomi called out suddenly. "Yes?" Souta immediately responded to the name and turned his head to Hitomi as if she had called out his real name. He blinked at his response to a name that wasn't even his own. He felt the stings of jealousy of Hitomi calling out another man's name until he saw her face.

Sweat was scattered around her forehead and temples. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were set in a frown. Her eyes covered beneath her eyelids were moving horizontally as well as to the top and bottom.

"I love you…please do not forget about me." At her words Souta felt himself being pulled backwards in time. The shift was fast and unsettling.

_He found himself lying on grass with pain erupting through his right shoulder. He could see blood surrounding him from everywhere and the loud noise of battling going on around them. _

"_Miroku…" He quickly snapped his eyes ahead of him to the woman lying just a foot away from him. She was staring at him with eyes that were dulling quickly and losing the shine of life. "Sango…" He groaned out painfully as he reached for her hand that was near his face. _

_A trail of blood flooded down the corner of her lip and her smile was a ghost of a one. "This is not how it was suppose to end," She muttered abnormally soft, but he could hear her all the same. "I had always imagined us defeating Naraku and then getting married followed by ten children." He managed to grin at her and was rewarded with a laugh._

_He instantly regretted it when it caused more blood to flow down her chin. _

"_I will hold that to you monk." She whispered deeply with tears falling down her cheeks. She felt her heart beat slowed down considerably before she felt her eyes close on their own accord. "I love you… please do not forget about me." She requested one last time before her head went limp._

_He felt his heart stop at the sudden motion and quickly shook her head to jeer her awake. His effort was unsuccessful for she did awaken. "Sango, open your eyes." He demanded._

"_Sango." He whined painfully before darkness enveloped his mind._

Hitomi gasped in sharply as tears streamed down her face. Her body shook from the memory and she sobbed loudly, causing Aiko to whine at the sudden noise. Souta soon followed and quickly sought her out and crushed her body into his in a tight embrace.

"It's okay, I'm here." He murmured against the shell of her ear. The young monk felt her hold on his shirt tighten before she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "I-I was s-so sca-red." She stuttered out fearfully.

He nodded against her hair and held her tighter.

He had been scared too.

He felt Aiko's snout placed against his thigh and looked down at the growing pup with a weary smile. Once Hitomi was silent he checked on her and found her asleep. He picked her up and placed her on his bed. Covering her up to her neck he sat on the edge of the bed with his hands through his hair.

He stared aimlessly to the floor.

The memory just now it felt as if he had actually lived through the moment before their deaths. He was sure Hitomi had experienced the same thing. The physical pain had felt all too real as well as the emotional pain. He had been surprised that death was not as bad as he had imagined it to be. Once the darkness had taken over his mind there was no pain, only peace.

Hitomi and Souta had accomplished one of their many goals.

They had figured out who they were in their past lives.

A monk named Miroku and a demon slayer named Sango.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 23 up and loaded. ;)**

**So now you all know who Souta and Hitomi were in their past lives. Isn't that cool? **

**Would any of you ever suspected something like that?**

**So only two more chapters left and they will be good ones and much longer! **

**So please leave reviews!**

**R&R**

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	24. Chapter 24: The Red Moon

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

The Red Moon

* * *

In the next few hours she was going to officially be eighteen. Walking besides Sesshomaru, Kagome glanced at each of her friends, searching for any fault on their expression that would give them away. They didn't seem to be hiding any sort of surprise on them and her shoulders sagged lightly. Had they forgotten about her birthday? If they did she couldn't blame them considering that Naraku took up much of their attention.

The closer they approached the Eastern Valleys the darker the sky became and the more barren the fields became as well. Kagome could feel the dark aura of Naraku crawling on her very skin and was repulsed by it. So much malice in one person was indescribable and it made her stomach churn in discomfort. She cast her gaze to the valley far ahead of her and she could see from her position that there was a large miasma barrier circulating around the entrance.

Naraku was there and was most likely awaiting their appearance. Either that or he was already fleeing like the coward he was. The miko narrowed her eyes at the thought. It would be a waste of time if Naraku did flee. Her view was blocked and replaced by golden eyes that appeared to be irked. "Hey Kagome are you in there!" The silver haired hanyou exclaimed with a scowl on.

Kagome blinked and nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh, what is it?" She hadn't space out too long had she? She noticed the others were staring at her as well and felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. Sesshomaru raised a brow at his miko. She had been staring at the base of the mountain with a hard gaze in her eyes. He concluded that she was thinking about the confrontation with the dark hanyou.

He felt the gaze of Inuyasha on him and locked his gaze with the half breed. Sesshomaru understood the message in that gaze. He then turned to the direction of the setting sun and knew it was almost time. "Let's set up camp before the sun goes down." Inuyasha ordered out while holding back a smirk as he glanced at Kagome. She had no idea what they were planning for her.

They set up camp near a single tree that was on top of a hill that sloped downwards in a curve. The made a small fire to heat up food and for a source of light. Kagome was about to rummage through her book bag for instant ramen when she felt the familiar tug on her soul. She smiled nervously as she turned her face towards the direction of the two sacred jewel shards she sensed approaching in a rapid speed.

Sango caught the expression on Kagome's face and knew what it meant. 'I wonder how Kouga's going to react to Sesshomaru's courting to Kagome.' She thought to herself feeling a small smirk tug on the corner of her lips. She felt Miroku lean in besides her and whisper, "I wager Sesshomaru will take out Koga in twenty seconds flat." The demon slayer snorted. "Please, Kouga is not Inuyasha. I wager Koga will give Sesshomaru a challenge." She argued back with confidence.

"Hey, I hear you two idiots!" Inuyasha yelled in outrage, his face turning into a light shade of red in anger. The monk and demon slayer just snickered behind their hands until they heard a low, deep growl coming from Sesshomaru. He was already broadening his shoulders and flexing his now elongating claws. He knew the history between his miko and the wolf.

Kagome felt her stomach drop in dread. She really didn't want Sesshomaru and Kouga to fight and unlike Inuyasha she couldn't just sit the Taiyoukai. She turned to glance at Inuyasha and found his expression to be one of confusion before he began to smirk. The miko turned her gaze back to the approaching Koga with furrow brows, wondering what had caused that look on Inuyasha's face. He looked rather pleased about something.

The closer Koga came to their camp the tenser Sesshomaru became. 'I just hope none of them get hurt too seriously.' She thought with a frown before her eyes widen in surprise to what was following Koga from behind. It was a horde of Koga's comrades both wolves and wolf demons alike along with other demons of different species. Kagome was baffled at the amount and concluded that there was probably around five thousand demons and warriors.

Were they here to fight against Naraku?

Sango dropped her massive weapon at the sight and immediately stood up in awe at the massive army. As they drew closer the ground beneath their feet began to tremor until Koga stopped before them and raised a hand for them to stop for the night. He turned to grin at the familiar group before him and his eyes instantly landed on his woman. He took all the changes that had occurred while he was gone and noted that she had changed the most this year.

The others appeared to be the same except for the maturing of their facial expressions, other than that everything was the same until his sapphire eyes landed on Lord Sesshomaru. He raised a brow and turned to look at the mutt. 'Did Inutrasha actually allow his brother to join his group? I don't believe it.' His grin was quickly wiped off when he saw how close and threateningly the Taiyoukai was towards him as he suddenly stood in front of 'his' woman. 'What the hell?' Koga frowned and walked up to the Sesshomaru.

He inhaled and went completely stiff. Kagome's scent was different. It had lingering traces of Sesshomaru's scent wharfing off of her. 'A claim,' He thought in realization before growling in anger and agitation. How could the mutt allow this to happen! He fiercely turned to stare at Inuyasha and snarled at him. "How could you let him claim her dog-face?" The wolf prince barked out his eyes narrowing into slits. Inuyasha just smirked amused at the scene before him of the stupid wolf. This was a bonus. "What could I do you mangy wolf! Kagome chose him." He revealed while throwing a glance towards his older brother and with that Koga's eyes widen in both surprise and shock before hurt shone through.

'She chooses him.' After years of chasing after her and…and no it couldn't be. He then brought his gaze to Kagome and saw her eyes reflecting sorrow and apology before averting her gaze altogether. He then brought his icy glare to Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai was not going to back down from his claim on the miko and Koga's shoulders slacked visibly. He would always fight for Kagome, but right now wasn't the time. Naraku was nearby and they needed their strengths and energies to be placed in defeating the dark hanyou.

He would have to control himself in the meantime. It was awkward for several seconds before Inuyasha broke the silence. "I take it you're here to fight against Naraku." Inuyasha commented while glancing over the army the wolf brought with him. "Yeah…the Lord of the Northern Wolf Tribe insisted I bring the pack's warriors to defeat the vile hanyou once and for all." He explained with a smirk on.

"This is amazing." Sango murmured softly. "Indeed, surely these numbers will no doubt overwhelm Naraku." The monk said while shifting his gaze over the army. "Yeah Koga this will surely help against Naraku." The wolf prince's face lit up at Kagome's comment, calming down his depression. Koga turned around to his army and barked out orders to set up camp for the night.

Miroku discreetly elbowed Inuyasha in the side and caused a scowl on the hanyou's face. Inuyasha nodded his head after glaring at the monk and went to retrieve Kagome's surprise. "Keep her busy monk until I come back with it." He muttered before leaving. Kagome frowned when she saw Inuyasha leave camp and wondered where he was off to. "Do not worry, Dear Kagome, Inuyasha will be back shortly." Miroku told her with a charming smile on and sparkling eyes.

Kagome watched him suspiciously before nodding her head in acceptance. She turned to look over to Sesshomaru and saw watching the sun set over the horizon. In a few minutes or so the moon will be up and if she wasn't mistaken tonight will be a full moon. Leaving Miroku to be in the company of his fiancé, the miko walked over to her fiancé and watched the sun set by his side.

Sesshomaru watched her through the corner of his eyes and grinned inwardly. No doubt his miko will enjoy their gifts immensely. Earlier today she had been discreetly searching her companions' person for some sort of indication that they had a surprise for her. She had been down when she saw none, which would make it all the sweeter when they surprised her with her birth-day present. The half breed had informed him of his miko's day of birth in the last village they had stopped in along with the monk and demon slayer.

He had been informed that it was a big deal for the miko in her time and it usually required the ones closest to her to present her with gifts and treats. He had thought about it and had gotten her a gift of his own. It was currently hidden within his armor, safe and sound. It was another thing that Inuyasha had informed him about that was useful to the Taiyoukai. It dealt with the miko's culture concerning human marriage.

He didn't know what possessed him to get it, but he did and he did not regret it. When he presented her with the gift and when she accepted it soon both youkai _and_ humans will now that she was taken. He smirked at the thought and was pleased with it.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" His miko called out to him in a thoughtful tone. He turned his head signaling that she had his attention and for her to continue. "Do you think that this will finally be it? I mean with Naraku?" She asked with furrowed brows set in concentration. "It's just, it's been going on for years, three to be exact in a number of hours." She told him with a frown. He could see the fine lines of worry and stress on her face.

"No, I do not think it is." He told her with a serious look. It took her by surprise and her eyes widen at his comment. "I know for a fact that Naraku _will _be destroyed once and for all." He told her with a grin and a confident gaze. Kagome smiled at his grin and bit her bottom lip bashfully before bringing her gaze to his once again. "You're so confident…" She muttered softly. She wished she was just as confident as he was. If truth be told she was afraid, no terrified about the last battle with Naraku.

She knew that lives will be lost during this battle.

She knew things will be different once the battle was over.

She knew either way the battle will turn out to end that the Shikon no Tama will be completed, finally.

She also knew that there might be a big possibility that she will return to her time for good.

She suddenly felt warmth encase her chin and tilt it upwards. Her gaze was met with that of Sesshomaru. "It will do you well not to think of dark thoughts." He told her sternly. "It will not do to wear yourself before the battle has actually come to pass." He added before affectionately rubbing the side of her jaw with his thumb. "All will go well against Naraku." He told her, trying his best to comfort her with his words.

When she smiled he felt a sense of accomplishment. "Thanks." She muttered softly. "Kagome, we have something for you, hurry!" Kagome turned her gaze from Sesshomaru to look over to Sango, who was waving her hand motioning for her to come over. "Let's go." The Taiyoukai said while leading Kagome over to the others by the small of her lower back.

She wondered what they had for her.

Her eyes brighten as she approached them. She could see Inuyasha holding a long stick wrapped in blue cloth. It was as long as she was maybe even longer and every time Inuyasha were to move a soft chime came for the wrapped item. All her closest friends were there waiting for her underneath the tree until she was close enough to present her with their gifts.

Both Sango and Miroku were holding a small wrapped gift in their hands. "This is from me, Kagome." Sango said first while placing the gift in her best friend's hands. As Kagome began to unwrapped the gift the demon slayer told her of its use. "It is the same oil that I use on my Hiraikotsu. It shines any type of weapon and makes Hiraikotsu resistant to breaking. I am sure it will do the same for your bow and arrows." Kagome stared at the small jar filled with oil with an appreciated smile.

"Thanks Sango, I'll be sure to use it before our battle with Naraku." She said with a smile. Miroku stepped forward and presented his gift to the miko. "This is my gift to you Lady Kagome." He told her with a charming smile. "I wonder what it is." Kagome questioned out loud while tearing the wrappings off and as she did the soft sounds of chimes reached her ears. Her gaze landed on two golden rings that hummed with spiritual energy. "Those rings are blessed by yours truly and will assist you well in battle." Miroku turned to glance over to the hanyou besides him. "I'm sure those rings will go well with Inuyasha's gift." Kagome brought her gaze to Inuyasha and felt a smile tug on her lips.

The gifts Miroku and Sango had given her were obviously based on Inuyasha's gift, but were greatly appreciated. Inuyasha must have gotten her some type of weapon.

The silver haired hanyou was nervous. He didn't know if Kagome will like his gift. He had Totosai make Kagome's gift months before the plot with Kikyo even began. He had to lose a fang in order for the old demon to make it, but it was worth it. That bow and arrow could only help her in battle for so long and decided to get her another weapon made from his fang.

"Here," He practically rammed the long item into her chest and watched her carefully for her reaction. It wasn't as glamorous as Sesshomaru's gift, but in actually it really didn't count as a gift at all. He watched as she opened the gift and winced inwardly when her eyes widen before looking into his. "Inuyasha…" She whispered out almost adorningly.

The gift was a staff, but instead of it being gold, like Miroku's staff, it was the color of Tetsaiga. It was smooth to the touch and reached the top of her eyes. The head of the staff was similar to Miroku's, but had one ring within the circular loop. "Thank you, I love it." She confessed and swung the staff a few times to get a feel of it. It was a bit heavy, but she knew in time that the weight will no longer be an issue for her.

"We were going to give you your gifts tomorrow, but considering that we are near Naraku, we thought it best to give them to you tonight." Sango explained with warm eyes. Kagome nodded and smiled at the three. "I love them all." She told them before a sound came from Sesshomaru's throat. All four of them turned to stare at the Taiyoukai. "You have one more gift to receive." Kagome watched as he dug into his armor and pulled out a small item. From her position the only thing her eyes could see was a bright gleam of light. He approached her and held her left hand before slipping on his gift.

Kagome blinked several times when her gaze landed on the ring on her finger. Her mouth dropped and her left eye twitched in disbelief and shock. "Sesshomaru this is beau-" Her sentence was left incomplete when a sharp sensation traveled along her spine and the feel of adrenaline flowing rapidly through her blood stream. Her head snapped up, leaving everyone around her puzzled at her reaction.

"Kagome," Inuyasha furrowed his brow when she didn't respond to him and was about to call her name again when he caught the scent of the vile dark hanyou. His gaze had quickly hardened in realization and it finally made sense. Kagome had sensed Naraku before they did. As he was about to inform everyone else about the vile hanyou, Naraku made his appearance.

* * *

A dark chuckle vibrated throughout the field.

Every one stood upon his sudden appearance and readied themselves. It was a great relief that they had come to him instead of him searching them out, however he had not anticipated the wolf prince brining an army. It made it easier to capture the miko when the commotion of battle commenced. He smirked darkly in the direction of his future mate. His dog should be stationed not too far from her, waiting for the moment to capture her, unseen.

"I should thank you all for coming, despite the unexpected others." He spoke smoothly while gesturing with his eyes the army. Everyone tensed waiting for either side to make the first move. It wasn't until Naraku unleashed his demons from their confinement within the mountain that the battle began.

Safe within his force field, hovering above in the clear sky, Naraku watched amused at the battle going on beneath him. The battle will no doubt be long, but it will surely end the moment he marked the miko, speaking of which she was slowly, but surely being separated from the others. Her arrows were lessening with each second and soon she will be defenseless.

Naraku's eyes narrowed when his shield was abruptly hit by an attack. He turned his heated gaze on Inuyasha and frowned. "Naraku, you're nothing, but a coward!" The silver haired hanyou exclaimed angrily and tauntingly. "Get out of there and let me kick your sorry ass you bastard." At the commend Naraku scowled darkly before a smirked appeared. "I see you are still sour about Kikyo's _second_ death." He commented with bemused eyes, glinting with malice.

That struck Inuyasha's heart and his chest constricted painfully at the reminder. He snarled at the vile hanyou and tightened his hold on his fang sword. "After I kill you, Kikyo will finally be avenged and rest in peace, knowing the likes of you will no longer exist." He proclaimed boldly before unleashing the Wind Scar a second time. The golden gales struck Naraku's shield once more before demons from behind Inuyasha challenged him.

Cursing, the hanyou was forced to deal with them before returning back to Naraku. The amount of demons Naraku had unleashed were numerous and never ceased to stop. Inuyasha glanced over to his companions and noted that they were holding themselves well against Naraku's demons. The hanyou didn't know how much longer it would take before his human companions became to weary or strain to battle. They were not built like him and the other demons, but hopefully they will hold out until the end. His three companions had more endurance than any other humans.

His gaze saw Sesshomaru back Kagome up when she ran out of arrows and he sighed in relief. Sesshomaru would protect Kagome, so his focus will be solely be on killing these low demons and then, "Naraku." He muttered darkly before swinging Tetsaiga and unleashing the Wind Scar once again.

* * *

"Back off!"

A streaming gale of pure energy castrated five demons. Sweat fell down Kagome's temples as she notched another arrow onto her bow and unleashed it upon another of group of demons in one swift and fluid motion. She panted, her chest heaving up and down, as her arms trembled. 'They just keep on coming," The miko thought before a shadow encased her own and she quickly plunged her bow into their midsection, successfully purifying the demon that snuck up on her from behind. Kagome did not watch as the demon disintegrated before her and quickly notched an arrow before firing it onto the upcoming demons from her left.

Kagome went to reach for another arrow and when her hand met nothing, but empty space, her face contorted into shock and fear. "Oh no!" She exclaimed before her gaze turned to the approaching demons before her. She quickly readied her bow to strike when she caught more demons approaching her from her right. She couldn't purify them all without getting hurt at the same time.

She felt her skin harden the closer they came to her.

Pink crackles of holy energy began to cross over her skin and clothing.

The energy gathered into her bow.

She hasn't used this move in a long time, not since the last time they fought against Naraku and even then it had been a puppet.

Once the demons were close enough they lunged towards her in quick session. At that moment Kagome widened her stance and held out her bow in front of her. The built up purification energy exploded, sending waves of holy power around the teen girl, and purifying the demons surrounding her. After the attack was completed Kagome fell down on one knee, panting with one eye closed nearly exhausted. Her break was cut short when she heard the low growls of approaching demons.

Her brows shot up as she pushed herself back up to stand. She needed her staff. Kagome spotted it near the tree and quickly made a dash for it. The demons took off as soon as she did. Kagome avoided the other warriors fighting in the battle and nearly had her head chopped off when a sword came dangerously close to her neck.

She finally reached the tree and grabbed her staff, but unfortunately it was also the same time a demon went to strike her from behind. It nearly marred her back when a green whip ended its attack and its life all at once. Kagome stiffened at the screech the demon made as it lay dead behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Sesshomaru.

She smiled thankfully at him before bringing her staff close to her chest. "There's so many of them." She told him with furrowed brows. He only nodded and struck down another approaching demon. "You need to rest." He told her suddenly and scoped her up into his arms before taking her away from the battle. Kagome looked up to his face and gaze at him both in gratitude and guilt. The others were still fighting. She shouldn't be taking a break.

"Sesshomaru, its okay I can manage." She told him with a shake of her head. He did not glance at her or shown any indication that he had heard her at all. Kagome tried once again in a slightly higher tone and no change, displeasure quickly shown on Kagome's face as she glared at Sesshomaru. "Hey, let me down Sesshomaru!" She ordered angrily when he suddenly set her down.

Her glare was still on him before she took in her surroundings. She was far from the others in the battle field and was on top of a high hill. Her eyes caught onto the ground and saw that it was tinted red, looking up into the sky Kagome's eyes widen at the sight of the moon. It was as red as blood and cast its light onto them. Everything was tinted red from the grass to the water in the river, even the warriors and demons were bathed in its tainted light.

What was going on?

She quickly turned to Sesshomaru. "Why is the moon red?" She asked with a worry expression on her face. The moon being red did not set well with her for some reason. It made her stomach fill with dread and devastation. What was going on? Why wasn't he speaking to her? "Sesshomaru," She called out once again before taking his shirt with her hands and shaking him desperately.

No response.

Not even a glare.

Sesshomaru always glares.

"What's wrong with you?" She exclaimed loudly and the way her voice carried on she would bet her voice traveled far too. It wouldn't surprise her if the others heard her. She continued on with her shaking until he grabbed her small wrist and dragged her when she resisted him.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO!" She exclaimed hotly as she kicked at him. His hold only tightened on her and she was sure she would have bruises by the time he let her go. She didn't understand why he was doing this.

Why?

"Sesshomaru…" She cried out softly with tears gathering in her azure eyes.

They were about to fall down her cheeks when a voice interrupted her, "My dearest, do not shed tears over him." Her head snapped up and her face froze in mute fear. "Na-Nara-ku," She stuttered out deeply. Her whole demeanor went rigid at the sight of him. He was, but a foot away from them. Kagome immediately went behind Sesshomaru for protection and was surprised when he just pushed her into their enemy's arms. She stumbled into Naraku's arms and once she collided with his chest Naraku held her captive within his arms.

Naraku chuckled darkly at his accomplishment. Everything was going according to plan. Now all he had to do was stop his demons from their onslaught and catch everyone's attention. He always did love the spotlight, especially when his audience included the person he despised most in this world.

Inuyasha.

He turned to the battle commencing below the hill and laughed in victory. His laugh carried on into the battle. The demons retreated and ceased their attacks, causing the others to glance over to one another in confusion, before the demon slayer's voice shocked them out of their confused state.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

The battle between the demons had left them all preoccupied. Their survival instincts only left room for themselves, but occasionally, the tight group would glance over to the others to make sure they were fine and holding up against the enemies without a problem.

Sango had swung her Hiraikotsu into the frenzy of demons and cut them in half. The moment her mass weapon returned to her was the moment the demons ceased their attacks. She looked around her and noticed that they were retreating from the fight. She turned her gaze to the others. "Why are they not attacking?" She asked in wonder and confusion. The closest being besides her was Koga and even the wolf prince was confused as to what was currently happening.

Sango accounted for everyone, except one.

Kagome.

Her eyes widened in fear as she searched for the miko. She was nowhere in the field. Where was she? While searching for her close friend, Sango's gaze caught sight of Naraku with a struggling Kagome in his arms. Her heart ceased to beat as she felt her stomach drop in fear. She did not expect her voice to carry so loudly, but it did, "KAGOME!"

The sound of Sango's voice caught everyone's attention to the dark laugher coming from the top of a hill.

"Naraku you bastard, let her go!" The silver haired hanyou exclaimed angrily, almost to the point of rage. He had already taken Kikyo away from him once. He will not allow him to do the same to Kagome. His hold on Tetsaiga made his knuckles deathly pale, but the sound of Sesshomaru's growls caused a spike in the hanyou's rage. He fiercely turned to Sesshomaru with a deep snarl.

"How could you let him capture her?!" He yelled in outrage. His face was red and his pupils in thin slits. Sesshomaru snarled back, not understanding the half breed at all. The confusion shown in his demeanor and Inuyasha elaborated, "You were the last one I saw with her before Naraku took her." He said smartly with deeply furrowed brows.

"Half breed, this Sesshomaru was preoccupied with slaying demons. I was twenty five yards _away_ from the miko." He explained seething. She was by his side the last he checked, but the amount of demons caused her to trail away from him. He knew she was capable of taking care of low level demons, so he did not fret over the distance.

Now he wished he had.

He knew Kagome had a niche for getting kidnapped.

'Damn you Naraku.' He thought darkly as poison began to drip from his claws. He prepared himself to lunge at Naraku when the dark hanyou had presented Kagome for all of them to witness. "I would not make any moves while she is in my hold." He warned them with narrowed eyes and a malicious smirk. He held both her wrists in one hand and dug his claws into them causing her to muffle a scream.

Sesshomaru and the others flinched at the sight and scowled darkly at Naraku.

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru seethed out darkly, his eyes flashes a light tinge of pink and gold.

The dark hanyou smirked darkly when Kanna appeared by his side.

This was it.

This was the moment he has been anticipating for the past weeks.

The miko will be his.

Eyeing her exposed neck Naraku took the moment to speak before marking her as his.

"Behold, my new _mate_."

Before anyone could register what Naraku had just said, he bored his fangs into the side of Kagome's neck. A deafening scream erupted from her lips at the pain. The amount of pressure on her neck nearly left her stunned.

'No…' She thought brokenly.

Sesshomaru was the one who was supposed to mark her, not Naraku.

She opened her eyes slowly to watch the others and immediately regretted it. The looks on her companions' faces nearly shattered her heart, but the one who broke her heart was Sesshomaru. His entire expression was one of utter loss and helplessness. She was supposed to be his mate, his wife.

Another scream erupted from her when Naraku pulled his fangs out of her. The area he bit her throbbed painfully. Sweat glistened all over her body as she panted out painfully. Naraku observed the mark and was pleased at what he saw. The skin around the mark was surrounded by a veil of dark colored veins. The color was an extremely dark green almost to the point of being black.

Kagome turned her head to glare heavily at him before promptly spitting in his face in spite and utter hatred. Naraku was left unfazed by her disrespect and merely slapped her across the face while tossing her into the ground, roughly, but not before taking her half of the Shikon no Tama.

"KAGOME!"

The miko pushed her upper body off the ground and stared harshly at the red tinted grass. She dug her nails into the soil and made fists. Her hair had fallen from being thrown to the ground and now shielded both sides of her face, masking her from the others. 'This can't be happening.' She told herself in disbelief, but the constant throbbing in her neck proved to her otherwise.

Of all the things Naraku could have taken from her, he had taken her life and happiness.

Her happiness with Sesshomaru.

Tear drops stained the earth below her.

Was she destined to be unhappy her entire life?

Why was fate so cruel to her?

"Kanna the vile," Kagome ceased her tears to stare at Naraku. What vile? She watched as the albino teen handed Naraku a clear vile with crimson liquid contained within it. She could feel light traces of energy coming from it. She furrowed her brows, not understanding the purpose of the vile.

Did Naraku intend to use it?

"Before I drink your blood miko, I will take out your friends one by one, with the power of the Shikon." He told her with glistening red eyes.

Kagome's eyes widen in fear as she stood up from the ground.

"NO!" She exclaimed desperately, her gaze landing on her companions down below. She was left to watch as Naraku shot his tentacle straight towards Sango. It pierced her abdomen in swift session and she could hardly hold onto her screams of horror at the look of her best friend's face.

"NO, SANGO!"

The miko watched as Miroku yelled out to his fiancé and ran towards her only to get struck by another of Naraku's appendages in the shoulder. It entered cleanly into his flesh and out the front. The amount of blood pouring from their bodies made Kagome's blood run cold. She stood unmoving with wide eyes.

Her pupils contracted dangerously, her eyes becoming an unhealthy and terrifyingly icy blue.

"San-go…Mi-ro-ku…" She whispered out brokenly. She would have cried at the sight of Miroku crawling to Sango's limp body. She would have been sobbing hysterically at their last proclamation of their love, but she couldn't. The shock wouldn't allow her to.

It was just another thing Naraku had taken from her.

* * *

Inuyasha stood, completely frozen from any mobility, despite what his mind was telling him to move.

He was shocked.

First Naraku had marked Kagome.

Then he had struck down Sango and Miroku.

The smell of death reeked from their bodies. His hearing picked up on their last words.

* * *

"_I love you…please do not forget me." _

"_Sango, open your eyes." _

"_Sango…"_

* * *

He knew at that moment that both Sango and Miroku were gone.

They were gone.

Gone.

He remained still with wide golden eyes.

His friends were gone, his companions were gone, his pack was gone.

He couldn't protect them from Naraku.

"Naraku, you're dead!" Exclaimed Koga in a hot rage as he charged blindly towards Naraku. Naraku in turn smirked at the wolf's attempt before taking him down with his appendage, straight through his abdomen and out his back much like the demon slayer. If that didn't kill him the poison would surely do its job. The moment their leader was struck down, the army Koga brought with him began to charge towards the dark hanyou to only be intercepted by Naraku's demons.

Naraku brought his gaze to Inuyasha while he retrieved the two Shikon shards from Koga's legs and his eyes narrowed deeply before he shot his appendage towards the stunned mutt.

Finally he would be rid of Inuyasha.

But before his appendage could make contact, Sesshomaru had pushed the hanyou out of the way while getting struck in the process. The searing pain that tore through his side caused the Taiyoukai to gasp in pain. Blood stained his clothing as he growled deeply, keeping one eye on Naraku and one eye on Inuyasha.

He need not worry about his miko just yet as long as she bore Naraku's mark the dark hanyou will not kill her.

"Snap out of it pup." He growled out towards Inuyasha.

The silver haired hanyou just sat there with wide unseeing eyes.

Frustrated, Sesshomaru smacked the hanyou across the face and was pleased when the look in the hanyou's eyes was replaced with anger. "Bastard," He seethed out before standing up with Tetsaiga in hand. "We need to avoid those tentacles of his and one of us has to get Kagome." Inuyasha spoke in a ragged tone.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Pup, you will take Kagome and flee from here." At that Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, but one look from Sesshomaru ceased his augmented mouth from protesting. "This Sesshomaru will take out Naraku. I will not allow him to take _my_ pack." Inuyasha nodded after several seconds in agreement.

If anyone had a chance against Naraku it would be Sesshomaru, but he did not know if his older brother could stand against him with the power of the Shikon no Tama in his possession.

"If this Sesshomaru, for some reason, were to…" The Taiyoukai paused while glaring at Naraku, the prospect of his death had never crossed his mind before, but like the Lord he was he had made preparations for events such as these, "…you are to inherit Father's estate of the Western Lands and care for the miko and my ward." He proclaimed strongly.

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at Sesshomaru.

He…he was giving him ownership of the Western Lands?

But that would mean, "Not even you are sure you can survive Naraku." He started solemnly. "Unless…" He murmured softly, "You plan to take him with you in death." He stated his eyes turning a dark gold.

Sesshomaru did not respond.

"Do as I say." With those final words to his little brother the Taiyoukai was off towards Naraku in blinding speed.

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow this chapter was awesome to write, so much emotion flowing in it. I hope you felt it while reading this chapter. It was what I was aiming for, so please tell me if I succeeded. ;) **

**I've been getting reviews about my grammar concerning my earlier chapters of the story. Fear not I will edit it when this story is completed. Hopefully my grammar has improved some during the latter chapters of my story. **

**So as promised in the last chapter this one was longer and I hope enjoyable to you all. **

**The next chapter will be the last to this story and as said on my profile there will be a sequel to The Silver Strand. I don't know when I will put it up since it's still under construction, but keep an eye out for it. **

**I would like to thank those loyal reviewers for following this story through from the very beginning to nearly the end of it. This was my first Inuyasha fic and I am ecstatic that it has done so well. It's actually hard to believe that I had started this story a little more than a year ago. **

**R&R**

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	25. Chapter 25: The beginning of the end

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

The beginning of the end

* * *

Her eyes took in everything before her that was occurring. The other warriors were fighting relentlessly against Naraku's lower demons, but the number of them was overwhelming. She brought her gaze onto Sesshomaru and Naraku, watching as Sesshomaru dodged and struck out against Naraku. He unleashed his Dragon Strike onto the dark hanyou.

No sound reached her ears, save for the beating of her own heart. The Dragon Strike only causes the barrier to tremor, but does not destroy it. It wasn't strong enough against the barrier.

Her breathing was slow and shallow.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

Naraku attacked Sesshomaru and caught him in the side opposite of his other wound. Blood splattered from the newly created wound and Kagome moved her mouth to call out to him, but she could not find her voice. Her throat felt constricted.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

She had to stop Sesshomaru before he got himself killed. They needed to leave this battle before anyone else died. She couldn't bear losing him like she did Miroku, Sango and even Koga. She didn't think she could go on if that were to happen. She had to do something. She had to stop Naraku. She needed to do something!

From the corner of her eyes she saw Inuyasha running towards her, his lips moving to the pronunciation of her name. The closer he approached her form, the more the sound of her heart beat within ears died down. "Kagome!" She heard him call out in worry. "We have to get out of here." He told her seriously with furrowed brows as he kneeled down for her to climb onto his back.

Kagome just stared at him in disbelief.

They couldn't just leave Sesshomaru and the other youkai here to fight Naraku alone.

Kagome went to protest, but she could not find her voice, instead she shook her head feverishly. Inuyasha frowned. "We don't have much time Kagome, GET ON!" He ordered with narrowed eyes. "Sesshomaru wants us to flee from here." He started while staring at the miko deeply before adding, "He will meet us as soon as we're far away from here." He lied roughly. If he told her that Sesshomaru might die then she have would definitely stay.

She still shook her head in protest. She could see it in his eyes. He was lying and if she were to leave now Sesshomaru will die. Looking back to the tree where she had dropped her bow Kagome made a dash towards it. If Kikyo could break through all barriers of all type of magic and now that her soul was whole once again maybe, just maybe Naraku might not win just yet. Maybe she would have enough power to destroy the barrier erected around the coward. As she ran she ripped away an arrow embedded within one of Naraku's minions. Notching it onto her bow she aimed it at the shield.

As spiritual energy gathered to the tip of the arrow, the miko glared hard at the dark hanyou. She needed to wait until Sesshomaru was out of the way to fire it.

"You, foul being, will regret this dearly." Sesshomaru growled out darkly, indicating the wounds that now adorned both sides of his abdomen. His kimono top was shredded and revealed patches of his pale skin that was now stained red. Naraku fought without any shred of honor or dignity. He hid within a bubble of protection while he fought with only his armor and sword. Naraku chuckled darkly at the Taiyoukai. "I would like to see that happen." He replied with an amused smirk.

Sesshomaru snarled before unleashing Dragon Strike once again. Like the last time the attack only caused Naraku's barrier to tremor. The Taiyoukai's eyes narrowed in displeasure and frustration. If this keeps up he would have to transform into his beast and it only be used in a last resort. With his wounds and the amount of energy he will use for the transformation he would become that much weaker if Naraku managed to survive.

Sesshomaru glanced over to the field to see if Inuyasha had followed his orders and frowned deeply when he saw the pup besides the miko just a few yards away. His eyes shone in realization as he saw the arrow aimed towards Naraku.

In one smooth motion he distanced himself from the dark hanyou.

'Do it now Kagome.' Sesshomaru thought with eagerness.

Kagome saw the opening and fired her sacred arrow. The large streams of holy energy swirled violently around the wooden arrow as it flew rapidly in the air towards it target. The sound it made stirred Naraku and caused him to look over his shoulder. His eyes widen in surprise, but before he could move out of the way the arrow connects to the shield surrounding him.

Nothing happened for a moment as the arrow drove in deeper into the barrier, small cracks forming around it as it buzzed with immense energy.

_CRACK_

Naraku's eyes widen as his shield began to crack all around him. With no other option, but to flee from his safe haven, the dark hanyou escaped the confinement barely missing the arrow as it scorched his right arm. Landing below onto the ground Naraku hissed painfully before grabbing his wounded arm. At the sight of bone he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"You bitch!" He yelled out angrily, his eyes turning into a deep red. From the corner of his eyes he saw Sesshomaru running his way and quickly turned to his dog. "Take care of him and make sure he dies." He told his creation, who only nodded in understanding and was off in a flash. Looking back over to Kagome the dark hanyou began to stalk towards her madly.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him roughly as Naraku approached them. Drawing Tetsaiga, Inuyasha held it towards the bastard. "Get out of the way." Naraku growled out darkly. "You're not getting anywhere near Kagome, you bastard!" Inuyasha quickly raised his fang above his head and brought it down swiftly, "Wind Scar!" The golden gales trotted towards Naraku in fury.

With a frown Naraku dodged out of the way to only dodge the fang once again as it took a sweep at his head. "This is the first time I see you do anything besides sitting on your lazy ass." Inuyasha commented with a deep scowl. Not taking the comment too lightly, Naraku shot one of his appendages out towards the other hanyou.

Inuyasha dodged the appendage and swiftly sliced it off. However, as soon as the appendage was cut, purple gas spurted out wildly smacking Inuyasha straight in his face and spreading rapidly. Instantly holding his breath, Inuyasha covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve while moving away from the poisonous gas. 'Kagome,' He thought suddenly and quickly turned to see that she was covering her mouth and nose with her forearm.

'She's won't be able to protect herself with just her damn forearm.' He thought as he made his way towards her. Just as he was two yards from her, a figure appeared behind her. From the way her eyes were still closed and hunched over slightly the poison was entering into her system, distracting her to the figure that was behind her.

"Kago-" He immediately broke into a coughing fit when he inhaled some of the poison gas in an attempt to call out her name. With his sensitive senses he quickly became disorientated and dizzy. Narrowing his eyes he pushed himself to focus on Kagome and to get to her before Naraku did. He would never forgive himself if he allowed Naraku to take Kagome yet again.

At the sound of Inuyasha's voice Kagome opened one eye, but the gas surrounding her concealed everything around her. She couldn't see anything, but she could sense Inuyasha and he was close. "Inu," She broke into a small coughing fit before pushing the urge away. "Inuyasha!" She exclaimed in a high yell while scanning the area before her for her companion. "Kagome!" She smiled despite the condition surrounding her and made her way forward towards his voice, but stop when Inuyasha's voice carried once more, "He's right behind you!" Her eyes widened considerably before she made a run for it towards Inuyasha's voice.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist and soon felt a chest behind her back. "Let me go!" She screamed hysterically. She did not receive a response. Her eyes widen fearfully. "Now why would I allow him to do such a thing?" Naraku finally said darkly. "You will pay dearly for firing that arrow of yours at me." He started, his voice laced with suppressed anger. "But that will take place later on." He revealed to her with dark promise. Now he needed to take care of the Inu brothers once and for all. Only then will he be able to build his new world without any interference.

A world where everyone will bow down to him like the _god_ he was. His queen will soon learn her place even if he had to force her through the whole ordeal. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and smirked at the fire burning within her stunning eyes. He wondered how long that flame will be lit before he burned it out.

He hoped it wouldn't burn out too soon.

Glancing over to where Inuyasha was at, he couldn't help, but smirk as the other hanyou swayed dizzily towards them. The look in his eyes told Naraku that the hanyou was extremely disorientated. He may not die from the poison as quickly, but that was not what he wanted.

He had other plans for the hanyou and his brother.

Kagome watched Inuyasha coming towards them and felt tears gathering in her eyes. "Inuyasha!" She exclaimed fearfully. His ears twitched at the sound of her voice and his haze filled eyes cleared slightly. "Kago-me?" He muttered brokenly while furrowing his brows. A strong wind passed by blowing the gas eastwards and away from the silver haired hanyou.

After several seconds the haze look in Inuyasha began to clear up quickly and he was no longer swaying with each step he took. When he fully came to he saw Naraku holding Kagome captive.

"Let her go." He demanded sternly while raising his fang to level with Naraku's neck. Naraku ignored the demand and instead brought his sights onto Kanna. "Kanna you know what to do." He spoke smoothly with a malicious glint in his red eyes. The young teen stepped forward and held her mirror in front of her. As Kanna looked down into her mirror it began to glow a blinding white. "Your soul." She muttered emotionlessly, her eyes shining with minute anxiety. She still had Kagome and the Taiyoukai to defeat Naraku, but she wasn't so sure now. Naraku already had Kagome and once she took the soul of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru will be next. There will be no hope left until Naraku drank the miko's blood.

Kagome recognized the attack and fought against Naraku's hold. "Inuyasha run away! She's trying to suck in your soul." She exclaimed feverishly before wincing in pain when Naraku tightened his hold on her arms. The silver haired hanyou growled at the pained look on Kagome's face. He ignored the albino teen and raised his fang for an attack. "My Wind Scar should take care of her and that mirror of hers." He said and unleashed his attack.

Kagome's eyes widen and she quickly shouted out in warning, "Inuyasha, you baka, don't you remember her mirror can return the attack!" At that Inuyasha cursed deeply. "I forgot about that." He muttered out while the mirror absorbed his Wind Scar and soon after shot it right back at him.

Inuyasha turned to run and narrowly missed his own attack unleashed upon him. He rolled onto the ground before kneeling on one knee and looking over his shoulder. The girl was nowhere to be seen only Naraku and Kagome, who held a hand over her mouth. "Hey, get your filthy hand off of her!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily when his body suddenly started to pulsate.

His eyes widen in surprise and from the look in Kagome's eyes, he knew that brat was behind him. He turned around and saw her standing in front of him just two feet away. He never remembered her being so fast before. Another pulsation racked through his body and a few seconds later the pull of his soul. The tug feeling on his soul was painful and Inuyasha with all his might tried to move away from that mirror.

He was stuck in place and could do nothing, but resist the pull and keep his soul intact. "Your attempt is futile." Kanna spoke out softly. Inuyasha stared at her harshly. "That's what…Argh….you say." He managed out with a scowl. "There was only one who was able to resist my mirror and it is the miko." She told him and swiftly tugged on his soul once more. It caused the hanyou to yell out in pain and arched his back involuntarily.

Another tug to his soul had the hanyou screaming out in pain once more. Soon a bright light appeared within the center of his chest and was slowly sucked into the mirror. His soul was large, but that was to be expected since he was a hanyou. He possessed the soul of both a demon and a human.

Two stream of tears flowed down Kagome's face as she watched her friend's soul being taking from him and into Kanna's mirror. This was far worse than any death one can experience. She could see the light in his eyes dying down until there was no life left inside them. Then and only then did Kanna stop and walked away as Inuyasha's body slumped to the floor motionless.

A demon appeared and picked up his limp body and carried it over his shoulder. Kagome protested and pulled against Naraku. "Inuyasha," She exclaimed brokenly, her distraught voice carrying out into the battle. She watched broken as her body shook uncontrollably as the demon that had Inuyasha's body run off into the distance.

"Do not fret Kagome his body will be store away until I decide to use it." He told her, his voice laced with a mocking tone. Kagome did not hear a word the dark hanyou had said and instead was filled with indescribable hate and anger. Naraku raised a brow when he felt his ability to move restricted.

His hold on the miko soon fell as she turned to face him. There was a pain in his chest and as he looked down to gaze at the Shikon no Tama his eyes widen in shock. Its entirety was swirling with darkness and malice. Black currents of power that resembled electricity roamed his body causing him tremendous pain.

It didn't take long until the energy made him yell out in pain. "You deserve far much worse pain than this Naraku." Kagome said darkly her long bangs overshadowing her eyes. The same current of black energy that caused him pain roamed throughout her body as well, but unlike him she wasn't screaming out in pain.

What was going?

* * *

Sesshomaru scowl at the suppose replication of himself. He was insulted that such a creature would attempt to appear as him. Naraku would surely die after he defeated this clone of himself. Although it resembled him in appearance, he did not think it would also have the same attacks and abilities as he did. It made it that much more difficult to take it down.

With a vertical swing of his sword Sesshomaru grazed the arm of his copy. It did not whimper, gasp, or yell in pain. It did not even wince upon contact with the blade. This creation was unfeeling to pain. He would have to dislodge its head from its shoulders. Sesshomaru was certain that it would not die until that happened or at least rip out its heart.

The Taiyoukai swiftly dodged the copy's poisonous whip and struck out with his own, catching the thing around its neck. The copy reacted quickly and cut the whip with his claws. Sesshomaru growled. He almost had him and if he had just been a second quicker he would have dislodged his head right now.

Sesshomaru felt a body crash against him from behind and quickly glanced to see that it was one of the warriors that the wolf had brought with him. The wolf demon barely cast him a glance before chagrining towards his foe and kicking Naraku's demon's neck off with a powerful roundhouse kick. The others were doing well against the numerous demons Naraku had unleashed upon them and slowly and surely they were lessening.

Sesshomaru felt a breeze swipe at him and dodged it before it could connect to his face. He stabbed the copy's abdomen and smirked inwardly when his entire hand had gone through to the back. Without hesitation Sesshomaru quickly brought his claw hand back inside the copy's abdomen to take hold of his heart.

He smirked when he felt the beating organ in his palm and efficiently tore it out. The copy remained still and motionless before collapsing to the ground dead. Sesshomaru's blood covered hand held the organ before tossing it aside and forgotten in the ground. Now he had to get to Inuyasha and Kagome and find Naraku.

He took several steps towards where his pack was located at and his body protested each step he took. Being the Lord he was he ignored the pain and made his way through the battle, taking out Naraku's demons as he went to lessen the numbers greatly.

As he took out the lower demons in quick session a scream caught the Taiyoukai's attention and snapped his head towards the hill that held a single tree. The scream belonged to Inuyasha and it made Sesshomaru's blood run cold. He briefly caught what was occurring and snarled deeply. Just as he was about to make a run towards his little brother, a spear pierced through his abdomen from his back.

He stared at the spear head with annoyance before pulling the weapon out with a silent hiss. He turned around and saw the demon that had done it and before the little runt could escape Sesshomaru threw the spear right through the back of his neck. He successfully dislocated its neck and the demon fell limp to the ground.

Without a second thought Sesshomaru made his way to Inuyasha when he was left immobile. "What is this?" He questioned himself out loud. He couldn't move. He looked around and saw that it was occurring with the others, both Naraku's demons and Koga's warriors. He furrowed his brows and forced his legs to move.

His left leg only moved less than an inch. His ears caught onto another scream of pain that was not Inuyasha's and realized that it belonged to Naraku. It was then that he felt Kagome's aura spreading throughout the field, in a dark heavy haze, leaving everything in its path unmoving. Something must have happened for her to be distraught and filled with so much hate. He searched for Inuyasha, but saw no sight of him.

Where had he gone to?

He tried to move again and after many failed attempts he stopped. Only Kagome will be able to stop Naraku.

He will wait until Kagome finally ended Naraku's life and reclaimed the Shikon no Tama and make it pure once again. Then he will bring everyone that had died tonight back to life with Tenseiga and hit his brother over the head for disappearing at a crucial time. After several seconds there was no change and wondered if his miko was taking her time killing Naraku. It would be understandable, but it was not like her to draw out one's death.

He wondered why it was taking so long.

Then all of a sudden a dull pulsation erupted throughout his body, seemingly resounding from his soul to his flesh. His eyes widen as it pulsated again and then the feeling of a tug deep within his chest. It was a searing burning pain and he resisted the pull and growled at what was causing this.

The others suddenly gained their mobility back save for himself. His eyes hardened when he finally realized that Naraku was using him to get the miko to let him go. "Do not do it!" He shouted from his spot, knowing his voice had carried up to their ears. "He will win!" He added in warning before growling out at the intensity of the pull.

Small thin streams of light began to escape from within his chest and he watched eerily as it traveled to the one stealing it. His gaze finally landed on Naraku's creation, Kanna. She was standing near Naraku with a void expression. Sesshomaru glared hard at Kagome's form. "Kagome!" He growled out while trying to hide his pain. He saw her face turned towards him and her eyes widen in fear.

She turned her face back to Naraku and spoke words too far for him to pick up on. As they spoke the streams of light escaping his chest was increasing in portion. He could feel his beast stirring wildly within his mind. It was agitated, anxious, and for the first time fearful. The sound of battle between Naraku's demons and the warriors had continued.

* * *

"It is over yet?" Kisho asked monotonously as he watched Kagura appear before his cell. There was a weird tinge to her scent and it wasn't until she came into the light did he see what was the cause of it. His eyes widen as he stared bluntly at her swollen midsection. It protruded through her kimono and obi most predominately.

Kagura scoffed at his shock expression and questioning dark eyes. "No yet it is unless we do something about it." She told him in a stern tone. With a flick of her fan she shattered the cell and stepped aside as the metal fell to the ground with a heavy thud. "It had been three hours since that bastard and his bitch have left. We need to assist Kagome and the others if we hope for our freedom." She told him with hard eyes.

Kisho scowled and walked over to Kagura, his gaze piercing and hard. "This is the result of your punishment," He started while glancing at her swollen womb, "…and you still wish to fight while carrying a child?" He questioned with a raised brow. Kagura angrily snarled at him and flexed her fan to shield her growing abdomen.

"I will do anything to ensure this child's arrival in this world, but in order for me to do that I need Naraku dead." She told him through clenched teeth. Kisho suddenly smirked at her outburst. "You sure are overly protective of a child that was spawned by that bastard." Kisho commented with a glint in his eyes.

Kagura scoffed at him again and sent him a dirty glare. "This child belongs to me and only me." She said with finality in her voice. "We need to stop the bastard instead of idly annoying one another." She told him with a stern glare. "You are right hag and if things are going as plan Naraku will be dead as soon as he drinks the miko's blood." He revealed to the wind witch who in turn stared at him with surprise.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with raised brows. "Kanna filled the vile of the miko's blood with the soil grains of Onigumo." He told her. "She told me that it will greatly affect Naraku to the point of death, am I right?" He said while folding his arms across his chest.

Kagura nodded silently.

'So, Kanna decided to want freedom instead of being Naraku's servant for eternity.' Despite her anger towards her younger sister Kagura smirked extremely pleased. "Naraku will not suspect Kanna." Kisho nodded in agreement. "Yes, we figured as much and now we need to make sure that bastard drinks her blood and once he does steal our hearts back and kill him." He went over for her benefit. Kagura took the plan and was grateful for it.

When she came down here to free the little runt she had no plan on how to stop Naraku. Now she praised Kanna's plan and hoped that it will go well. Freedom was just a grasp away from them all.

She glanced down to her child nestled safely in her womb and her eyes softened slightly. "We _all_ will be free by sunrise." She whispered gently in meaning. She would raise this child completely opposite of Naraku and will spear her child of his existence. Glancing over her shoulder she regained her composure, "Let's go brat, I want to see Naraku's death and a chance to repay him for his treatments over the years." She said with a wicked smirked on her red painted lips.

* * *

The look in her eyes was nothing he has ever seen in them before. They were hard and merciless much like his own, but to a whole different level that he could only dream of achieving. The iciness of her gaze was astonishingly even for a human, much less a miko. "What is this power?" He asked with wide red eyes. His response was a condescending small smile, barely considered a smile as it was a small lift of the corner of her lips.

"Surely you would recognize it. It is what you were searching for all these years." She told him with narrowed eyes. "The Jewel reflects its guardian's soul." She started while sending dark energy into the dark hanyou once again. Naraku cried out in pain, his hands clawing into the dry soil in an attempt to bear with the pain. This dark energy was much more painful than any purification energy he has ever come upon.

"Right now my soul is raging in hate," She started and promptly kicked Naraku in the face. She heard a satisfactory crack and knew his nose was likely to have broken, "A deep hate for you Naraku." She revealed to him in a snarl. "You took the lives of all my friends and the soul of my best friend." She listed angrily, memories of each one flashing before her eyes.

"_Kagome, let's go to the hot springs!" Sango's voice suggested with a small smile._

"_Lady Kagome what is this play-boy in which you call me? I hope it is something good." Miroku asked with his charming smile._

"_Hey Kagome what took you so long and did you bring me my ramen?" Inuyasha questioned with perked ears and awaiting eyes. _

"You took them all away without a shred of remorse!"At the rise of her voice the pain increased ten-fold.

Naraku was left trembling in both pain and new found fear before a woman.

By his mate no less.

It was humiliating.

Kagome caught sight of the vile, glinting within his armor and took hold of it. As her hand came into contact with the vile she could sense what was inside it, 'Grains of Onigumo's soil.' She thought to herself mentally. She glanced at Naraku and hardened her gaze. Whoever placed them inside the vile wanted Naraku dead and she was more than happy to oblige to their case.

She removed the cap to it and roughly pulled Naraku's face towards her. "You said my marking as your mate wouldn't be completed unless you drank my blood." She said with steely. "Well, open up." She roughly shoved the vile into his mouth and tilt the vile up, disposing the blood down his throat.

As the blood flowed down his throat both hissed in pain, more Naraku than Kagome. The mark on her neck burned and tightens her skin in branding. She angrily took hold of the tainted Shikon no Tama and yelped in pain at the malice expelling out of it and onto her skin.

Kagome stared at Naraku.

He will die soon.

All she had to do was wait and watch.

She didn't expect him to shout orders out to Kanna.

When he had realized it was the soil grains of Onigumo's soil that was burning his throat he panicked. He needed to escape and take care of it before it spread throughout his whole body and died. His gaze landed on the form of Sesshomaru. He had just been struck with a spear and looked agitated.

The Inu Taiyoukai will be his ticket to flee.

"Take his soul now!" He cried out momentarily ignoring the burning pain in his throat. Kanna will know who he was referring to and as soon as he flees from here Kanna will be severely punished for her betrayal. She was the only one who he gave the vile to hold. 'I would have never suspected her to do such a bold move.' He thought seething.

Kagome stiffened and quickly turned her gaze onto the young preteen, her expression one of shock. Kanna remained still as she stared at the pained Naraku and the shock miko. He drank the vile of blood and was suffering. It will only take minutes for the soil grains to spread throughout his system.

When she did not move to attack Naraku had growled out angrily while Kagome had sighed out in relief. Sesshomaru was safe. "Are you forgetting yourself Kanna?" Naraku shouted outraged. "I hold your heart!" He exclaimed madly his grip on earth tightening. "Take his soul or I will kill you as you stand." He revealed darkly from his spot on the ground.

Kagome watched as Kanna's expression became fearful. It was the first time she had seen an expression on the girl throughout her three years. Kagome shook her head and quickly intervened. "Don't listen to him Kanna, he can't hurt you anymore!" She saw the teen bring her gaze onto her and a shimmer of hope shone in her dark orbs.

Naraku glared hatefully at the miko. She was turning his own creations against him and if he didn't do anything soon he will die. He moved his hand and froze. He stared down at his hand and realized with a smirk that he could move again. The Shikon no Tama hanging in the miko's hand was swirling between malice and purity. 'Her hate is weakening while she speaks to Kanna.' He mused as he silently reached into his kimono and pulled out Kanna's heart.

Just as Kanna began to believe in the miko's words an unfamiliar squeezing of her heart caused her to gasp out in shock pain. Dark orbs widen in mute fear as she released one hand on her mirror to clench onto the area of heart. "No!" Kagome whimpered fearfully as she quickly turned besides her to Naraku. He was kneeling on one knee and squeezing a red vibrant heart in his right hand.

She glanced down to the Shikon no Tama and saw that it was slowly being purified. 'Kanna distracted me.' She mused deeply while taking in Naraku's broken and bruised nose. 'Did I do that?' She asked mentally unsure of the answer as she tried to recall the past few minutes. She bit down on her lower lip. She didn't remember all that well, it was all foggy.

Was it because of the tainted Jewel?

All she remembered was the feeling of wanting him to suffer and feel pain.

Kagome took an unsteady step backwards.

That wasn't her. She would never wish for someone to suffer even the most evil of people. Kagome stared at the Shikon no Tama once again and felt her body tremor. "It's not purifying as fast as before." She commented with a shudder that would mean more energy to give it.

"Yes miko that is right. Your aura is tainted with darkness from within your soul. You yourself told me as so." The dark hanyou inputted with a heavy scowl before loosening his hold on the beating organ. "Now, Kanna take it." He ordered out shapely. Kagome watched from her spot as Kanna's mirror began to glow a blinding white.

It didn't take long for a streaming light to appear and be suck into the demonic mirror. Kagome began to breathe heavily. That was Sesshomaru's soul being stolen. What was she going to do? Her question shown in her body language and Naraku gave her his ultimatum. "Either you release me from your hold or suffer in this world without your Lord." He wagered heavily and without hesitation. 'So he isn't completely out of my hold.' Kagome thought with furrowed brows. She couldn't stand it if Sesshomaru was taken from her as well. She couldn't lose his soul to Naraku.

She opened her mouth to voice her agreement when a loud voice stopped her, "Do not do it!" Her eyes widen. She recognized that voice from anywhere. She turned her head and found him frozen in his spot with his soul being taken. She felt her heart thump painfully from within her chest at the sound of his voice shouting out to her in warning, "He will win!" She couldn't let him win.

With conflicting azure eyes Kagome sharply turned her gaze onto Naraku. "Kagome!" She knew what she had to do and she would not regret it. She would do everything in power to save the one she loves. "The whole world would suffer if I let you go, I can't let that happen no matter what!" She exclaimed without hesitation.

She gazed down to the Shikon no Tama and saw that her hands were shaking. 'This is it.' She thought mournfully. 'This isn't how I'd imagined the final battle to have gone.' She brought the Jewel to the center of her chest and exhaled. She closed her eyes and once she did tears streamed down her cheeks. 'Midoriko, I'm probably the worst guardian ever, but I want to make a request.' She asked the Jewel.

The Jewel flickered weakly and warmth filled her body. It was barely there, but Kagome could feel it like a very soft caress. _'What is your request?' _The ancient miko's voice was weak Kagome noted and extremely exhausted. This sprung worry throughout Kagome. 'I want you to trap Naraku and me inside the Jewel with you.' She requested with a determined tone. The ancient miko did not speak for a several moments as if contemplating her request. _'Child, are you certain? Once inside you will have to keep the youkai at bay for the rest of eternity." _Midoriko told her with seriousness to her tired tone.

'I know and I'm prepared to do just that. I'm prepared to help you fight.' She told the older miko sincerely. 'It's because of me that you're having such a hard time. The Jewel was shattered because of me and now that it is whole it is tainted. It's not purifying as quickly upon my touch anymore.' The tears falling down her cheeks were flowing much quickly now. _'Alright child, I need you to embrace the hanyou and then your souls will be encased within the Jewel.' _Kagome inhaled deeply and nodded.

Kagome snapped her eyes opened and quickly charged towards Naraku, but not before casting Sesshomaru one last look. She poured all her heart and love into that one look and she prayed that he got her last words, "I'm sorry." The last thing she remembered before turning her gaze from Sesshomaru was his voice telling her to stop and the look of shock on Naraku's face as she threw her arms around his neck and the feeling of incredible warmth surrounding her.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted madly as she charged towards Naraku, throwing her arms around him followed by a silent explosion of massive energy. The light blinded him and he was forced to shield his eyes. He noted that he was about to move once again and the feel of his soul returning to him fully. Waves after waves of energy pushed him back several yards away and he would have continued being pushed away if his back had not collided with a tree. The tree snapped upon impact and fell over him, covering him from the others to see.

His sight was beyond blurry and his hearing was completely dulled down. He soon fell unconscious against his will, but not before taking in the blurry shape of the moon and calling out his love's name.

"Kagome."

* * *

It was close to four in the morning and still the well did not open up for him. He had jumped down into it several times as each hour passed and had ended up with sore ankles and a bruised backside. The sacred well did not feel the same as when his sister had left to return to the other Era and had wondered if it will feel the same if he was to go through.

"Souta, here drink this." The teen turned and grabbed the hot cup of cocoa from Hitomi and gratefully smiled at her while taking a small sip from it. "Any change?" She asked in hope and when he nodded her shoulders sagged slightly. "Oh," She muttered tiredly. They've been here since six and after several many attempts to go to the past there was no change, except a bruised Souta. She giggled at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Souta asked with a pointed look. Hitomi shook her head and smiled secretively, "Oh, nothing." She lied sweetly before turning back to her hot cocoa. Inside the sacred well house there was an electrical lamp, a pile of teen magazines, potato chips and others sweets with the wrappings thrown in a single corner and a sleeping Aiko besides Souta.

There was a soft knock at the well house's door causing both teens to turned around and see the late night visitor. "Any luck yet?" Hina asked with hopeful eyes. In her hands was a tray decorated with sweet snacks. Souta and Hitomi both shook their heads. Hina's smile fell slightly as she set the tray down in front of the teens and accidentally let out a depressed sigh.

At the sound Souta began to doubt that his dreams and memories. "Maybe, maybe the dream meant nothing." He told them with his eyes cast down. Both Hitomi and Hina gave each other glances before Hitomi placed her hand onto Souta's shoulder. "Hey, did it feel like nothing?" She asked with a smile and hopeful eyes. Souta thought about it for a second and finally shook his head in response. "No…" He muttered out softly. "But then why isn't the well letting me through?" He asked with weary eyes. Hina frowned slightly before hugging her son. "Don't worry Souta, when the time is right it will let you through. It seems our Kagome is still keeping up a fight, right?" She asked lightening up the sullen mood.

Souta grinned ruefully. "Yeah, she probably is. She always liked to fight to the very end." He remembered his older sister never giving up on anything. He only wished she had given up on her search for the Jewel Shards. She missed so much because of them. Her High School diploma had been mailed to their home a few days ago and it was proudly held up in display inside their house.

He couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when she saw it.

He was brought out of his musing when he felt Aiko growling besides him. He was on all fours and the pup was glaring at the well. There was a strange power suddenly radiating from the well and Souta quickly looked from the well to his mother and girlfriend before promptly standing up and rushing over to the old well.

Hina and Hitomi watched worriedly as Souta leap over the lip of the well and disappeared into the vibrant mystical blue glow of time. They could only watch and wait until he returned and hopefully with Kagome.

As he flew through time he did not take the time to gaze in awe at his surroundings, but focused on his goal and praying that he wouldn't be too late. "Don't worry Kagome," He started to say with determined eyes. The bottom of his sneakers landed softly on the bottom of the well and looked up to see the night sky with millions of stars.

He grabbed hold of the vines within the well and began to climb up.

"I'm coming for you."

* * *

**A/N: OMG! This is it, the last chapter! :D **

**I found so many questions left unanswered in this one chapter alone. What happened to Kagome, is she and Naraku really stuck within the Jewel with Midoriko? What of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Naraku's incarnations? **

**And so many more questions that will be answer in the sequel to The Silver Strand.**

**I think I might update the first chapter to the sequel in the next week or so depending on how many reviews I get for its demand. I just need to adjust certain things to it and come up with a title for it, so if you guys have any suggestions of a title it would really be helpful. ;)**

**So the only thing left to say is thank you reviewers and to those who have TSS on their alerts and favorites. **

**Review and until next time ;)**

**Lady Manami **

**

* * *

**


	26. Chapter 26: Lady Manami's AN

**Lady Manami's Important Author Note:**

**Hey everyone I just wanted everyone to know that the sequel to **_**The Silver Strand **_**has been put up and already on its third chapter! I realized that after some of you have finished reading the first installment that you have asked me for the name of its sequel and this is why I am putting up this notice. It is called **_**A Single Tear **_**and you can find it on my profile along with my other stories**_**.**_

**In this story the many unanswered question you guys have will be revealed slowly throughout the story and like the first installment the plots will take some time to start rolling in. **

**There will be some new characters and the revival of old ones as well. I hope to make this story as successful as _The Silver Strand_, so I hope with your encouragement that I can attain that once again. **

**I would like to thank all that reviewed and read **_**The Silver Strand**_**. It was my first story and one that I am proud of. It took me a year and half to complete, but I enjoyed every moment of it as well as reading each review it received. I hope to continue this in **_**A Single Tear**_**. **

**Thank you!**

**Lady Manami **


End file.
